Her Treasure
by guyNumber23
Summary: One thing was for sure, Inko loved her dear Izuku more than everything. He was simply the best son she could have. But after what happened, she may be wanting more than a mother should ask from her son, and her will to resist only weakened. Not that it was his fault. She just loved him too much. Rated M for future reasons, be warned.
1. Her Little Green World

**Hello everyone, guyNumber23 here, starting my second story on Boku no Hero Academia. Got the main idea while I was working on my other story, and I ended making it a different story. Anyway, as usual, I don't own the characters or nothing related to Boku no Hero Academia, only this fic. Comments, opinions and corrections are always welcome. Enjoy the reading!**

 **...**

 **Her Treasure**

 **Her Little Green World**

It was no secret that Midoriya Inko loved her son Izuku. The day he was born, the first time she laid her eyes on this tiny bundle of joy, wrapped up in a blanket and crying out loud, Inko knew the meaning of her life changed completely. There, resting on her arms and slowly calming down as he heard her steady heartbeat, her Izuku took the center of her life, becoming the validation of her existence. Everything that she had done in her life brought her and resumed at this moment. Despite the criminal wave, the wars, the economic problems, climatic changes and any other problems that might be happening, the world was much brighter and colorful, because her son was with her.

And since that day, Inko gave her all to take care of her precious baby. It proved to be a hard task. Baby Izuku barely completed his first year and Hisashi had to move from Japan, having received an amazing opportunity to work at a huge multinational enterprise. Thought it tore his heart apart to leave his lovely wife and his only son, at such a young age from all things, but it would be for the best. He also wanted to give this kid the best future he could, and he would work as hard as he could and beyond to make sure Izuku only had the best.

So he left, trusting that his wife would take care of him while he helped her from afar. And Inko surely took this as her life goal. For many nights she stood awake, soothing her little baby until the colics ceased. But besides that, he was a wonderful child. He remained sound asleep during all the night, cried for milk always at the same times of the day, and what she loved most, Izuku was a very clingy and sweet baby.

Inko walked around the house with him on her arms and he kept holding tight on her small blouse with his tiny hands. She quickly discovered that he didn't like the crib, so every night he slept by her side on her bed, surrounded by pillows in case of him rolling during his sleep. When she played with him, making him jump on her lap or lifting him up, he reached with his tiny hands and when she got him closer to her face he oh so gently caressed her face. She nearly fainted when she heard him call her 'mama' for the first time.

"Who the hell call the others at six in the morning?!"

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki! He said it! Izuku called me 'mama'!"

Bakugou Mitsuki flinched as the voice of her green haired friend blasted from her phone. Seriously, the woman was too hyped with this mother thing. Two hours ago she finally managed to put Katsuki to sleep, so she hoped to have at least some decent hours of sleep. She had no such luck. Soon after Mitsuki received a video.

"Come on, Izuku, say it again. Who is this?"

The blonde woman watched with tired eyes at the green haired baby on the screen. He was digging his nonexistent teeth at a biting toy, then looked at the camera when he heard his name, tilting his head to the side. His eyes showed confusion, then realization and after that sheer happiness.

"Aah! Mama. Mama"

"That's right! It's Mama! Oh, I have to send this to Hisashi! And Mitsuki too! Oh, does my mother knows how to use the phone already?"

Mitsuki couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene and the overjoy of her friend. Izuku sure was a cute baby, even more if she compared him to her own son. Seriously, Katsuki was always shouting, throwing things around and acting up, but she still found it better to have an overactive child than one plain and too quiet.

Seeing Izuku grow up was surely one of the best things that happened on her life, together with the day Hisashi confessed to her, the day he proposed her, the day of their wedding and of course, the day she gave birth. Basically, everything that had some relation with Izuku was special for her. She watched in awe as he took his first steps. He fell a couple times, almost crying rivers, just to brush away the tears and get up again. Inko watched and recorded in HD, her brave son facing his very first challenge. Once again he stood up, firming his at first wobbly tiny legs and balancing himself with his arms stretched forward. Now on his feet, little Izuku, with all the seriousness a baby face allowed him to show, looked at his enemy, the wooden floor, and lifted his right leg with his small arms open to steady his body. He lifted his tiny foot and successfully landed it centimeters ahead of where it was before. Then he lifted the left foot and repeated, and repeated with the right, and with the left.

"Yes, you are doing great, Izuku. Here, come to Mama"

Listening to his name, he lifted his eyes to look at the person he liked most. A bright smile opened up on his mouth as he took step after tiny step towards the green haired laid that he loved. Caught up in his objective, he tripped at the end, only to be held in the arms of his mom. He was obviously happy that he managed to reach her, caressing her face and hugging her.

"Mama, Mama"

"Good job, Izuku. You are an amazing baby, you know that?"

"Ahh!"

"Yes, yes. Who's my baby? Who's my precious little baby!"

"Oh! Uuh! Zu!"

"That's right, it's Izuku!"

Her days were filled with joy. Izuku was a clumsy kid, but that didn't stop him from trying again and again. She lost count of how many times he fell asleep on top of his building blocks before he managed to build a small castle. He quickly showed that he wanted to eat by himself, but during a week she had to clean the baby chair, the floor, the bib AND give him a bath after food time. Maybe the worst part was the period where her bed sheets suffered from nocturnal accidents.

Inko loved her baby, even if he wasn't a baby anymore. How could she not love such an adorable child? When they were at the park, together with Mitsuki and little Kacchan, as Izuku called him, the green haired boy would come to her time and time again flowers he found around, and eventually a bug he found interesting, to her horror.

"Izuku! Let go! Let go! This bug can bite you!" Inko told him, then almost panicked when innocent Izuku just put the small beetle on her lap.

"Hahaha, don't be so strict, Inko! They are just exploring"

"Exploring!" Izuku and Kacchan shouted, pumping their tiny fists in the air.

Inko steadied her breath. The simple thought of her precious Izuku being harmed pushed her over the edge and made her heart race. This wouldn't do much good for her health.

Anyway, she loved to see her child growing up. His newest interest appeared in the form of a love for heroes. In the world they lived, heroes surely drew attention, but to her son, it was much more than that. And he found something to admire above all other things. The blond hero with the huge muscles, a wide grin and immense power, All Might. The video appeared on the internet and quickly gained millions of views, though she was sure at least a tenth of them were because of her son. Every time he watched the same video with energy as if he had never seen it before. His eyes were glued to the screen as the great hero rescued people while laughing loudly. His eyes shone with a bright flame, what she internally called the Flames of Hope. Inko was sure her son would turn the world into a better place. He was the hope for this world sinking into chaos.

His admiration for the number one hero only increased as the time passed. She watched as little by little everything surrounding Izuku turned into something related to All Might. Inko remembered perfectly of the huge grin he had on his face when she gave him a tiny All Might costume. After that, his favorite game was 'save the mommy in danger'. She hid somewhere in the house and called for him, patiently waiting for him to make his entrance, mimicking his idol.

"Help! Someone, save me!"

"I'm here!"

He looked so cute in that suit. Not only that, Izuku knew how to impersonate the hero in every aspect, from his famous laugh and poses to his special attacks and trademark phrases. One time though she got a little worried as Izuku somehow made his face look way too much with All Might. What he wanted most in the world was to be a hero like his idol. All his future hero names had some reference or were direct mentions of the name of the Symbol of Peace. And he could barely contain his eagerness to make the Quirk exams. He made to her a list of possible Quirks he could develop, based on hers and her husband's Quirks.

"Hmmm, let's see. Pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire. Fire breath. Small telekinesis. Heat control. Floating. Pyrogenesis. Izuku, what is a flame symbiosis?"

"Oh, it's a creature of fire that lives inside me! I thought that maybe I could have a mutation"

He was such a smart boy, and at a very young age. She couldn't be more proud of her son. Inko hoped that his smile never stopped to adorn his cute freckled face. She hoped her day of happiness never ended. But then came the day. That fateful day.

It would be forever engraved on her mind, the way his face lacked any expression or emotion after receiving that terrible news in such a blunt way. Did his doctor even know how to treat kids? Inko thought certainly not. Also, what kind of explanation was that? What did two joints have to do with the future of her dear son? It wasn't fair. This whole situation wasn't fair to her green sunshine. After receiving that blowing revelation, he kept on his room, watching, again and again, that old video. When he called for her, trembling and on the verge of crying, and asked if he could be a cool hero just like his favorite hero, it crushed her heart to dust.

She hugged him and said a thousand times sorry, while she felt his hot tear roll over his soft cheeks. Inko couldn't help but feel guilty as if she had failed as a mother to protect his dreams. It was a simple task, right? Practically everyone had a Quirk, and both she and her husband had Quirks, so why did her Izuku had to be deprived of it? In a world where the mutations are all around and the different is common, why her son had to be excluded? She wanted to answer him with a yes, she wanted to assure him, inspire and encourage her little baby to follow his dreams, like the mother she was supposed to be, but the only words that left her lips were _I'm sorry_. She was indirectly telling him that it was impossible, and Inko felt horrible and with a bad taste in her mouth.

It was like a very bad taste joke. Within all the possible genetic combinations, her body had been incapable of allowing her son to dream. She felt like she had stolen it from him. It wasn't fair. No one should know the feeling of having your dreams and ambitions taken from you and torn apart. And yet, here he was, so small and fragile on her arms, her precious Izuku, sobbing and crying until he fell asleep. Even at this state, lying peacefully on her bed, he looked sad, lacking his usual shine that she adored so much. She stood at the side of her bed crying for the unfortunate destiny of her son and later at night, due to the difference in time zones, she called her husband on her phone to give him the news. Inko flinched and had to hold her tears again when she heard a loud bang from the other side of the line. Hisashi wasn't one to get lash out at others or react violently, but she could feel his frustration thought the call. She cried a lot and normally externalized her emotions, but he was different, he kept them bottled up and on the rare occasions it reached the surface, he let everything out at once. To think that one single problem would throw him over the edge.

He said he had work, but he would somehow go back to Japan to see them, to at least talk to him, but Inko knew he was always busy with something. Leaving would result in accumulated work when he returned, and she didn't want to cause her husband any problems, so she insisted that everything was fine and she would take care of Izuku as always. Of course, they knew it wasn't fine. It was way too far from fine, but she had to make this work somehow. She just had to make a greater effort to guarantee the happy future her little baby deserved.

"I wish I could be there with you. I should be there…" His voice was shaky.

"Don't put the blame on yourself, darling"

"Then you shouldn't do the same, Inko"

She had to cover her mouth to muffle her sobs. A deep breath and she steadied herself a bit.

"I… we will make it, somehow. I'm not giving up on him yet"

"Me neither. I just wanted to see him. He must have been so shocked. Did you know? He sent me a picture of a draw he made. He made himself breathing fire, and a tall guy on his side, with a label saying Dad, also breathing fire… it's my… my background on the phone…" Inko heard as her husband was almost breaking, but he breathed in and put himself together.

"We will protect our little Izuku. Right, Inko?"

"Yes. It… it will be alright. Because I am here" Inko turned those words into her resolve.

"I'm counting on you, so count on me too"

-/-

If she felt that life was unfair with her only child, Inko now was sure someone had cast a curse on her family.

 _"Those cruel kids! How can they be so mean to a friend? And at such a young age! No, Inko, these little monsters are not friends of Izuku. They just go to the same school. My poor Izuku, how much do they plan to make you suffer?"_

Time and time again Inko told Izuku that she could change his school, but always said no. She didn't know why, though. Since it came to the common knowledge that he had no Quirk, all the other kids gathered to make fun of him and exclude him from their circle. It didn't help that the son of her friend Mitsuki turned out to be an insufferable brat. The one Izuku had as his best friend became the person to torment him more. But the green haired kid kept following his former friend, not saying a word against the bad treatment he always received. But something in him lit up. The day after his dreams were crushed by a very impolite medic, he had a new flame within him. It was the same light she saw when he took his first steps, after falling so many times before. The same light he had whenever he faced a new challenge.

This was his newest and biggest challenge. Inko was sure Izuku would not give up from pursuing his dreams, no matter what a bald and fat man in a white coat said, no matter how many times the blond brat hurt him and told him he was worthless. Her Izuku was much better than that, and he would not stop until he achieved his objective. Still, it hurt her to see him arrive at home with bruises and all dirty. He always said he fell, but she knew it wasn't true. One time she actually saw some kids harassing him near the school and she immediately went to talk with the teachers and, hopefully, give the parents of these kids a piece of her mind. The next week, he arrived home with a purple eye. When she asked, he said he fell and ended like this, but she could see the marks in form of a not so tiny fist. He never said anything so she stopped asking. It was his way of taking care of her, not making her worry about those things. He always worried more about others than about himself.

Inko saw on him a great hero, one willing to do what was right and help others in need, not because of fame or money, but because that was the right thing to do. Which was why she felt so happy and proud when he passed on U.A. Entrance Exams, with a powerful and unknown Quirk. It made her worried sick that every time he used his Quirk he ended up hurting himself, but at her heart, she felt relieved. After all those years, she didn't fail him. He could turn into the hero he aimed to be. And she never gave up on him, which was why she just HAD to make his costume. It wasn't fancy or high-tech like the ones they saw on TV, but it was the material proof of her support to her son's dreams. And he would wear it proudly because that was the type of man he was.

Yes, her little baby was turning into a man. From the beginning, he endured many hardships along with his classmates, much more than a teen should. She more than one time considered transferring him from U.A. since they apparently couldn't prevent her precious child from getting hurt, but it would basically kill his dream. It had to be U.A, the hero course that his hero model passed by. So be it, she would make what any mother would do and cheer for him, support him, and of course, keep her arms and heart wide open if he ever felt the need to be comforted. After all those years incapable of properly protect him, it was the least she could do.

But truth be said, seeing her cinnamon roll of sunshine leave her house hurt like an arrow to the heart. After receiving the visit of All Might in person, asking, no, begging for her permission to take him into a system of dorms, she couldn't say no. That is, as long as he kept the promise he made to her. Inko actually felt nervous whenever she remembered that. All Might had a debt with her, and that single fact was pretty scary, to be honest. After that, time and time again she watched on the news, villains attacking and the young ones, Izuku among them, and they bravely resisted, fought back and overcome the adversities. She felt torn apart between the feelings of worry and proud. And above that, she missed him. She missed her little Izuku as much as she missed the man he was becoming. Her apartment felt empty, lacking the warmth of his presence, but she knew it was for the best. It was for the future of her son, and she wouldn't deny what he deserved, not her, not anyone.

Forget about these feelings. Today was a great day. A day to celebrate. The teachers of U.A, after considering all the problems that happened lately, decided that the students would have a weekend to spend at their homes. Of course, they would need to constantly inform their position and activities, and they were only allowed to go to a very specific group of areas that met all the conditions imposed by the teachers. Pro heroes and the police would be patrolling in larger groups and with much more frequency, everything to guarantee the safety on the young ones. And that meant one single thing for Mama Midoriya.

"I'm home"

Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she looked at the doorway.

"IZUKU! WELCOME HOME!"

Inko didn't know when was the last time she hugged someone so tight, and she remained like that until the feeling that her son might escape her grasp got away. Izuku returned the warm and tight hug equally, eventually lifting his mother's from the ground.

"It's been a while, mom"

"Yes… too much for my liking"

"It's alright… I'm here"

On Friday's evening, Inko practically conducted an investigation into her son's habits and living conditions. She knew U.A. only offered the best, but she was still worried, as any mother would be. Another thing that worried her, Bakugou Katsuki was in the same class of Izuku, as she discovered during the Sports Festival. Her son assured her that those were the old times. It was kinda true. More important, when Izuku started to talk about his life in the dorms with the other students, Inko noticed the brightness on his eyes. He made it. He finally found friends he could count on. True friends that wouldn't hurt him or make him feel bad about himself. For that, she was infinitely glad.

After a long chat, they showered and went to bed. Next day came and they decided to go shopping. Inko would make a very special dinner for her Izuku today, a new katsudon recipe she came up with and had been perfecting. They just left a store and were walking along the streets heading home.

"Just wait, Izuku, my new recipe will hit you like a Detroit Smash"

"I'm looking forward to it. Lunch Rush almost never makes dishes of that type, since there are so many students"

"Hmm, I could always bring you some during the week"

"M-mom, that would be embarrassing"

"What? Is my grown-up man too grown up to enjoy Mommy's cook?" Inko said and playfully pinched his cheek.

"M-m-mom! We are in the street. P-people are s-s-staring!" Izuku said as a pink hue made its way to his face. Looking around a group of girls, probably five or six years older than him, passed by them and he heard some giggles, increasing the intensity of the pink.

Mama Midoriya looked around with a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk as she evaluated the admirers of her son. Deep inside she couldn't help but remember of her younger days when she wasn't so chubby and short. After discovering that her son apparently was Quirkless, she stopped taking care of herself like she used to. Maybe she should use her free time and go to the gym or run in the park. It also crossed her mind that her son was at the age of developing crushes. She wondered if he liked someone from his class, or maybe a senpai from the hero course, though she hoped he didn't. He always seemed so focused on his goals. What if he was too dense to notice and some girl already liked him? Her heart skipped a beat at this imaginary situation. She wasn't ready to have a daughter-in-law.

 _"Slow down, Inko. No matter how you look he is still your little Izuku. When other moms were called to the school because of adult magazines, you had been called because the teachers were worried about him mumbling nonstop during class. He's as pure as a snowflake. Wait a minute, isn't that hero Midnight one of U.A teachers? I think I saw her at the Sports Festival... Oh my, what if he develops a crush on her?!"_

"Mom, are you feeling alright? You look kinda pale"

"Huh? Ah, I'm fine. It's just the weather, maybe…" Actually, it was a pretty sunny day.

"Here, let me carry this"

"No, no, I don't want you to carry everything! What if you strain a muscle?"

"Don't worry mom, my training is much, much tougher than this. A lot. Really" His face was the definition of tiredness, but he took the bags from his mother's hands, carrying all the shopping alone, leaving Inko only with her purse.

"Nee, Izuku"

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance… umm, have you found a girl you think it's pretty already?"

Izuku froze for a moment, then once again got a pink shade adorning his face and he stumbled on his words.

"A g-g-girl I think it's p-pretty?!"

"Yeah, I guess you are on that age, right?"

"I-It's not like t-that… I thought about it once… b-but I don't f-feel like that for any of m-my girl friends!" In fact, Uraraka popped into his mind but he decided to not talk about it.

"Oh, so you have girl friends. That's a big step. But isn't there any other girl from another course or another year, one that maybe caught your eye?" The image of Hatsume crossed his brain quickly.

"N-N-No, not at all"

Inko puffed her cheeks a bit, making a playful pout.

"Humph! Seriously, these girls from U.A must be blind or they need a good pair of glasses. How can they not see how beautiful my dear Izuku is?"

"Mom, we all focus on our studies and hero training. The students from the other Departments also work hard"

She decided to tease him a bit.

"I understand, but at your age, your mother received a lot of love letters. I was quite the heartbreaker~" Inko said with her hands on her cheeks like a teenager girl.

"R-really?!"

"Oi, don't look so surprised. Mama was a young attractive woman. I had guys confessing for me all the time and I went on a lot of dates"

Okay, not all the time, and she may or may not be exaggerating the numbers of dates she went on, but the embarrassed expression of her son as he probably imagined her meeting guys at fancy places and rejecting love letters, it was something she found absolutely adorable. But he surprised her with his response.

"Well, I still think you are really pretty, mom"

She stopped walking as she heard that. Memories of little Izuku calling her the most beautiful mom in the world, and he had to add, even more than Midnight, flowed to her mind. Izuku stopped a few steps ahead.

"Mom?"

She looked ahead to her son, walked back to his side, then faced him with a sly smile on her lips. Inko then got closer to him, poking him on his sides.

"Seriously! If I had your age and was at U.A I would hold you to never let go!"

She then wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head on his chest. His eyes went wide when he noticed another group of girls, these ones from his age, looking at him and his clingy mother. Inko also looked at them and, much to her son's embarrassment, poked her tongue out and held him in a defensive way, earning more giggles from the teenagers.

After that close contact, Inko acknowledged something. Izuku was indeed turning into a stunning man. When she hugged him and pressed her face to his chest, she encountered nothing less than solid muscles. Izuku was definitely a hottie, so why didn't he have girls falling for him at all? Well, maybe it was her look through the Mother's Spectacles. Everything he did was amazing to her, but was it okay for her to find her son attractive?

 _"Well, it isn't like I'm not telling the truth. Yep, it's just a fact that I got aware of"_

Izuku and his mother kept talking about whatever topics came around on their way home, but just when they were passing by a main street at the busy center of the city, a big building started to crumble into pieces. Panic quickly installed and people around started to shout and run aimlessly. From the clouds of smoke, on top of the pile of debris, a form appeared.

It was a woman. Light skin almost like snow, but with a tinge of pink. Blond voluminous hair that reached the middle of her back and made big curls at the ends, with a streak covering half of her forehead. She had bright blue eyes with long eyelashes and eyeshadow that made her eyes look cat-like. Her attire was all black, a long skin tight dress with a v neck that gave a good view of her cleavage, covered by a small blouse that came at the middle of her back and had long sleeves, very open in the front. The skirt of the dress had a cut at the right side that went all the way up to her silk looking tights, almost on her waist. Finally, the lady had a black silk scarf, slightly translucent and with many shining dots. As she looked at the chaos taking place, she lifted her head a bit and brought the back of her hand in front of her mouth, and started to laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Yes! Run and fear, mere commoners! Run, for you can't escape the grasp of time, and fear for the overwhelming power of this ruthless overlord!"

Izuku stared at the scene, quite confused, as the blond lady in black made such speech. He didn't get it but one thing was for sure, she was a villain, and by the size of the black sack near her, she had just assaulted the place she came from. He had to think fast. First things first. Activating Full Cowl, Izuku held his mom on his arms and jumped away from the chaotic place, leaving her with the shopping and turning back.

"Mom, stay here until the police arrive. There are lots of heroes around on patrol so it shouldn't take long until they capture the villain"

"Wait, Izuku! Where are you going?!"

"The streets are a complete chaos. I have to help to control the crowd so the pro heroes can take care of the villain without other worries"

"But you-"

"It's okay, I'll be fine"

And with that he dashed out, jumping to action. Getting in the middle of the crowd at a higher place, he started to shout to draw attention.

"Calm down everybody! Midoriya Izu- no, hero in training Deku from U.A! Please maintain order and calmly leave the streets. The pro heroes need space to deal with the villain!"

"Oi, I think I know this kid"

"Yes, he was the one from the Sports Festival with the one million headband"

"So the students from U.A can really act like heroes, huh?"

Izuku felt relieved. People recognized him, not only from the Festival but as a hero. But he didn't have time to waste feeling proud of himself. A cry came from the crowd and he spotted a lamp post about to fall upon a small girl.

"Watch out!"

He jumped and managed to scoop the girl up just in time to avoid the large piece of metal. A man came to her as she cried for her dad. Handing the girl to the man, Midoriya looked at the fallen post, noticing something at the base.

"The post… the base is completely rusted. Could it be…?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Look what we have here, a young soul eager to carve the own name into history. Be careful, my child, time shows mercy to no man"

"What are you talking about?"

He assumed a fighting stance but didn't attack. He had to discover what was her Quirk, and buy some time until the pros arrived.

"Now, I must take my leave. Time doesn't wait for anyone"

"You are not getting anywhere!"

"Oho? You dare to stand against me?"

"Count on it. I don't even know your name, though" _"Looks like she talks a lot. Maybe I can stall her with this until the pros get here"_

The lady in black slowly brought her right hand in front of her face while her left stood at the right side of her waist.

"My identity? Listen, young one. I am the embodiment of ruin. I bring forth the will of Time itself. The chains and gears of the world turn and shift at my command! Fear the name of the empress who lasts through the ages, Khrona!"

She opened her arms wide, staring at Izuku with a superior look, while the green teen felt lost about how exactly he should react to this.

"I must go now. Stand on my way, if you dare"

Khrona jumped from the pile of debris she was, carrying the black sack with her. Izuku quickly jumped and blocked her way. Khrona then crouched and touched the ground with her hand.

"Dust to dust!"

The pavement in front of her started to crack and shatters, almost making Izuku fall, but he managed to jump in time and hold on a lamp post.

"Strength Enhance? No, she just touched the ground. Shockwave? Explosion? The floor didn't blow up, it fell to pieces. Maybe some type of disintegration Quirk…"

"Young boy, do you think you have time to spare thinking?!"

She ran past the post he was and touched the base. Izuku saw as it rusted and then broke. He just let go of it before it fell and dashed after the lady in black.

"You are not getting away!"

"Oho? Didn't give up yet? Running against the clock is a futile effort!"

Khrona reached for something under her sleeve and then tossed it behind her.

"Passing of Ages: Thousand Springs!"

In an instant a lot of trees and other plants sprouted and grew up at a fast pace, blocking the way.

"What?! How can she do that?! So it isn't a disintegration Quirk, but what could it be?"

Izuku had to run around the blockade, spotting the villain turning on the next street.

"That's bad! She's going to another crowded place"

Izuku dashed after her again, quickly catching up.

 _"Even if I don't know her Quirk yet, I have to stop her"_

He jumped at Khrona and brought back his right leg.

"St. Louis Smash!"

He barely missed her, but he made Khrona let go of the sack. Khrona took distance from him.

"My my, you seem to be a bold one. Tell me your name, young one"

"Deku" He said while holding his fighting stance.

"Deku? Very well, Deku, I shall remember your name so it can be written in the stones of immortality. Feel blessed, for I shall give you the honor of being engraved in history! Return to Origin!"

As she shouted, the floor they were started to melt and Izuku instantly jumped to a high place.

"I'm not letting you escape!"

"Oho? Do you have so much time to spare with me? Look, those commoners are going to sink into the tar and cement. They shall resist the hand of Time as eternal statues!"

She was right. Not only the floor he was previously, but the entire street was melting, and people were getting stuck. Izuku hesitated for a moment, looking at Khrona and at the street.

"What will you do, Deku?"

"Tsc!"

Izuku took some impulse on the wall and jumped towards the street, grabbing a boy while he flew by and then holding on another wall on the other side. He held the kid tight and quickly climbed the wall, leaving him at the rooftop of the two store building.

"It's okay, you are safe now"

After that he returned to the street, repeating his strategy to save as many people as he could.

 _"Damn! This is taking too long! I can't save everyone like this, and I don't know how her Quirk works. Disintegration, accelerated growth, liquefaction, it doesn't make sense. Aah, I don't have time to waste!"_

Then something clicked on his mind.

"Time!"

"Midoriya?!"

With an old lady on his arm and holding on a wall, Izuku looked at the direction of the call and spotted Midnight at the rooftop of another building across the street.

"Midnight! Quick, the villain headed down that street, I can take care of things around here"

"It doesn't look like that, though. Don't worry, I got help"

At that moment the melting pavement started to shift and solidify again, without imprisoning the civilians and also covering the tar.

"Midoriya! Follow Midnight and capture the villain! I'm more suited to the rescue"

"Cementoss!"

Izuku watched as the pro hero did his work, creating structures where the civilians could hold while he and other heroes along with the police helped them out of the tar. He put the old lady in a safe place on the rooftops and then jumped to where Midnight was, instantly cutting to the chase.

"How can it be that everytime a problem appears you are involved?"

"I would like to understand that too…"

He laughed nervously as they ran on the rooftops, trying to spot the villain.

"So, did you find out what is this villain's Quirk?"

"I think so. At first, it didn't make any sense, the effects of her Quirk, but now that I thought more about it I guess she can control time"

"Time?"

"Not time exactly. She made a lamp post rust and trees grow super fast. Maybe she can control how the things ages"

"Then what was that back at the street- there!"

Midnight spotted the woman in black running around the streets. She carried a black sack and some policemen were after her, but she blocked the way by making the ground shatter. With a nod, Midnight held on Izuku's back and he jumped from wall to wall in an alley, safely landing on the street and in the way of the villain.

"Oh, the young Deku appears again! And he brings a partner with him"

"I'll be quick and simple, surrender now or I'll make you" Midnight said with a clack of her whip.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Midnight, the +18 hero! Your age passed a very long time ago!"

"What did you said…?"

Izuku noticed Midnight was clearly pissed. The pro hero dashed forward at the villain, ripping a part of her left sleeve to release her Quirk, creating a pink mist around the two. He covered his mouth and nose as he watched Midnight attack.

"Who are you calling an old lady?!"

Midnight used her whip, making it roll up on Khrona's arm, then pulling the woman closer and connecting a powerful punch to her guts, knocking the air out of her. With so much of her aroma being inhaled, she would be heavy asleep in no time. But much to her surprise, Khrona just kneeled on the ground, trying to recover her breath. She slowly got up, holding her stomach and making her best to grin at the pro hero.

"As I said, your time is long gone, but I have a lot to spare"

She had on her hands an old bronze mask, but it appeared to be getting an old look, becoming less bright and polished.

"You…"

 **Nagareki Jikanne, Khrona. Quirk: Time Flux. She can transfer the years of any object to another, altering their ages! Living beings also are affected, but there's a conversion rate between living and inanimate. Ten years of an object equals one year of a person!**

"Tsc, you should be on your beauty sleep by now"

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Midnight! As the will of Time itself, I don't have the need to take care of my appearance! My form is forever crystalized at the peak of perfection!"

"Shut up! You are too annoying!"

"Oho? Is that envy I sense? Yes, fear, woman, for Time shall strip every piece of your youth!"

"Grrr!"

Midnight attacked again.

"I am still!" Left hook.

"A beautiful!" Right knee on the abs.

"AND YOUNG WOMAN!" Upward punch, connected to the chin, sending Khrona to the ground with a thud.

Midnight vented off her stress, but now what she felt was worry. The blonde just laughed from her place on the floor, slowly sitting up. Her face, marked with a bruise on her cheek, healed without leaving back a trace of the damage Midnight caused.

"Oi, oi, what is going on?"

"You want to know? My secret?"

"Tsc. So annoying"

"Listen, Midnight. The flux of Time is mine to command. I can give, and I can take time as I wish. So, do you see now?! Do you understand my eternal form?! Oh ho ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho ho…"

 _"So she can revert her body to a previous state to erase the damage… Not only that, she's constantly resetting her metabolism so my Quirk won't affect her. There has to be a limit, though"_

"Oho, are you wondering if there's a limit to my power? I already said, Midnight, I have plenty of time at my disposal" Khrona held a bottle of wine on her hand, and pulled another from her sack.

"Nothing like a well-aged wine, don't you agree? But few things get better as the time pass. Take a look at this necklace for example" She revealed a golden necklace with a small hourglass draw carved into a round golden plate. It was from the size of a coin and looked kinda dirty and dull.

"This small necklace was passed from generation to generation, a relic of my family. He's so dirty and lacks the original brightness… How many years do you think are stored here? How many necks this piece adorned? Can you imagine? Can you feel the weight of the past it carries?"

Midnight understood what she was planning, but when she tried to take distance, she noticed her feet were sunk into half dry cement. Her eyes widened, he fell on a trap!

"Oh, ho ho ho ho! I wonder how many years you still have left, Midnight!"

"That's bad! She robbed a museum full of antiques. If she lay that hand on me, I'm gonna end like a raising! Move! Move!"

Khrona was mere steps from Midnight. The hero tried to free herself, but because of the cement, she made very little progress. Khrona held the necklace with one hand and was about to touch Midnight's face, when a gust of wind blew by, clearing the pink mist.

"5% Delaware Smash!"

Izuku, seeing Midnight in a pinch, decided to help her, but he couldn't risk inhaling her aroma, so he had to get rid of it first. Using the surprise effect, he jumped forward and tackled Khrona, effectively getting her away from Midnight. They landed not much far, into an alley. Quickly recovering from the surprise, the +18 hero spotted a signpost and used her whip to get out of the cement. Meanwhile, at the alley, Izuku got up ready to fight, but Khrona managed to sneak up on him, involving him with her arms from behind. He became stiff when he felt her breath on his neck.

"Oh my, you sure are a youngster full of surprises, Deku. I really want to imprint your form in history. How do you want to be immortalized? In stone? Maybe covered by gold or diamonds. Tell me…"

He was paralyzed. The slightest move and she could steal all his life years, or even make him return to the size of a baby. His heart beat fast. There had to be a way out of this.

"An opening, I need an opening. Just a second!"

"Tic, tac, the time is running out. I might decide myself how to- ouch! What?! Who dares?!"

"Let- Let go of him!"

Oh no, he knew that voice. It could be only one person, but why was she here and just what was she doing? As his mind raced, Izuku couldn't stop himself from calling her. It was a bad move, revealing information to the villain.

"Mom!"

There she stood. Midoriya Inko, shaking and lacking the purse she just threw at that blonde woman. After her son bravely left to help the citizens, she followed through the alley and headed to another place, following the motion of the crowds. She walked slowly, trying to calm down her worried heart. He would be fine, her dear Izuku would be fine. But then she heard a sound of something crashing. She looked into the alley and her face filled with terror as she watched the woman she saw before wrapping her arms around her son. She didn't know why. Inko knew she didn't have power enough to help him, but still, she had to do something. Her body moved on its own and when she noticed the villain was glaring at her, still holding her Izuku. Her son looked at her and his eyes screamed for her to run, but her feet were rooted in place.

"You are the progenitor of this young man? I must offer you my congratulations, given the wonderful man you raised. That said… making fun of me with such a ridiculous action… I can't forgive such insolence! Time forgives no man!"

"Let him go! Let my son go, you dirty villain!"

Khrona felt an eyebrow twitch. Still holding Izuku near, she took hasty steps towards the short green haired lady in front of her, holding Inko by her head. Inko fought back, but the grasp on her green strands was strong. On the other side, filled with despair, Izuku tried to move the blonde woman away from his mother. If he used his Quirk, she could do something to her, but she also could use her Quirk on him and render him useless, which would also put his mother in danger.

"A mother is supposed the give her life for her children, right? So be it, let's put that to practice!"

"Stop! STOP!" He shouted as loud as he could. The sight of his mother frozen in fear and looking at him with eyes full of tears, it made him snap, so his arm, charged with One for All, moved to land a powerful punch at the blonde. He didn't have enough focus to measure his strength. Maybe it was something around forty, maybe fifty percent, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain course through his body, bringing his attack to a halt. At the same time, Inko also screamed in pain. A white glow emitted from their bodies while Khrona's blue eyes had an intense light on them.

"Fountain of Youth!"

He felt his consciousness fade away. Izuku tried, again and again, to focus and stop this villain from hurting his mother, but he felt more and more distant. The only things that he could perceive clearly were the blue glowing eyes of Khrona, the heartbreaking and anguished voice of his mom, and at last a known voice giving an order.

Finally getting out of the cement, Midnight rushed into the alley and the first thing she saw was the terrifying scene of one of her students and his mother, of all people, in the hands of the villain. She didn't have to think about it. Midnight dashed forward and landed both feet in the middle of the blonde's back, sending her flying some meters away from them. She then looked at mother and son, hoping that she would not have to face the worst case, and released a relieved sigh when she saw them breathing. Turning her attention to the villain again, Midnight was about to chase Khrona.

"You are going nowhere you- is it?!-"

"Yes! It is what it looks like! An ancient Aztec mask! Do you think you can approach me carelessly?"

"Tsc, I'll not let you do what you want and just leave"

"I already lost my precious items. What else do you pretend to do?"

"I'll give you a serious beat for hurting one of my students and his family, THEN you are going to jail"

"Oh, scary. Well, maybe another time"

"It will be here and now!" Midnight ran forward but she stopped as Khrona touched the side of the building.

"Dust to dust!"

The entire wall crumbled into debris, blocking the way for Midnight. From the other side, she heard the villain's voice.

"Until we meet again, Midnight. Oh ho ho ho ho! Ooh ho ho ho ho!"

"Tsc, annoying villain…"

She then went back to the two fallen on the ground.

"Oi, hang in there, Midoriya. Midoriya!" He was unconscious. Midnight heard some noise coming from her side. A very weak whimper. Inko seemed awake or on the verge of blacking out. She struggled to reach her son, using her arms to drag her body closer to him, but she barely moved.

"... I… zuku…"

"Lady Midoriya, don't move. Your son is fine, he's just knocked out. We'll take care of him"

"... Izuku… I…" She fell unconscious too. Midnight looked at the sight for a moment before acting.

"Cementoss! Someone! We have hurt people here! Send help immediately!" She shouted as she lifted Inko on her arms. Cementoss quickly entered the alley and ran to grab Izuku.

"What happened to them?"

"They are unconscious but are fine. That villain Khrona used her Quirk on them"

"And the villain?"

"She escaped. Gather the police force and some heroes on patrol around and form a perimeter. We might be able to still capture her, and don't get near her. She seems to only affect what she can touch"

With that they left, carrying the Midoriyas to get medical attention. After that, Cementoss went to organize the perimeter with the captain in command, while Midnight accompanied the mother and son to the nearest hospital. Then, something caught her attention.

"Wait, what the heck is happening…?"

 **And the first chapter is done. So, what did you think? I can write some fluff things too, not only... lewd. Anyway, leave comments if you feel like. Hope you all have enjoyed. Guy's out!**


	2. The Clock Ticks

**Well, hello everyone guy again, with another chapter. Sorry for the late update, the last chapter from my other story took more time than I expected. Also, I've been hunting errors all over the text once I'm done writting. It takes more time but I think it's whorty if it improves the quality. Hopefully the errors will reduce to a more acceptable level, though I aim to flawless. That said, moving on to the story.**

 **The Clock Ticks**

 _BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…_

The high pitched sound repeated again and again, steady and precise like a clock. It filled the entirety of her mind, being the only thing she could focus. Everything else was fuzzy and confusing. Memories mixed with dreams of things that never happened. Or did they? What if her memories were the real dreams? The pieces came around and vanished, images and short movies that portrayed her life so far. How long has she been dreaming?

Since the end of high school, Inko dreamed of forming a beautiful family, with a lovely husband and an adorable child. Little by little, her dream turned into reality, or so she thought. Now it seemed just another distant dream, lost in the depths of her mind. But something wasn't right. She felt a sensation of emptiness. Something she held dear was missing. What was it? She could not remember, her mind was too blurry. The only thing that she could focus was on that repeating noise.

It remembered her that she had to wake up and get ready for school. Today was her first day at the primary and she was eager to start her new life as a student. No, she was in high school already, and she had an important test today. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be at a meeting today in work? She wasn't sure. The only things she knew were that something important to her was missing and that she had to wake up. Inko had to wake up. That was the main function of the alarm clock. Wake people up with that slightly annoying beeping. Said noise became louder and louder. Sometimes she just didn't feel like waking up yet, which resulted in many 'more five minutes' turning into hours. But she had to wake up now because she had to find the thing that went missing. What went missing? She would find out if she just wakes up already…

 _"What was it? something important… that can't be replaced… wake up, Inko… you have to wake up… you have to see him… him?"_

The beeping increased the speed.

 _"He… he's going to be late to school… he's going to… he's going to be hurt… he's hurt right now! Wake up, Inko! WAKE! UP!"_

"IZUKU!"

Inko woke up with a jolt, eyes opening as wide as they could and with a loud scream, calling for her son. Her heart race, pounding inside her chest like it would explode any minute now. Even being on a bed, she felt breathless and tried desperately to put air into her lungs. She could feel beads of sweat forming in her forehead. Her hands shook and her body felt like a furnace. At her side, the cursed beeping of a vital signs monitor helped her understand where she was. But why? What happened? Where she was before and more importantly, where was her Izuku right now?

Memories of the recent events flowed back into her mind, bringing with them all the fear and worry that she felt when she saw him in the hands of that blond villain. His face contorted in pain as she harmed him with some weird power. Where was this villain now? More important, where was Izuku? Why couldn't she find him? Why couldn't she protect him? Why she had to face another failure as a mother?

"Stop… _~pant~_ Stop feeling guilty… _~gasp~_ Just be a decent mother and… _~pant~_ find him"

It wasn't time to feel like this. It wasn't time to worry about anything else but the well-being of her son.

"Find your son, Inko... and make sure he's safe"

Finally steading her heartbeat rate and breathing, the green haired lady mustered the energies within her body and lifted herself up to sid at the bed she was currently on. Taking a minute to look at her surrounding, she found herself in a dark room of some hospital. The lights coming from the slits of the window blinds told her that it must be night time already. For how long had she been sleeping? Looking further at her surroundings, she noticed that she remained in her normal clothes, so no invasive measures were taken. Her mind instantly wandered to her son again. What if he was on a surgery room right now?

She shook her head, sending away these thoughts. Just imagining and worrying would not make her son be any safer. She had to take action and find him. Inko removed the sensors glued to her and planted her feet on the floor, standing up but still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Weird… The floor looks far… No, focus on finding him"

Inko walked, or at least did her best, to leave the room but when she was close to the door it swung open and hit the wall with a bang. The lights went on and she shut her eyes due to the sudden brightness. slowly opening them, she saw the form of a person in what seemed to be a faint pink yellow uniform. As her vision cleared, Inko faced a woman, a nurse to be more precise. Said woman, young and with her brown hair tied into a ponytail, looked in shock as she stared at Inko. Recovering from it, she was quick to approach the green haired lady, keeping a friendly face and calm tone of voice.

"Umm… Hello, miss Midoriya, please stay calm"

"H-Hello there. Good thing that you came, I have something I need to know"

"I see you are feeling better. You even got up on your own. You scare us back there" The nurse pointed to the monitor emitting a continuous noise. The flatline made Inko understand what she was talking about.

"Oh, sorry about that. It wasn't my intention"

"I'm sure it wasn't. Now, why don't you sit on the bed again while I call the doctor?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine but there's something I need to know. My son, Izuku, he was with me when we were attacked by a villain. Do you know where he is?"

It was very subtle, but Inko noticed the uneasy look the nurse had once she mentioned Izuku. Also, she was being very careful with her. Maybe way too careful.

"Izuku… I'm not very good with names… but I'm sure he's fine. The hero Midnight left you here so I bet she also took care of your son"

"Yes, I know she did. Still, I want to know where he is. I need to see him"

"S-sure. Let's make it this way, you sit back there and I go call the doctor, then we can see if we find your son"

"I said I'm fine. The doctor can wait a little bit if he wants to make some exams. I want to my Izuku"

"M-miss Midoriya, you must have gone through a pretty traumatic experience. I recommend that you avoid moving too much or stressful situations" The nurse was getting more nervous by the minute.

"With all respect, I recommend you to let me see my Izuku or else I'm going to show you what is a stressful situation" She didn't have time for this. This nurse was up to something, but right now she couldn't care less about it. Inko wanted to see her son.

"Miss Midoriya, please sit back at the bed and wait for the doctor. It won't take long-"

"I don't want to wait a single minute. Where is my son?" It was getting hard to control her temper. The nurse tried to pull a more serious face but still looked hesitating. She took a step forward and was about to guide Inko back to where she was lying.

"Miss Midoriya, I'll have to insist that you sit on the bed-"

"Lay a hand on me and I swear you will be the one needing to sit. Now, if you excuse me I have to look for my son"

Inko hated when her temper made her say things like this, but she didn't have any time to waste. Izuku could be in any room of this hospital in God knows what conditions. The fuming lady walked past the nurse, who tried to reach her but recoiled her hand when INko shot a glare back at her.

Walking through the door, Inko looked at both sides of the hallway she was, seeing people being carried in wheelchairs, walking with crutches, dragging hangers with serum bags and many nurses and doctors walking around. She spotted a balcony at the end of the hallway and made her way to it, but while she walked, she noticed her skirt was loose, to the point it was almost falling. Not only that, her shirt and blouse felt larger than she remembered, and she felt the cold air of the hospital brush the bottom of her belly.

She walked along the hallway, passing by many doors, some of them open and others closed. Her reflex moved across the glasses of the doors that were closed. She didn't pay attention to almost nothing surrounding her, but she got a glimpse of her reflex with the corner of her eyes. Stopping dead in her tracks, Inko took a step back and looked again at the glass of the closed door. She had to make a double take and even a triple take as she was confused by the image she saw. Her annoyed face, with furrowed brows and an upside down curve on her lips. looked different, yet familiar. Suddenly annoyance turned into shock and she failed to suppress a scream.

"Aaaaah!"

Inko backed from the door glass and ended stumbling on her own feet, falling with her behind on the floor. She looked wide eyed at the reflex that managed to mimic all of her movements. Following the usual process, she slowly raised a hand and waved her fingers, then made a face sticking her tongue out and pulling down one eyelid and finally looked aside and spun her head back quickly. The person in the reflex was definitely her, but how? What kind of joke was this, and why now of all times?

"What in the world…?"

She looked down at her own body. Her chest was slightly up, her chubby arms and belly were practically gone and looking closer at the mirror, her face lost the round shape. Getting up while taking care to hold her skirt, Inko noticed she also was a little bit taller. The faint eyebags and tiny wrinkles, the result of many nights crying, vanished from her face. Poking her cheeks, she even noticed her skin felt more soft and smooth. And while Inko kept checking herself, confused and oblivious to the other patients and staff staring at her, the nurse that was left at the room caught up with her, tapping the green haired lady on her shoulder, cautious as if she was defusing a bomb.

"M-miss Midoriya, if you could follow me-"

"What happened with me?! How did- when did- Oh my God, Izuku!"

Inko in an instant held the nurse by her shoulders, visibly distressed, but the thought of the current state of her son came back to her mind. If she was like this, how would he be now? For a brief moment the image of her baby Izuku crossed her mind, and she imagined her precious son surrounded by medical apparatus or bandaged, or even worse. Her motherly instincts kicked in and her desperate expression turned into a serious one. The nurse didn't dare to stop her as the lady spun on her heels and marched to the balcony at the end of the hallway. The steaming lady slammed her hand on the counter, surprising the young lady in front of the computer.

"Whaa! H-hello miss, how can I help you?"

"Midoriya Izuku. His room"

"S-sorry but, what is your relation to-"

"I'm his mother"

The woman hasty typed at the computer and turned to Inko when she found the room.

"Room 452, fourth floor, but it's saying here that visits are not allowed yet- miss Midoriya?"

Inko was already making her way to the elevators. She stood in front of the metal doors and pressed the button to call the elevator at least a dozen times. The delay of five seconds was too much for her so she decided to use the stairs. Four flights of stairs up and she was on the right floor. Looking to the sides, the sign at the wall indicated that his room should be on the left hallway. She read the numbers of the rooms, repeating her goal to herself in a way to avoid any chances of forgetting it.

"452… 452… 452… there!"

She was about to enter the room but two men in white coats, talking to each other, reacted to the sudden move and got in front of the door, blocking her way. They calmly inquired who she was and what were her intentions.

"Excuse me, miss, this room is occupied right now. May I know what do you want here?"

"My son is in that room and I want to see him"

"Oh, miss Midoriya… good to see you are… awake, and full of energy too. Ahem, I recognize your worry for your son's current state but rest assured that he's stable and we're-"

"Please skip the diagnosis, doctor. I just want to see him"

"Miss Midoriya, you both went through a traumatic experience so I understand you may be feeling anxious, but we have to keep track of him and look for any anomalies. You also should be under monitoring right now so if you can follow me I-"

"No, you don't understand how I am feeling, so I'll make this short and easy to understand for you. I want. To see. My son. Now!"

The other doctor, younger than the grey haired man in front of the door intervened too, trying to appease the flames of the worried mother.

"You both were affected by the Quirk of a villain. We are currently studying the extension of the effects on his body so we can take the proper actions. Also, his current condition could be too much of a shock for you and-"

"A shock?! H-how is he?! Did he get hurt too bad?! His arms! His arms are kind of sensitive and-"

"Miss Midoriya, stay calm. He's stable and no severe damage was done, but we still have to-"

"Then let me see him!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you-"

Inko pointed her index finger at the young doctor, ready to make a threat and maybe use some bad language, but just her expression was enough to make him back away. She might be much shorter than him, but the doctor felt like he should not stay in her way. Shaking his head at the inexperience of the new doctor, the older man stepped in to reason with the fuming lady but before he could say a word, a loud scream from inside the room. Inko knew that voice pretty well.

"MOM!"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the door. The image of her son in suffering flooded her mind. Her instincts made her body move and she busted into the room, desperately looking around for her favorite green colored mess of hair, and when she found, relief followed by shock filled her heart. Sitting at the bed and breathing heavily, apparently disoriented and confused, Izuku looked around, until his eyes found her form. There was a moment of silence before they acknowledged the situation they were into right now.

"M-M-MOM?!"

"IZUKU?!"

The two doctors entered the room and watched as mother and son stared at each other. Panic could define well what the green haired duo was feeling right now. And just like that, the lady rushed to the bed and practically jumped at her son, wrapping him in her arms and giving him a crushing bear hug. The boy seemed to take a moment to register the situation, but as soon as he understood what was happening he returned the hug with equal intensity.

"Izuku… I… I was… I WAS SO WORRIED! WHAAAAA!"

Both doctors took a mental note to inquire the lady about her tear Quirk before leaving them for a moment. Since she was there already and the boy was awake, they could wait just a little bit. She let go of the half soaked boy and held on his shoulders, her green eyes still full of tears.

"NEVER do something like that again, you hear me?! What if you hurt your arms again?! Are you trying to kill your mother out of worry?!"

"Sorry, Mom! I didn't plan to end like this! I'll be more careful next time!"

"You better be! My heart can't handle that type of stress!"

She buried her face on his chest, making his shirt get even more wet with tears. Izuku hugged his mother again, leaning his chin on her head.

"I promise I will. Mom, I'm glad you're safe"

They stood like that for a while, hugging each other and crying as only the Midoriya's could. After that, Inko finally gave a better look at her son and she realized his current condition. Izuku did the same to his mother and both were shocked, to say the least.

"Izuku… what happened? When did you… when did you get so tall?!"

"You too Mom! You look like yourself ten years ago!"

"What's up with that low voice?! You sound almost like your father!"

"R-really?! Oh, you are right! What is happening here?"

"That's what we were hoping to discover"

The elder doctor entered the room again, interrupting the reunion of the small family. He adjusted his glasses and looked at them with a serious yet tranquilized face.

"By what we heard from Midnight, the hero who brought you two here, you were attacked by a villain that went by the name Khrona. You seem to have deducted the general functioning of her Quirk, right young man?"

"Oh, right, the villain! Did they manage to capture her?"

"I don't have means to inform you about that, though it might be on the news any time by now. For now, let's focus on what you observed"

"Okay. Umm, that villain Khrona, she apparently was able to control the age of the things she touched. I've seen she making seeds turn into fully grown trees in seconds, and she was able to make a lamp post rust like it suffered the action of many years. Not only that, but she also made the cement and asphalt of a street return to a previous state"

"Sounds like a powerful Quirk. Didn't you see any indications of a limit?"

"Maybe. If I got this right, she can't use her Quirk on her own. She always needs to channel it through an object, like she's transferring the years of a thing to another. I think I heard she saying something like that. Still, even if that's the case, there may be some kind of limitation. What if she used her power on a chicken? Would it return to the stage of an egg or would it just turn into an embryo? She made the wall of the museum fall, but if she returned it to the previous state the blocks would float back to where they were or…"

"Izuku, baby, you are mumbling again"

"Oh, sorry"

"So, apparently she can only transfer the age of an object to another. Well, that narrows our options. By now we're assuming that Khrona may have transferred some years of Miss Inko to you, Izuku. Now, since the two are here, I want to perform some exams and try to determine your current ages"

And so, after a battery of exams the doctor concluded that the villain transferred at least ten years between them, leaving Inko with her body of thirty one years and Izuku at what could probably be his twenty six years self. He was taller, about 180 centimeters, his face had more adult traces, though he still looked pretty young. One could say he was just 20 years old. His voice was a little bit deeper, resembling his mother of her husband. Overall his body remained the same. Since Khrona made his body advance some years, he expected to be more muscular, given his daily workouts, but he found himself pretty much equal to his current state of sixteen years old. Izuku wondered if his limit to use One for All changed.

After a period under observation, mother and son were given permission to leave the hospital. On their way back to their apartment, escorted by a small police group, Inko grieved for her lost shopping. So many good items lost. Izuku tried to cheer her up suggesting to order a pizza or something like that. They acted like everything was normal. Inko and Izuku acted as if nothing had happened to avoid further worries for each other, but deep down they were unsure and nervous about what would happen next.

-/-

Since the attack on the weekend, the other students were called back to the dorms, to the sadness of many parents, but principal Nedzu was clear when he said it was for their best. Other attacks could happen, and even though this one seemed to be an isolated case, the League of Villains could use the confusion to make a dangerous move.

And at the very early morning of Monday, Aizawa woke up all the students of 1-A and summoned them to the common room. The sleepy heads gathered at the room, some complaining and groaning, others yawning and rubbing their eyes. The homeroom teacher waited until everybody was present to give them some news. Some of them, like Iida, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou, already knew what to expect. Aizawa sensei was going to talk about the incident that happened during their weekend out of U.A.

"Well then, as some of you may already know, a villain attacked during the weekend. It sounds like a bad joke but one of our students got involved, which was why we called you all back here"

In the back of the group, Uraraka looked around and poked Iida to catch his attention. She talked in a low voice so to avoid disturbing Aizawa while he was speaking"

"Iida-kun, I didn't see Deku-kun since we returned yesterday. Do you that maybe he…"

"I don't know, Uraraka-san, but you know Midoriya. He has some sort of magnet for problems and-"

"I see that some of you already noticed, Iida, Uraraka"

"Sorry for interrupting you, sensei!"

"~sigh~ I will make this quick so you can get ready to class. Come in"

As he said that, the main door opened and Midoriya joined Aizawa.

"Sorry to cause problems for you guys" He said with a hand behind his neck and an uneasy look. His classmates had a good and expected reaction.

"Mi-Midoriya?!"

The class shouted in unison as the green haired teen, rather young man entered the common room, taller and looking down in embarrassment.

"Deku-kun?! What happened to you? When did you get so tall?!"

"Though I'm already quite tall, I would like if you shared your secret to this sudden growth!"

"Oi, shitty Deku! What the fuck you did, you freak?!"

"Midoriya, bro, that's what I call man up!"

"Tooru, look! Cutie Midoriya turned into hottie Midoriya! Kidding~"

"Damn it! I feel even smaller now!"

"Ribbit, you didn't change that much"

"Midoriya, my man, since you are technically at legal age, how about we go that shop really quick and get some +18-"

"Everyone, silence!"

The crowd that formed around Izuku stood still like statues and all the noise subdued as Aizawa commanded, his hair flaring up and his eyes glowing. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried again to explain the situation.

"As you can see, Midoriya was the student involved in the attack. The effect of the villain's Quirk is obvious, he aged about ten years. Not only him, but a member of his family had been affected too. Due to these conditions, Midoriya will be temporarily out of the Dorms System to take care of his mother and still attend to classes. That's all, go get ready to class. Midoriya, pass on the teacher's room to get a uniform at your size"

With that Aizawa left the building and as soon as he was gone the uproar came back with full force. The students surrounded the green haired man and showered him with questions, most of them showing concern for him and his mother. Though he felt completely lost being the center of attention, Izuku felt glad that his friends cared so much about him and his mother, someone they didn't even know. Suddenly the crowd dispersed as a loud bang sounded. Bakugou made his way through his classmates and pulled Izuku by the collar, menacing as usual.

"Oi, Deku. Don't think this means anything, you hear me?! You are still the same loser, just occupying more space! And what was that about your mother being caught by a villain?! Can't do your fucking job right one time?!"

"Kacchan…"

Bakugou let go of his shirt and stomped back to his room. Everyone looked at the way the blonde went.

"Is this… his way to show concern?" Uraraka sweatdropped.

"Kacchan never was very open about his feelings"

"Still, he's right, Midoriya. How is your mother doing?" Todoroki moved closer, visibly concerned about the topic.

"She's fine, Todoroki-kun, just a little lost with this sudden change. As much as I am..."

"Well, it's surely a huge change. What is your age right now?" Jiro asked.

"The doctors said my body is probably with twenty six years. My mom apparently lost ten years. My theory is that the villain Khrona planned to transfer all the years of my mother to me with her move but Midnight stopped her in the middle of the process so only a part of her age passed to me. I wonder how exactly her Quirk work because my mother changed considerably but my muscular structure remained almost the same, something weird considering my physical training. Maybe there's a condition to transfer the age between living beings of it doesn't affect directly how something ages, but that would mean…"

"Wow, some habits never die" Ashido joked as they watched Midoriya in another of his mumblings.

"The physical appearance might change, but the heart of a warrior remains immutable" Tokoyami added, his head lowered, eyes closed and his arms crossed, while tiny Dark Shadow nodded beside him.

"It's the same Midoriya then, just a little taller" Sero concluded.

"Still, I wonder if the physical changes would affect the usage of his Quirk…"

"I was thinking about that too, Yaoyorozu-san!"

"Whaa!"

Midoriya suddenly shot up from his rambling and got really near to Yaomomo, who wasn't expecting the sudden proximity a single bit. She couldn't help but notice his more mature features, that somehow combined with his bright eyes and childlike freckles. Has Midoriya always been that charming before?

 _"C-c-charming?! How…? How did I conclude that? I mean, he looks like a nice man, being grown up like that but… oh my, what am I thinking? Where did that come from?!"_

Before she could break into a mess of massive blushing, Midoriya seemed to notice the inconvenient proximity and his own social awkwardness made him back away with a pink hue on his cheeks.

"S-sorry, Yaoyorozu, I didn't mean to be so close. I just got a little bit carried away"

"It's okay, I understand you must be stunned with this new situation…"

"Oh, how about we find it out during the hero training? He could ask Aizawa sensei to give us just a little time to test out your Quirk" Ojiro suggested.

"Sounds like an awesome idea. I bet Aizawa sensei will also want to see it!" Kirishima added, already getting excited.

After that, classes went as normal as it could, considering that Midoriya was the center of attention. During English class with Present Mic, he had to read a line of the book and of course, his new tone of voice was the main topic of the chatting between the students. After that, Midnight spent at least five minutes checking him out just for the fun of making him nervous. Her comments about the fine man he would turn into left Midoriya with a flushed face for the rest of the class.

And finally, at hero training, he felt slightly disappointed to discover that his limit to use One for All didn't change. And of course, during lunchtime, a lot of people were staring. Even Hado, Togata and Amajiki showed to see how the green haired man was doing, along with some of the guys from 1-B, like Tetsutetsu, Kendo and, unfortunately, Monoma. Class period ended and for the first time in weeks Izuku headed home.

Inside the train and all the way from the station to his house, he could feel eyes following his moves. Of course he had a small group of pro heroes escorting him from afar, namely Ectoplasm, Snipe and Hound Dog. But what was making him wary were the looks of the civilians, mostly because he was an adult looking guy using a high school uniform, so he expected to draw some attention. At the train, Midoriya even was asked by two girls of his mental age if he was a cosplayer. That level of attention made him quite nervous, but arriving at home put him much more at ease. Here was a tranquil place, far from the eyes of unknown persons. It was just Izuku and his mother. Speaking of which, once he announced his arrival, she poked her head from the kitchen to see her dear son.

"I'm home"

"Welcome, Izuku. How was your day?"

"Kinda tiring, to be honest…"

"People… people had been staring a lot, right?"

"Yeah, not only them but everyone at class too. It will pass once they get used to, well, me"

"I know what you're talking about. Today at the grocery store the old man that cleans the fish barely recognized me…"

Izuku went to his room to change and do his homework while Inko finished the dinner. After a while, they sat to eat. There was this early silence between them, but it wasn't clear if it was because of their new condition or because there was so long since the last time they were together like this, not counting last weekend.

"So, Mom"

"Yes?"

"Is he… umm, did you tell Dad about, you know, us?"

"Well I… I thought that it was better not tell him already. The police said they were still searching for that woman so I'll wait until they find her to tell him. This way he won't be worried while he's working"

"I see… it makes sense"

"You wanted to tell him…?"

"No, I mean, I thought you would have by now. It's kinda scary to suddenly grow up, so I think the opposite is equally scary"

"Well, to be honest there are some advantages. Mama finally lost those extra pounds, ahahaha… You know, Izuku. Seeing you like this… it reminds me a lot of him"

"Really?"

"Sure. It's like he returned home"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but Papa is doing his best to give us a good life. I don't want to make him worry about something he won't be able to fix. It would only make his job harder"

Her eyes looked distant as she talked and Izuku felt guilty for bringing that topic up. After so many years being only him and his mother, he could only imagine how lonely she felt when he moved to the Alliance Heights. Decided to make her feel better, Izuku got up from his chair, raising a fist and putting in his best slime.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm sure the police and the pro heroes are doing their best to find that villain Khrona. And I'll do my best to help you too. Just tell me and consider it done, no matter what it is"

Inko looked at son. Be it as a baby, a small kid, as a teenager or the adult form he had now, his bright smile never changed. It would forever be with him, he would forever be her little Izuku.

"Yosh, Mama will do her best too. You can start by cleaning the dishes once are finished"

"Got it"

After that the ambient felt much lighter. Inko could feel it. Bit by bit, the warmth that her house and her life used to have was coming back. Why? Because he was here.

 **Tada, what do you think? So, I was in doubt if Izuku should or not stay at home, but given how he is, he would make something to keep track of the classes. Just a quick note, I just love to write angry Inko. I always saw her as this type of mother that is all love and sunshine until you mess with her children. In parts, reminds me of my own mom. Anyway, hope you guys liked this one. See ya another time, readers. guy's out!**


	3. Same Heart, Different Beat

**Heeeeello everyone! I'm alive! So, Guy here with another chapter. Now, I don't know if most of the readers here also read the other fic but the lack of time applies to both of them, hence why it took me so long to update. Lucky enough, it will only last for a month, maybe two. Well, that said, let's move to the story.**

 **Same Heart, Different Beat**

"Inko, you have to give me the number of that crazy villain!"

"Mi-Mitsuki! Please don't joke with this"

Bakugo Mitsuki playfully gave Inko a tap on her backs. The blonde woman decided to pay a visit to her friend after the incident. It was Saturday and she planned to go out with her, for the sake of old times.

"Hehehe, serious as always, I see. Say, where's Izuku, I was hoping to see him around here after all that happened" She said looking around for a small mess of green hair.

"Oh, Izuku is out running. You won't believe at how much training he does every day. Sometimes he arrived home and I thought he was going to collapse"

"Hmm, U.A. seems to push the kids to their limits and then a little further. Katsuki also looked exhausted all the time, but that didn't stop the brat from shouting all the time"

"I can imagine… How is Katsuki going?"

"How should I know? The idiot almost never calls me!"

"What? Izuku and I talk by phone every weekend, and he always texts me"

"Inko, don't you want to trade sons…?" Mitsuki said with fake tears.

"I think I would not handle Katsuki…" Inko sweatdropped.

"Ugh, and I have to put up with his shit…? I swear the kid could not be more spoiled. Where did I go wrong?"

"Don't talk like that. I'm sure he'll turn into an awesome hero"

"I know that, but I pity the kids that are in the same class he is. That reminds me, Izuku and him are in the same class, right?"

"Yes, Izuku told me that is the first days…"

"Hmm, the idiot didn't even mention it. Oh well, enough talk about our offsprings. I came here to go out with you somewhere" She said as she got up from her place on the couch.

"Go out? But I have to make lunch, and Izuku didn't return yet, and-"

"Forget him a bit, Inko. Ironically, he's a grown up man now, I know he can take care of himself"

"Mom, I'm back!" Izuku just entered the house.

"Speaking of the devil! Or should I say angel before your mother hits me?"

"Oh, hello auntie Mitsuki"

"Auntie? Oh no, help me Inko, I'm getting old!" She said in a playful tone.

"Sorry, auntie! I mean- miss Mitsuki! It was the old habit"

"Hahahaha, you two are mother and son without a doubt! Don't worry about it kid, once an auntie, always an auntie"

"Seriously, Mitsuki. If someone should not worry about the looks it's you"

"What can I say? I have been blessed with a flawless skin" Mitsuki put a hand on her hips and brushed her hair aside. After that she walked to Izuku and walked around him, checking him out from top to bottom.

"But… look what we have here. To think you were as tall as my knees"

"Well, the circumstances lead to it…"

"Yeah, I heard about in the news. You did a good job back there"

"Not so good, I guess…"

Izuku looked at the floor and both Mitsuki and Inko exchanged worried glances.

"Hey, don't look so down. Look at the bright side, umm, the adult section is at your reach now"

"Mitsuki!"

"A-auntie!"

"Hahahaha! You two are just too fun to play with! Alright, green boy, go take a shower. We are leaving in fifteen minutes"

"Huh? Mom, are you going somewhere?"

"You mean WE are going somewhere"

"Mitsuki, I have things to do. And Izuku must be tired"

"Oh, come on, forget your duties for once. You need to have fun sometimes"

"Actually Mom, I think it could be good for you to go out. You know, to relax a bit" Izuku was concerned about the emotional state of his mother. Some time away from the house duties would certainly do some good to her.

"I already said, you're coming with us, mister. What if a bad guy appears and tries to assault us?"

"I'm sure you could take care of any common thug, Mitsuki…" Inko remembered that back at school her friend was quite famous among the gangs of delinquents. No one messed with Mitsuki and left without at least a black eye. The blonde just grinned at that comment.

"Well, maybe. But it is his duty to protect us since he's the man of the house now"

"I got it. I'll be ready really quick!"

And Izuku just dashed away to the bathroom, leaving Mitsuki baffled and Inko with a smile crossing her lips.

"Seriously Inko, your son is one of a kind"

"What can I say? He had always been my hero"

Mitsuki knew Inko for a long time and they raised their children practically together. She also knew Katsuki turned into a spoiled kid and bullied little Izuku. Time and time again she told the brat to treat his friend well, but it entered by an ear and left from the other. Even with all the mean things her pest of a son did to him, Izuku never moved away. No matter where Katsuki went, he followed him, always with the bright smile Inko loved so much. At the time where they discovered Izuku was Quirkless, Inko suddenly got into a terrible state. It was when the kids started to bully him, and what's worse, lead by her own son. Mitsuki was aware her friend held some bad feelings towards the kids who hurt her son, and even to Mitsuki herself. She understood, after all, Katsuki was the main source of problems. And yet, the green haired woman kept their friendship unchanged. The blonde didn't know if she did that by herself or because Izuku kept following Katsuki, but Mitsuki was glad they were still friends.

She was lost in her thoughts, standing in front of the hallway, which allowed her to have a sight that she wasn't expecting at all. Izuku came out of the bathroom, shirtless and with some droplets on his body. He used the towel he had to dry his hair and when he noticed the older woman staring at him, his face gained a tinge of red.

"S-s-sorry, auntie Mitsuki! I forgot you were here for a moment"

The blonde didn't say a word as she kept staring for a whole minute, making Izuku feel even more embarrassed. Mitsuki then raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her lips.

"What are you talking about? I have seen much more before, and I have proof"

"A-auntie! I was just one year old"

"Don't get so worked up. You gotta show off the results of your hard work sometimes, right?" Mitsuki said as she turned around and moved to the kitchen. Izuku headed to his room, still uncomfortable, but pondering about her words.

Meanwhile, she couldn't help but think that the small Izuku turned into a stunning man. If she had his current age and wasn't married already, she would definitely make a move on him. The fact that she considered this possibility made her feel like the weirdest person in the world. Also, another thing crossed her mind. How was Inko dealing with the new appearance of her son? Back at their school days, Inko and Mitsuki kind of shared some preferences about boys, even with their different personalities. So, if that thought crossed her mind, Inko must have imagined it too, which only made Mitsuki feel weirder. Now she was wondering if her friend thought her son was a hottie. Before any further brain damage could be done, Mitsuki banished the mental image of the green haired duo as a couple.

Inko came into the kitchen, now using a cream colored long sleeved shirt, a light orange blouse on top and a brown skirt that reached below the knees. Mitsuki instantly changed her troubled expression to a bright smile.

"So, Mitsuki, what did you plan to do today?"

"Hmm, it's a surprise~"

-/-

"Mitsuki, are you sure about that…?"

Inko smiled nervously at her friend as the blonde searched across hangers and hangers of clothes. Right now they were at a department store, looking for a new look to the new Inko, as Mitsuki explained previously. Izuku just sat at a bench, looking around slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure about what was his role in that plan.

"Don't look so down, you can't go around with these clothes, so we need to find you new ones"

"What… what is wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, if you're an old lady, no offense"

"I prefer to have a more plain look…"

"Since when? You were the fashion queen of school"

"It was at that time Mitsuki. I can't walk around with tops and short skirts!"

"Hey, I'm not saying you should change drastically. But something that shows a little bit more won't hurt"

"I don't know Mitsuki, it's been so long since I wore this type of clothes, and I haven't been exercising in a long time..."

"Keep your hopes up. We're going to bring back the queen in all her glory"

Mitsuki said as she pushed Inko inside a changing room with some clothes and closed the curtain. While she waited, she sat beside Izuku, who was shifting uneasily at his place.

"Umm, fashion queen, auntie…?"

"Yep, your mother always had a talent to this type of thing. The rules about uniforms were kinda strict, but she managed to transform hers into a stylish piece only with the few changes they allowed. I used to joke that her real Quirk was the Fashion Ray. Oh, and you didn't hear from me but during a cultural festival she used a princess dress on a play and in the next week your mom received a dozen love letters~"

"R-really?! She was so popular?"

"Actually not. Inko always dressed well and had good looks, but never draw much attention. It didn't help that she walked around with me… The fashion queen was more a joke between us and the letters were one-time thing"

"I see… So Mom always liked to work with clothes… She made my first outfit, did you know?"

"I thought so. I kept telling her she would be a great designer one day, but she always said it was only a hobby. Her mind was focused on other things"

"What things?"

"Well, a certain guy that caught her eye… and after that her precious child" Mitsuki glanced at the young man by her side and saw him reacting to what she told him.

"She always told me her dream was to marry and have a dozen beautiful kids. Seriously, your mother almost fainted out of joy when she discovered she was pregnant. You're really important to her"

"I know. Mom is really important to me too. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't her being at my side all this time…"

Their talk stopped when Mitsuki heard Inko calling from the changing room.

"Okay, then show your mother how much you care and appraise her new look"

"Wait, w-w-why me?"

"It's good to have a male opinion. That's why you're here. What? You wanted to get a dress too?" She held a sly grin as she joked with the nervous young man.

"Okay, Inko, it's showtime!"

"You still remember this joke?" Inko said as she came out of the room.

She wore a pearl white dress, reaching down her knees. It had small sleeves in the form of bells and a rectangular cleavage the showed a tiny bit of her chest. The skirt had some frills on it.

"Then… how do I look?"

"Wait just a minute…" Mitsuki walked to her friend and undid the bun on her head, letting her green hair fall free, then put a yellow flower hairpin on the right side. "There we go. See, just a small change and you are stunning. What do you think, Izuku?"

Izuku looked at his mother in silent awe. He was used to seeing her in plain clothes since she was always at home so her look definitely was something new to him. He always told her she was the most beautiful mom in the world when he was little but now he felt it was a fact and he dared anyone to deny it.

"Is it… too out of place?" Inko was worried about the lack of response.

"No, absolutely not! I just got surprised. You look even more beautiful, Mom!"

Coming to think of it, it was the first time Izuku really reflected upon this statement. Not that he didn't mean what he kept telling her when he was a kid but now these words seemed to have a different weight. Ignoring the fact that she was his mother, she was a pretty woman, without a shadow of a doubt.

At this moment, something clicked inside his mind. Izuku found his mother pretty. While this could be seen as expected between mother and son, deep inside he felt it wasn't exactly in a conventional way. He had always looked at her with the eyes of a kid and a son. Now that he had grown up, both mentally and physically, Izuku started to notice things he didn't before.

For example, her delicate face and her bright green eyes that many times he saw slightly red, due to nights of crying. She wasn't very lean like Mitsuki, but she wasn't fat either. The fact that she gained some weight was probably because of his previous condition, him being quirkless and all. Her waist and hips were kind of hidden by the dress, but he could see the curves she had. Was it wrong to find said curves nice? At this point, the thing that got most of his attention was the upper part of her body. Izuku had never seen his mother using any clothes that were so… revealing, so this was kind of a shock to him. Once again he caught himself wondering if it was okay to like the form of his mother in that way.

"You really think so, Izuku?"

"Yes, I'm sure of that"

Inko brought a hand to her cheek and a wide smile made its way on her lips. Being praised by her son was worth gold, no matter what his age was.

"Okay, now it's my turn"

"You are going to try too, Mitsuki?"

"Of course. And then we can see something for Izuku here"

"T-t-there's no need, auntie. Really"

"Don't give me that. You can't use your dad's clothes" Since he returned to him home, Izuku had been using the spare shirts and pants his father left here. His normal clothes were too short or tight for him.

Mitsuki closed the curtain and started to change clothes while Inko and Izuku waited. She came out and struck a pose, putting a hand behind her head.

"So, am I stopping the traffic or not?"

Mitsuki chose to wear a white buttoned shirt with a light brown jacket on top of it and light blue jeans, quite glued to her legs. She even picked some dark shades that rested on top of her head.

"Impressive, Mitsuki. You still look yourself in your twenties. If you really tried you could pass a teenager…" Inko clapped her hands but felt slightly sad with her last comment.

"I'm at my twenties in my heart, and that's what counts. And you mister, care to share your opinion?"

"Me? Umm, well…"

Okay, let's think about. Due to her Quirk, Mitsuki kept her young appearance, only adding to her looks. Her body was lean but she had some curves of her own. Basically, her waist wasn't very slim but it was enough to accentuate her chest and hips. Her chest, a little bit larger than Inko's looked a bit tight under the shirt, as the buttons had some pressure on them. Maybe she underestimated herself and ended picking a size too small. Also, the fabric of the shirt wasn't very thick so there was this tiny see through that allowed Izuku to see a faint tinge of red. Upon noticing this, his face gained the same color.

"Come on, I'm waiting~"

"Uhh, you look really pretty too, auntie"

"Hah? Just pretty? I was expecting stunning, or dazzling, at least!" Mitsuki said in a playful tone as she faked being hurt.

"I-I mean, you look beautiful too, auntie Mitsuki!"

It was strange for Izuku to say that. Just like when he saw his mother, he noticed things he never did before about Mitsuki and it made him equally nervous, if not more. It was the mother of his childhood friend after all. What would Kacchan do if he ever discovered what was happening here? Would he be mad that his mother was hanging around with him? No, definitely Kacchan would blast him if he discovered Izuku found his mother a pretty looking woman. His line of thought was cut as Mitsuki pulled him and Inko around.

"Alright, let's go to the men's section!"

And so, Izuku wet through a sequence of outfits carefully selected by his mother and her friend. Needless to say, more than one time he felt a little embarrassed, mostly because auntie Mitsuki kept making comments about him. Right now Izuku felt relieved that they announced it would be one of the last looks he was going to try. He came out of the changing room using a plain sleeveless shirt and green shorts. Inko picked these so he could use during his training. Once they laid their eyes on him, a minute of silence passed.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Umm, no. But if you keep working out like that you're going to end like All Might or Endeavor~" Mitsuki joked, but in fact, she was impressed with the physical improvement of Izuku, compared to the scrawny boy she knew.

Not only her, but Inko also noticed. To be honest, there was no way of not noticing. It has been only a week and Izuku visibly increased his muscle mass. He kept his training routines as usual but the progress was much faster. So yes, Inko and Mitsuki kept staring at the well-defined man in front of them. It wasn't like they were even conscious of it, as their eyes naturally traveled from his arms to his chest, then to the abs, thighs and up to his face.

 _"Where has he been hiding all this…?"_

 _"Izuku… since when did you get so… so… wow"_

"S-so, are we done already?"

"Oh, yes, umm, those are nice, we'll take them too" Mitsuki shook her head slightly as if to wave off the thoughts crossing her mind. Inko had a similar reaction. Both women had to remember themselves that the person in front of them was still a teenager AND a family member, despite his physical appearance.

-/-

"Izuku, breakfast is ready. Hurry or you'll be late"

"Okay! _~pant~_ Be there in a second! _~pant~_ "

Shaking her head, Inko headed to his room. He wasn't at Heights Alliance anymore so he had to leave early or else he would be late to class. She poked her head through the open door to call him again but the words refused to escape her mouth when she saw him on the floor, doing sit-ups. He was covered with beads of sweat, making him glisten at the morning light that shone through the window. His counting ceased at two hundred and he let his back fall on the floor, breathing heavily. The rise and fall of his chest had a hypnotic effect on Inko as she could not avert her eyes from this view. Only when he got up and called her she broke free from the trance.

"Mom? Mom, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh? Ah, yes, I'm fine. But Izuku, you are all sweaty and you didn't even have your breakfast yet!"

"Sorry. I was doing my routines and I thought of increasing the series. I lost track of time"

"Go to the bathroom and make this quick. Shoo, shoo, hurry up"

"Y-yes!"

As he headed to the bathroom, Inko leaned on the doorway and brought a hand to her cheek. Her expression was one of worry.

"This isn't right… Inko, what are you thinking…?"

She brought back to her memory the dream she had last night. In the dream, she and Izuku were at the dinner table enjoying their katsudon, but Izuku was back to his teen form. It was all flowers and sunshine while her baby talked about his day at school, then suddenly his voice changed and she was in front of his current form. She got surprised at least, but that didn't phase her too much. The problem started when out of nowhere Izuku got up, walked to her and lifted Inko on his arms.

"I-I-Izuku?!"

"Let's see a movie together, Mom~"

And in an instant she was sitting at the couch, with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, watching some unknown movie of action. With the corner of her eyes, she spotted a small mess of green hair, her little Izuku at his precious kid form. She ruffled his hair as he kept focused on the movie, probably something related to All Might, but suddenly the movie changed for one of romance.

She looked aside and Izuku was gone, but as soon as she noticed it a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. She flinched at the sudden movement and tried to look at who was holding her, but before she could, he got near to her ear and whispered to her.

"Let's sleep together, Mom…" His low voice had an alluring effect that she could not ignore.

Then she was in her bedroom. Everything was calm and she was alone in her own bed, surrounded by the dark. And then two orbs of green floated above her. They gradually got near her, and so did his face, until she could feel his breath. At this point, she had to stop him from getting any closer with her hands.

"I-Izuku?! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? Don't you want it?" His voice was low and so calm, while she was starting to panic.

"Want it? When did I say something like that?"

"You said. With your eyes…"

"N-no sir, I never-"

"Shhhh. It's alright. I'm here. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"No… not like that…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am…"

"Don't you feel… lonely?"

Her eyes widened. All the strength in her arms vanished. She kept looking at his green eyes that were so bright in the middle of the darkness. Her hands once blocking his way now invited him to come closer. She felt the heat of his hard chest pressing against her body. They were millimeters from each other's lips.

And then she woke up, breathing heavy and with her heart racing. Just what was that?

"Stop, Inko… just stop…" She banged her head lightly at the door frame.

Inko watched in silence from the door of the apartment as her son made his way hastily to the train station. Her eyes never left him until he was too far to be seen. She wished it was just her motherly concern but she knew there was more to it. Between her growing worries about the possible love life of Izuku, now she had to fight back the horrible feeling she had towards him. This need that begged to be attended to. No matter how much she repeated to herself, at the end of the day, alone in her bed, she hoped she could have his presence near her.

There was a single wall between them and yet it felt like a vast ocean. Her dreams had been plagued with similar situations time and time again. Her dear Izuku, saying things he never would and doing things he should not. Sometimes it was with someone else, a random girl or woman. Sometimes she was the target of these actions. Why was she having those cursed feelings anyway?

It could be the resemblance of her husband, which she didn't see in years. Maybe the physical absence of her partner made her feel needy, but why did she turn to her own son as the solution to her problems? Not that she planned to do something behind her husband, but there were other ways a woman could use to… take care of this type of need. She may be at her forties but she wasn't dead yet. Well, technically she was at her thirties now. And Izuku was just a few years younger than her. He was her son and this should be simple. But it wasn't. Inko let out a sigh in frustration as she felt her face gain a small blush.

 _"Just great. Now I'm feeling warm…"_

She closed the door and walked to the sink at the bathroom. She opened it and splashed her face with the cold water a couple of times. She glared at her reflex, still with a pink color on her cheeks. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted something blue on the floor, one of Izuku's underwears. He must have forgotten to toss it at the laundry basket. Inko picked the piece from the floor and stared at it for a moment.

 _"Izuku was working out with this one… it must have an awful smell of sweat… his sweat…"_

Inko stared at the piece of cloth she was holding. Her arm made a tempting move to lift it at face level, for a brief moment. She ended by tossing the dirty item with force at the basket and marched back to her room.

"I'm not a lost cause yet!" She shouted to no one, or maybe herself.

Inko let herself fall on her bed, in the dark of her room. She stared at the ceiling with her eyebrows furrowed. Never in her life, she felt so mad at herself, disappointed even. All of a sudden she felt those urges and apparently was incapable of handling them. Another sigh of frustration left her mouth.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… after all this time…"

Inko slowly closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, relaxing her body. After that, she closed her legs, squirming them against each other. One of her hands found the zipper of her old pants and opened it, giving her a small sensation of freedom. She put her hand in the middle of her legs, still rubbing one on another. The warmth in her face increased and a new source of heat appeared, much lower in her body. As she kept at it, the temperature of her whole body increased, so she decided that her shirt could be gone, followed by her pants.

"Damn it… why did I even start? _~pant~_ "

Her breath was getting short. Her body ached for attention now. Her free hand found its way under her light brown bra, caressing her breasts that didn't get this type of attention in a long time. Inko sincerely forgot about the feeling. It was something, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. She could do it herself as much as she wanted. In the end, she would still lack the touch of someone else. Hisashi was too far away and busy working hard to provide them a good life. There was no way she would betray him with another man. She wasn't going to sacrifice her marriage for the sake of a temporary need. But here's the problem. Would it be a betrayal if it was _him_?

"No… there's so much more to it… ah~ I can't do this to him… I can't do this _with_ him! He's… he's my son… damn it, Inko, Izuku is your son!"

She tried to feel angry, but the pleasure was easily overcoming her fury.

"I can't do this… ah~ I can't, but… Izuku~ he… you remember me so much of Hisashi… ah~ but Hisashi isn't here, you are… ah~ what will I do? I can't keep like this- ah~ ah~"

Her fingers made its way under her panties, entering the wet slit between her legs. By now her face was completely flushed and she was breathing heavily. Her fingers moved in a desperate manner, as Inko wanted to put an end quickly on this situation, but something was lacking. The image of her son earlier this morning, shirtless at the floor of his room, invaded her mind. The heat at her core increased and without noticing she started to say his name. It was just a whisper, barely audible, but it was like she was desperate for him, to have him near her.

"Izuku… Izuku~ I… ah~ I want… ah~"

Her dreams came back to her mind. She was answering his questions. Yes, that was what she wanted. She wanted him, but Inko knew she could not have him.

 _"Izuku~ Why? Why do I need you so bad? You are my son. I almost lost you… I almost lost you and I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone again. I want you to be with me, always. I love you so much and Hisashi isn't here. I know he's doing his best but he isn't here. I love my husband as much as I love you, but you're here with me. Izuku~ Even if I tried, I know no one else would do. It has to be you, but I can't. Deep inside I'm still much older than you. Izuku, forgive your mother for being so weak. I can't believe I'm doing this while thinking of you. You look so… so… sexy. I can't help myself"_

Her internal conflict melted into acceptance. Inko was fingering herself with the image of Izuku in her head and she was almost okay with it. She convinced herself she could not stop from doing it, maybe for convenience. Just facing it as a truth was much easier than trying to justify the act.

"Aah~ Izuku~ Izuku!"

Inko covered her mouth with a hand as she reached her limit. The apartment didn't have walls that thin but she didn't want to hear herself. It was bad enough that she kept saying his name while she was doing it. It may be indirectly but she was making these lewd noises to her precious Izuku and she felt ashamed of herself. After catching her breath, Inko sat on her bed and looked at the mess she made.

"Just great. Now I have to change the bed sheets. Well played, Inko"

Getting up, she removed the stained bed sheets and wrapped them up in a bundle to wash later as right now she felt the urgency to take a shower. She grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom, taking off the remaining of her clothes and stepping into the shower. She let the warm water wash away her worries, just standing there for some minutes. Inko then grabbed the soap and started to clean herself, but the damn feeling of heat appeared again. She tried to ignore it but ended giving in, much faster than before.

The green haired woman leaned a hand on the wall and lead the other to her private parts, quickly inserting her middle and ring fingers inside her folds. Once again she moved desperately, eager to subdue this fire inside her. Inko once again called for her son under her breath, between moans and gasps.

"Aah~ No… stop… mmm~ I'll get addicted… ah~ Izuku~ I wish… you could be here~"

Just thinking about him was enough to set her on fire. Inko squirmed her legs together and bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans to some extent. At some point she really imagined him doing this for her, his hands touching her body instead of herself. He simply HAD to workout shirtless today, didn't he? Inko climaxed again, feeling her legs get wobbly. After recovering, she proceeded to clean herself, again.

She dried her hair with a spare towel and wrapped herself in the one she brought. Ready to leave the bathroom, she spotted a known piece of blue, lying inside the dirty laundry basket along with her underwear. Inko stood still, glaring at the basket with so much intensity it could catch on fire.

"Oh, for the love of- _~sigh~_ I'll be damned"

Without further questioning she hastily reached for the blue boxers and shoved them in her face, taking a deep breath in. Inko sat at the floor, leaning her backs on the bathtub and kept breathing through her son's underwear. With her eyes closed, she once again touched herself at her private places, as eager as in the other times.

 _"This is… Izuku's scent. There's a strong smell of sweat but this is his scent! How can it be so horrible and amazing at the same time? I can't get enough of you, Izuku! The scent of my Izuku~ My precious Izuku! Mine… mine…"_

This time Inko had a huge orgasm, forcing her to keep sitting where she was for a while. And after that, her third consecutive shower in the day. At this rate, her water billing would come with too many digits.

"Now, behave, Inko. Look at yourself. Have some self-control!" She shouted at her reflex but hung her head low in defeat. Now that it came to this point, what should she do? Keep doing this every time she felt the need and hope it will subdue the heat inside her? At least it was a better option than involving her son into a complicated situation.

 **So... I did it. When I think I can't get any crazier. Oh well, hope you dear readers have enjoyed. See ya as soon as possible.**


	4. Crossing The Line

**Hellooo again, dear readers. Sorry about the waiting, working on two stories simultaneously is quite the challenge. Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Crossing The Line**

At last, classes were back to normal. A funny thing about U.A. Since the teachers were always coming up with insane training and huge amounts of homework, the students didn't have much time to spare with trivial things like one of their classmates looking like an adult. Midoriya was glad because being the center of attention surely wasn't the best thing for him. Of course, their interactions were slightly different now. From time to time Kaminari and Mineta came around asking, almost begging, for him to use his 'adult powers' for obscure purposes, which he refused to do time and time again. For a short period, Ashido bragged to some friends from another school that she had an older and mature boyfriend, showing some pics she took with Midoriya as proofs. Of course, she told them the truth, but it was fun to see their reactions, as much as it was to see the green haired young man panic when he found out. There were some jokes here and there, nothing that wasn't normal at 1-A. If nothing, Bakugo seemed to be more competitive lately.

The more complicated part for the emerald teen inside the body of a grown up man was the ambient outside U.A. People kept staring and some kept coming to talk with him or ask if it was some kind of trend to use school uniform. One time, when he left to buy some items for his mother, a blonde woman simply passed by, gave him a piece of paper and walked off, winking at him. Turns out it was her phone number at the paper, leaving the poor guy with a bright pink color on his cheeks. Midoriya also found a new form of embarrassment as he ran at the park during weekends.

More than one time he heard some whistles as he passed by and there was this small group of women that kept watching him doing his push-ups or similar exercises. They were apparently making some yoga stretches, but he was aware of the observant eyes that never left his person. Midoriya tried changing the place he used to work out but they followed him everywhere. It made him remember of what auntie Mitsuki said about showing off the results of his efforts and at some point, Midoriya decided to use this as a training too. Thinking about it, if he was supposed to be the successor of All Might, he should expect lots of attention, as his idol kept surrounded by fans and appeared in interviews all the time. So Midoriya hoped this situation would help him get used to receiving attention, though he still felt pretty embarrassed.

At the end of the day, arriving at his home was one of the best parts. Here he didn't have to worry about people staring and he felt happy that he got to spend time with his mother. Midoriya wondered if he wasn't too much of a mommy's boy but could not help it. He liked to be around her and he was sure it was a mutual feeling. Sure, he missed being at the dorms with his friends but Midoriya was planning to make the best of his time with his mother.

"Oh, true, I almost forgot about it. Khrona is still missing. There hasn't been reported any attacks or sights fitting the description of her and her type of crime. I wonder if she just takes interest in antiques and pieces of art…"

He opened the door of the apartment and entered while murmuring to himself. He sat at the couch and turned on the TV, flicking through the news channel hoping to find a clue of the villain that put him into this mess.

"Maybe I could talk with Tsukauchi-san, see if he has any clues about Khrona's whereabouts. Hmm, did she made any attacks before? Maybe I could find some kind of pattern, or even a hint of her past and… wait… Mom?"

He got up from the couch and looked around. Poking his head at the kitchen, he spotted the dinner ready, on top of the oven. So where was his mother? He walked to the hallway and stopped by the door of her room. He gave a quick knock and called for her. Midoriya thought he heard a small yelp of surprise.

"Mom? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Izuku. I didn't hear you getting home"

"Oh, sorry, I was kinda distracted. Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick?"

"Oh, I- No, I'm fine. Dinner is ready and I felt like taking a quick nap. I'll join you in a minute"

Midoriya then left to his room to change his clothes. Something in her voice made him worry a bit. Maybe she was also anxious because Khrona was still on the loose. Sometimes, during classes, he worried that she could somehow discover where they lived and attack his mother, but principal Nedzu talked with the police and some hero agencies, and his house would be under nigh constant vigilance when he was away. Still, Midoriya avoided leaving his mother alone as much as he could. Sometimes he had to go to the grocery store or something like that, but most of the time they left the house together.

Inside his room, Midoriya spotted his weights on the floor. His mother said she wanted to run at the park or something. Maybe they could go to that twenty-four hours gym that opened recently. It was relatively close to the apartment and with two hours per day, they wouldn't be at the street too late while returning home. He started to mentally form some schedules. His mother said she wanted to lose some pounds, so it would be better if she did some aerobics instead of muscular exercises like him. If he did this right, he could even end gaining more resistance and stamina and he would be accompanying his mother. It is much easier to start an exercising routine when you have someone with you. So, at the dinner, Izuku told Inko his idea.

"Umm, I don't know, Izuku. You are used to exercising a lot but I never was very good at physical activities"

"Don't worry, Mom, you get used to it. The secret is starting slow" He said that but his first training involved dragging fridges and washing machines, pushing cars and tossing lots of heavy trash around.

"Well, it wouldn't harm giving it a try. I do need to lose some measures…" Inko unconsciously looked down at her waist.

"It's good for that too, but the main benefit is that we get healthier. Besides, I think you are perfect the way you are" Izuku said without thinking, beaming his shiny smile. It just came out and caught Inko completely unprepared.

"My, my, what a flattering man you are, Izuku~" _"I can't believe this simple comment made me feel hot"_ Inko had a happy expression in her face but internally she was struggling with her clashing feelings. Good thing he knocked on her door instead of just entering, otherwise, he would find her in a rather private moment. She totally lost track of time.

-/-

" _~huff huff~_ Izuku, dear- _~pant~_ are we done yet?"

"Just more five minutes"

"That much?! _~pant~_ I think I'll faint…"

"Just a little more Mom. Plus Ultra!"

"Yeah… hah… Plus Ultra…"

Inko and Izuku ran at the treadmills. Izuku was at a faster pace while Inko stood at the speed of a light jog, but she wasn't used to long periods of exercising. She wondered how could her son be barely sweating when she felt her body would give up on her anytime now. When they finished the five minutes, Izuku helped her stop and sit at a bench. She breathed heavily and let her head fall back as she leaned on her hands.

"Hah… hah… Izuku… you are really… impressive… hah..."

"I'm used to it. You went pretty well for your first time"

"Oh, nice… can we have a pot of ice cream now...?" She joked.

"Only if you want to run the double tomorrow" The tone of his voice told her he wasn't kidding.

"Forget it. Who needs ice cream anyway? I'm craving for some lettuce right now"

"Hahahaha, we can eat ice cream, Mom. We just need to balance things. One time or another won't kill. Oh, that's right, you have to keep well hydrated when exercising"

He passed her a bottle of water and she drank from it as if she was in a desert. Izuku got up and helped her, then moved to the bicycles.

"Okay, the treadmill is good for building up stamina and increase your breathing capacity, but here we are going to work more on the resistance of the legs muscles"

"You sure know what you are talking about, dear"

Inko said as she mounted on the bicycle beside Izuku.

"Well, I like to research different types of training. This way I can focus on what I want to work on"

Inko admired her son for being so dedicated to his dream of being a hero. Such dedication was rewarded with his admission at U.A, his provisional hero license, his good grades at school and last but not less important, his strength and skills. Let's emphasize the strength part. Inko never ceased to be impressed by his developed body, something quite problematic lately. And now that they were at the gym, she was sure she wasn't the only one noticing how good looking Izuku was. Since they came here Inko had her eyes wide open for any female threats trying to get all funny around her son. One or another time she even managed to send a warning glare at some girls that were watching him like a cat staring at the fish.

 _"Hmpf! Think again if you think you can make a move on Izuku while Mama is here, young ladies"_

Inko told herself that but she was also aware of her surroundings regarding the competition. Since it was a gym there was a lot of people, and a lot of girls, that had their routines, so it was natural they would have a more attractive look. It made the green haired woman a bit anxious to see well-toned thighs and abs, round butts and dangerously exposed cleavages in such great numbers. It made her even more self-conscious of her body.

But unknown to her, someone else was very conscious of her body. Before and after the exercises, they went through stretches. He didn't want his mother to feel stiff later. While he helped her, Izuku got in more contact with his mother than he felt comfortable with, and at some points he caught himself staring. It didn't help that she was wearing some short leggings and a sleeveless tight shirt. Inko had her legs opened and was trying to touch her toes but was having some difficulty. Izuku went there put a little pressure on her backs to help her lower her torso, but for a second his eyes wandered to her plump butt, prompting a mental punch to his face for doing that.

On another stretching exercise, Inko had to sit at the floor, bend one of her legs to inside and reach the toes of the stretched leg. Once again she found some difficulty and once again Izuku helped her by pushing her torso a bit. From over her shoulders, he spotted the leggings wrapping tight around her thighs. Not only that, but the leggings also marked a lot the form of her butt and a particular private region.

 _"Damn these leggings... Next time I'm bringing her sweatpants"_

Inko got up and lowered her torso to touch her toes with her legs together, inadvertently showing more of her cleavage.

 _"A jacket. I can't forget to bring a jacket…"_

All the way back to home, Izuku internally hit his head on an imaginary wall for looking at his mother like this. Walking by his side, Inko had a tired smile on her lips. She lifted arms up to release some tension and breathed out.

"Wah~, I'm tired! But it feels nice to exercise. I should have done it sooner"

It took Izuku some time to register she was talking to him as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Soon enough you'll feel much more lively and full of energy"

"Thank you, Izuku. I don't think I would get to do this on my own. Also, it's nice to have you making me company"

"It's nothing. Doing this type of thing is much more fun if you have someone with you"

"You train with your friends every day, don't you?"

"Yes. The hero training is hard but it feels much better because we all go through it together"

And so they got into the routine. Every day after school, Izuku and Inko went to the gym, spending about two hours exercising together. Sometimes he used the weights while she remained at the treadmills. On the weekends, Inko decided to follow her son on his runs at the park, though it was hard to keep up with Izuku when he was at full speed. Izuku found out that it was funny to have his mother cheering for him when he was working out. At some point, he told her to sit on his back while he did push-ups and despite her worries for his backs, he managed to do at least thirty, which left Inko speechless as she clapped her hands, her mouth agape in an O shape.

The more time they spent doing things together, more attached they felt to each other. Inko surely felt more lively, waking up full of energy at the mornings. She would quickly fix up breakfast and awake him. After eating breakfast together, he left to school and Inko started her chores. Once he arrived home, they would go to the gym and have dinner after that. If there was time after he finished his homework, Inko and Izuku would watch a film together.

It seemed the perfect routine but there as just one problem, for Inko, that is. Her free time during daytime. The chores didn't take too much to be done, after all, Izuku helped a lot, cleaning the dishes, putting the trash out and sometimes cleaning the floor in the weekends. That left Inko with a good amount of free time, and during that periods her mind wandered to her son, but in a way, she didn't want to. It was becoming a habit as much as exercising and bit by bit her worries about it diminished. Inko still felt ashamed for pleasuring herself thinking about him, but along with the shame appeared a feeling of happiness, satisfaction. She kept repeating that she couldn't help it, that it was stronger than her and by now she convinced herself.

Maybe the worst part was that she acquired some… peculiar kinks. For starts, his clothes. In a daily basis, Inko searched through the laundry for a piece of his clothes that wasn't dirty but had already been used and proceeded to shove it in her face, taking his scent into her lungs while she moved her fingers in an out her folds. When it wasn't enough, she entered his room and kept touching herself on top of his bed, burying her face on his pillow. She had to take care and not make much of a mess, otherwise, the bed sheet would need to be changed.

Since she 'accepted' her strange needs, Inko let her mind wander free, imagining different scenes and situations that would trigger the fire inside her. And so she wandered around the house imagining Izuku's hands instead of hers. She did it on the couch, on top of the dinner table, at the kitchen sink, inside the bathtub, on his bed, and on her bed too. The feeling of doing something prohibited in an unusual place, even if it was only inside her mind, excited her. Sometimes Inko got so carried away she lost track of time and almost got caught by her son, and waking up in the middle of the night feeling warm was now common to her. Right now, she was lying at the couch, with her shirt lifted and her pants gone.

 _"For how long I'm doing this…? It's been a month since that crazy blonde attacked and she didn't appear yet. Well, who cares? I don't mind having my Izuku with me for a longer time~ Izuku… I need you so much! I know I can't so this is the only way to have you, in my dreams. I wish this dream could be real, though…"_

She bit her bottom lip as her right hand cupped her breasts. Inko moved her fingers in and out relentlessly, moaning under her breath and twisting on the couch. The fact that she was thinking about her son in a sexual manner didn't phase her a bit. It stopped being a problem some days ago. Inko felt hot, and being all by herself at home made her lonely and with a sensation of freedom, which was enough excuse for her to tend her needs. This time though, she was way too much focused on her activity, so she didn't hear the door opening, neither the steps on the wooden floor.

Outside the apartment, Izuku dragged himself the door. Today 1-A had a very tough class on hero training and he truly felt exhausted. He even dozed off at the way home and woke up two stations ahead of his destination. He wasn't feeling like working out at the gym today but he would gladly make his mother company. Yawning and almost missing the doorknob, Izuku entered the apartment without making much noise. The place was quiet, making him wonder if his mother was taking a nap again. Well, almost silent as he heard a very weak noise of short breaths. This made Izuku worried. Was his mother crying? What happened? What if the villain found them?!

Izuku stopped these erratic thoughts and tried to stay calm. If the villain was here he would need to be ready to act. He carefully moved to the living room, wincing a bit because his steps on the wooden floor made a lot of noise, relatively speaking. Izuku slowly peaked at the living room, hoping to find no one besides maybe his mother, and scanned the room until his gaze stopped at the couch.

He saw a very known green hair tied into a bun, which was a relief to him, but at a second glance, Izuku noticed some suspicious movements. The couch covered his vision a bit from where he was but he could see some skin showing off. Also, a pair of pants lay on the carpet and he could hear the weak noises a little better now. Izuku leaned in closer, curious about what could his mother be doing there, then he froze. More like he forced himself to freeze in place to prevent any noise he could make.

His eyes were wide open and he covered his mouth as he watched Inko playing with breasts and frantically moving her fingers inside her private parts. The short breaths were followed by now barely audible moans that escaped her mouth thought her bitten lips. She had her eyes closed and she squirmed her legs together. By the expression in her face, she must be having a very good time, something that Izuku did NOT need to know.

The teen in adult body kept staring a little longer before he realized he should not be here. As quiet as he could, Izuku backed away, shock and a strong blush never leaving his features, and returned to the door. He then opened the door and slammed it closed to make his presence known.

"I'm home mom! I'm going to take a shower!" He said and rushed to the hallway, completely ignoring the living room, then grabbed a towel as his room and entered in the bathroom, locking the door and letting his body slide on it. He felt breathless and his heart pounded hard. It took him some minutes to steady himself but his mind was still racing.

"Oh man, what should I do? I saw something I wasn't supposed to. Was Mom really… no, no, it must be a mistake. Yes, a mistake" His face was calm for a moment.

"What mistake?! I clearly saw Mom… she was… Mom was doing something private on the couch. Why was she on the couch? It was her pants on the floor? Oh man, so she was really…" He swallowed dry. "Mom was even… t-t-touching her b-breasts… and it looked like she was… liking it a lot. She was… she was moaning…"

Just a minute ago, on the couch, Inko was almost there when she heard a loud bang coming from the floor, which scared the life out of her. She heard her son shouting something and at that moment she panicked. Inko sat up and quickly lowered her shirt but she only managed to catch a glimpse of the young man dashing to the hallway. She got up to go after him but stopped once she remembered her lack of pants. Another loud bang told her that he was at the bathroom.

Inko was totally lost. Did he see her? He could not if he ran so fast to the hallway, but why such rush? Right now he was locked at the bathroom. She walked to the door and could hear him mumbling something that she didn't understand. He stood like that for a while, making her worry even more, but for other reasons. Maybe something happened at school.

"Izuku dear, is everything alright?"

The sudden sound of her voice made Izuku jump a bit. He did his best to sound convincing but his voice wasn't helping.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Mom! Just a little tired from school, that's all"

"Are you sure? We can skip gym today if you want"

"What? No, there's no need. I'll do something easy and make you company. Don't worry about me"

"If you say so… Is everything really alright?"

"S-sure. Everything is alright! I didn't see- I'm perfectly fine!"

Izuku was a nerve wreck but he couldn't tell his mother about it. She would ask why he felt so nervous and he would be incapable of saying what was the reason. Her barely naked form, her low moans, it plagued his mind. This image would forever be cauterized at his eyes and would haunt his dreams for years, probably. Izuku decided to take a cold shower in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He had to look normal to his Mom, but the plan backfired. Once his clothes were gone, Izuku found something that would terrorize his mind for the rest of his life. He was hard. Izuku had a hard on because he saw his Mom half naked. He got under the cold water and slowly, but with force, hit his head on the wall.

 _"Holy shit! What kind of creep gets like this looking at the own mother?! Why did that happen? Is there a Quirk that turns you into a sick pervert? There… there has been some time since I started to notice. Mom is… she is… an attractive woman… Still, I can't think of her like this! What's wrong with your damn head, Izuku?!"_

Before leaving a permanent dent on his forehead, Izuku got out of the shower. Looking at the mirror, he saw his face had a tinge of red crossing his cheeks. He returned to the shower and took another round in the cold water until he felt the heat in his face fade. After that, he quickly went to his room, put his training clothes and then moved to the living room. He heard his mother entering the bathroom and he had to banish the mental image of her in the shower. Not that he had never seen it. They used to bathe together until he was four years old, but things were completely different now.

 _"Pure thoughts, pure thoughts. Think only of good things, like puffy clouds, rainbows, flowers in the meadows… All Might's special edition collectible card! Man, I wish I had this one. It's a super rare card and I bought hundreds of cards trying to get this one. Maybe I can find it at that site Tokoyami told me once. Hmm, it must cost a liver… The card was shiny and had that holographic effect…"_

"You ready, Izuku?"

"Yes, I-" Izuku turned around, already distracted with his thoughts, and found his mother using that tight sleeveless shirt and leggings again. "Mom… where's the jacket and the other pants…? You know, the baggy ones…"

"Oh, they were too dirty so I put them on the laundry. Why do you ask?"

"For nothing. Nothing at all…" _"The longest two hours…"_

Needless to say, Izuku has a hard time focusing on anything but his mother. He truly felt tired so he didn't get into weight lifting this time. The problem was with the amount of time he had to watch his Mom because she insisted that he should tell her if she was doing something wrong. He would never complain about it but under the circumstances he was, this was a dangerous task. Starting with the stretches, Izuku made his best to help Inko while averting his gaze from her. Then she moved to the treadmill, a test of will for the green haired man. Too much bouncing. And at the bicycle, once again Izuku cursed the leggings for being so tight. By the time they were heading back home, Izuku was physically and now mentally exhausted.

 _"All Might Special Edition card… All Might Special Edition card… All Might-"_

"Izuku?"

"Uh... Yes?"

"Did something happen at school today…?"

"Umm, no, nothing much different"

Inko took in a deep breath.

"Izuku, you know you can trust me to tell things, right?"

"Yes, Mom, I know"

"Then please tell me what happened. You're acting strange since you arrived home"

"I-I am?"

"Izuku, dear, I'm your mother. I know when something is troubling you. Plus… you didn't look directly at me once today… Is it something you feel embarrassed of talking?"

"No, no, it isn't like that… I… I can't tell you…"

"But, Izuku-"

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'll do something about it myself"

She didn't like how this talk ended but Inko decided to leave it this way. But she couldn't help but worry about that mysterious topic since Izuku wasn't willing to share it with her. Back at the apartment, they took another shower, the third in Izuku's case, and Inko prepared dinner. They ate in silence and Izuku cleaned the dishes. Inko thought of calling him to see a movie but he went straight to his room when he finished his task, so she decided to sleep earlier tonight.

Izuku moved during his sleep. As he expected, his dreams were quite livid and too much stimulating for him, making him wake up in the middle of the night. It may be because she was on his dreams, but he couldn't stop thinking of his mother. He was really concerned. She looked pretty down during dinner and after what she said when they were heading back, Izuku feared that she might be depressed right now. The sound of something falling into the sink got his attention. The apartment was completely silent so the sound echoed through all the rooms. Getting up to check it, Izuku found Inko at the kitchen, standing still and apparently looking at the glass of water she was holding.

"Mom…?"

The sound of his voice seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Uh? Izuku…? It's late, you have class tomorrow"

"I know, I couldn't sleep…"

"Does it has something to do with… nevermind, I-"

"Well, yes. You're right"

"Umm, you want to talk about it?"

"It's better not, probably"

"Oh… okay…"

He had to do something about it. He felt that his mother was sad because of him, and Izuku felt terrible.

"M-mom… you got up, I mean, maybe you got up at this time because… you're feeling lonely?"

She brought a hand to her mouth and held back some tears. It was too late in the night to start a crying fit. She took a deep breath in before she spoke.

"A little bit, maybe… with all that happened… I sometimes catch myself thinking that… Hisashi could be here now"

"I see…"

She fought back the sobs but some of them escaped. In reality, she felt sad because Izuku was ignoring her earlier, and now that he brought that topic up she was feeling like crying even more.

"It's okay, sweetie, Mama will be okay-"

"Do you want- Umm, if you want, I can s-s-sleep with you tonight"

"Huh?"

"Like we used to, remember. I'm just a tiny bit taller" Izuku tried to pull out a joke in an attempt to lighten up the mood. The same thought crossed their minds.

 _"Sleep, just to sleep, like we used to do"_

"W-well, why not? It's been s-so long" Inko knew she was making a risky move, but Izuku himself suggested it and she was looking for an opportunity like that for weeks now.

 _"Just to sleep, Inko. Only to sleep"_

The first thing they noticed while sharing the bed, it felt much smaller than they remembered. Izuku laid turned to a side while Inko looked to the other. There was a gap between them, physical and mental. He shifted a bit on his side of the bed, drawing the attention of his mother. She turned around, whispering to him.

"Still can't sleep?"

He slowly turned around. Hopefully, the darkness of the room would conceal his nervous features.

"Yeah, umm, I don't think I really want to sleep right now…"

"Did you have a bad dream? You always stood awake when you had one of those"

"Well, you can say that. It will pass, I guess"

"Izuku, I understand that you want to solve the problems on your own but you can ask for help too. I want to help you if I can"

"I know Mom. This… this problem in particular is… complicated"

Inko then made a bold move and rested her hand on his face, making Izuku look directly at her.

"Please, just try telling me. I always get worried sick when you are like this. I feel like I'm not doing my job as a mother"

"No, Mom, don't feel like that. I… _~sigh~_ I have been feeling… strange lately"

"Strange? Does it have something to do with your 'new' body?"

"Maybe. You see, there's this girl at school and-"

"Oh, you finally developed a crush?" She fake the enthusiasm as internally Inko was crying.

"What? No, no, I mean, not a crush but she caught my attention. And I don't think I should be interested in her…"

"Why not, dear? It's perfectly fine to feel interested in someone"

"Well, I think I should not because she's… she's older than me"

"Oh, so you have a crush on a senpai"

"It's not a crush. And she's… much older. Like, more than ten years…"

"T-then maybe a… a t-teacher…?" _"I knew it, it must be Midnight"_

"N-no, definitely not a teacher"

The silence fell between them.

"T-to be honest, it's not a girl from school"

"Izuku… how exactly do you feel about it?"

"I… I feel weird. I can't help but look at her and when I do I feel like I'm doing something wrong. And I have seen…"

"You have seen?"

"She… she was doing some… personal things. I ended peeking at her for accident… and it made me… react in a certain way"

Inko didn't like the way this talk was going.

"Izuku, forgive me for the bluntness but have you been watching porn?"

"What?! Of course not, Mom!"

"Sorry, but by the way you put it, I had to ask. I'm aware boys at your age might have an interest in these things and-"

"Mom, please don't talk about it…"

"It's not wrong to talk about it, Izuku. If you feel insecure or troubled, please come to me and tell me what's going on"

"I can't! I can't tell you that"

"Yes you can. Why would you not?"

"Because…"

"Trust me, Izuku, I only want the best for you"

The moonlight shone through the window, making the room slightly less dark.

"Because…" Izuku whispered so low he barely heard himself. "... it was you…"

"What? Dear, I didn't hear"

"... I saw you…"

"Speak just a bit louder, I can't-"

"I saw you, Mom"

Even with the dim light coming through the window, Inko could see the red on his face. By 'saw you' he meant…

"You… saw me, Izuku…?"

"... Y-yes…"

"And… what did you… what did you see…?" Inko wished with all her forces that he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"... Today, after school, I entered home and it was so silent that I felt something could be wrong. Maybe the villain had attacked, I thought. Then I sneaked in and peaked at the living room… and I heard something… and then I saw you… i-in the couch… and you were, umm, b-busy. A ran to the bathroom and when I went to the shower I…"

He didn't have to finish or add more details as Inko understood what happened. The way he was talking, it was like a condemned confessing his crimes. Izuku was clearly feeling guilty for having these feelings. Inko mentally facepalmed when she realized why he was avoiding looking at her. The gym must have been a real probation to him.

 _"Oh my, I messed up everything. Damn it, Inko! You had just one job…"_

"You must… you must miss Dad a lot…"

His voice sounded full of fear and worry. Izuku was probably thinking he had done something wrong and was taking all the blame.

"Izuku… Well, Mama does miss your father. There are… somethings that we only do under specific conditions…"

"Like… what you were…"

"Yes, that. Please don't think you did something wrong by looking. I was the wrong one, doing it on the couch…"

"Mom…? Can I ask why…? As in, why on the couch?"

"Yeah, about that… let's say it was… interesting…"

"Interesting…?"

"Have you ever heard of… the thrill of doing something prohibited?"

"Oh…"

Speaking of thrill, Inko was panicking inside, knowing that her son caught her while she was doing her private business, not so private anymore. It was probably a traumatic experience that would follow him for the rest of his life, but something about the fact that Izuku saw her naked and reacted that way made her feel happy. Happy? No, not a feeling so pure like this. She was feeling hot, and the fact that Izuku was so near her didn't help a single bit.

"Izuku…"

"Yes…?"

"Did you get an interest… in what I was doing?"

"I… umm…"

"Please be sincere"

"... Yes…"

"That's why you avoided looking at me, right? Because you didn't want to feel it again. You didn't want to get that reaction again"

"Yes…"

"Izuku, it's normal to feel like that. There's nothing wrong with you. It's a natural reaction"

"But Mom! It was you… and I'm your son… I felt like a creep. I feel like a creep…"

"Well, don't feel like this because you are not a creep. If nothing, your Mom has some problems for doing something like this in the living room"

"But I-"

"Plus, I'm kind of happy that you find me attractive"

"You- you are?"

Inko inched closer to him.

"It means I look good, right? You think I'm pretty, don't you?"

"Well, sure"

She got a little closer, much to his discomfort.

"Izuku… you were dreaming with me… weren't you?"

"Yes… sorry…"

"Don't feel sorry. In fact, it has been some time since you came to my dreams too"

"R-really?!"

"Yes… it felt lively, didn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Was it… hot?"

"... Yes…"

"You are curious about it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say curious but-"

"Izuku~"

Inko was now right in front of him. He went stiff like a board when he heard her call him with that voice. He never heard her calling him like that. Her hand slowly made its way under the blankets until he felt a foreign touch on his legs. His body reacted and Izuku started to panic.

"M-Mom?! What are you-"

"Shhh~" She put her index finger on his lips.

Her other hand moved a bit and started to rub between his legs. Izuku tried to move away but Inko locked him in place with one of her legs. The feeling of her smooth thighs only made things worse.

"Mom… please, stop it…"

Shhh… just let me… you are curious, right? About this feeling…"

"No, I-"

"Don't lie to me… or to yourself. Izuku, have you ever masturbated…?"

"No! I n-never… did that…"

She let out a light laugh.

"I should know. You are so pure"

"Mom… we shouldn't… we shouldn't be doing something like this…"

"I know, Izuku, I know. As a mother, there are some things I can't do for you but… just one time… let Mommy be a little selfish, okay?~"

Inko said that and squeezed the growing bulge under his shorts, making Izuku let out a small whimper.

"There's no need to fear, honey. You know Mommy would never hurt you, right?"

"I know… but Mom, this is wrong, isn't it? We are family"

She fell silent but kept moving her hand. She looked at his eyes, searching for something, anything that would make her change her mind. He was her son, but it was the main reason why she wanted to do this. She loved him, Inko loved him.

"I love you, Izuku. More than anything in this world, I love you. I want to show you this. For a long time, I felt like I failed you, that I wrecked your dreams… and I was so happy when you entered U.A… but then you started to run faster and faster… I watched you grow up and I felt that I was being left behind… the world was throwing everything it had at you time and time again and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt so useless, so unworthy… all this time I haven't been able to protect you. You endure alone so many things… I don't want you to get hurt again. I don't want you to leave me. I know I'm being greedy, but I love you… Mommy loves you so much, Izuku~"

The tears were rolling. Despite the visible arousal, Izuku felt the sadness of his mother. He felt guilty for having weird feelings for her, and now for letting her reach this state without him noticing. It never crossed his mind that she would be so concerned about him. Sure, every time Izuku appeared with another hurt or broken limb, Inko almost flooded the house with tears, but it was kind of normal for her. Damn, he also cried way too much.

"Mom… sorry for making you worry so much… but you are not useless. You did your best to protect me and you have been supporting me since I entered U.A, even when you didn't agree with what I was doing. I wouldn't have got so far without you. I… I love you too, Mom"

For a moment Inko seemed to freeze in place. Izuku worried that maybe she would have a crying fit, but then she suddenly moved, hovering above him. She looked at his eyes with an intense gaze. In all those years, it was the first time Izuku saw that look in her eyes. It was kinda scary, intimidating, completely different from the tender and caring look she always held for him. Izuku felt nervous, about to explode, yet he didn't think he should move. Maybe he was expecting her to do something and something she did. Inko lowered herself a bit and started to rub her thighs on him, making sure to press herself between his legs. His eyes widened and she knew why because she could feel him getting completely hard.

Inside her mind, Inko had an internal conflict about her own sanity. What she was doing was downright wrong, after all, Izuku was still sixteen years old even if he had a body of twenty-six, and of course, he was her son. But she had been dwelling around this so much and one thing remained constant, her feelings for him had always been strong, only in a different way than now. Well, two things, as she truly felt lonely and needy. So why did blood relations and an age gap were so important anyway? Under her laid an absolutely stunning, charming, sweet young man that happened to be her teenager son in reality. She never lied about her love for Izuku but there was a line drawing the limit of this feeling for him.

"Screw that line"

"Mom…?"

"Just thinking loud sweetie. Izuku~ I'm going to show you something nice~"

"What…?"

"Don't worry dear, Mommy will take care of you~"

Inko said, almost purring, as she brushed his cheeks with her hand. Her eyelids were half open and slowly a smile appeared on her lips. Not that he had parameters to compare anyway, but Izuku had never seen his mother or any woman look so seductive. His brain stopped working for a moment and he seriously considered doing as she said, but he shoved the thought away with a good amount of willpower. Yes, he loved her, but that was way too much love to hold towards your family. Nonetheless, his body reacted to her actions, making Izuku serious doubt himself whether he was liking it or not.

"Mom… let's stop here. I don't want you to… regret doing something…"

"Look at my eyes and tell me if you see any regret or worry. You will only find my undeniable love for you, Izuku~"

He swallowed dry. His mother was completely serious about this. Inko kept moving her hips, feeling Izuku tense his body. She reached for his shirt and lifted it a bit but Izuku stopped her halfway up.

"Don't be so nervous, sweetie. It won't take long and you'll feel much better. You feel like you need to release the tension down there, right?~"

"Mom, I-"

"Shhh, don't talk… Just… enjoy it~"

Inko lifted and then took off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. She admired him for a moment, tracing her hands along him. He shivered at her touch, a trait she found to be endearing. Inko got closer and planted kisses on his cheeks, making a trail down to his neck, collarbones, chest, and abs. Once there she held at the hem of his shorts and slowly pulled them down, but once again he stopped her. She didn't need to say a word as her eyes spoke for her. Izuku let her keep going but turned his head aside, refusing to look at her while she exposed his hard member.

"It's bigger than I expected~"

"M-Mom…"

Even in the dark, she could see him blushing like a tomato. Her son was just too adorable. Inko gently wrapped her fingers around his dick, moving her hand up and down very slow, making Izuku shake a bit and squirm his legs. She barely started and he was already breathing heavy. The more she stroked him, more agitated he looked, probably trying to fight back his own reactions and desires. She hoped he would eventually give in and actually have a good time.

"You'll have to forgive Mommy now. I'm not very good at this"

"Good at what- _~gasp~_ Fu- Damn… hah… hah…" Izuku covered his mouth before he let the F word escape. His mother just put his dick inside her mouth, a move he really wasn't expecting. Everything was new to him and the sensation was surprisingly good.

"Though I don't want you going around swearing, I'm making an exception here"

She said that sucked his dick again, still moving her hand along the base of his cock, while her other hand played with his balls. Izuku shut his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. He couldn't hold back the grunts and moans that escaped mouth. Inko licked the tip, making circles around it, then ran her tongue along his length, sucking his balls a bit, then going up again and repeating. Izuku held at the bed sheets. The feeling was too much for him to resist. His whole body tensed and he felt something building up.

"Mom… I think… I'm going to- _~gasp~_ F… F-Fuck!"

Izuku released his seed along with all the accumulated tension he was feeling, giving him a small sensation of freedom and satisfaction.

"Izuku~ Look here~"

Maybe it was his light head, but he didn't bother about the embarrassing position he was. His eyes widened in panic when he saw Inko with a streak of white stuff across her face.

"S-s-sorry Mom! I didn't want to- I said I was going to, but you kept going and… and…"

"Feeling good?"

"Huh?"

"Do you feel good? Be honest"

"Well, yes… kind of"

"See? No harm done in admitting it. And trust me, it only gets better~"

"But Mom… I… I did _this_ on your face…"

"Say no more" With her hand, she wiped all the white stuff and licked her fingers clean while staring right at his eyes. "Don't want to put your delicious cum to waste. Do you like to see Mommy eating your cum, Izuku?~"

He didn't manage to answer, due to his paralyzed state and the fact that he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, though he was close to saying yes.

Inko licked her lips seductively and started to suck at his dick again, taking the entire length inside her mouth. She moved her head up and down, moaning on his dick and looking at him with eyes full of lust, almost locking Izuku in a trance as he found it incredibly hard to avert his gaze from her. The feeling of her mouth involving him, hot and wet, her tongue moving along, the soft vibrations of her moans, it all were dragging him further from reality. Was it really that bad just because they were mother and son? Or because of the age gap?

She let go of him, looking at his face for a moment. He looked slightly confused, almost sad that she stopped her ministrations.

"Relax baby, Mommy is not done yet~"

Inko took off her loose shirt and bra, tossing them somewhere at the floor. Sitting on the bed, she stared at her son while she played with her breasts, pushing them together and squeezing them. She lowered herself again and involved his cock with her breasts, moving them up and down while she kissed and sucked the tip. The soft and warm sensation put Izuku in a blank mind state. The only thing he could focus on was on his mother and her amazing body. He was about to give up and let her do whatever she wanted with him. She was his mother, so she would never do something to harm him. That's right, she always wanted only the best for him.

"Mom… _~pant~_ I'm close to cum again… _~huff~_ "

"Go on, cum for Mommy~ Give me your sweet seed"

She moved a bit faster and sucked with more intensity, making Izuku cum again. She took some on her mouth and let the rest fall on her breasts. She wiped it while staring at him, making her best seductive face.

"Does my baby Izuku likes to see Mommy's breasts?~"

He weakly nodded. Inko then hovered above him again.

"Then why don't you touch them? Come on, feel with your hands"

She guided his hands and cupped her breasts. Izuku felt the soft sensation of holding her mounds and tried to replicate what she did before, moving them in circles and gently squeezing them.

"Mmm~ Izuku, you sure know how to please Mommy~ Pinch my nipples or suck on them. Ah~ Breasts are very sensitive"

"You sure I can do it…?"

"Yes. You are my baby, right?~"

"... Y-yeah…"

Izuku sucked at one of her breasts while he pinched and twisted the other, earning some moans from Inko. She looked down at him and caressed his green hair as if she was really feeding her little baby Izuku. It was a weird combination of motherly love and uncaged lust. A little shifting and her shorts and panties were gone.

Inko moved a bit and glued her body on his. She used a hand to put his shaft between them and rocked back and forth, rubbing her mounds on his chest at the same time her crotch pressed against his hard dick. Feeling his hot skin touching hers and taking in the scent of cinnamon and mint she got so addicted to, Inko felt the need to taste absolutely everything of him, so she leaned in and captured his lips. Izuku was clearly surprised but let her do as she wanted. She pressed her tongue, making way into his mouth and exploring it, enjoying the taste of her precious baby. Inko deepened the kiss, cupping his face and ruffling his hair until she felt him begging for air. They parted lips, leaving a tiny bridge behind.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'll hold it dear on my heart. Izuku~"

"Yes…?"

"I'm feeling hot… and look, I'm all wet~" She guided one of his hands and rubbed it a bit over her slit. Showing it to Izuku, he saw the fluid at his fingers. "You know what it means?"

"I guess so… but should we do it…?"

"I'll be as forward as possible so forgive my bad language, sweetie. I. Want. To. Fuck"

Izuku swallowed dry again. She wasn't going back now, no matter what he said or did. He was worried about what could happen in the future, but he also wanted it. Probably.

She adjusted herself a bit, guiding his dick to her entrance. Inko kissed him again while she felt his dick penetrating her, stretching her walls apart. She moaned inside his mouth and deepened the kiss. It has been so long since she felt this sensation and she couldn't believe she missed it so much. Izuku not only looked big, he felt big. His cock was hard and just having it buried inside her made her body shake. She broke the kiss and stared at his eyes with a lustful smile crossing her lips.

"Now comes the best part~"

Inko moved her hips back and forth, slowly at first, but she picked up her pace, quickly making Izuku moan and hiss under her.

"Izuku, baby, you feel so good inside me~ Ah! Oh! You are awesome! Mommy loves your dick~ Ahh~ Yes~ So big! It's going deep inside your Mommy! Mmm! You like it? You like Mommy's pussy?~ Yahn~"

Under her, Izuku could barely focus on another thing besides the amazing feeling of his mother. Her pussy was wet and hot, and it wrapped around his dick completely. She started to move her hips up and down, increasing her speed and slamming their bodies together. Izuku felt that he should answer her, so he made an effort.

"Yes! F- Fuck! I like it! Hah~ Hah~ I like your pussy… Mom…"

"Say you love your Mommy's pussy~"

"I love your pussy! Hah… I love Mommy's pussy! Fuck!"

Seeing his face only made her feel even hotter. Inko was making him do these sweet faces. It may not be in a common thing but she was happy as a mother to make her son feel so good.

"Mom… I'm gonna- _~huff~_ I'm gonna cum again _~pant~_ "

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Cum with me baby! Give it all to Mommy! Aah!"

She kept moving, making his dick go as deep as it could inside her. It has been so long since she had a fuck like this and she wanted everything, Inko wanted every little bit of him. One final thrust and he came, releasing his hot seed inside her. Inko kept going a little more, clinging on his body, before she finally came too. Her orgasm was intense, much more than when she fingered herself. Jolts ran across her whole body, making her tremble a bit while she felt their juices mixing. Her legs felt like jelly and she felt like melting inside. Inko cupped his cheeks again and kissed him hungrily, licking and biting his lips, sucking his tongue and almost taking the air from his lungs. She slowly made circles with her hips, still with his dick inside her, getting addicted to the sensation, memorizing his form.

" _~pant pant~_ Mom… I don't know if… I should say it but... that was amazing… You are… amazing…"

"You are amazing too, my baby"

"So… what do we do now…? _~yawn~_ "

"We sleep. That's why we got together in bed, right?"

Izuku was kinda lost at how things turned out, but even more at the way, Inko changed behavior. One moment she was looking at him like a tigress and the other she was back to her normal self, tender and caring. She was right though, as he felt incredibly tired and sleepy. Still naked, Inko laid on his side and hugged Izuku, running a hand on his hair until both fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, made it. Oh boy, I always question myself what the heck is going on inside my head. Well, hope you all enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter, readers.**


	5. Addiction

**Hi there, dear readers. Another update, yay. So this is where things start to get even more complicated. Hope you all like it.**

 **Addiction**

Another day came as the sun shone it's rays on the city, slowly rising in the sky and waking up birds, small animals, and people too. As the sunlight phased from a strong orange to a light yellow, some of these beams managed to get through the curtains of the room, hitting right on Inko's eyes. She instinctively frowned a bit but after stirring for some moments she gradually woke up from her heavy slumber. Strange thing was, she felt kinda tired and incredibly well at the same time. What even happened before she went to sleep? Oh, right, in the middle of the night she got up to pick a glass of water, then she dropped it and then Izuku woke up and came to the kitchen. And after that, her memories seemed foggy. Well, she could remember pretty clear of the dream she had. Once again Inko shamelessly dreamed about doing naughty things with her son, except that this time it wasn't a dream.

Moving a little the woman noticed that she wasn't alone as there was a foreign source of heat in which she seemed to be holding on tight. Once she opened her eyes and her brain processed the familiar mess of green hair in front of the hair, realization dawned on her, followed by utter terror and shock. Inko got wide eyes as she understood she was hugging her Izuku, and let go of him like he was a hot iron bar. The need to stay away was so great she ended falling off the bed, hitting her bottoms on the floor.

"Ow… What is this? Izuku…? Why is he on my- oh no…" She looked down at herself and saw she was laking her clothes, which were scattered around the carpet. "Oh no no no no no, please don't. Please don't be naked, please don't be naked, please don't be- damn it" The green haired woman picked the edge of the blanket covering him and slowly raised it, only to find that what she feared was true, Izuku wasn't wearing any clothes either. So, in conclusion, she wasn't dreaming last night. Inko had sex with her Izuku.

She let that sink for a minute or two, standing still, then she sat on the carpet with her backs leaning on the bed and stared at the sky gaining a lighter tone of blue. The dawn came and Inko had to face that fact. She seemed emotionless but after slowly bringing both hands to cover her mouth and nose, tears started to roll free on her cheeks and she broke into a crying fit, unable to cope with what she did. Inko took her son's virginity, stole his first kiss and pretty much gave him a trauma for the rest of his life.

" _What… what have I done?! How could I?! What did I had on my damn mind?! He must hate me now! What will I do if this affects his dream of becoming a hero?! What if he develops a fear of women?! Please, Izuku, I can't live without you, please don't hate me-"_

Her internal monologue and crying got interrupted by a soft voice that came from behind her.

"Mom…? What are you doing on the floor? Are you… Mom, why are you crying? What happened?"

The concern was obvious in his voice. Izuku just woke up after feeling slightly less warm and found his other sobbing on the floor, so his protective instincts kicked in right away. Such was his worry, Izuku didn't even notice he was completely naked until Inko turned around and her watery eyes increased in size, leading him to look at himself. Not only that, but he also noticed she was naked as well.

"What the- wait a sec, last night I…" He turned to his mother again and got red as a tomato, making Inko try to cover her body with her hands. "Mom, I-"

"Don't look!"

"But I-"

"Izuku, don't look at me! I'm not wearing any clothes!"

He turned around and the silence fell between them.

"Ummm… about last night…"

"Out"

"Huh? Mom, I just-"

"Izuku, out! And don't turn around" He moved without thinking but turned around again when she shouted.

"Mom, you are crying. At least let me-"

"Izuku! Get out! Get out of my room this instant!"

In the turmoil of emotions she was feeling, anger and frustration took over her and Inko got up, literally pushing Izuku out of the bed and her room, closing the door as soon as he was on the hallway.

"Umm, Mom, my clothes are still there…"

Half a minute later the door opened and he received his clothes in the form of a ball to his face, and the door slammed shut again. Izuku could hear from the other side, Inko leaning on the door and letting herself slide and sit on the floor, sobbing and probably hitting her head on the wood. Completely lost by that reaction, Izuku decided to give her some time. He too was really shocked by what happened between them, so he went and took a shower. After that, he fixed some breakfast, leaving a plate of bread and eggs, along with a cup of tea in front of her door.

"Mom, I'm going to school now. I made you breakfast, it's on the door. Umm, until later, I guess… Love you"

And he left like that. Izuku didn't like the idea of leaving his Mom at such a state alone in home but he had to go to school and she clearly wasn't going to talk right now. Another point, not exactly the part where he had sex with her but the fact that she looked torn apart, that made Izuku worry like there was no tomorrow, ad it would impact his day on school greatly, that was for sure. He could not focus completely on the lessons as images of the last night and the recent scene plagued his mind. He was starting to get paranoid as if everyone around him knew what he did and were judging him in secrecy.

"Deku-kun"

"Whaaa!"

Uraraka recoiled a few inches due to his sudden reaction. He really had something on his mind. Midoriya calmed himself and turned to his friend.

"Sorry, Uraraka, my mind was pretty far"

"It's okay, but Deku-kun, is everything alright. You usually mumbles something now and then but today you seemed out of tune since you entered the classroom"

"Oh. I, umm… I'm just worried about Khrona. We didn't have any clues about her"

"All Might asked Tsukauchi to work on the case, right? I know they'll find something soon, this villain won't hide forever"

"You are probably right"

"I'm, right? But still, is that everything that you had on your mind?" She asked truly concerned, tilting her head a bit and looking straight at his eyes with her brown ones.

"Yeah, just that. I'm getting used to being asked if I am a cosplayer at the train…"

"Hahahaha, you do look fine on that uniform"

This got Midoriya out of guard.

"You- you think so?"

But Uraraka also didn't realize what she just said. She was so comfortable talking with him that it came out naturally.

"Y-yes, I mean, you have grown into a fine man and- no, not fine as in fine, umm… you… are tall…?" She laughed nervously and internally Uraraka wanted the ground to open below her feet and make her disappear.

"T-thank you, I guess. I still get nervous when people are looking so maybe all that extra attention can work as a training"

"It is the type of thing you would do, transforming a hard situation into a training"

"Yeah, probably…"

"I remember that you made leg exercises even during normal classes... How is your mother going? Did she get used to, you know, being younger?"

If only she knew how this question was complicated right now. Midoriya did his best to answer her without showing the topic was a big deal.

"She's okay with the situation. We have been… much closer lately"

"Oh, that's good. Mom and Dad were always busy with work so we didn't have a lot of time to spare. Now that we are on the dorms I get to talk with them more. I guess they want to compensate the time they weren't physically present, though I said they didn't have to"

"I can relate. My dad has been working out of the country since I was little, so it has been only Mom and me"

"Oh, look at the time. I'm fine but you have a train to catch, don't you?"

"You're right. I should not be late or else Mom will get worried"

"Well, see you tomorrow Deku-kun"

"Yes"

Izuku headed to the gates of the school. Uraraka hesitated for a moment but called him.

"Deku-kun"

The green haired teen turned around.

"It's not the same on the dorms without you. I just wanted you to know"

She felt much happier when she saw the smile that took over his lips, a bright smile that the age didn't change. Uraraka at least managed to make his day slightly better.

"Thanks, Uraraka"

With that, Midoriya left school and headed to the train station. Once he was out of Uraraka's visual field, Midoriya released a tired sigh. Even though she made him feel better, he still had to deal with his mother. All the way back home he ran numerous scenarios and outcomes that could happen when he arrived at the apartment. Did she even eat, or she locked herself on her room the entire day?

 _"Man… what am I going to tell her? I don't even understand how things got like this. Yeah, I saw her… doing things, but why did she… Mom really wanted to have sex with me? Or it was just because she missed Dad? A side effect of_ Khrona's _Quirk? I do feel different too but I don't think this is the reason… damn it, why does it have to be so confusing?"_

When he noticed, Izuku stood in front of the door. He hesitated a bit on spinning the doorknob, taking a deep breath before opening it slowly and stepping inside his house. He was aware that once he faced his mother, there would be no way to not address the elephant in the room.

"I… I'm home"

No answer came. Not a single response from her, not even a sound. Izuku walked into the kitchen and found dinner ready. Good, so she actually left the room at some point. His food was still warm so she made it recently. Looking at the kitchen itself, it was so clean that the place seemed to shine. In fact, the entire house was impeccable and tidy. Inko passed the whole day cleaning everything, he concluded. Yet another tired sigh left his mouth. After eating and cleaning his dishes, Izuku mustered his courage and knocked on her door.

"Umm, Mom _~sigh~_ we have to talk…"

He finally heard a sign of life coming from the room, the sound of footsteps heading to the door. From the other side of the wooden barrier, her voice sounded weak and he could hear Inko sobbing. Had she been crying nonstop since he left?

"Izuku… how… how was your day, dear…?"

"It was fine, Mom. Can I come in?"

"No. I… no, you can't"

"Mom, we have to talk"

"Not now, son. Let me… let me sort things out okay? I-"

"Mom, we have to talk. I… I need to talk with you about this. It's… I'm confused, I don't know what to do or think of this"

A small knock on the other side could mean that she hit her head on the door. After a minute of silence, the knob twisted and the door opened slowly, revealing the form of Inko. As he feared, she had been crying for a long time. The eyebags, the red on her eyes and the trails of tears that dried on her cheeks were obvious signs. Inko kept looking at the floor and gave way to Izuku to enter, then closed the door behind her. Izuku sat on the bed and waited for her to join him but when she just stood there and refused to sit he had to reach out and bring her by the hand, though she tried to avoid it. Now that they were here, Izuku found himself lost. He didn't plan so ahead.

"So, umm… I… l-last night I-"

"Izuku, stop" Inko breathed in and pinched the bridge of her nose, doing her best to not break in tears for the twentieth time today. "I know we have some things to discuss so let's just get over with it. Straight to the point"

The bluntness was unexpected but he saw this as her way to keep her emotions in check.

"Then… I have to ask, why did… why did we have… sex last night?"

She took a deep breath in.

"I… I was feeling lonely. Your… I haven't seen your father in a very long time and… seeing you grown up like that made me feel… needy. For a moment I thought I would lose you when you faced that villain, and after that what I wanted most was to have you by my side. This… I didn't want my feelings to turn into this thing but it simply happened"

"So it was just… a need of the moment?" His own words hurt him as Izuku asked her. He didn't want to believe his mother just used him as a way to satisfy her needs, still if that wasn't exactly the case and she had another reason, what could it be and why did he care so much?

"Well, yes. Last night was just a one-time thing. I'm better now so… I know I can't ask you this but let's just forget this happened and-"

"F-forget?"

"Yes, forget. We should never have done this. It's hard for me too to ask you this after all I've done to you but-"

"It wasn't your fault Mom"

She looked at him for the first time but her expression was one of disbelief.

"Izuku, no matter how you look at this, I forced you into this. You told me to stop but I… I didn't stop. I… I didn't want to…" Inko started to sob and her eyes filled with tears again, prompting Izuku to hold her hand.

"Mom, it's not your fault. At least not completely. I… I told you to stop but deep inside, I was curious and… I wanted that too… I wanted you, Mom…"

"Izuku… you- you should not say things like that. We both know you can't have this kind of feelings for your mother… especially when she's such a bitch…"

"No, Mom, you're not! I love you more than anything! I don't know if this is the best way to show it but these are my true feelings"

He held on her other hand and inched his face closer to hers, focusing his eyes on her reddened and watered ones. Inko moved back. She was afraid, not of him, but of what could happen if she allowed Izuku to be so close to her at this moment.

"No… no, Izuku, you can't say this. You should… you should find a girl at your age, someone from your class, I don't know. Even an older woman would do but not me. I'm… I'm your mother, Izuku"

"Then why? Why we had sex last night?" He inched closer.

"I told you, I was needy. I felt lonely and I let it take over me, a mistake I won't do again"

"So it was a mistake for you?"

"Yes, it was. I don't want you to rush things but this is something that you should do with your wife. Don't you… don't you have a crush or something…?"

"I… yes, I think I have someone in mind"

"See, it's normal to feel like that. What happened between us was-"

"But I also feel like this for you, Mom"

Inko was slightly trembling now. Each centimeter reduced between them made her more nervous. She was a source of danger and she was allowing her son to get near it. Still, the more he approached, the more she wanted him to get closer. Even if she said it was a mistake and that he should find someone else, deep inside she wished for the opposite. Why did Inko have to see her precious baby get taken away by a foreign girl? Why couldn't they live happily together? Why the fact that her son loved her from the bottom of his heart was a crime? Why should she care?

"I-Izuku, please, listen. I- we can't repeat this thing"

"I know Mom… but I felt so good when you were with me… I've never felt like that. I saw how you looked at me and it wasn't just a need, was it? Did it mean more to you? Because it did to me"

"No… no no no, Izuku, dear, honey… we can't… I was lonely and-"

"Don't you feel lonely now? Mom, I want you to feel happy too. You had always been by my side and I never really showed you how thankful I am. If… if having sex with me will make you happy, then I'm more than willing to do so. Also, I think I liked it a lot too…"

Izuku was now mere inches from her face. He felt her slightly ragged hot breathing brushing his face, capturing a faint scent of strawberry. Inko liked to eat strawberry shortcake when she was feeling down. His eyes trailed down to her lips, her soft lips that he tasted last night. He wondered if he could feel the strawberries on her mouth, slowly getting closer.

 _"What am I doing? Why do I want my Mom so bad in that way? I… I think I have a crush on Uraraka. She had been by my side since I entered U_.A _and she had always been so nice to me. My Mom, on the other hand, has been by my side since I was born. She endured a lot to raise me and she loves more than anything. Dad is not around and I bet she feels left behind, even more after I moved to the dorms. I want her to be happy. I want to make her feel happy. Does it legitimate my feelings? Or am I just fooling myself because I want to… have sex again?"_

Izuku was really unsure about his true feelings. He wanted the best for his mother but he became aware of the urges his body had. Between the internal conflict, he felt silky hands cup his cheeks. His eyes moved up again and found equally bright emerald green pools, staring at him with the boundless love and care he was had always seen.

"Izuku… you have to stop" She was already crying, letting hot tears roll over her cheeks, but a shaking smile started to take form on her lips.

"Mom… I just want-"

He got cut by a soft peck, quick and tender. Izuku stared at his Mother as Inko kept crying, still with the shaking smile. It was like she was forcing her into something but he didn't know if it was the smile of the tears.

"You have to stop, Izuku…" Another small kiss. He didn't oppose to it, most of the confusion than anything. "You have to stop me… before it's too late"

Between the phrases, Inko kissed him, going from soft pecks to deeper and longer kisses, getting more and more passionate.

"This is wrong, you are my son. You should not feel like that for me. Izuku, you should go after that girl you mentioned… but I don't want you to" She glued her body on his, pressing her breasts on his chest. As she kept kissing, very low moans came from her mouth.

"I love you so much, Izuku… I want to be by your side forever. Why should another girl or woman take you away from me? I don't want this… I want to have you close to me. I want to hug you, keep you warm and safe, feel the sweet scent of your hair…" Inko leaned on Izuku, slowly making him lay on the bed. She then crawled on top of him, never ceasing to taste his lips and tongue. Her hands now began to wander freely across his body.

"What is wrong with loving you? Why should I worry about being your mother? All I want is the best for you, dear… but you have to stop me, cause I can't stop myself. I lied to myself, saying I was needy but I know that's not true. My feelings for you are so much deeper…" Inko spread his legs a bit and started to rub her thick tights on his legs and between them.

"You have to stop your horny mother, Izuku… I want you so, so bad… I want to feel it, again and again, your hard cock parting my inwards… stretching my walls… making me memorize your form… moving inside me and driving me crazy… I want it, Izuku~ I want you completely to myself~"

Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt and as she lifted and removed it, Inko found no resistance. She trailed kisses down to his neck, collarbones, and chest, leaving a slightly wet path that she followed back to his lips.

"Say 'no' to me, Izuku~ I'm being the worst mother in the world. I'm being the biggest bitch, seducing my own child. I should feel horrible, guilty, but the only way I feel is so damn horny~ Izuku…"

And at that moment Izuku spoke, being stunned and confused until now.

"Mom… I don't want to stop either. It may be wrong… but I want it too. I want you too, Mom. Does it… makes me a freak?"

"No, no, absolutely not. It makes you even more special to me. You're my world, my reason to live, my precious treasure. I need you, Izuku~"

Inko locked him into a much deeper and passionate kiss, and now Izuku was returning her feelings. It was intense and filled with emotions, a turmoil of confusion that shoved away all the doubts and restrains from the two. All the reasoning and common sense were replaced with love and a strong desire for each other, that would soon be too much to ignore.

Inko felt his hands hold on her waist, then moving to the lower part of her backs and stopping at her plump butt cheeks, making circles and groping a bit. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end and she felt jolts of electricity course through her spine. It was completely different when he acted on his own, showing what he knew, but as a mother, she felt the need to teach him how things should be done. Yes, it would be for his best.

So the green haired lady got rid of her blouse and shirt, revealing her pair of melons held tight by a brown bra. His focus turned completely to her, watching almost hypnotized as Inko pressed her breasts together and then unhooked her bra, letting them bounce freely in front of him. She took his rough hands on her silky and slender ones and guided them to her chest, inviting Izuku to feel her soft breasts, something he didn't hesitate to do.

Izuku, as gently as possible, caressed her breasts, moving them in circles and slightly squishing them. It was amazing how his fingers sank on her soft flesh, which earned some moans from her.

Inko leaned in and held his head, bringing him closer so he could suck at her breasts. Izuku sucked and gave light bites at her hard nipples, making Inko moan more. It was like she was feeding her baby again. Meanwhile, she rocked her hips back and forth, feeling the bulge under his pants getting harder. A little shift in positions and she managed to remove his pants, also taking hers out. The woman got out of the bed and kneed before Izuku, holding at the hem of his underwear and pulling it down to reveal his hard member. She stared at it for a moment and let a sigh.

"It's so impressive… you are a wonderful son, Izuku~"

There they were. Izuku looked down at her and he found that predatory look of a woman taken by her lust and desire. It was all for him, his mother was like this for him.

Inko licked her lips before wrapping her hand, finger by finger, around the base of his dick and then slowly jerking him off. She barely started, Izuku already tensed up a bit, curling his toes and letting out sharp breaths. Inko reached for his face with her free hand, running her fingers on his cheek and making him look directly at her. She then opened her mouth and started to lick the tip of his manhood, making circles and licking along all his length. She sucked each of his balls, still jerking him and never averting her eyes from his face. The blush on her face along with the fire on her eyes only added to the seductive power she was having over him, so Izuku didn't dare to avert his eyes.

He saw a small smile appear on her mouth before she decided to suck his dick, putting it on her mouth and bobbing her head, still jerking him and using her free hand to play with his balls. Everything in her seemed to be extremely attractive to him, from the deep breaths she was taking in, to the low moans echoing on his dick and the blush on her face, framing green hungry eyes. Inko reached for one of his hands and rested it on her head, stopping her movements, keeping only her mouth on his cock. She begged for him with her eye, Inko wanted him to take the lead for a while, so Izuku started to move her head with his hands, going further inside her mouth time after time, until her lips touched the base of his cock. At this point, Inko gagged a bit but she held Izuku's hands in place. After adjusting, she gave him an assuring look and Izuku moved her head again, increasing his speed a little. Inko made some wet noises as she deep throated him, moaning on his dick, something she knew he liked, just like his father.

Inko kept sucking Izuku with intensity, making the young man short-breathed. Izuku hissed as he kept feeling the warm and wet mouth of his mother, her tongue running along his dick while he moved her head up and down. His mind was getting foggy and he felt some tension building up. He was close to his limit.

"M-Mom… I'm about to cum- aaah~"

Hearing that and sensing him slow down, Inko held on his waist and increased her speed, sucking his cock with a lot of energy. Izuku made a weak attempt to stop her but she kept going until she felt his cock twitching. Right after, a huge load of hot cum exploded on her mouth, so much that she couldn't get everything and some of it spilled on his lap. Inko leaned over and licked seductively what had been spilled, always looking at her son. Licking her lips again, she put his hard member in her valley.

"You like Mommy's breasts, don't you?~"

"Y-yes… I like them, Mom"

Using her hands, Inko pressed her soft mounds together, moving them up and down while she sucked at the tip of his dick. Izuku kept staring at the hot scene in front of him, unable to focus on anything else. His mother was sucking him and giving him a titfuck with her extremely soft breasts. How could he think of any other thing now? She kept like this until he came again, spilling his seed all over her face and chest. Inko happily wiped all the white stuff and ate it.

"You taste wonderful, Izuku"

Inko crawled back on the bed and stood on top of Izuku, having her private parts right in front of him while she sat on his face. Izuku started to lick her pussy, making Inko moan and shudder in pleasure.

"Izuku~ Here… put your thumbs here and rub it~"

She helped Izuku to find one of her more sensitive spots. Izuku made circles with his thumbs over her clit, sending waves of pleasure on Inko's body. Feeling the heat increasing inside her core, Inko held his head in place and rocked her hips back and forth moaning louder as Izuku slid a finger in while he licked her.

"Aaah~ Yes~ Izuku… more… Oh fuck~ I'm gonna cum… baby, I'm gonna cum~ I'm gonna- aaah!" Inko bit her lower lip as she released her juices straight on his mouth and face. Since most of it slipped, Izuku returned her actions and licked around her body, cleaning her tights and taking every single drop from her pussy, much to her pleasure.

Inko petted Izuku, then adjusted herself above his cock, teasing him by just letting the tip touch her entrance. She could practically feel his eagerness to slide his dick in. He loved that so much. The woman put his dick in and lowered herself until he was completely inside her.

"Oooooh! Yes! Izuku's dick! It's so deep inside~ Ohhh, fuck~ yeah! Izuku, fuck me~ aaah! Fuck me~"

"F-fuck… Mom, you're so hot and wet… Aah~ This is awesome~"

"Yes, yes! Your naughty mother is all wet like this for you~ Aaaaah! More, Honey~"

The young man began to move his hips, matching his pace with hers. Izuku went as deep as he could inside Inko, feeling her inner walls wrap around his cock. Inko bit her lower lip and she moaned every time he thrust inside her, feeling him hit her sweet spots again and again. She just had to help him by adjusting her position but he was doing amazingly well on giving her pleasure. Her hands rested on his chest and her eyes focused on his face.

His expression was one of someone making an effort. Sure, the pink hue must be for another reason but he was really trying to make her feel good while himself was lost in pleasure. She felt happy inside because she could make Izuku look like this, embarrassed and taken by lust at the same time. Seeing him like this was more than enough to suppress the guilt and shame she felt deep inside.

"Oooooh, yes~ Izuku! Faster, Honey~ Bang me harder! Aaaah! Aaaah!"

She moved her hips faster, smashing her crotch on his while Izuku held her hips and helped her. Inko's mind was going blank. His hard dick moving inside her wet hole and sending waves across her entire body, it was almost too much for her. Why did she never felt like this with Hisashi? Sure, the man was skilled but with Izuku she felt completely different. Maybe it was the forbidden nature of this act, the fact that is was her own son fucking her so well.

On the other side, Izuku felt something similar. Not having another experience to compare besides his own mother, this was one of the best things he ever did and felt. It was like her private parts were made to receive him, or was he imagining things? Anyway, Izuku was having the time of his life, but he couldn't stop from asking himself if it would be the same with Uraraka, picturing her in place of his mother. For a second her image flashed and overlapped the face of the green-haired lady.

 _"What am I thinking?! Why did I imagine Uraraka?! She's pretty but I don't want to… have sex with her. Or do I?! And it's okay to have this doubt while I'm fucking my mom? Shit… this is too good… she feels so good… damn… it's hard to think this way"_

His eyes focused on her expressions. Her eyes were rolling up and Izuku was sure Inko would draw blood from her lips. Her face had a deep red crossing her cheeks and some green strands of hair fell on it. Her body moved in an enticing way every time he thrust inside her. Her moans, dripping with passion and lust were a clear sign that she was loving it. She loved to feel his cock parting her inwards, and despite the feeling of happiness he had for making her feel so damn good, deep inside resisted the feeling that it was really wrong.

Mother and son were aware of their actions, to some extent. It was more like they were denying the facts. Blood-related or not, both agreed that they loved to be this intimate, to make themselves feel good like this. What could they do? Inko would never look for another man while her husband was away and Izuku wasn't going to date a girl just to satisfy his needs. Needs…

They felt the need to feel each other, sense the heat, express their endless love and caring. Having sex was only a more direct way of doing this. Yes, that's right, this wasn't wrong at all if Inko just wanted to protect Izuku and give him the best. He deserved that. Izuku wanted to make Inko happy, and now he discovered a new sensation. His mother was only helping him with this new desire. Convenient thoughts of minds taken by desire, focusing only on the moment they were sharing. So this how things would be from now on?

"Mom~ I'm almost at my limit _~pant~_ "

"F-FUCK! Cum with me, Izuku~ Give your hot cum to Mama! Ooooh, my- aaah! Yes! More! Aaah yahn~ Izuku~ I'm cumming now, Izuku! Aaaah! Fuck!"

One final push and they came together. His hot seed met with her juices that flowed freely, filling her to the brim. Inko held tight on his shoulders, almost making him bleed a bit with her nails, as she felt her orgasm wash through her body. Meanwhile, Izuku felt her walls tighten around his cock like she was trying to get everything from him.

Between ragged breaths, Inko let her body fall on top of his, feeling the heat of his body on her skin. She breathed in deeply, taking the scent of his hair. She loved to run her fingers over his green messy hair. Inko locked Izuku on a deep and passionate kiss until they felt the need to breathe. The older woman then started at his eyes. She seemed distant, thinking about something. After some time of confusion for Izuku, Inko finally spoke.

"Izuku… we can't keep doing this. A mother shouldn't love her son in that way…"

"I know, Mom. But… what if you feel needy again? And what if… I feel too?"

"T-then there's nothing we can do about it, right? If we don't take care of these feelings something bad could happen, right?"

"R-right. We can't help it"

"So let's keep things like this. O-only when we feel extremely in need…"

"Yeah… for extreme cases…"

Both convinced themselves that it was the only way out of the problem. Inko sat on the bed and helped Izuku sit, then got out of it and started to pick her clothes that were scattered around the bedroom.

"Izuku, help me tidy things here, please"

"O-okay"

After that Inko went to the bathroom to take a shower and dragged Izuku together. During the bath, Izuku avoided looking at her while Inko acted naturally as if she was washing her baby boy again. She washed his backs and then dragged him to the bathtub, where they stood for some time.

"It's been so long since we bathed together" She said, nostalgic and remembering of her small child back then.

"Yeah, a long time…" It didn't matter that they just had sex, Izuku felt embarrassed. He flinched in surprise when he felt her feet touching on his underwater, playing with him. They were still mother and son, and they were keeping a forbidden relationship. Something about it made him feel excited. So this is what Inko meant back then, the thrill of doing something prohibited. It wasn't like his mother would betray his father, or that he would hook up with someone just to have sex, so it wasn't that bad, right? It wasn't even forever. It was just a thing of the moment. Or so they thought.

The night ended with Izuku and Inko on their respective rooms, but more than a few times she rolled on the bed, unable to sleep, while he kept staring at the ceiling. Morning came and they were acting as if nothing happened at all. Inko made breakfast while Izuku did his morning training. The young man left the apartment and headed to school, leaving Inko alone to take care of the house. The hours passed and he returned from school, quickly changing clothes and going to the gym with his mother. Two hours later they returned, took shower and ate dinner, talking about the day at school and some news Inko saw on tv. They even stopped to watch a film together and after that, each one headed to their respective rooms.

This sequence repeated for about a week. Everything was normal, Inko was happy for having her son back at home and Izuku kept working hard on being a hero. They held bright smiles and always talked lightly, enjoying each other's company. Then, during dinner…

After finishing eating her katsudon, Inko asked Izuku to wash the dishes. The young man got up and took the bowls, putting them on the sink. Inko closed her eyes and lowered her head, taking in a deep breath. She slammed her hands on the wooden table as she got up, making the chair fall back. Izuku turned around surprised and followed her with his eyes as she stomped her way to her room, apparently. Worried that something bad happened, he came after her.

"Mom? What happened-"

The moment he entered the hallway, Inko blocked his way putting an arm on the wall. On her next move, she pinned him, keeping both hands on the wall and next to his head. She had a fierce gaze that met with his confused and quite scared face.

"... Mom? Do you need… something?"

She stared at him for a long minute before answering.

"Tonight, we fuck"

And then she kissed him. Izuku pushed her back a little since she was muffling whatever he had to say.

"Mmmf, Mom, we agreed that only in extreme cases"

"It's been a week already. I didn't even try to use my free time because I know it wouldn't be enough"

"But we- mmmmff"

She cut him again, taking his lips. He had the salty taste of katsudon, his favorite dish. It didn't matter how he was, Inko loved him. She loved every aspect of him. Her hands held on his and she pulled him to her room, finding little to no resistance from him. She pushed him on the bed and sat on his waist, quickly getting rid of their clothes. By now Izuku didn't care anymore. This entire time he was holding himself, both were, in fact. Inko felt that she couldn't hold any longer so there was nothing they could do. They had sex that night, then showered and went to their rooms.

A week passed and again Inko suddenly changed her personality, becoming slightly more aggressive and demanding. She wanted her Izuku. She had been waiting for him. And five days after that, and three days after and then on a two-day basis, she kept taking him to her room. Now they slept on the same bed, they bathed together and a lot of kissing happened under the showers. Sometimes they even skipped the gym because Inko latched on his neck the moment Izuku returned from school. Getting more forward with each time, Inko dragged Izuku on her kinks, taking the couch, the bathtub and even the dinner table in place of her bed. That contrasted with the usual image of the lovely, caring and sweet mother he had. The change was quick and as soon they finished, Inko went back to her normal self.

Inko imagined that as the time passed, she would stop feeling this desire for her son, but it only increased. The same could be said about Izuku. As they kept exploring this forbidden place, mother and son grew even more attached to each other, to the point where shame and guilty meant nothing. It was a need that HAD to be attended. They loved each other. They loved feeling the heat on the skin, the forbidden nature of these actions, the noises and expressions each one managed to provoke on the other. It was amazing, it was the best thing in the world. At some point, in a moment alone during the afternoon, Inko actually asked herself.

"Am I getting addicted to him…? Probably..."

 **Well, I did it. I actually made them do it. Something is not right here, hahaha. Well, as always, leave your comments if you want. Until next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Discovered

**And I'm back! A little late but back! And I bring you, dear readers, the next chapter. Without any further delays, to the story.**

 **Discovered**

Saturday morning. At the Bakugou household, boxes piled up in the garden as a young man brought them out of the house. Izuku wiped some drops of sweat from his forehead and looked up at the clear blue sky. Today was a hot day and here he was, making such a physical effort. Well, Auntie Mitsuki planned to clean her house from top to bottom and throw on the garbage what she wouldn't use anymore. Turns out there was a lot of things to get rid of, so she called for some help.

"Sorry about dragging you into this, Inko. I just couldn't do it myself" Mitsuki said as she held a small card box with '6 years old' written on it. Inside the box, many photos and other things of the time Katsuki had the age of six. Inko walked by her side carrying a small black trash bag.

"Don't mention it, Mitsuki. I'm glad I can help. Anyway, where is Masaru?"

"Oh, he had to go on a trip. We planned to make this cleanup long ago but then appeared this urgent meeting and he couldn't miss it. I thought I could take care of the cleaning alone but… there's so much trash here, and I can't even call Katsuki here. Well, to be honest, he doesn't move a finger to help without me shouting and hitting that thick head…"

"Hehehe… I can imagine that"

Mitsuki put the box down and rested her hands on her waist, looking at the garden through the window, more specifically looking at Izuku.

"~sigh~ Seriously Inko, your son is one in a million. If my brat of a son could be more like him…"

"Please don't talk like that. Katsuki is special on his own way, right?" Inko always heard her friend complaining about her problematic son and deep down she saw that as a reflex of the blonde's own personality, but she knew Mitsuki loved her son.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't bring myself to hate that annoying and spoiled brat. Seeing him winning the Sports Festival… really made me proud…"

"It's natural to mothers feel like this"

"You might be right. Anyway, Inko, how are you handling things now? Having Izuku at home must be a trial~"

That comment got Inko off guard and many memories, hot memories, flooded her mind, giving her a light pink hue on her cheeks.

"W-what are you talking about, Mitsuki…?" " _She suspects of something? How? Am I that easy to read?!"_

"Huh? I'm talking about having a handsome and young man at your house. It must be really hard for you"

Inko was panicking internally.

" _How did she find out?! Izuku? Did you tell her?! No, he would never… then how?!"_

"I bet there are lots of women knocking on your door now, right? Do you let him walk around casually?"

"Eh?" What was she talking about?

"Don't 'eh' me. Come on, you can tell me. How many ladies did you have to push away from Izuku?" Mitsuki rested a hand on her shoulder and had a reassuring smile. "If you want, just give me the word and I go there and knock some sense on these desperate women"

" _That's what she meant?!"_ Relief washed over Inko. Mitsuki didn't have a single idea. "No, no, I didn't come across this situation yet, and I hope I won't have to…"

"Really? Hmmm, and here I thought he would be like an open pot of honey…" Mitsuki watched Izuku piling up boxes on the garden and selecting the recyclable trash. " _Well, if I didn't know him, I would definitely pull a move…"_ Mitsuki shook that thought away.

"To be honest… the gym is quite annoying…"

"The gym?"

"Oh, we had been training together for some time now" Inko playfully rolled up a sleeve and flexed her arm.

"Well, look at that mother and son bonding, ain't it cute?"

"It's much easier to exercise when I have someone with me. But I have to say, these young girls… with these indecent bodies, looking at my Izuku… sometimes I wish I could go there and give them a piece of my mind!" Inko puffed her cheeks as she remembered the many eyes staring at her son while he lifted huge weights.

"Hahahaha! That's gold, really, hahahaha!" Mitsuki kept laughing while Inko looked confused at her.

"What's so funny on a bunch of girls devouring my son with the eyes?!"

"Ei, ei, calm down Inko. I just never imagined you would be so jealous of your son"

That's right, Inko ended letting her emotions take over too much. Mitsuki was right, a mother shouldn't be SO jealous of her son. But that made her consider something: how would Mitsuki react she Inko told her about the whole thing between her and Izuku? She was her best friend, she would understand, right?

" _No, no, no. No one should know about it"_

At that moment, Izuku entered the house.

"Auntie, I finished with the trash outside. Is there anything left to carry?"

"Going upstairs there are some boxes full of old books. Can you bring them down? They're quite heavy"

"Don't worry, I've got this"

"Oh, right. Now you are ridiculously strong"

Before he could go up the stairs, a loud growl came from his stomach, which made him blush a little and scratch the back of his head.

"Hmmm, someone has been working hard~"

"I'll prepare something for us. Can I use the kitchen, Mitsuki?"

"Oi, you don't have to"

"Don't worry. Since I can't lift much weight, at least let me do this"

"Well, if you insist. Coming to think of it… uoooh! When was the last time I ate Inko's food?!" Mitsuki knew how to cook, but she had always been pretty average on it, mostly because she didn't like to put much effort into that task. On the other hand, since they went to school together, Inko was an excellent cook and always shared some of her food with the blonde. She always joked that Inko would be a perfect wife someday.

The green haired woman headed to the kitchen and Izuku went upstairs, leaving Mitsuki alone in the living room. They were really helping her out here. It wasn't like she would force Katsuki to come here and help her on the task. He would complain that she only called him to work. Well, one way or another, she wanted to see the noisy brat again. That lead her to think about her friend.

Inko now got to spend a lot of time with Izuku, so the blonde was sure she was having a great time. She even started to exercise. The boy was surely a positive influence in her life. Mitsuki walked around the living room, dusting off some things, then she spotted Inko's phone on the couch. She picked it up, waving her head.

"Inko… don't let your things scattered like this. Huh, some things don't change, right?" Her friend was kind of an airhead when it came to personal belongings. She looked at the phone again and another thought crossed her mind. "Hmmm, could it be…"

Mitsuki turned the phone on and typed a password. It unlocked the phone. " _Really, Inko?! WaifuNumberOne? I made that joke so long ago and you still use it as your password"_

Mitsuki waved her head again but a small laugh escaped her lips. Looking at the screen, she got a bit curious. Out of habit, she checked the messages, something she did back at school. Inko always told her not to do it, but Mitsuki did it anyway. As the blonde expected, messages to her son and to her husband, nothing to see here. Well, she felt kinda jealous that Izuku talked with her so much when he was at the dorms. Once again out of habit, she looked at the pictures Inko took. She expected to find the woman and her son working out, or running together. Probably she had more pictures of him than of herself. Well, what she found out was completely different.

" _What in the world… Inko…"_

The first thing she saw on the screen as an image of two bodies naked, probably doing what she thought they were doing. In fact, it was a video. A chill ran through her spine and Mitsuki swallowed dry as she looked around. Izuku was on the second floor and Inko was on the kitchen. Just to be sure she took some distance and went to the side of the house. Leaning on the wall, she hesitated on playing the video.

" _I guess she felt lonely since Hisashi isn't around… still, I would never think that you would watch porn, Inko. My, I feel like my world has been shattered"_

Mitsuki checked the volume and put it at minimal, then took a deep breath and pressed play. During the next seconds she watched it, shock and disbelief took over her.

"What… what is this…?"

The small screen showed the point of view of someone, apparently laying on a couch, but more important, she could see clearly Izuku, completely naked, having sex with whoever was holding the phone. She raised the volume a bit and she could hear lots of moans and heavy breathing. The young man lifted his head and a confused expression formed on his reddened face.

"What the- you're recording it?!"

Though he seemed surprised, he didn't stop moving. Then came the most shocking part. A very familiar voice answered him, a voice too familiar, indeed.

"Mmmmm~ Don't you kids take pics of everything? I- aaah~ I'm doing the same- fuck!"

Mitsuki didn't want to trust in her hearing. There was no way it was her. The camera shifted to the frontal lens and then her fears got confirmed. Inko was having sex with Izuku. She held on him with one arm as he buried his face on the of her neck. She looked at the camera and by now, Mitsuki let her body slowly slide on the wall until she sat on the ground. Her face. The face Inko was making, was one she never saw before, filled with lust and desire, but also happy in a way. The sounds she made, the way she squirmed under her own son… she liked what was happening. Mitsuki dared to say that she was _loving_ it.

"Look here, Izuku- oohh! Smile to the camera~"

"M-mom! What if someone- hah- if someone sees it?"

"Don't worry, I- ohh, yes, yes! I'll delete it later"

"Then why are you filming? ~pant~"

"Forget it and- aaaah! F-fuck me! Izuku! Aaah~ Yes! More~ Aaah!"

Mitsuki watched the almost ten minutes of incestuous craziness, completely speechless. She didn't know how to feel about it, and that's what worried her. A normal person would immediately see that it was wrong and that Inko was doing something extremely bad, but she was… Mitsuki was in doubt. What did she just watch? From all things that she imagined that could happen, this wasn't in the most remote possibilities. Izuku and Inko were having sex, and he was making her see stars. The blonde stared at the screen with more and more focus. She unconsciously closed her legs and her heartbeat rate increased. After these ten long minutes, Mitsuki turned the phone off and leaned her head on the wall, looking up.

"... What the HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?!" She shouted but quickly covered her mouth. Getting up, she headed back to the living room and put the phone where it was. Then something occurred to her and Mitsuki reached for her own phone. A few taps and she sent the video to herself, then deleted it from Inko's phone. As she did that, Izuku came down the stairs carrying two large boxes that looked quite heavy, but he was walking with ease.

"Sorry I took so long Auntie. I got distracted with a book…"

"Don't mention it, dear. J-just put those boxes out okay?"

She barely hid her nervousness. Mitsuki had to think before acting, at least once in a while. There had to be an explanation, a good one, to what she had just seen. Maybe it was fake? Someone with incredible skill in video editing. Or maybe someone with a Quirk capable of making clones or something like that. Heck, she was accepting mind control and brainwashing, there had to be a reason behind this.

" _That villain! No, wait, her power was related to age, right? But, maybe she also altered the mental age of these two and don't see each other as mother and son anymore. Is that even possible? Izuku keeps the same anxious kid of always and Inko, well, she didn't change a bit. Oh my, how am I even supposed to address this? Hey, I just saw this video of you and your son fucking, care to explain that?"_

"Auntie?"

Mitsuki flinched once she got out of her inner thoughts. Izuku was right in front of her and due to his new height, he was at eye level with her. Those green orbs, some minutes ago she saw them focused on her best friend, and now she was in the spotlight. Mitsuki felt really uncomfortable, but she couldn't just dismiss them, not after all the work they helped with. This would raise suspicions, so she did her best to act normally.

*What is it, Izuku?"

"You spaced out for a moment. Are you feeling tired or something?

"No, I'm totally okay. Let's just get some food"

Mitsuki and Izuku headed to the kitchen and they ate what Inko had prepared. By the end of the afternoon, they finished cleaning and the green heads left, leaving Mitsuki alone with a clean house and messy thoughts. The blonde headed straight to the bathroom. A cold shower would be good to put things in order on her head. So, what should she do about these terrifying news?

"How do I talk to them? …Why did they even do this?! Have you lost your mind, Inko?!"

Mitsuki scrubbed her hair nonstop as she rinsed it. Izuku was the most important thing to her friend, she was sure of it, which was why she was so confused. She closed her eyes and let the cold water wash over her. The video came to her mind again. It wasn't an HD record but the scene was very vivid in her memories. She never thought that Inko, the model lovely housewife, would be able to make such… lewd expressions.

Back in high school, the girl barely handled talking about 'hot' topics or anything that involved getting intimate. She didn't talk about boys she found handsome and was very shy when the girls were talking about their measures or something like that. Mitsuki always saw her as a pure angel that should be protected. Maybe it was one of the reasons why she became her best friend. The blonde was pretty surprised when Inko gave the news about her wedding with Hisashi, and even more when she said she was pregnant. Mitsuki joked with Inko that she finally started to have fun like an adult, which left the green haired woman with a huge blush.

"Come on, you have to fill me on the details" Mitsuki winked at her friend.

"Mi-Mi-Mitsuki! I, uh... I can't tell you this kind of thing… I-"

And the blonde burst into laughs. She loved to tease her friend. Well, those were some good memories, but now the cute, shy and red face she remembered was overlapped with another, equally red, but full of lust and desire. What was worse, it was directed at her son. Izuku didn't seem bothered in the slightest either. He was liking it as much as she was. The shudders in her spine didn't come from the cold water.

Getting out of the shower, she wrapped herself on her towel and headed to her room, then sat on her bed and reached for her phone, searching for the video again. Maybe she misunderstood something. Maybe it was two persons with extremely similar looks to her best friend and her son. Then again, how many persons were out there with this tone of green on the hair? Without a doubt, the shorty woman and the well defined young man were Inko and Izuku. She didn't need to watch it again, yet here she was, staring at the screen, unable to move her eyes from it.

When… when was the last time she and Masaru, when was the last time they… It has been some time from what she remembered. Between huge projects to work on and all the troubles her son and his class got into, they had little to no time to each other. On the matter of attracting trouble, Katsuki and Izuku were pretty equal. And her husband wasn't here right now do to his job so Mitsuki doubted she would get to 'have fun' any time soon.

She kept watching the video, raising the volume a bit. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip lightly. Did she ever scream like that, or Inko was just too sensitive? Izuku was still a teenager despite his body and shouldn't know exactly what to do, yet he looked quite skilled. Damn, did he manage to get laid with one of the girls of his class? Or… that wasn't the first time he and Inko had done it?

" _What the hell am I thinking...? The boy wouldn't pull a move on a girl. He would faint if he tried… Natural talent...?"_

She shook her head furiously. These weren't the things to think about now. The important matter was how to confront the two. Should she be straightforward and tell them they were two sick fucks for doing it? Maybe not so straightforward. Should she speak only with Inko? Maybe only with Izuku? Both of them consented on this, from what she could see. She kept watching the video for some reason. It was hard to believe in that but Inko could have talked Izuku into this. Considering that her husband was far away for a very long time and what happened lately, having Izuku around might have turned into a tempting situation.

Mitsuki tried to put herself in Inko's place. She and Masaru didn't have sex in a while, four months tops, and she was already bothered by it. Yes, Inko definitely must have felt needy, even more with Izuku's actual looks that resembled a lot of his father. She watched the video with more attention. Mitsuki heard from Inko that they were going to the gym together and now she understood why Inko was so worried. She had all the reasons in the world to be worried.

" _I wonder… after growing up, how he got down there and-"_

Mitsuki shook her head again. What was she thinking? The video ended and she noticed her face was a little warm, along with another part of her body. Well, it was a natural reaction, given what she was watching, she told herself. Wait, could she say that even if it was her best friend and her son? Once again Mitsuki tried to imagine what was going on inside her friend's head. What if Katsuki suddenly appeared older and…

"Stop! Mitsuki, you don't need more disturbing images on your head!" She said as she suddenly got up, rubbing her face.

The time when she went with Inko to buy her some clothes came to her mind. When Izuku tried some looks, she had a similar thought, right? She wondered if it was okay to find him handsome. The green haired teen in the body of a young man, the kid she knew for being pure and kind, now with a wild and attractive side. Was she allowed, as Auntie Mitsuki, to find this sexy in any level?

"So that's what you felt, Inko...?"

She changed into some clothes, laid on the bed and watched the video again. She didn't know why she just felt like watching these ten minutes of a forbidden show of affection between the two. Something was for sure, the more she watched it, less uncomfortable she felt, but it was because she already knew that would happen. Right? It wasn't as if she was liking it or anything. Mitsuki could relate to Inko at some level but she didn't agree with what she was doing. Back to the problem she had before: how to talk to them? She got completely lost while she watched the video.

Turning the phone off, Mitsuki went to sleep. She would think about it another hour. Be it this shocking revelation or the hard work on cleaning the house, Mitsuki felt exhausted. During her sleep, she rolled from one side of the bed to the other. She was sweating a bit. In her dreams, she was doing her things at home when suddenly a pair of arms rolled around her waist.

"Oi, Masaru, wait until night, you naughty-"

"Sorry, old man isn't home"

She froze when she heard the voice of Katsuki, a little deeper but still his voice. She turned around to find her the explosive teen now with the same height she had. No, a little taller than her. She blinked and they were on her room, and Katsuki pushed her on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, you brat?!"

The grin on his mouth widened.

"Brat? Let's see if you can say that after I'm done with you"

He pinned her arms down and got closer to her face, too close. Mitsuki closed her eyes on instinct. She never felt anything similar to fear from her son, from anyone, but she was scared now. And then, nothing. When the blonde opened her eyes, Katsuki was gone, giving place to none other than Izuku, lacking his shirt. She didn't dare to look down. He wasn't holding her wrists, he wasn't forcing her, he was waiting for her. He looked at her with those bright green eyes, asking for permission, and she slowly raised her hands, reaching the back of his neck and bringing him closer. That cute smile never left his lips, until they were mere millimeters from her own lips. And then she woke up, eyes wide open, sweating a bit and her mind processing what was real and what wasn't. She tiredly rubbed her face.

"What the hell was that…?"

Still agitated, Mitsuki looked at the digital clock. Six in the morning, definitely too soon to her to wake up, in a Sunday of all days, but she couldn't go back to sleep. The house was clean and she didn't feel hungry yet. She actually felt a little sick. Mitsuki decided to go for a walk, trying to clear her head.

The cold air of the morning brushed her face, so she pulled the hood she was wearing to cover her face better. She just wandered aimlessly while the scenes from her dream replayed on her head as if it had really happened, and her face became warmer as the time passed.

"~sigh~ Come on, woman, you're not sixteen years old anymore"

She said to herself. Looking around, she found herself in the park, where many people were making exercises, some kind of hobby or just relaxing. She would never understand why people liked to wake up early. But then something caught her attention, a well-known mess of green hair. The blonde instinctively hid behind a tree, though she didn't know why. She observed as the young man made laps around the track and also noticed that he had some spectators, a group of women probably on their forties. She didn't need to be at the hearing range to guess what kind of comments they were making. Deciding that this situation wouldn't help her in any way, Mitsuki headed back to her home.

Those cursed thoughts kept returning to her head during the following days until Masaru returned from his business trip. The sun had just set and the tired man dropped his bag on the living room as he walked around, looking for Mitsuki.

"Darling, I'm home!" He didn't hear a response of any kind so he headed to the room. Maybe she was sleeping. Once he opened the door and came in, it closed right behind him, startling the brown haired man. He looked around and saw none other than his wife, leaning on the door with a suspicious smile. She was really quick to lock the door.

"Mitsuki, you surprised me. So, did you get some help to clean the house and-"

She cut him short and pulled him on the bed, making Masaru pretty confused.

"Mi-Mitsuki…? What's going on?"

She took off and tossed her shirt away, giving the man a 'subtle' hint of what she meant, but just to be sure, she spoke.

"We're going to have fun. Have sex. Fuck all night long" She was always so blunt when it came to showing her emotions.

"Wait, now? As in, right now?"

"Yes, why not? Katsuki isn't home anyways and it's been some time since the last time we did it" By now both of them were half naked.

"Y-yes, but I didn't even take a shower and you must be tired from work-"

"Do I look tired to you?~" She stared right into his eyes and flashed a wide grin as if she was tigress ready to pounce on the pray. To be honest, Masaru was the tired one, but he knew better than try to talk Mitsuki out of something once she had set her mind up.

"~huff~ You know ~pant~ we should definitely do it more often," Masaru said as he let his body fall to the side on the bed, quite short breathed.

"Yes… we should" Mitsuki said between her heavy breathing.

"Well, I'm going to the shower now. Wanna come too?" He said as he sat on the bed, looking for his glasses.

"You go ahead. Just give me a minute"

Masaru went to the bathroom, leaving Mitsuki alone in the room. Deep inside he felt proud of himself. Still had the magic or something like this on his mind. Meanwhile, the blonde just stared at the ceiling. The tired expression she had some seconds ago turned into one of mild annoyance and worry, with a hint of unsatisfactoriness. Let's not jump to conclusions here, she loved every single moment of it but, how to put it, she already knew how her husband went. The most important part and quite frustrating too was that at some times the damn video managed to appear in her mind, along with that cursed dream. She rested the back of her hand on her forehead. Mitsuki didn't expect this at all.

It was a simple plan but quite failproof. She figured out that the weird things she was feeling were due to the lack on intimate contact with Masaru so, once he got back she would do something about it and then the weird thoughts and feelings would go away. Well, they didn't and now she felt a tiny bit disappointed with her husband. She really meant it when she said the entire night, but they barely made it to 21 pm. She could tell when the man was tired and how much further he could go. Thinking positively, he just arrived from an exhaustive trip so maybe it was the reason. And what it wasn't?

She covered her face with her hands, ashamed of herself because deep inside she expected to at least be so loud as Inko on that video. Did she have the same expressions of the green haired woman while they were doing it? And why on earth this was so damn important? Mitsuki didn't want to admit it but in a small corner of her heart, she wanted to be in her friend's place. Maybe it was just out of curiosity, an ironical case of 'the grass is greener on the other side', yet this didn't make her situation any better.

Having sexual interest towards the son of your best friend, even if said son is technically at legal age _and_ has a forbidden relationship with his own mother, was not okay to Mitsuki. Even if it was just a really small interest. Should she ignore what was going on with that family? She was Inko's best friend but she never told the woman how to live her life, and she never did it to her either so what right she had?

" _No, no, no. That's messed up no matter how you look at it"_

Mitsuki let out another tired sigh. Since she discovered that video she had been doing this a lot. Sitting up, she got out of the bed with a resolve.

" _I'll just go there and knock some sense on these green heads. It has always worked with Katsuki, the most stubborn person I had ever seen, so it will work with them too. Go there and tell them to stop this shit, Mitsuki"_

Masaru opened the door and had to step away as the blonde passed with a fierce look in her eyes. Whatever she had in mind, she would do it one way or another, but she could at least wrap herself in a towel instead of going to the bathroom naked.

-/-

Mitsuki waited for the next weekend and made a surprise visit to her friend. She climbed the stairs to the apartment and stopped in front of the door. Before knocking on it, Mitsuki tried to check something and pressed her ear against the wooden door. To her own surprise, or maybe not, she heard some faint noises that she was very familiar with and this wasn't a good sign.

" _What the- it's two in the afternoon, you crazy fucks!"_

She tried her best to act natural and get rid of the blush she knew she had on her cheeks, then knocked on the door. Leaning on the door again she heard the sound of some shuffling and quick steps. She came in right when they were at it. When the steps came closer to the door and stopped, Mitsuki backed from the door and waited to be greeted by a head with long green hair poking out.

"Mitsuki! What a surprise to see you"

" _I bet you are surprised"_ "Hey Inko! Sorry to appear out of nowhere, I just thought about making a visit and thank you for last weekend"

"Oh, there's no need, I'm always ready to help you out" She could see behind those green eyes that Inko wanted desperately to make her go.

" _Huh, is the boy that good?"_ "I insist. Besides, I want to say thanks to Izuku too. He helped a lot with the heavy work"

"I-Izuku?! Oh, he… he's studying right now so-"

"I won't take long, I promise. I'll be out as quick as I got in if you need me to leave" She said that on purpose because she knew how good a host Inko was. Then, from inside the house, a known voice sounded.

"Mom, is it the carpet seller again?"

" _Ah, so he was cleaning up"_

"No, dear. Mitsuki just came to a visit. Please, do come in" Inko said, with a small hint of anxiety.

The blonde pushed the door open and made her way in, finding a little resistance from the shorty woman. She noticed that her shirt was on the backward and apparently she wasn't wearing a bra. Mitsuki guessed that there wasn't anything under her leggings either. Sitting at the couch, she handed Inko a small box she had with her.

"Here, I at least got something at that bakery you like. Strawberry shortcake"

"Then I'll make some tea. Izuku, make a pause for a little while and come here, please"

Mitsuki watched as the second culprit came out of his room, wearing a plaid shirt and large shorts, probably to help hide his current state in his nether regions.

"Hello, Auntie Mitsuki" He was as anxious as Inko.

" _I must be really getting on their nerves for interrupting their fun"_ "Hey if it isn't my favorite green boy. Thank you for the help last weekend" She flashed a bright smile.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to be helpful"

"Don't be so polite. Come, sit here a minute" Mitsuki tapped on the couch. Izuku slowly came and sat next to her. She crossed her legs and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder.

"So, how are things going at U.A? I can see you're working hard on the studies"

"It's going fine. The training and the lessons can be very tough but we all make an effort to do it"

"I see… well, I hope Katsuki is staying out of trouble"

"Kachan is… very energetic most of the time" He had an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, I know he is a handful most of the times. And what about you?" A coy smile made its way into her lips. "Did you get a girlfriend already?"

His eyes shot up in surprise and he raised his hands in defense, just as she expected him to react.

"G-g-girlfriend?! No, I didn't… I think we don't have much time to this kind of thing at U.A…"

"Oh, really? But I'm sure you are quite popular now, with that body of yours…" Mitsuki leaned a little bit closer, making Izuku tense up a bit more.

"Popular? I don't know about that…" That time when Ashido made a joke with her friends about him being her boyfriend came to his mind. Also, for a week he was kind of the center of attention, but that was to be expected given the sudden change he went through.

"Really? Well, if I had your age and saw you walking around the corridors, I'd definitely drag you to a corner and…"

"And…?"

"Hmm, what would I do?~" She leaned even closer. "Ne, Izuku, did you get laid with one of your girl classmates yet?"

The boy jumped a bit to the side, his head turning to look at the blond woman beside him, terror all over his face along with a strong hue of red.

"A-auntie! I didn't- I mean, we don't- I, uh-" Izuku was lost at his words, unable to form a sentence. He knew Mitsuki liked to tease and joke with him but it was way past the limits, at least for him. Before he could stutter any longer, she brought a slender finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Hey, calm down, I don't want you to faint. It's just a simple question" She said in a low tone.

"I, uh, no I didn't"

"See? It's simple. But seriously, do you even plan to lose your virginity?" Mitsuki poked at his arm playfully. Izuku, even redder than before, found the carpet to be very interesting as he rested his hands on his knees. It was kinda odd to see a grown up man like this, even if she knew he was still a teen inside.

"I… I admit this isn't my top priority right now"

"I guess so. Anyway, do you at least have someone in your mind? A pretty girl from your class?"

"Y-yeah, maybe"

"Or maybe, just maybe, you prefer the older ones…" Mitsuki leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Like your mother, for example"

At this instant, Izuku froze like a statue. He started to shake a bit and slowly turned to face her, his nose mere inches from hers.

"Auntie… this isn't a nice thing to say, even as a joke…" He forced a wavy smile to try and hide his nervousness.

"Well, of course losing your virginity isn't a top priority for you. You accomplished that already, didn't you?" Mitsuki inched closer to him and Izuku backed away at the same pace. Behind her half open eyelids was a fierce gaze.

"I d-don't know w-what you are t-talking a-about, Auntie…"

"Please, cut that shit. I saw it. The video your mom made of you two while you were… spending 'quality time' together" His eyes widened in realization. "Yes, last weekend. Do me a favor and remember your mother that if you want to keep something a secret, you don't leave proofs behind. Also, tell her to change her password. She has been using the same since high school"

Right now, Izuku was almost under Mitsuki on the couch as she kept getting closer. She leaned one of her hands on the couch, locking the boy in place.

"Now, what should I do? Do I call Inko here and give a lecture to you two crazy heads? Or do I show this to the police, maybe? I bet they'll have something to say since you're still underage mentally speaking. What do you think will happen if it came to the knowledge of the principal at U.A? I wonder if-"

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Izuku said in a whispered shout. Mitsuki looked at the young man under her and he looked desperate. She wasn't really planning to tell anyone about this. She only wanted to show him that this could lead to really serious consequences.

"Wait just second, I'm not-"

"Please, Auntie. I know this is wrong and you must think we are out of our minds but… no one can know about this, about us. I know it could ruin my chances of being a hero so… if that happened, she would blame herself, again. I don't… I don't want to see her like this again" Izuku seemed on the verge of crying as he looked to anywhere but her face.

"You two… you are aware that this is completely fucked up and still keep doing it. I even thought that someone was using some kind of mind control or brainwashing, but what kind of villain would do that? What? Would they watch it from afar or something? Why did you even do this?" Mitsuki had to hold herself in order to not scream.

"I can't explain it. But, Auntie Mitsuki, I'm begging. Don't let anyone know about this" He turned his face to her and looked straight at her eyes. "I'll do anything you want. Just keep that a secret"

The anger in her expression gave place to confusion really fast.

"Anything-"

"The tea is ready"

Inko called from the kitchen, startling the two on the couch. Mitsuki quickly backed from her position, sitting up and dragging Izuku with her. She quickly crossed her legs again and forced a more neutral expression while Izuku struggled to not look too shocked. Inko just came into the room with three teacups and a kettle, putting it on the small coffee table in the middle. She also brought three small plates so they could eat the cake.

"Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find the tea anywhere"

"No problem at all. Well, let's just eat then" Mitsuki said with a cheerful tone, but inside her mind replayed the last words to come from Izuku.

" _Anything…?"_

Without noticing, the spark of interest inside her turned into a small flame.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, what can I say? Something happens within the fandom that creates this huge wave of IzuMitsu (Mitsuku?). I don't know why but it exists, though I suspect it is due to Katsuki's mom good looks. Anyway, since this fic basically came to be because I didn't want to put Inko into a big mess (Sweet Cute Green Obssession, if you don't know what I'm talking about), I have to ask: should I add anyone else in this too? Here's a chance to see Izuku getting frisky with your favorite adult woman character, so you tell me. Though I don't plan to make this a huge harem fic, I might add one or two more, I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Like always, leave your opinions and coments on the reviews if you feel like. Thanks for all the support and for reading. See you all in the next update!**


	7. It's Just A Game

**Hello everyone, guy here again! Here comes the moment you were waiting for (or at least I think you were waiting). Mitsuki is here to knock some sense on the crazy head Midoriya's. Yeah, right...**

 **It's Just A Game**

Izuku took hurried steps on his way to the Bakugo household. After what happened, Auntie Mitsuki said she would call him and tell him what to do, which was why he woke up so early in the Saturday. The scene from the other day replayed in his mind over and over. She found out the secret relationship with his mother, and she had proofs. What would she ask him? What did she have in mind? Why didn't she say anything to his mother? Those were some questions among many others that he tried to answer by himself, with little success. Izuku hoped to answer at least some of them as he stopped in front of the house.

Mustering his courage, Izuku knocked at the door, waiting anxiously. The silence coming from the other side made him even more nervous so he considered knocking again, but it opened before he had the chance. In the doorway, leaning with her arms crossed, Mitsuki looked at the green teen with a neutral face. It was like she couldn't be more bored. He stood still as the silence only increased his anxiety, until the blonde woman quirked an eyebrow, digging a hole through him with her gaze, and said in a monotone voice.

"Are you waiting for a formal invitation? Get in"

He quickly obeyed as she gave him space to enter, closing the door behind her after checking out the street. Once inside the house, Izuku waited for Mitsuki and then followed her to the living room. She sat at one of the couches while he stood up, unsure about what should he do. She stared at him with that bored expression again and pointed to the other couch, facing the one he was.

"Sit"

Izuku did as she said and took a seat, looking around nervously in an attempt to find anything that he could focus to reduce his high levels and anxiety. It didn't help that Mitsuki just sat in silence, staring at him with that blank face. His eyes darted around but always ended returning to her. After five long and uncomfortable minutes, that felt like an eternity to the green haired man, he dared to say something, anything, but Mitsuki beat him to it.

"I guess you're curious to know why I called you here"

"Well, umm, I can imagine the main reason but…"

"This makes things easier. Being straightforward, you and Inko are completely out of your damn minds, so I'm going to knock some sense on your heads. Firstly, you'll answer me a few questions. Try lying to me and see what happens" Mitsuki showed her phone, making sure that Izuku was aware of the risky situation he was.

"I… I understand"

"Good. Now, since when you and Inko have been doing this?" Mitsuki said pointing to the phone.

"Three weeks, I guess. Maybe a little more…"

Three weeks?! Are you kidding me?!" She didn't manage to control her temper as she wanted but Mitsuki somehow kept her head cool.

"~sigh~ How did it happen?"

"Umm, well, since I returned to live with Mom, I started to notice her in a different way… We spent a lot of time together, went to the gym and all. Then, one day I arrived home and caught her… busy"

"Busy?"

"Y-yeah, she was… she was in a private moment" Mitsuki seemed to understand what he meant. "I felt like a freak for… the reaction I got from seeing her… but she said it was normal and… she told me she was feeling lonely and… she started to touch me and talk in a way I had never seen before and then we-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. No need to go into details. So basically Inko dragged you into this"

"I-it's not like that, Auntie Mitsuki! I wanted that too and-"

"Even if you did want to do this, you weren't thinking about it before you saw her 'busy', were you?"

"... No"

"Then she dragged you into this, though it doesn't make your situation any better. ~sigh~ What did you have in your head…?"

"Should I… should I answer that too?"

Mitsuki was about to shout again but she stopped and thought about it. It was a valid question. "Go on"

"It's… complicated"

"Make it simple"

"Well, umm, I… I love my mother, from the bottom of my heart. I always felt like this, but after seeing her younger, I started to think she was really pretty, as in, stunningly beautiful. I don't know why but I felt attracted to her. She always took care of me and put me ahead of everything in her life. When she said she loved me… I felt that I had to return her feelings. I don't know what she saw in me but… even if I know it's wrong, I can't deny it for her"

"... You are right, this is complicated. Now that we got this out of our way, let's jump to the part where I knock some sense into your head"

"You… you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Izuku was starting to sweat from nervousness.

What could she have in mind? Mitsuki took another five long minutes thinking about what she would do. Then, her face lit up, apparently coming up with a brilliant idea. Izuku couldn't help but feel even more nervous. Knowing she was prone to teasing, specifically teasing him, he didn't like that she looked pretty excited with whatever she planned.

"So, Izuku, let's play a game"

"A game?"

She held up three fingers.

"Three mistakes. From now on you'll do whatever I say whenever I say, and for every time you mess up or don't obey, it will be one less chance. If you run out of chances, I'll spread the video somewhere on the internet. How long until it reaches the eyes of U.A's directors?"

Okay, she would never do that but Mitsuki wanted Izuku to know what could be the consequences of his choices. Also, seeing the young man swallowing dry like a kid that just got a threat of detention was too fun to miss.

"So, what do you think? Not that you have other choices anyway"

He just hung his head for a moment before taking a deep breath in.

"Okay, I'll… I'll do whatever you want"

"Whenever I want"

"... Whenever you want. What… what do you want me to do first?" He barely could look at her.

"First of all, look in my eyes when you're talking with me" He did as she said but the tinge of red in his face only increased. "Much better. Now, for the next week, if Inko tries to have sex with you, you have to say no"

"What?!"

"You heard me, no fucking until next Saturday. And I want proofs. You have to send me a picture of her every thirty minutes. That includes sleep hours. Who knows how late you to stay awake getting naughty?"

"H-how am I supposed to do this?"

"I don't know and I don't care, solve this yourself. Buy a camera or something-"

"No, not that. How am I supposed to stop her from… you know… having s-s-sex with me?"

The look in her face was slightly angered now.

"The word 'no' is always a good start. Say you're not feeling well, that you're tired, be creative"

"But I-"

"Hah?! Is that a refusal to obey that I hear?"

"N-no, I-"

"Then will you do it or not?!"

"Yes, I will!"

He didn't see because Izuku was looking down at the carpet, but a wide smile formed in Mitsuki's lips. He was still the same boy on the inside. She just had to put some pressure on him.

"Okay, now that you understood, you can leave. Remember, one week"

He silently nodded and left the house.

And so, Mitsuki started to receive periodically images of Inko doing her chores at home, watching films with Izuku and working out with him at the gym. Three days and not a single obscene image, though sometimes at night she tended to some… particular needs. The fact that she had this type of photo in her phone, from her best friend above all things, was quite disturbing for her, so she deleted them as soon as she confirmed Izuku wasn't involved. Most of them. The angle was always the same so she imagined he actually got a camera and hid it inside her room. The other ones were probably taken with his own phone.

At the Midoriya household, Izuku was running out of options. From saying he was tired to faking illness, there was a limit to how much he could keep lying to his mother, mostly because it didn't sit right with him. He felt like he was betraying her. She let it pass normally on the first three days but after that Inko started to make questions. Questions on the level of: "Did you find someone at school? Are you seeing someone else? Are you going to brothels when I'm sleeping?!"

To his mother's questions, his answers were no, no and hell no. He was being sincere about it. The only thing he didn't say was that Mitsuki knew about their secret and was using this to force him to deny her requests to get more intimate, just because she didn't ask. He repeated this to himself sometimes but he wasn't convinced yet. But even if he didn't like to hide things from his mother, as long as Auntie Mitsuki had the video, he had to do as she said.

And the rest of the week dragged itself, with Inko getting more and more clingy on him, trying to seduce him and get him in the mood all the time. At home, she started to wear clothes that showed more her cleavage and abs, and at the gym, she asked him to help her with her exercises, though by now he was sure she could do them herself. It resulted in lots of body contact in very suggestive positions, with a very thin layer of fabric separating them. This week transformed into a challenge to the teen's will and self-control. Saturday finally came again and Izuku hoped that this would be enough for Mitsuki. He understood they did it way too much in a week. He learned his lesson.

"Learned your lesson? Kid, you're still having the hots for your mother. You didn't understand anything at all"

"But Auntie, I did as you said and-"

"And you'll keep doing this until I, and I repeat, until I say so"

So there was more. He couldn't help but feel worried and a little scared.

"So, what do I have to do now?"

"Well, since you're acting like a hopeless pervert… get up. Shorts off"

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. Get rid of your shorts, quick" She snapped her fingers, rushing him.

Izuku looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, but he only found a neutral yet serious face. Mitsuki wasn't joking, unfortunately. And she stood like this, legs crossed and arms open, resting on the back of the couch, her eyes focused on him, rather his body, while he got up and lowered his shorts, holding at the hem of his black sleeveless shirt to cover some of his underwear. Izuku looked everywhere but in her face.

"Izuku"

"... Yes?"

"The shirt. Lift it"

He hesitated but obeyed, slowly revealing his abs and half of his chest.

"Now, say cheese~"

Before he could react, Mitsuki was already taking photos of him with her phone. He reacted by covering his lower parts again but she snapped at him.

"Hey, who said you could cover yourself? That's one mistake for you"

Izuku froze. He felt really uncomfortable so he just reacted.

"How long will you keep like this? Do you want me to chalk the other two mistakes now?!"

"N-no, I… just give a sec…" And he returned to the previous pose. Her angered expression softened and she continued to take shots of him.

She made him change his pose a few times, flexing his arms and legs, and even hold his shirt up with his teeth in a rather seductive way. Needless to say, Izuku got more and more flustered as the time passed. By now he was red as a tomato, but the worst was yet to come.

"Okay, now take off your underwear"

"My… what?"

"Your underwear. Take it off"

"But then I'll-"

"Be practically naked? That's the point"

"But Auntie Mitsuki, I-"

"Don't you get all naked with your mother. You should be used to this already"

"It's… it's not like that…"

"Don't tell me that with Inko it's something special. Cut that shit and take it off. Hmm, on second thought… hold the phone and take the shot" Mitsuki got up and handed it to him. "And before you think about deleting the video, I made copies. Don't try anything funny"

Izuku swallowed dry. Mitsuki was really close to him, then she kneaded and in awaited for him to take a photo. After that, she lowered his underwear in a single quick move, not leaving any time for him to react.

"A-A-Auntie!"

"Shut up, you get like this all the time, plus, it's nothing I had never… seen… before"

Her face to as at the line of his waist so when Mitsuki looked down again, she found Izuku slowly getting a hard-on. Her words betrayed her as she was surprised to see the teen would get… such an improvement within the next years.

 _"Okay, it's normal to be longer but… it looks… almost twice as large, comparing to Masa- no, no, no, stop right there Mitsuki!"_

Mitsuki heard the sound of her phone taking a shot. She got up and took it from his hands. Looking at the last photo, she found herself with a dumb awe face staring at the boy, much to her embarrassment. She didn't let it show but she felt some heat in her face.

"Well, what are you waiting? Put your damn pants already"

"Y-yes!"

Mitsuki sat again in the couch, digging holes on the green head with her eyes.

"Listen up, a new task. You have to send me a picture of you whenever I call you"

"A picture…?"

"Of your dick, of course"

"O-of my… my…"

"Yes. And remember, I can call you any time of the day, and I expect to receive it in less than three minutes, so keep your phone near you"

"But Auntie, I have to go school. And what if I'm passing by a place full of people?"

"I. Don't. Care. You don't mind getting naked for your mother, why should you care about taking some shots of your dick in public?"

"It's not the same thing!"

"You should feel ashamed in both cases! Now go out before I decide I want a photo of your ass. And stay away from your mother!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

As he left, Mitsuki let out a tired sigh. She had to make him understand that he should feel embarrassed and ashamed by being naked in front of his mother. The same was valid for Inko, but Mitsuki would deal with her later. She told herself that, but the scene from moments ago was very vivid in her memories. How could Izuku, the little Izuku that was always crying… 'grow' so much?

Later that night, Masaru arrived home. The extra work was exhausting but someone had to do this. Too bad his agenda wasn't as flexible as Mitsuki's, though he wondered if it had anything to do with her ability to 'convince' people. He headed straight to the shower and was ready to get under the warm water when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"What the- Mitsuki?"

"No, it's Midnight, dumbass"

"Too bad. If it was my wonderful wife then I would be surprised"

"Heh, well played"

He turned around and found his wife staring at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How long since the last time we showered together?"

"Who said anything about shower?~"

Mitsuki kissed him and pulled him on the wall, getting under the hot water.

-/-

One in the morning. Masaru was sound asleep while Mitsuki stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, rather didn't want to. The possibility of having a second weird dream with her own son or with green head prevented her mind from resting. She really thought that Masaru would make her forget what she saw before, and he really did, while they were doing it. Now that he was lightly snoring at her side, her thoughts kept wandering to Izuku. The brat could be getting frisky with Inko at this exact moment, as far as she knew, though he did send a picture of Inko sleeping around midnight. Just to be sure, she reached for her phone and typed quickly, sending a message to him.

On the Midoriya household, Izuku woke up in defensive stance. After all that happened to him and his class, some of the students developed a lighter sleep, waking up to any possible threats. Said threat was his phone ringing. Since Mitsuki could call anytime he put the volume at the minimum without muting it. Maybe he set a wrong alarm because it was one and twenty in the morning and planned to wake up early. No, it was a message. Who sent messages this late in the night, anyway?

 _Mitsuki: It's Auntie. Photo. Now_

 _"Really Auntie?"_

 _Izuku: Can't this wait until tomorrow?_

 _She replied._

 _Mtk: Only if you want another chance gone. Don't make me wait_

 _Izuku sighed, then lifted his blanket and lowered his boxers a bit. Picture_ taken _and sent. Then, another message._

 _Mtk: Oh, come on, you can do better_

Izk _: What do you mean, Auntie_

 _Mtk: You're young. A young man. Don't you dream about some model of hero? Oh wait, that's right. You have the hots for your mother_

 _"What is she even talking about?! And why does she has to involve Mom in this"_

 _Mtk: You're thinking about her, aren't you?_

 _Izk: No, I'm not_

 _Mtk: Really? Don't lie to me_

 _Izk: Well, now I'm. Happy?_

 _Mtk: I think you are the one happy. Send me another._

 _Simply thinking about Inko was enough to turn him on, which only made this new task even more embarrassing to him_

 _Mtk: There we go. Don't you feel a single drop of shame for getting a boner thinking about your mom?_

 _Izk: I feel ashamed of having to take these pictures_

 _Mtk: At least some shame you have. Keep always alert, I can call you any time_

 _Izk: Yes…_

Izuku turned off his phone and let out a tired sigh. Mitsuki was making his life so more difficult. For the next week, he had to come up with more excuses to avoid his clingy mother and to find a safe place where he could send Mitsuki the photos she asked for. It wasn't enough to just take a shot, he had to be aroused, and it ended only giving him more problems because it was easier to get a boner that getting rid of it. One time she sent him a photo of Inko during the night, clothes missing and legs wide open. The temptation to save this was big but after sending the blonde the photo she wanted he deleted the one he received.

More than one time he almost got caught. During lunch, he had to hide behind a pillar and Tsuyu appeared out of nowhere. Three seconds sooner and she would find him with his pants lowered and holding his phone, along with a 'small' surprise. It was really a challenge to do it in the middle of the lesson, as Aisawa had eyes of a hawk to detect students who weren't paying attention and almost a sixth sense. Let's not forget that he also had to hide from his classmates around him. In another day, she called when he was inside a crowded train. He had to stop at the first station that came and find a place to hide, which made him get home an hour later than usual.

Because of that, Inko worried that he could be in danger and was almost calling the police and U.A. He tranquilized her and said he just dozed off in train and missed his station, sitting with her by his side on the couch. He didn't see the devilish smile forming in her lips.

"Ne, Izuku, you're so tired lately. Why don't we skip the gym today?~"

"Umm, I don't know, I don't want to break our routine"

"Oh, one day won't kill. Plus, you have to rest sometimes, right?~" She made circles on his chest with her finger.

"Y-yeah. I suppose…"

"Then, how about Mama help you to rest?~ You know I can make you feel much better and-"

"Ooh, look at the time, I have a ton of homework to do! Sorry Mom, maybe another time" He said and quickly got up, moving to his room.

"But, Izuku… just a quick one?"

"I'm sorry, I have to start it now" He said and closed the door of his room.

He had some homework to do but it was a matter of one hour tops. He just let his body fall on the bed. Having her this close to him was too tempting. Suddenly his phone rang. He sort of knew who it was, and after looking, he guesses right. Mitsuki. Having Kacchan almost discovering him after hero training today made Izuku wonder what would the blonde think about him sending these shots to his mother. Nothing good could come from this.

 _Mtk: Hey, brat. Guess what? Dick pic time_

 _Izk: Can you stop calling it that way? Please?_

 _Mtk: Is it complaining that I read?_

 _Izk: No_

 _Mtk: No?_

 _Izk: No, ma'am_

 _Mtk: Thought so. So, are you thinking about her?_

 _Izk: No_

 _Mtk: Do you need a little help? I have other photos of her feeling lonely at night~_

 _Izk: Please don't_

 _Mtk: Okay then, how about this?_

In the next seconds, Izuku received a photo. He opened it and his eyes went wide as dishes. Mitsuki just sent him a photo of her, lacking her blouse and shirt, covering the front of her chest. That allowed him to see her cleavage and the hem of her bra, a pink lacy bra, let's point out.

 _Izk: Auntie! What are you thinking?_

 _Mtk: What?_ You only get _turned on with your mother? Please don't tell me you're that low_

 _"She… she does have a point"_

 _Mtk: So, did you get hard?_

Izuku sent her a picture of his current stage

 _Mtk: That hard, huh? I would be flattered if I wasn't disgusted_

 _Izk: Thank you for the honesty_

 _Mtk: You're being very sarcastic for someone so close to public exposure_

 _Izk: Sorry, I didn't mean to talk like this!_

 _Mtk: That's the Izuku I know…_

 _hey, let's play another game_

 _Izk: Now?_

 _Mtk: Yes. Let's exercise your imagination_

 _"My imagination? Why do I feel she's up to something?"_

 _Mtk: Okay, let's start. Think about someone from your class_

 _Izk: Someone from my class?_

 _Mtk: Yes, anyone_

 _Just, don't choose Katsuki_

 _Izk: Why Kacchan?_

 _Mtk: Just choose someone_

 _Izk: Alright, alright_

 _Yaoyorozu-san_

 _Mtk: Okay_

 _Now describe her to me_

 _Izk: Umm, she's quite tall, has long black hair, normally tied in a ponytail_

 _Her eyes look a little cat-like and_

 _What do you want, Auntie?_

 _Mtk: Just keep describing her_

 _And try to create a mental image_

 _What is the color of her eyes?_

 _Izk: Onyx eyes. She has a single bang of hair on the right side_

 _Her Quirk is creating things from her body_

 _Mtk: More details on her appearance_

 _Izk: What details?_

 _Mtk: Can you guess her bra size?_

Izk _: Why would I know that?!_

 _Mtk: What? You don't like her?_

 _Izk: Not in that way_

 _And still, why would I know that even if I liked her?_

 _Mtk: Okay, I get it. You have the soul of a virgin_

 _Anyway, are they bigger than your mother's?_

 _Izk: Umm, I suppose_

 _Mtk: Bigger than mine?_

Izk _: How should I know?!_

 _Mtk: You have some reference_

 _Izk: Umm, just a little_

 _Mtk: So you like girls with huge tits, huh?_

 _Izk: Is this really important?_

 _Mtk: Alright then, keep your secrets_

 _So, how does her butt look like?_

Izuku let a very tired sigh.

 _Izk: It looks fine_

 _Pretty round, I guess_

 _Mtk: hmm. Does it look soft?_

 _Would you slap it?_

 _Izk: Auntie, is this really necessary?_

 _Mtk: Only if you want your secret to_ stay _a secret_

 _Izk: …_

 _Probably. I don't know, I don't stop to look at her like this_

 _Mtk: More details. Skin_

 _Izk: Light and looks smooth. I could say it's flawless_

 _Mtk: Can't be better than mine, I assure you. Waist?_

 _Izk: Thin but not too much. She's pretty in shape_

 _Mtk: Tights_

 _Izk: She works on her whole body so they're kinda toned_

 _..._

 _Not too thick, I guess_

 _Mtk: Now we're getting somewhere~ Her costume?_

 _Izk: Umm, red leotard, open on the front, red boots, and a utility belt_

 _Mtk: Interesting. Her personality_

 _Describe in few words_

 _Izk: Umm_

 _Smart, very smart. A little shy but really good at leading when she needs to_

 _Mtk: Okay, it seems a nice girl_

 _Are you sure you don't like her?_

 _Izk: Yes, I am_

 _Mtk: What a shame. Anyway, imagine this_

 _You're in your room at the dorms, then Yaoyorozu opens your door_

 _You don't expect her to come here but say hello anyway_

 _She doesn't say a word, instead walks to you and then pushes you on your bed_

 _Izk: Wait, what?!_

 _Mtk: Don't interrupt me now, and make sure to make that mental image_

 _She climbs on the bed and uses her Quirk to create some handcuffs_

 _She ties your arms on the head of the bed and hovers above you_

 _She is devouring you with her beautiful onyx cat-like eyes_

 _Then, she finally_ speaks: _Midoriya, you have been a naughty boy_

 _Doing these shameful things with your mother… when I'm right here_

 _She tears you shirt and removes your shorts_

 _Her hands run over your chest and she caresses your face_

 _Then she says: I'll have to teach you how to behave, Midoriya~_

 _Yaoyorozu then removes her red leotard. You can't look away from them as she squeezes her mounds together_

 _Suddenly your underwear is gone and she is completely naked now_

 _She slowly lowers herself, her face inches from yours_

 _She_ says: _Midoriya, I'll teach something really good now~_

 _She unties her ponytail and let her long black hair fall, brushing some strands in your face_

 _She gets ready and holds your hard dick in her hand, then-_

 _Izk: Auntie! Don't go any further!_

 _Holy shit_

 _I'm going to have this image in head forever_

 _How will I look at her now?!_

 _Mtk: Izuku, did you get there?_

 _Izk: What?_

 _Mtk: You came or not?_

 _Izk: …_

 _No, I didn't_

 _Mtk: Too bad_

 _Then send me a video of you cumming_

 _Izk: WHAT?!_

 _Mtk: Do I have to say again what you're risking?_

 _Izk: … no_

And so he did. Thanks to Mitsuki and that cursed mental image, it didn't take so long for him. The worst part was cleaning up without his mother noticing, but he managed to escape her radar. Curiously, for the rest of the week, he didn't head a single call from Mitsuki, which only made him worry even more. She could be, no, she definitely was planning another way to toy and mess with him. At the weekend, Izuku received a message from Mitsuki to 'visit' her again.

"Just so you know, Auntie, I can't look straight at Yaoyorozu-san now. Thanks"

"You're welcome. You seem to forget that you have way more serious problems to deal with. Your secret relationship with Inko, for example. Did you two fuck again?"

"Can't you be a little less straightforward talking about it?"

"Okay. Did you and your mother have an incestuous relationship this week? Is that better?"

"Actually, forget what I said. No, we didn't. It was a pain but I avoided her like you say me to do"

"Good, good… or it would be if you lost your interest in her!"

"What can I do if I find my mother sexy?"

"Did you even hear the words that left your mouth? Is your brain even working or you just shut it down?"

"I told you it was complicated"

"No, sir. Complicated is the design project of 300 hours I finished last month. Complicated is having to tell 5 years old Katsuki he can't explode the swing because he fell from it. Your case is very simple. You. Don't. Fuck. Your mother"

"Don't say it like that, Auntie"

"Excuse me, what?"

"It's not just… to fuck. We love each other"

"Of course you love each other. Inko loves you more than anything in this world. Unfortunately, she can't throw away her sanity because of that"

"She… she's not crazy"

"I know that. That's what worries me the most. The fact that she's consciously doing it. And you encourage her"

"I encourage her?"

"Yes, when you allow her to do what she wants. Two weeks without having sex with you and look at her. I don't have to be there to know she's desperate for you. You have to say no and help her get over it"

"You mean, get over me"

"Yes! That's the point! Now you're using your bright mind"

"... Why do you want to separate us so much, Auntie?"

"Izuku, dear, it's called common sense. Inko is my best friend, and I only want what's best for her"

"Well, I'm the best for her"

"Maybe. But the fact that you're her SON completely denies this possibility"

"So if I wasn't her son you wouldn't have done all this?"

"Well, Maybe. I saw her having sex with someone that isn't her husband. What should I do?"

"Can't you keep just one secret?"

"That's a hella big secret. The only reason why I didn't say anything is because I care that much for her… and for you too. Izuku, I'm worried. What kind of adult will you turn into if you keep this way?"

"I… I'm not sure, Auntie. But one thing I know, no matter what happens, she will never leave my side"

Mitsuki already failed into hiding her anger. Now she felt she was about to explode. The blonde woman got up, stomped across the room to the other couch, then grabbed Izuku by the collar of his shirt, bringing the young man to her eye level. Izuku was at least ten centimeters taller than her but he didn't dare get completely on his feet. She just stood there, holding him and staring at his green eyes. Her scarlet eyes felt like a sea of flames consuming him from the inside. Izuku completely understood that she cared for him and his mother and that she wanted to help. The problem was, he didn't think they needed any help in this.

"Auntie Mitsuki, I know you're trying to help but-"

"Shut. Up. Don't talk or else I might punch you right in the face, and I don't want to explain that to her"

"Auntie, listen-

"Shut up, damnit!"

"But Auntie, if you just let me-"

"Aaah! Fuck it!"

And then Mitsuki silenced Izuku herself. Izuku was surprised, to say the least. He braced to a fist but that he got was a kiss. Mitsuki pulled him into a deep long kiss, holding him in place when he tried to back away. In an attempt to say something, Izuku ended giving her an opening and Mitsuki started to explore and taste his mouth, even allowing herself to let out some low moans. She was surprised with him as she expected Izuku to quickly run out of breath. Be it Inko or U.A, his training was paying of. After long three minutes, she let go of him, letting Izuku fall back on the couch, both breathing heavily.

"Auntie Mitsuki- ~huff~ what was ~pant~ that?"

"Shut up ~gasp~ it's your fault"

"My fault? ~huff~ What did I do?"

Mitsuki pushed him down on the couch and sat on top of him.

"This, you made me do this. Do you know how hard it has been to me, Izuku? I can't get a decent night of sleep because you and Katsuki keep appearing in my dreams. You always appear"

"What… what do you mean, Auntie?"

"What do I mean? That I have been dreaming with you probably just like Inko. I must be getting ready mad, I'm attracted to a teenager. Though… this body isn't one of a teenager~"

"A-Auntie, weren't you saying just now that what happened between me and my mother was wrong?"

"Yeah, I said a lot of things. You know, Izuku, I'm tired of faking"

"Faking?"

"Yes, all this lies and secrets, it's hard to keep them"

"You… you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"I told you I would never do that, for Inko's well-being"

"Then… what secrets are you k-keeping?"

Mitsuki removed his shirt, with some resistance, and traced his body her hands.

"One is that I find you very… very hot~" She leaned and whispered to him, then started to suck at the base of his neck and bite the lobe and tip of his ear.

"Second, I'm kinda jealous of Inko, I always felt like this. She has such a good son. I love Katsuki, but he has a peculiar way of showing his affection. And there's a plus now, I can't fuck my own son, can I? Remember, Izuku? 'Auntie' is just a cute way to call me~"

Izuku tried to push her away but the moment his hands touched her, her tone became a little menacing.

"Try to escape and I'll spread the video"

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me~" She sat on his lap again, running her fingers over his bare chest. "Come on, Izuku. Let's play a little game~"

She dragged him to her room, locked the door behind him and pushed him on her bed. Though he doubted she would do it, there was a risk of Mitsuki showing that video, so he decided to keep following her orders. The problem was that he had an idea of that 'game' they would be playing. It was a little different, more wild and aggressive, but she had the same look in her eyes. The same look his mother had in that night.

"You know what else, Izuku? I'm tired of faking orgasms. I'm tired of faking I can't take it anymore when I feel like I just started. It doesn't happen all the time, but I don't want it anymore" As she said that, her light blue blouse and white top were gone. She climbed on the bed, taking of the beige pants she was wearing. Mitsuki sat on his lap again, then cupped his cheeks in her hand and forced Izuku to look at her.

"See? I'm using the lingerie that got you so hard the other day. You love it, don't you?~"

"I don't… like it that much…"

"You say that but you seem pretty happy to see me like this~" She started to rock back and forth on his lap, making him even more aroused.

"Auntie… p-please stop" Izuku closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore her, hoping that she would lose her interest in him.

"No. I won't stop. I don't want to fake anymore… that you make me feel so hot~"

His eyes opened again when he heard the sound of something metallic. He looked up and saw her spinning handcuffs in her finger. He swallowed dry.

"You remember that little fantasy we did the other day? Of course you do~ Well, in reality, it was a dream I had some nights ago. Do you want to find out how it ended?~"

"I… I don't like to pry on others personal lives"

"Aww, how polite of you. You don't have a choice anyway, but I like to see you're the same Izuku. It makes everything even funnier~"

Mitsuki tied her hair in a very short ponytail, then cuffed his arms at the head of the bed. As she removed his underwear, she released her hair again. She hovered above him, then locked Izuku into another kiss. This one was shorter and Izuku showed more resistance, but she didn't seem to care as she held a wide grin.

"I love it when you fight like that"

"Won't you be in trouble if someone finds us?" Izuku hoped this was enough of a threat to make Mitsuki back off. He knew Masaru would probably return by night but he could maybe delay her or something.

"Don't worry that head of yours, if you're talking about Masaru, he won't be coming back until Monday, which means we have all the weekend to play. Isn't it awesome?~"

"You… you plan to keep me here the entire weekend?"

"No… but you'll come back, won't you?"

"Not if I can help it"

"Oh, we'll see about that~" Mitsuki said and got to his legs. She lowered her head a little, getting some hair strands out of the way and wrapping his already hard member in her hand, slowly jerking him off and making Izuku stiff. Her eyes never left his face.

"I won't lie, I have been waiting to taste your dick, Izuku~" Mitsuki said licking her lips.

And then she started to suck him. Izuku felt his cock being involved by something warm and wet. He was familiar to the sensation, but at the same time, it felt different. In a matter of minutes, he found out that Mitsuki was much better at blowjobs than his mother. It was like she would suck him dry. She wrapped her tongue around his cock, licked the tip, and sucked with so much intensity that he quickly reached his limit.

"Hah… Auntie, I'm going to- fuck!"

Izuku unloaded his seed and Mitsuki backed off a little, letting it splash all over her face and inside her mouth. Breathing heavily, Izuku dared to look at her and what he found was… quite hot, though he hated to admit. Mitsuki had his cum in her face and she seductively wiped it with her fingers, not leaving a single drop go to waste. She licked her lips again, still looking intensely at his eyes.

"You taste delicious, Izuku~ Inko must love to suck your dick"

Well, she wasn't wrong but Izuku wouldn't say it to her. Mitsuki then sat on his chest, moving her panties to the side and showing her womanhood right in front of his face.

"Now, it's your turn. I'm so soaked already~ Can you make it clean for me, dear?~"

Izuku just stared at her without moving. She let out an annoyed sigh and cupped his cheeks again.

"Remember the rules of our game? Disobey me or mess up, and it's one less chance. You have one left, I. Zu. Ku"

She then shoved his face between her legs. He didn't have other choices, so he started to do what he used to do with Inko. He started by licking around her entrance, getting a slightly salty taste, probably from her sweat. He then moved his tongue over her pussy, slowly parting it and sticking it in. Mitsuki moaned in a low voice as she rocked her hips back and forth and played with her breasts. She kept looking down at the young man under her, tasting her juices. She didn't get to make this very often, so she was making sure to enjoy every single second of it. Izuku explored every part of her, reaching as deep as he could, which made her feel even better. Mitsuki entwined her hands on his green locks and pulled him closer to her, helping him to reach deeper. She bit her lower lip and let out more moans until she felt her legs starting to shake.

"Oh fuck~ Here it comes. Don't miss a single drop, you hear me?~ Oooh, fuck~"

Mitsuki reached her limit and arched her back a little, releasing her juices right on his face. Izuku did as she said and took everything she had, finishing by wiping her clean again. Mitsuki was slightly breathless and patted his head like he was a puppy.

"Holy shit… you do that with Inko every time?"

The silence was his response.

"Answer"

"... Yes"

"Well, I totally understand why. Are you sure you didn't practice with one of your friends?~"

"No, I didn't!"

"Okay, I get it. Natural talent. Well, let's go to the funny part"

Mitsuki got up quickly and aligned her entrance with his hard cock, then gently held it with her hand to help him go inside. She lowered enough for the tip part her folds just a little, and she stood like that for a moment. She then started to rub it over her pussy, teasing him more and more. Mitsuki discovered she simply adored his face while he tried to resist her. He didn't want to admit he was liking it, but if she wanted Izuku to forget about Inko, she would need to make him love what she was about to do. She had to make him love her first, then she would talk with Inko.

"Izuku, look here~" She cupped his cheeks again. "You may be thinking Inko is good at this. In that case, I'll have to show you something truly amazing~"

Mitsuki tossed her panties to the side and slowly lowered herself on him. Izuku hissed as he tried to ignore what she was doing, but Mitsuki was making it impossible. When he did it with his mother, Inko felt perfectly fit for him. She was tender, passionate, and she expressed all her love when they did it. Mitsuki was a completely different story.

She was raw, wild, and her inner walls seemed to be crushing him. How could she be so tight? There wasn't any passion or caring for him here, only the burning desire and lust that seemed to take over the blonde woman. And deep inside Izuku knew he liked it. It was different from his mother, but he liked it too. The thrill of doing it with Inko got replaced, knowing that Mitsuki was also a married woman and the mother of his childhood friend and rival, not to mention that technically he was still underage.

Mitsuki took all his length in and moved a bit, getting used to his size. Her eyes were closed and she lifted her chin, biting her lower lip again.

"Ooh… ffffuck~ It's… so big~ It's stretching me and I didn't even start~"

She looked down at Izuku, still trying to fake he wasn't liking it and failing at it. His cheeks had a strong blush, and she stared at his freckles for a moment. They looked like small stars in a sky completely red.

"Don't force yourself so much, sweetie. I'm going to give you the time of your life~"

"I… doubt it"

Oh, so you're talking now"

"My best moment… is with my Mom… the first time we did it" And then Izuku held a smug grin, despite the incredible amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Mitsuki's expression got serious, even with the strong blush in her face. Then, a wide grin opened up in her lips and her eyes seemed like bright red flames burning. She had that predatory look Izuku saw in Inko sometimes.

"I sense a challenge. Well, I never ran from one, so I won't start now. Get ready, sweetie, Mitsuki will fuck you good!~"

Almost shouting this as a battle cry, Mitsuki started to move her hips up and down. She didn't wait for him to get used to her. She didn't wait for anything and started to smash their groins together, much faster than Inko ever managed to go. Izuku closed his eyes as he felt the immense pressure she was putting on him, but Mitsuki held his head and forced him to look at her.

"Come on! Fuck! Look at me while- aaaaa! while I fuck you, Izuku!~ Oooh! Yes! So big- yahn! I want you to- aaaah! memorize this~ You'll never- oooh, yeah~ Aaaah~ want anything else. No one else- fuck- besides me~"

Still holding his head, Mitsuki took off her bra and then pulled Izuku closer, burying his face in her valley.

"Suck them~ Oooh~ Suck my tits, Izuku- Aaah! That's an- mmmm! an order!"

Without other option and losing the fight against the pleasure she was giving him, Izuku obeyed. He sucked at one of her breasts while he pinched and twisted the other nipple. His hands squeezed and played with them gently, which made Mitsuki moan even more. Her hips didn't stop moving at this wild pace. She was liking it more than she thought she would. His cock was so big and thick, it expanded her walls, hit sensitive spots that were hardly touched, and even found new ones she didn't know she had. It was so hard and so hot Mitsuki felt that it would burn her insides.

"Oh my- fuuuck! Aaaah! Yes! Gimme more of that cock! Izuku~ Aaaah! I want it all! Fuck~ oooh oh oh! Fuck me, Izuku!~"

 _"Fuck! How can she be so tight?! And she's going to break me like that! Aaaah, so tight… I feel like I'm going to explode!"_

"Aaaah! You love my tight pussy, don't you?~ I can see in your face- hyaaa! Say it, Izuku~"

"I don't- hah! I don't-"

"Shhh-mmmmm~ Don't lie to me. I know you're- fuck! loving it. Aaaah! I want to hear you say"

"I- aah! I don't… hah! Fuck… so tight…"

"Yes! Aaah! Say you love it! Oooh! I want to hear from you, Izuku~ Mmmm! Say you love my tight pussy!~"

His mind was going blank. No matter how much he didn't like the idea or the size of his efforts, Mitsuki was making him feel amazing. It was almost too good to be real. He never felt this with his mom. The more she focused on resisting her, more she seemed to break his defense and drag him into her storm of lust. He was starting to not care if it was Mitsuki or his mother. Really, feeling like this, he could end forgetting what happened between him and Inko. His mind became foggy, but he felt a well-known sensation.

"Say it, Izuku~ Say you love my tight pussy!~ You can't resist me forever- aaaah! Fuck!"

"I… Fuck, I love it! Your tight pussy is awesome, Auntie! Hah! I'm gonna cum~ Auntie, I'm gonna-"

"Gimme all you got! Fuck! Come on, fuck with me, Izuku! I'll cum too! I- aaaaah!"

Never before Izuku felt so good after reaching his limit. He came hard and felt his head get a little lighter. Mitsuki got filled with his hot seed. She shook while she felt her juices mixing with his inside her. She came so hard her legs felt like jelly. Both had to take a few minutes to fully recover.

"Oh my… she gets to fuck you like this every night… no wonder she would get addicted"

"She's not… my mom is not addicted"

"Yes, she is. She could be fingering herself thinking about you this exact moment"

"No, she would not. Not… at this time, at least"

"Are you sure about that?~"

"She's not"

"Look, it's totally understandable. She didn't have a dick in years, then you appear out of nowhere with this huge, delicious thing and~ my, I know how she feels. Mmmm~" Mitsuki said as she slowly lifted herself. Looking down, she parted her folds with her fingers and a lot of white stuff started to drip from it. "Ooh fuck, you came so much~ And you are still so hard~"

"W-whatever"

"Just take the compliment" Mitsuki then laid on top of him and rested her chin on one hand, always staring at him. "At least I made you say it"

"Say what?"

"That you loved it. You loved to fuck me, didn't you?~"

"You got what you wanted. Can you let me go now?"

"What I wanted? Oh no, we're so far from done, Izuku dear"

Mitsuki kept having sex with Izuku, doing whatever she wanted with him. Though she used her threat a few more times, she found less and less resistance as she kept going. Izuku was a gold mine for her, and she would have fun with him as much as she could. The boy was simply amazing, full of stamina and lots of cum. She understood why Inko was so jealous of him. She even thought for a moment that Inko was kinda greedy for not sharing her son with her best friend.

She tried all the positions she knew and other ones she didn't try before. She got Izuku to spread her legs wide open, hit her from the back, and even slap her a little. She held on the handcuffs and pulled it when she stood on her knees and hands, making him slam his dick inside her. She was getting crazy with him, as Izuku fucked her more and more. She got full of his seed more times than she could count by now and she never had so many orgasms in a single day.

Mitsuki also learned something valuable: Izuku wasn't one to be challenged. Getting his handcuffs off, she constantly teased him and little by little she saw him get more tired of it. He complained less and acted more on his on, to the point where right now he was holding her, spreading her legs and making her bounce nonstop on his cock while she held on his shoulders. It was like he was trying to get some kind of revenge on her, but he was only making her feel even better, even hotter. His more aggressive state was still adorable and cute.

"F-f-fuck! Izuku! You will- oooh! you'll break me like this!~ Ahhhh!"

"You- hah! you wanted this, didn't you? Fuck! you're still- shit~ so tight..."

"Yes! Aah! Yes! Fuck me, Izuku!~ Break my tight pussy! Mmmmm~ Ahhh, I'm cumming again~ Hyaaaa!"

Mitsuki held around his neck, pressing her body against his and felt another intense orgasm wash over her. She stood like that, still connected with him, feeling her juices mixed with his hot cum flowing from her burning hole. She was breathless and she wondered how he was managing to stand up while carrying her like this. Not that she was heavy, but her legs felt like jelly, for the fifth time. Her feet twitched a bit and sometimes her body had short spasms. The boy was definitely making her a mess, but she couldn't stop.

The blonde then shifted her weight and toppled them back at the bed. She held at his wrists and dragged Izuku to stand on top of her back again, while she leaned on all fours. She looked at him with lust and a hint of madness in her face.

"Ne, Izuku, I bet you never tried that with Inko~"

"~huff~ What are you talking about ~pant~" He was still catching his breath.

Mitsuki then lifted her hips some more, practically shoving her butt on his face, then started to caress it and play with her buttcheeks. After that, she started to make small circles around her other hole, eventually opening it a little bit with her fingers.

"I never did this with my husband, but I have a special thing for cases like this. I'm not gonna lie, deep inside I expected to fuck today, so it's all nice and clean… Wanna try out?~" She said in an even more seductive tone.

She was right, Izuku never tried what she was suggesting with Inko. He was barely aware of it so he didn't care, but now he felt curious. If he got what she meant, Mitsuki might have some… special toys for when she feels lonely or needy. In that case, she knew what to expect, right? Well, he came all this way, what else was there to lose? Izuku held on her hips and rubbed his cock in her ass, teasing her while she used her own juices as some kind of lube.

"Come at me, big boy. Make me see stars~"

"You… you asked for it..."

He just poked the tip temptingly at first, then started to push himself inside her. He didn't expect Mitsuki to be so tight here too. Mitsuki, on the other side, wasn't nearly prepared to this as she felt his huge dick invading and expanding her asshole. She started to shake, so much that Izuku stopped halfway in. He couldn't help but worry for her.

"A-auntie, are you-"

"Aaaah, fuck! It's so fucking big! It'll break me! More!~ Izuku, fuck my tiny asshole more!~"

She held on one of his arms and looked at him with small tears at the corners of her eyes, yet she was smiling. She had a huge grin plastered on her face that contrasted with the shrunk pupils and small tears. Izuku went all the way in, making her hold her breath. When she felt the base of his cock touch her ass, Mitsuki let her body fall on the bed, leaning only in her knees now. She looked at him again with her crazy and hungry eyes.

"Fuck me, Izuku~ Break my asshole, make my mind go blank, I don't care. Just. Fuck. Me. Hard!"

He was honestly a little scared, but looking at Mitsuki like this somehow made him feel more aroused. Maybe the fact that she was practically begging him to fuck her senseless was inflating his ego. He wasn't sure, but he was curious about this. He went all the way in anyway. So Izuku held on her waist and started to move his hips along with her. It was a little hard to move inside her since she was so tight but the cum she used as lube was spreading, making it a little easier. Also, Mitsuki looked tense at first but now she looked to be completely lost in pleasure as he fucked her asshole.

"AaAaaAHH! Yes! Fuck my asshole, Izuku! harder~ Ohh! Mmmm! Hyaaa! It's breaking me~ Izuku's huge dick is breaking me!"

She clenched the bedclothes as her body went back and forth with each thrust he gave. Mitsuki looked at his face all the time as if she wanted him to see her face. She was starting to drool a bit from the sides of her wide grin.

"Harder, Izuku~ Harder!"

Her eyes were focused only on him, and Izuku felt that he could only focus on her and in what they were doing. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and her tongue was sticking out. Mitsuki seemed completely lost, but she was still conscious. She suddenly held on his arms, pulling her closer to him. Izuku held her arms back and pulled her up, making her arch her back a little. He went as fast as he could pulling Mitsuki and slamming their bodies together.

"F-fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Fill my asshole with your hot cum! Cum for me, Izuku~ Hyaaaaaa!"

Izuku gave the last thrust and then Mitsuki felt his hot seed spreading inside her like a stream. It was so awesome and he was so deep inside her, that she had yet another orgasm, squirting all over the bed sheets. She came so hard she blacked out for a second, falling limply on the bed. Izuku pulled out and watched briefly what he had done, as a thin line of white liquid came out of her anal hole. Mitsuki suddenly came back and shot up, turning around and locking Izuku into another kiss, this one very aggressive. He pushed her back with some resistance and then she sat on his lap.

"You make me go crazy~"

"T-that I can see"

"Let's fuck until tomorrow, Izuku~"

"Mom will get crazy if I vanish like that"

"Forget Inko, you have me right here"

"I don't mean in that way..."

"Ah, I want to feel it again… Izuku's dick… deep inside my tiny asshole~"

"Holy shit… don't you ever get tired?"

"Of you? Never~" His mother said something like that another time. Was he really that good?

Apparently yes because Mitsuki was already riding him, quickly increasing her speed as she moved her hips. Izuku felt the pressure she was putting on him. Her walls were tightening even more around him. Was she planning to make him run dry? She kept bouncing and smashing their bodies together, making Izuku go as deep inside her as she could, Mitsuki didn't stop shouting and moaning loud. If he could focus on anything else than her, he would be worried about the possibility of half the neighborhood listening to her. After so many times, it didn't take too much for them to reach their limits. One more time Izuku unloaded his cum inside Mitsuki while she let her juices flow out of her like a small waterfall.

Mitsuki collapsed on top of him and there she stood, not able to move a muscle. Izuku, equally exhausted, tried to move her and get up but his limbs didn't obey him, so he had to stay there and let Mitsuki kiss him again. This time though, she was much less fierce, a little tender even. When she broke the kiss, Izuku found something that he definitely didn't expect. Her eyes. He could swear her eyes looked exactly like his mother's eyes, caring sweet and comforting. He just couldn't look away from those shiny red pools that felt so different, yet so familiar. She was supposed to tease and make fun of him, not look at him like he was her dearest treasure. This was Inko's role. She kept looking at him like this, throwing Izuku into a bigger swirl of confusion. Only when she said something, he snapped out of it.

"I never felt like this before, Izuku"

"I… my mother said the same one time"

"It's not only the sex, dumbass. I mean in here" She weakly pointed to her chest. No… could it be?

"You… you're kidding, right?"

She let out a soft laugh that made him even more nervous.

"Yes, I'm just messing with you… this is just a game, after all"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Well, this is taking an interesting road. I'm really thinking if I should or should not add a third lady here, Mandalay. So, what do you think? Also, what will happen when Inko discovers that her precious son is being stolen by her best friend? Keep tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, guy leaves!**


	8. Divided

**I'M HERE! *puffs out into smoke* and I bring you another chapter of this madness that I love to write. apparently, it doesn't get the same level of attention of Sweet Cute Green Obsession but I like to write it equally. Very well, to the chapter, then.**

 **Divided**

After that afternoon with Mitsuki, Izuku returned to his home. She let him take a shower before leaving so Izuku headed straight to his room when he arrived at the small apartment. He just made his mother aware of his presence and let his tired body fall on the bed. He also went to sleep earlier that night. His mind was full of thoughts racing back and forth. What happened between him and Mitsuki changed something? Well, of course it did, but in which way? Her red eyes staring at him, her soft expression that clashed with the huntress fierce gaze she held all the time, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

 _"Probably because Auntie Mitsuki was… she is awesome. I mean, it's not like I can just ignore how incredible she made me feel. I love my mother, and she said herself that it was just a game… What's wrong with me? Am I really undecided between my own mother and the mother of my childhood friend? Wait up, that phrase is really fucked up. Then again, it can't get worse than it already is, right?"_

That night was troublesome for Izuku as he had vivid hot dreams with the blonde woman. His mind replayed what happened earlier and recreated many memories of Izuku with Inko, replacing the green haired woman with Mitsuki. He even dreamed with her actually acting like his mother, cooking him breakfast and dinner, training with him at the gym, scolding him for breaking his arms again. It was unnatural to see the aggressive lady directing her affection to him like this. It made him confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. And then Izuku woke up in a jolt. Judging by the dark blue sky turning into a lighter tone, it should be around four in the morning. At that moment he noticed a familiar yet unexpected sensation.

Looking down, he found none other than Inko, laying on his bed and looking at him with a surprised face while her hand held the base of his cock and she kept the rest in her mouth. She slowly raised her head, giving a small lick at the tip before saying anything.

"Good morning, Izuku. Did you sleep well?" She said in the most natural way as if what she was doing was completely normal. He did his best to answer her in a similar way.

"Good morning, Mom. Yeah, I sleep just fine"

"That's good to hear. Sorry about entering your room like this. Mama had… a hard time to sleep last night"

"Oh. Well, you could rest a little longer, don't you think…?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Now, Izuku, since you're all up and ready" She jerked her hand to make sure he understood what she was talking about. "how about we have some fun?~ It's been so long since I got to 'play' with you, Izuku dear~ Mommy is starting to feel needy, you know"

Izuku still felt a little drained from his little game with Mitsuki and she also told him to avoid Inko. He had only one last chance and even though he doubted she would use the video to prejudice them, Izuku wasn't going to risk it.

"I… umm, I'm feeling a little tired, Mom. Maybe… maybe another time…?"

He already lost the count of how many times he used that excuse, even though this time he really felt tired. Though she didn't stop to move her hand, Inko looked at him with a pout in her face.

"Izuku, that's not fair. I want to spend some quality time with you but you always say you're too tired. What will you do if overexert yourself during your training?" Inko had a mix of concern and greediness, worrying about his health and acting like a child that didn't get the candy she wanted.

"I'm not exerting myself, Mom. I just feel a little tired"

"But we haven't done anything in a long time. It's almost like you're avoiding me"

 _"She's not counting the gym or the movies we watch almost every night?"_ "Don't be like that, Mom. I'm with you almost all the time. And I would never avoid you" _"Except when it comes to having sex…"_

"Then let's have a quick one. Mommy needs your help with a few things, I-zu-ku~"

She was already lifting her shirt when his phone rang. Izuku grabbed it quickly and looked at the notification that popped on the screen. It was a message from Mitsuki.

"M-maybe later, Mom. I just got a message from school and I need to go now" He said, gently moving Inko out of him and jumping to his feet.

"But today is Sunday. What could they even want-"

"Well, everyone is at the dorms system so they could just call everyone. Since I'm here at home I have to go really quick" What an extremely convenient excuse.

Izuku got into some pants and grabbed a shirt, getting out as fast as he could without looking desperate, leaving Inko sitting at his bed with puffed cheeks, furrowed brows, and a pout.

"Well, to the used clothes, then"

Izuku ran out of the apartment and moved to Mitsuki's house, trying not to think much about it or about Inko. He tried to not think about anything in particular, focusing on his surroundings as he crossed the park. The cold air of the morning filled his lungs as he reduced to a light jog. Only now he remembered to see what Mitsuki sent to him.

 _Morning, honey. Had sweet dreams about me?_

Should he answer her sincerely? Well, she might know the answer already. It was impossible for him to forget about it, at least for the next two or three months. This was the Mitsuki he was used to, teasing him and making him feel embarrassed just because she liked to see him like that. But still, he didn't know what to expect when he stood in front of her door. He knocked and the door opened quickly after.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite emerald boy. You came really fast. Didn't you get to sleep? Or maybe you were really eager to see me again?~"

"I just woke up early. What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing. I just felt like texting you. I must have left a strong impression on you since you returned to me like this…" She said, tracing his jawline with her fingers. Izuku also realized that. She never called him here.

"W-well, in that case, I'm already leaving-"

"Hold up" He turned around but then felt a strong hand land on his shoulder. "Since you came here, why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"I'm fine, Auntie. I'm not hungry at all"

His stomach made a small growl. He didn't have dinner last night.

"I'll have to insist~" She held on his other shoulder and slowly pulled him closer to her until he bumped his backs on her chest.

"W-well, a toast wouldn't harm, I guess…"

And so Izuku nervously waited while Mitsuki cooked something for him to eat. He looked around and his foot tapped furiously at the floor. After some time, she came with two plates. Eggs and toasts, accompanied by orange juice.

"It's nothing too fancy, okay?"

"It's alright, I don't want to bother you…"

"Hope you enjoy it" She sat, resting her head in one hand and staring at him with half-open eyelids. "It was made with love"

Izuku coughed at the bite of toast he just took. There she was again, looking at him like a caring mother would look to her precious child, except that she wasn't his mother. If she was trying to tease him by doing this, she was failing miserably as Izuku felt nervous in a completely different way. It was so unsettling and confusing to him that he simply couldn't think straight about it. Meanwhile, Mitsuki peacefully bit her own toast, keeping direct visual contact with him.

"So, Izuku, how's Inko doing? Still thirsty as always?"

The question got him off guard but at least he was back to earth and now he had something to focus on.

"U-umm, yeah. It's getting harder to say no, you know…"

"Mhmm, I see. Keep holding on a little more, okay? Well, what about school? I bet you always get to train and study a lot. Did you have any tests lately?"

"Not at all. We usually have some kind of objective to accomplish during the hero classes, though- why do you want to know that?"

"Huh? Can't I be curious about your day?"

"P-please stop it. It's like…"

"It's like what?"

"I-I-It's like I'm chatting with my mother…"

"Hmm, so it's having the opposite effect"

"Huh?"

A small smile made its way on Mitsuki's lips.

"You know, I was starting to wonder. Maybe you have some sort of mother complex. Judging by your reaction, I was right"

"I-I don't have a m-mother c-complex!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you look so nervous when I act like your sweet mommy, huh? Do I make you remember of her?" Her smile widened a bit.

"T-that's not true. I'm just not used to seeing you acting like this"

"So what is your impression of me?"

He hesitated a little before answering, looking at his half-eaten egg with a lot of interest.

"You… you always liked to tease me and make me feel embarrassed… it's weird when you start to being sweet and caring all of sudden"

Mitsuki reached a hand forward, ruffling his green locks.

"Aw, isn't it cute? I'm glad that you like me the way I am. That could also mean that you actually don't have a mother complex"

"Of course I don't have. And why would you conclude that, anyway?"

"Because" She made a pause and gently lifted his chin, making Izuku look straight at her. "that means you loved our little game because I'm stunning beauty" She pulled down the lavender blouse she was wearing, exposing more of her cleavage for him to see, which gave Izuku a red hue on his cheeks. "and not because I also have a son. That's good, really"

"W-why do you care so much about it…?"

"I'll be straight with you, Izuku. Last night made me think about a lot of things. It also made me feel things I never imagined before. So, what I'm saying is that… I want you, all to myself"

His brain took some time to process what she was saying.

"Wait… what?!"

"I always looked at you when you were a small kid and I couldn't help but look at the brat of my son and think: damn, how I wanted that kid to be my child; even if just for a moment. I love Katsuki, sure, but you're something else, right?"

"A-auntie, you're not making any sense now…" Izuku slowly got up and stepped back as Mitsuki leaned on the table to get closer to him.

She followed him and every step he took away from her, she doubled to get closer. When he noticed, Izuku was cornered at the sink and Mitsuki got really close to him. Even though he was higher than her, she somehow managed to tower over him. She pressed her body against his, making Izuku go stiff like a statue. Her face was so close to his that he felt her warm breathing brushing his face. Her eyes held the same huntress vibe of their last adventure, red orbs looking intensely at his green ones. It was like she was devouring him with her gazing, so much that he felt naked and invaded. Then, out of nowhere, she held on his cheeks with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

While it started really rough and aggressive, the kiss quickly melted into a more tender and soft one. Mitsuki asked for permission with her tongue and in a moment of distraction he let her in. She tasted more of him passionately, even letting out small moans while her hands ran over his green locks and caressed him with care.

Izuku was confused. Only his mother kissed him like this. Mitsuki was supposed to be aggressive and raw, not this soft and tender woman that he was starting to like. Wait, like?

He would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Heck, he was starting to deepen the kiss himself. Mitsuki was different from his mother, yet he felt a similar feeling towards her. She made his stomach twist in knots just like Inko. Seeing her naked last afternoon made him feel embarrassed just like the first time he saw Inko like that. Her hands sent jolts through his spine every time she traced his body with her fingers, a sensation only Inko made him feel until then. It was more than just having sex with her. Mitsuki made him feel uneasy and unsure in the same way Inko did. These feelings that caused a conflict within him were because Izuku felt what he understood to be love towards his mother. So, if Mitsuki made him feel in a similar way, it meant that… he was also falling for her?

 _"Why? Just because she is amazingly good at sex? We just did it one time. Did I ever feel something like that for her before? I knew she liked to tease me and it bothered me for some time, but I understood that it was her way of showing she cared for me. Even though Kacchan was mean to me time and time again, she never was really mean, and she even defended me sometimes. What she said before… did she really want Kacchan to be like me, or she wanted me to be her son? Does she… does she love me? Like Mom does?"_

Izuku saw her open her eyes and look at his again. This look was too familiar. It was the same way Inko looked at him. Be it while they were training, having sex or just chatting, Inko always had a special gleam in her eyes, one that told Izuku he was her most precious possession. He found the same gleam right in front of him, adorned with intense ruby red instead of the lovely emerald green he was used to, both filled to the brim with passion.

He was still unsure about accepting with all his heart that he loved Inko more than just as his mother. He might have said that he did love her to Mitsuki, but it was like he was repeating to convince his own mind. Now he found himself in a similar situation with Mitsuki and the best part, none of them seemed to care about the implications of these relationships. What would mean to feel like this for Mitsuki?

She was older than him and he technically was still underage. This was a common ground. While it was a good point that they weren't blood-related, Mitsuki was practically family, and he had to stress it out, she was the mother of his childhood friend. What would Kacchan think of him kissing and doing so much more with his mother? What would Ochako think of him? What about Inko?!

His mind went into a true storm. He had yet to decide whether or not he loved his mom in a different way and now he also had to decide if he loved Mitsuki. If any of these questions were answered with a yes, then he had to ask himself, could he really bring himself to live with this decision? It was wrong, right? But did he really had to care that much about what the others said? If he just ignored them and followed his heart, who would it be? The woman that stood by his side his entire life and supported him in everything he did, or the woman that loved to tease him but still protected him and now showed as much care and passion for him? Decisions, decisions, so many to make, so few viable endings. Being rational when dealing with these matters proved to be really hard, even more considering his present situation, so Izuku did what worked out in the other times he found himself like this. Just ignore and worry about it later.

So his hands slowly moved from the sink where he was leaning to her waist, surprising the ash blonde woman a little. As they wandered to her butt, Izuku felt a smile forming while they kissed. He made small circles with his hands, gently squeezing her sometimes. She didn't have the same plump butt cheeks of his mother, but it was also nice to feel it, firm and quite toned. Izuku wondered if it was purely good genetic or if she exercised to reach this state. He heard more moans coming from her while Mitsuki used one hand to explore his body, lifting his shirt and tracing his muscles. She made him shiver a little as her nails ran over his skin, going to his backs, then lower to his waist. Mitsuki pressed herself closer to him, moving her thighs so they would rub between his legs. She finally broke the kiss when she felt something hard between his legs.

"Oho? Looks like someone is getting excited~"

"I-I… it's that… I just…"

"Shhh" Mitsuki placed her index over his lips. "It's okay. I'm happy to know I can make you feel like this, really"

"Auntie, about what you said earlier…"

"What part? I want you to myself?"

"Yes, I… I don't know if I can return your feelings. I'm not even sure if I really feel like that for my mom"

"Is she really that hard to forget? Even when you have me?"

"She's my mom, after all. It's weird because that should be enough for me to stop…"

"Fucking her?"

"... Yeah, that. I'm really confused and, honestly, you're only making it worse, Auntie"

"I can't help it, you're too good to simply let you slip away from me"

"~sigh~ I don't know what you two see in me…"

"Honestly, that delicious dick of yours is almost the major reason~"

Izuku gained a strong blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you have to be this blunt, Auntie?"

"You know me, no beating around the bush. But… it's not the only reason. I really care for you, Izuku, and I know she cares even more for you"

"I… I can't thank you two enough for this but… you two are older than me and both are married. This might be the biggest mistake I'll ever do in my life"

Mitsuki looked at him with a more serious face.

"So you think knowing me was a mistake?"

"What? No, I meant-"

"And Inko? Do you think it was a mistake to be raised with all her love and care?"

"No, of course not. What I mean is that… I shouldn't be doing this, yet… I want to. I want to make her happy and she feels happy when she's with me. But sometimes… it's like I'm doing this for myself. I can't stop thinking that I'm being selfish and taking advantage of a convenient situation"

"Here's a little secret. There's nothing wrong with being selfish sometimes. She makes you feel wanted and loved, right? And then you feel the need to return these feelings, like what you were saying right now"

"Yeah, something like that, I guess"

"Ne, Izuku, do I make you feel like this too?"

He hesitated for a moment, more like he was trying to decide.

"I… guess so"

Mitsuki then shone a warm smile.

"You know, your problem is that you worry so much about the others and forgets to worry about yourself in the end. You focus so much on making Inko happy that you just force your mind to accept it"

"You… are probably right"

"But… this isn't so bad. That's part of the reason why we're here, after all. What I'm saying here is… if you don't mind me being a little selfish, can you make me feel happy too? I can't say I'll act like her all the time but…"

Mitsuki held Izuku closer to her, looking at his eyes all the time and waiting for him to answer. In fact, she was waiting for him to do anything, as Izuku froze in place again. Even if he said no, she would still keep him around. Mitsuki didn't want to rely on a threat to have the boy around, but she would do it as many times as necessary.

"I… I can't guarantee I'll give you what you want, Auntie, but I can try my best. I will try my best"

She let out a soft laugh.

"Hey, silly, this is not the finals of your school. You don't have to move mountains to make smile. Just be yourself. And take your time thinking about me with care, okay? And about Inko too. Being her best friend, I only want the best for her. So you'll have a bad time trying to convince me that you're the best"

"Speaking about my mom, she has been… very demanding lately"

"What a thirsty woman my friend is… ~sigh~ Well, I supposed it would be too unfair to keep you literally all for myself"

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes, you may fuck your mommy again"

"D-do you have to s-say it l-like that, Auntie?!"

"I love to see you embarrassed and all red like this~"

"S-sure. Umm, what about Uncle Masaru, Auntie? I feel really bad for Dad so…"

"What the eyes don't see, the heart doesn't feel"

"Are you… are you completely fine with… us?"

"No, I'm not. I would be completely mad if I was"

"Then why-"

"I said completely mad. I'm a little crazy, for sure. Crazy for you, that is~"

"Yeah, a 'little'..."

"But, doesn't this excites you? The feeling of breaking some rules, doing something prohibited?"

 _"How similar are these two?"_ "I can't say I don't know what you're talking about… So it'll be like this"

"One more thing. I said you can get frisky with Inko but… go easy okay? You only get to see me on the weekends"

"Hold up, you mean I'll have to come here all the weekends?"

"How do you expect me to spend some time with you?"

"But Auntie, what if someone catches us?"

"Relax, I'll think of something. Plus, I'm not going to record anything"

"~sigh~ Don't remind me of that… Can… can you delete that video now?"

Mitsuki looked a little uneasy, forcing a slightly nervous smile.

"Yeah, about that, I swear I won't show anyone but… I want to keep it"

"What?! Why?"

"Well… it's really hot. I got a liking to watch it sometimes… But it's not like I'm into voyeurism, I just-"

"Aaaah, I'm not hearing it! I don't know what you're saying about your weird fetishes!" Izuku playfully covered his ears. Mitsuki then pinched his nose.

"Haha, very funny mister. Looks like someone is already comfy having me around"

Only then Izuku noticed that they were holding each other for a long time now, and he didn't care. He usually felt nervous when a girl was around him. Whenever Ashido invaded his personal space, he would enter in a half panicked state, blushing madly and tripping on his words, yet here he was, much closer to a more mature woman and acting normally, even joking with her. The only occasions that it happened were when he was with Inko. It was a signal, maybe good, maybe bad, but a signal nonetheless.

"S-sorry, Auntie"

"Don't be. I like it. Okay, you should go back now. If I know your mother, and I know her well, she must be either worried sick or horny to no end right now"

"Yeah, when I woke up she was- nevermind"

"Oh come on, tell me"

"She was… busy with me"

"Oho, so my green boy is waking up with blowjobs? Damn, I have a tough competition~" She poked at him, earning some laughs from Izuku though he tried to stay serious.

"But… don't you want me to, you know, stay here with you?"

"It's okay, I can wait until next weekend. Plus, she's already suspicious, right?" Izuku nodded. Mitsuki then let go of him, very reluctant, but she let him go. Before opening the door and giving him space to walk of, she gave a kiss on his forehead, making Izuku blush again, though he didn't exactly complain.

"I'll keep in contact. Take care, okay?"

"I will. See you later, Auntie"

"See ya. Hmm... go get her, tiger~" She gave a quick slap on his butt, earning a surprised yelp from Izuku. He put his hands back and looked at the ash blonde woman with wide eyes and an even stronger blush on his cheeks. Mitsuki simply gave him a wink.

She leaned on the door frame and watched the boy walking away from her vision field. She then closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"What the hell am I doing? I wonder… what Katsuki would say about it" And then she entered her house again, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Izuku made his way back to his home. He just walked calmly, taking a longer path to pass the time. Since he used an excuse involving the school, he couldn't return so quickly. A few laps simply walking at the park and he was returning to the apartment. The sun was shining in the clear blue sky but it was still a little cold, mostly when the wind blew by. On weather like this, his mother would forbid him of leaving the house at least with a warm jacket and a scarf. The thought made him focus more on the woman that should be waiting for him at home. How exactly he felt about Inko? He knew he liked to spend time with her and even more when they 'had some fun', as she always said. Mitsuki naturally came to his mind. Would she like to go to the gym with him? Did she like to watch films too? He couldn't help but compare the two ladies that were apparently lovesick for him. At the same time, he replayed what Mitsuki told him.

He truly wanted to make his mother happy, after all, she gave her life to raise him and he wanted to retribute. It so happened that he found an unusual way to do it. Now, with Mitsuki, she also liked him but he didn't feel the same connection. But the way she opened her heart for him… he couldn't simply reject her, could he? So it was either his own mother or the mother of his childhood friend, both very passionate and completely honest when they said they loved him. Let's remember that he was still underage and that they were much older than him, despite his current physical condition.

"That's right. Khrona is still out there… Will I ever return to my old self? Umm, young self?"

Izuku stopped on his tracks and looked down at his waist. Many of the 'compliments' both women made about his 'growth' crossed his mind and a faint blush adorned face.

"I will get like this later… right? I mean, it's my body but older so... should I… should I be proud of myself?"

Izuku shrugged off the thought, resuming his walk. When he arrived at the apartment, he hesitated a little before turning the knob and opening the door. It bothered him that he was expecting to find his mother doing something… mildly compromising. Surprisingly, or maybe not, she was just swiping the carpet.

"Oh, Izuku"

"Hey, Mom. Sorry about that, I had to leave really quick"

"It's okay, dear. So, what was this urgent matter, anyway?"

Izuku tensed a bit. He should have thought of a story to cover him.

"Umm, it's just that… the teachers are… thinking about, ummm, enrolling a new student! One that Togata-san and I helped to rescue" Luckily Eri-chan came to his mind.

"Wait, why would they need to call you?"

"It's because she is a special case. Since she was a dangerous Quirk and she has to keep mental stability in order to control it. She became a little attached to me and Togata, so they wanted to talk with me about this"

He looked nervously at Inko while she seemed to think about what he said. Izuku hated to lie to her, and he was sure he was a bad liar, but he sighed in relief internally when her face shot up and her eyes filled with the gleam of a proud mother.

"Aw, Izuku, that's so sweet" She held one hand at her cheek while the other held the broom. "My little baby is already saving lives and- hold up, what is her age?"

"She's s-six years old" He got a glimpse of jealousness in her eyes and it was enough to make him nervous. Upon hearing this her smile only widened.

"Aw, that's so cute~ I can't imagine what kind of problems this girl might have gone through, but I'm sure you'll be able to help her" Inko said with confidence. "Now, look at the time. I'll start to make lunch, okay dear?"

"Alright. I'm at my room if you need anything"

And then Izuku headed to his room. He didn't feel like thinking much more so he decided to spend some energy while training. He was used to going to the gym now so the small weights he used were almost too easy for him. Or it could be his growth finally showing its effects.

"When was the last time I checked on my threshold?"

Stopping his sit-ups, Izuku got on his feet and focused, harnessing One for All across his body. Sparks flew by and he emitted a faint white glow. He was slowly raising the amount of power, counting the approximate percentage he was using.

"7%... 9%... 13%... 15%... 15% with ease. I feel like I can move twice as fast. So far, my body isn't feeling tense or anything. Let's see how much until the limit. 18%... 22%... 23%... 26%... 29%- argh!"

Izuku felt his muscles tensing and he felt like they would rip. The sensation of his bones almost breaking was well known. So now his new limit was 30%, considering that he felt some tolerable level of pain. It was like when he first used Full Cowl at 20%, with more pressure on his muscles. It was good to see that he was making progress. Probably this grown-up body had some part in this since he noticed his muscular mass gain was increased a lot. Still, if he had these ten years to train, he wondered how far he could be.

"Maybe 60%? No, no, think big, 80%. If I find a way to improve really fast, then I might reach 100% sooner-"

"Izuku, the food's ready!"

Inko shouted, cutting his line of thought. At the mention of food, his stomach growled a little. He headed to the kitchen and sat at the table. She quickly joined him and they started to eat. Then, Inko came up with something to chat with him.

"Ne, Izuku, how does that little girl look like? I'm curious"

"Oh, you mean Eri-chan. Well, she's six years old, as I said. She has a long wavy gray blue hair and bright red eyes. She's a really cute girl"

"And she was with the villains you fought along the other pros, right?"

"Yes. Togata-san and I barely saved her. Even after that, she felt so distant and unhappy… but we showed her the cultural festival and that definitely made her feel better! You had to see the smile in her face, Mom"

Inko let out a giggle.

"You seem to have a soft spot for kids. Oh right, and that other kid you met at that training camp?"

"Kota? Hmm, I didn't hear from him after that but he did send me a letter. I wonder how he's doing…"

"You also saved him, didn't you? In more than one way. You're so young, yet you're already a great hero"

"I don't know about that… there's a lot I have to learn"

"Well, to me you're already a hero. You have always been"

"Thanks Mom, but…" He looked a little sad now and raised his head just enough to look at her. "Even if I saved some people, I still failed other times. I failed to save Kacchan one time… and I failed when you…" His words died before they could leave his lips.

Inko took a deep breath in. She wasn't planning to get this dark mood.

"Izuku, what happened, happened. There's no point in remembering these things if they'll only make you feel sad and hopeless. You have to look at these failures and see what you can improve, so on the next time something similar happens, you will know what to do"

He looked at her with eyes full of awe.

"Wow"

"What?"

"You talked like a teacher from U.A now"

"Heh, it's a mother's duty to teach her children, anyway. Besides, no matter what other people say about you, you'll always be the greatest hero in the world for me"

"... Thanks, Mom"

Izuku felt much better now, Inko could see in his eyes. So, since they were done with lunch, it was time for her to make her move.

"Izuku~ My big hero~ Mommy needs your help"

"Okay, what is it?"

He innocently looked at her, expecting something like cleaning the house or going to buy something. She walked around the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulders.

"Ne, Izuku~ I think there's a fire in the house. Mommy has been feeling so hot lately… can you do something about it?~"

 _"Oh fuck…"_ He knew damn well what she meant.

"A-aah, I wonder w-where this fire c-could be…"

"I have an idea. Whenever I go to my room… I feel so hot~ We could start there, don't you think?~"

"Y-yeah. Let's see it…"

He slowly got up and Inko let her arms fall to her sides, tracing his body in the process. Izuku, a little shaky from his nervousness, headed to her room, already knowing what was about to happen. From the back, Inko looked at him from top to bottom, biting her lower lip. She gave birth to a stunning man, indeed.

Izuku didn't get to her room. He didn't have the time. Out of nowhere, he felt his shoulders being held and he spun around, immediately meeting with Inko's lips into a deep kiss. She shoved him against the wall and pressed her entire body against him, rubbing herself on him in every possible way. The kiss was passionate and fierce, and he could feel her desperation to take him. Izuku was a little uneasy at first, scared even, but soon he gave in and returned the kiss with the same intensity. He also missed her. In no time Inko got rid of their shirts, kissing his body from the base of his neck to his chest and down to his abs, where she used her hands to remove his pants and underwear in a single, abrupt motion.

She unceremoniously took Izuku's half hard member and started to suck it desperately, as if she had been deprived of any food for a long time. Izuku ran a hand through her head, untying the bun to let her hair fall free and admire the vision for some moments. She sped up her pace, moving one hand at the base of his cock while she sucked, making Izuku lean his head against the wall. She loved to hear his moans and hisses. It was a sign that he liked what she was doing, encouraging Inko to go further, so she held at his waist and forced his dick deep inside her mouth until her lips touched the base. He held on the back of her head to assist her and held her in place for some moments, shutting his eyes tight. She gagged a bit, as she couldn't get used to the feeling, but bobbed her head with speed, not caring about the suffocating feeling in her lungs. When she felt him twitch inside her mouth, Inko once again shoved his entire length inside. Izuku held her head again.

"F-fuck! I'm cumming, Mom!"

And then he released his seed deep down her throat. Inko had to back away, coughing with the thick hot fluid that stuck in her throat and also spilled in her face. She gasped for air, then looked up at him while she stuck her tongue out for him.

"I think… I'm getting the hang of this…"

She smiled at him, but then Izuku held under her arms, lifting Inko and practically carrying her to her room, kissing her in the way. They hit the bed and Izuku let her fall back on it, quickly taking her pants and underwear off. She leaned on her elbows and opened her legs, exposing her already wet privates. Inko swiped the white stuff in her face with her fingers, inviting him to take her too, and he didn't waste a second. Her head shot back when she felt his tongue licking her pussy, first cleaning the entrance, then sticking in bit by bit, opening her folds. Inko wrapped her legs over his shoulders and her his hair, pulling it with the minimal strength. Izuku reached deeper and she couldn't hold her moans, not that she tried.

"Aaah~ Yes! Lick me clean, Izuku~ Fuck~ Take Mommy's juices, don't miss a single drop~ Hyaa!"

He did as she said, sliding two fingers in while he kept working with his tongue. Inko arched her back a little. She didn't last much longer before she reached her climax, shouting his name and squirting buckets at his face. She was already breathing heavy, but she wasn't done yet, either Izuku. Without having to say a word, Izuku was on top of her, lifting her legs up while they kissed again. Inko locked him in place with her legs and her eyes rolled back a little as she felt him entering her.

"AaAaah~ Aah! Yes! Izuku's dick~ Fuck, I missed it so much~"

"I- hah- I missed your pussy too, Mom~"

"Then let's fuck all night, sweetie~ All night until the sun comes~"

"It's still afternoon, Mom~"

"I don't care, just fuck me, Izuku"

He obeyed and started to thrust, going slow at first, then picking up his pace. Inko moved her hips to match him, feeling his cock go each time deeper inside her wet hole. She moaned louder as they kept going, even clawing his back a little, leaving faint and thin red lines that he didn't mind at all. Izuku reached for the nook of her neck and planted kissed there, passing to sucking it, which sent shivers down her spine. He felt her walls tightening around him and he used more strength, making Inko scream with pleasure. One last thrust and they came. His hot cum mixed with her juices inside her pussy, sending both heads to the clouds.

Not waiting too much to recover, Inko shifted positions, being on top of him now. She moved her hips, rubbing herself over his abs to taunt him while she played with her two mounds. Izuku reached with his hands and held her soft breasts, making circles around her nips with his thumbs. Inko guided his cock inside her again and moved her hips, moaning loudly as she felt it sliding in and out her burning wet hole. Izuku pulled her closer and sucked her breasts, giving attention to both, one at a time. She moved faster and faster, slamming their bodies together and feeling him going each time deeper inside her. Feeling another orgasm coming, she held tight on his shoulders and kissed him passionately, moaning on his mouth with each thrust. When she had her orgasm, Inko broke the kiss.

"Oooh! FUCK! Yesyesyes! Aaaa- aah!" She let her body fall on top of him, gasping for air and with her legs twitching a bit. "~huff~ Izuku, you're the best ~puff~"

"~pant~ You too… Mom… hah…"

Honestly, he wasn't so sure anymore. Before he simply didn't have anything to use as a reference, but after Mitsuki, things were slightly different now. He was starting to notice the differences here and there. While Inko could be very intense she was more passionate. She liked to kiss more and caress him, and she loved when he did the same. Mitsuki, on the other hand, was much more aggressive and wild, going at full speed from the start and even doing some spanking. Another difference she noticed before, Mitsuki was much tighter than Inko and she liked to be on the lead, while Inko took the opportunity but preferred that Izuku was more proactive. But in the end, none of this matter as he enjoyed being with both women. Each one was different but he couldn't bring himself to make a decision about which one was better at sex, despite Mitsuki's claims to be the better one. He had his doubts yesterday but Inko was proving him that she also knew what she was doing.

Izuku decided that now wasn't the time to think about it, as he had much more important matters at hand, her plump ass, for example. Out of curiosity, he gave her a light slap, making Inko yelp in surprise.

"I-Izuku?!"

"Sorry! It was just a reflex!"

She poked at his nose playfully.

"Seriously, what would I do if my little baby started to play the bad boy?"

"Are you sure you can call me a 'baby'?" He said, taunting her with his fingers.

"You know- mmmm~ you'll always be my- oooh~ my little baby in my heart. Now- aaaah~ fuck me more, Izuku~"

Izuku made her lay on right side, staying behind her, then lifted her left leg and slid his dick inside her pussy, again starting slow, then picking up speed. Inko felt her whole body shake with each thrust inside her. Her breasts moved back and forth as she fondled with them. Izuku reached with his free hand and pinched her nipples, twisting them gently and making Inko moan loud again. She didn't contain herself a single bit. Izuku stopped and quickly got on his knees, holding her leg with both arms to lift Inko some more, then continued to bang her, reaching deep inside and hitting some sensitive spots time after time. Inko held at the bedsheets for her life, shouting his name and making lewd expressions with her beautiful red-tinged face. She came a little sooner than him, soaking the bed sheets, so Izuku sped up, making her tremble as he fucked her through her orgasm. She was so sensitive already that he managed to prolong it for another whole minute, leaving Inko with her mind blank for some time. It was something she never experienced before, and she was amazed by how good he was. Of course Izuku wouldn't tell her that Mitsuki showed him this.

Inko dragged him back to the bed and stood on top of him with her backs down, leaning on her hands and feet. She helped him to enter her again and Izuku moved his hips up and down, picking up speed and banging Inko hard. Her body shook in waves with each thrust, her mounds bounced freely and she knew her face was of a person lost in pleasure. Izuku held her waist with his arms and began to move really fast.

"AaAaAaAahh! Izuku! You're breaking me! Your thick cock- aah! will break my pussy! Mommy will break! OoOoOhhh! More! Mommy wants more! Aaah! Izuku's dick! So big~ and deep! Ahhh, IZUKU!"

Izuku gave a final thrust and he came inside her again. Inko came so hard that she lost all the strength in her arms and legs, falling on top of him while she opened her floodgates. Her toes curled and her legs didn't stop twitching as she felt another orgasm wash over her. Izuku took the opportunity to catch his breath and embraced her with his arms while she was lost in lust land.

After some time, Inko recovered from it, still horny and wanting to feel her son breaking her apart. They kept fucking for the rest of the afternoon, making some pauses to simply make out and feel each other's bodies and didn't leave the room until the moon was up in the sky. Izuku realized that his mother had an incredible capacity to store her sex drive until she got what she wanted. She basically tried to compensate all this time he avoided her in one night. Unfortunately, or maybe not, her body had a limit lower than her desire, though he suspected the new exercising routine was closing this gap. And after these hot hours, while Inko simply snuggled close to him, Izuku started to think again comparing both women. They were without a shade of doubt full of energy. Right now he felt borderline exhausted but Inko looked depleted, not because of the physical effort but of sheer pleasure. On the other hand, Mitsuki took the lead most of the times and she kept going to the point where she would simply collapse. One time yesterday he really was afraid that he knocked her out. Surprisingly, when Mitsuki was done with him, he looked much more tired than her. Needless to say, both experiences were amazing and very welcome. Which lead him to one question.

 _"Will I really do it again with her? Its… this is cheating… isn't it? I'm cheating my mom with the mom of my once best friend. Shit, this sentence is so fucked up, what am I even doing?"_

"Izuku, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

He lifted his head a little and Inko was looking at him with worried eyes.

"It looks like you have something troubling you"

"Really?"

"I can tell. You furrow your eyebrows a little and you space out. Give it some time and you'd be muttering something with a hand on your chin and arms folded"

Well, Midoriya Inko surely is his mother. Izuku tried to think of an excuse, but he was tired of lying to her. It didn't sit well with him, and even if he wanted to prevent her feelings from getting hurt, doing it behind her back was just as hurtful. What if he decided to stay with Mitsuki in the end? How would he face her? Shaking the thought away, once again he chose the coward way out, not think too much about it. At least he thought it was a coward solution, pushing things to be done later.

"I need to decide something but… I can't make it, Mom. I'm confused and I can't find a way out of it" There, he told her but in a vague way. This could mean a number of things. It was like he didn't tell her anything.

"And what is it that you're confused about, sweetie?" She was truly concerned for her son.

"I… ~sigh~ Sorry Mom, I can't tell you"

"It's okay, Izuku. Just… I'm here if you ever feel you can tell me, okay?"

"I know Mom. I wish I will, one day" Izuku knew she would be there for him. It was almost part of the problem itself. That's why he felt so bad for lying and hiding things for her. That's why he felt the need to return her feelings. And now he also felt bad for cheating on her, with her best friend of all people. The situation was already bad, then add the fact that they were mother and son and things only got more interesting. Could this get any worse and/or confusing?

 _"You know it can"_

After breaking the fourth wall for a moment, Izuku and Inko agreed that a shower was necessary. Once again he felt mildly embarrassed by this and Inko kept poking fun at him as they shared the bathtub. After dinner, they watched something and went to sleep. Since her bed was too… soaked to simply change the bed sheets, Inko and Izuku slept together on his room. Nothing lewd happened, just lots of cuddling and Inko treating him like a baby sometimes. Around midnight, she was sound asleep, snuggled on his chest and holding him like a big plush toy, while the boy remained half awaken. At that state, his mind rewinded everything that happened until then, and more than once both women exchanged places in his memories. He didn't like to compare them but he couldn't help it. It was the normal thing to do when one was trying to decide between two options. He didn't like how it sounded, he had 'options'. Sometime he would need to choose and someone would have the feelings hurt, and he didn't want that either. Izuku was supposed to be a hero, one that could save everyone. How would he make it so no one was hurt? Before his sleepiness took over him, his phone vibrated, showing a notification. He picked it up, squinting his eyes due to the clarity of the screen. It was a message. From Mitsuki.

"This late? What could she be planning?"

 _Mitsuki: Hey there, sweetie_

 _Just passed to say goodnight_

 _Sleep well and…_

 _Have good dreams~_

After the last line came an image. He should know what to expect but the sleep prevented his brain from work properly. He opened it and on the entire screen was Mitsuki in all her naked glory, lying on the bed and making a seductive pose with her bosom at full view, peace sign and all.

He stared at it a bit then deleted, releasing a tired sigh.

 _"I should know… would she get mad if I sent a shot of us right now? … nope, not gonna risk it"_

And so he let the sleep win over him. That night he once again had very vivid dreams, even hotter and confusing than before, now that he had recent memories with Inko too. At some point both women appeared at the same time, shocking him enough to wake up the boy in the middle of the night. Izuku went back to sleep with ease but he wondered if his nights would keep going like this.

 **End of Chapter**

 **And Mitsuki makes her move. Prepare for trouble, Izuku, and make it double. I have to say, every time I write him with Mitsuki I can practically see Katsuki's face, shouting and blasting anything that moves within a five meter radius. Thanks for reading again and until the next week. Guy leaves!**


	9. Going With The Flow

**Going With The Flow**

Another week started. It was only Monday and Izuku was already worried about the weekend. Let's be honest, he knew pretty well what was going to happen the moment he stepped inside the Bakugo household. There was also that tiny part of him that actually wanted to go there. But first things first, once he felt someone stirring by his side he remembered his mother was in bed with him. Izuku hoped that she would stay normal or at least too tired for a while. He doubted he could keep up with these two at the same time. Hold up, let's not entertain the mind with weird embarrassing thoughts. He still had the entire day ahead of him. So Izuku gently shook his mother, waking up the sleepy green haired woman. She sat and stretched her arms and yawned, then turned to the side an gave a peck on his forehead.

"Good morning, Izuku"

"Good morni- umm, Mom, where are your clothes…?"

Inko was lacking the gown she put to sleep. She pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed chest.

"Ops" She looked around and the gown was on the floor beside the end of the bed. "How did it stop there, ahaha…"

 _"She got naked during her sleep…"_

Izuku tried to ignore that and started to get ready for school while Inko made breakfast. Once at U.A, the classes were going as normal. During one of the pauses, he was chatting with Uraraka about whatever topic when someone called him.

"Midoriya, the principal wants to see you after the hero training"

Izuku turned around and found Yaoyorozu. Thanks to a certain ash blonde, his memories brought back a certain mental image involving her and he felt the heat coming to his face.

"Y-Yaoyorozu-san! Umm, what is it about?" Forgetting his internal problem, it made him curious about what could the principal want with him.

"He didn't say, but since you weren't here yesterday, he asked me to tell you and... Midoriya, are you feeling well?"

"Huh? Yes, why do you ask?"

She got a little closer to him, making him redder.

"I don't know, you look like someone with a fever. If I may…"

Before he could say anything, she placed her hand on his forehead, increasing the blush even more. He wasn't sure about it but if all her skin was as smooth as her hands then he would definitely-

 _"No, no, no, I'm not going to imagine this! Pure thoughts, pure thoughts"_

She looked at him with attention, then removed her hand.

"Hmmm, it's a little hot but nothing to worry about"

Izuku felt relieved, only to panic internally again as Uraraka, who had been looking all the time, also placed her hand on his forehead.

"You work out outside, right? Maybe you're staying too much in the sunlight, Deku-kun"

Izuku backed off the two girls, trying his best to not let his nervousness appear.

"I'm completely fine, really" With what had been going through his mind lately, he couldn't help but feel nervous around any of the girls. He tried to keep away from the lewd thoughts at any cost.

Anyway, at the end of their hero training, Izuku left to see the giant mouse bear creature that was the principal of U.A.

"Umm, excuse me, principal Nezu, you wanted to see me?" He politely entered after knocking on the door.

"Ah, Midoriya, right on time. Yes, there's something I want to discuss, but let's wait for our other guest"

Just when Nezu mentioned it, he came through the door with a boom, excited as always.

"Principal, Hado said you wanted to- oh, Midoriya!"

"Togata-senpai!"

Both students were happy to see each other, though Togata made it much more noticeable.

"Man, I still get surprised to see you so tall"

"You say that but we have the same height"

"Well, not long ago I could look down at you. So who are you-"

"Ahem" Nezu drew the attention of both teens, which went stiff like boards. They knew better than to upset the principal. "It's good to see you too keep your friendship. Well then, to the reason why I called you two here. I suppose you remember that Aizawa took the responsibility to take care of young miss Eri, right?"

The mention of the little girl made them both wary. Something bad could have happened.

"Calm down, you two. It doesn't take a genius like me to see that you're worried. She's completely fine and doing well. In fact, I'm sure she'll get much better soon" Nezu poured some coffee in a cup and sipped it, looking at some papers that he picked up.

"Here I have the results of the last tests miss Eri went through. Aizawa had been working with her so he can control her Quirk better. The result…" Both teens swallowed dry in anticipation. "is a complete success" They beamed with happiness. "She's far from having complete control of her Quirk, I doubt that she can even make any complex use of it, but for someone that didn't have any control over it, she made a huge improvement. And you two played a major role in this"

"We- we did?" They said together.

"Yes. Eri had problems to control it due to her emotional instability. When you two took her to the cultural festival, you helped her overcome some of her fears and the ghost of the man that terrorized her. She's very energetic though timid girl, and I and Aizawa see great potential in her"

"So it means-"

"Eri-chan will be enrolled at U.A?! Principal, are you serious?!" Togata cut Izuku to saying it, unable to contain his happiness. Only after that sudden burst he remembered where they were and who they were talking to, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Yes, she will be under Aizawa's teaching since he can nullify her Quirk in case of accidents, but considering the improvement that her emotional state meant I wanted you two, the ones closest to her, to take care of her in that sense. I know you have a lot of things to worry about, Togata, so I was hoping you could take her under your responsibility, Midoriya"

"Really, principal? I mean, I'd love to but, well, my condition is kind of complicated and-"

"I'm aware of it. I was planning to move her to the 1-A dorms once you returned. Speaking of that, how is your mother?"

Izuku hesitated a little before answering. Complicated didn't even begin to explain the situation between him and his mother.

"She's doing fine. We got… used to this" He said pointing to himself.

"That's good to hear. I hope that we can have you back at the Alliance Heights soon. And we're still searching for Khrona"

"Thank you, principal Nezu"

"It's the least we could do. Now, why don't we say hello to our soon-to-be newest student?"

Both teens got excited about the idea. Nezu lead them to the teacher's room, where they found All Might carrying the light gray haired girl. Her hair was unkempt as always, but it was part of her charm. Once she laid her eyes on the new guests, her mouth opened up in a wide smile, then her eyes also opened wide in surprise. She literally jumped from her place over the skinny man's shoulders, much to his worry, and dashed straight to the arms of the green haired teen.

"Izuku! Is that really you? You got so tall!" Her eyes gleam with awe.

"Hi there, Eri-chan. Some things happened but it's me"

She smiled even more and hugged him tight, or as tight as her arms allowed her, burying her face on his chest. She then turned to the blonde at his side.

"Mirio! You're here too!"

"You bet! We got to know that you're doing really good at controlling your Quirk, so we came to congratulate you. Oh, we should do something to celebrate!" He looked at Izuku, who quickly got into the idea.

"I know! How about we take her to an amusement park?"

"Amusement park? Isn't it a place where they have candied apples?!"

"Sure! They have a lot of really cool attractions too! We can take you to the roller coaster, or to the spinning cups if you feel scared, and-" Togata stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Nezu and All Might looking at him and Izuku with meaningful looks. "That is if we can take you there, right? Hehehe…" Togata was too energetic for his own good sometimes.

"Well, I suppose you could take her, as long as we have a team to keep eyes on you" Nezu said, bringing back the light to the faces of the trio. "Oh, that's right. Miss Eri, as soon as Midoriya return to his room at the Alliance Heights, you'll be staying with him at 1-A dorms"

No one had a Quirk related to light here but the room became so much brighter with the pure happiness in Eri's face. She looked at the mouse principal then turned to Izuku, who nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Looks like you'll be stuck with me"

"Yay!"

Her positive energy was contagious, so much that he truly forgot about the things that were bothering him until now. Izuku felt in peace with himself and the world during his trip back to his house. People stared at him on the train as the teen in a grown-up body smiled apparently for no reason. It was only when he opened the door of the apartment and crossed the hallway to his room that he remembered his current situation. Inko came out of the blue and jumped at Izuku, making both fall on the floor. When he opened his eyes, she was pinning his wrists down and sitting on his lap.

"I-I'm home…?"

"Welcome home, dear. How was your day?"

"Well, I suppose"

"Hmm, I see. So, do you want to eat now? Or take a bath? Or maybe… you want me?~"

His face has been drained of all its color. Inko laughed lightly at his reaction.

"Oh my, sorry Izuku. I didn't expect you to react like that, ahahaha"

"That was… completely unexpected"

Inko helped him get up, then they changed clothes and went to the gym. Later they had dinner. While they were eating, Izuku remembered of the news he got today.

"Oh, right. Mom, you won't believe in it. You know that girl I mentioned before, Eri?"

"Yes"

"Well, she's going to enroll at U.A, and I'll be taking care of her!"

"Oh, Izuku, that's so sweet. She must have got attached to you"

"Yeah, she looked pretty excited with the idea. Maybe I looked too, hehe…"

"So, when will she start?"

"Soon, I guess. The Principal said that as soon as I return to the dorms, they'll move her" He said nonchalantly. Inko, on the other hand, had a face that didn't look too good.

"Umm, when you return?"

"Yeah, I guess the searches are being concluded in that area so it'll be safe to return. Plus, I talked with Tsukauchi-san briefly and there will be more patrols around so it's okay for me to leave"

"Oh, I see. You'll be leaving soon, then…" She looked down at her bow of rice but didn't feel like eating anymore. Only now Izuku understood what his words meant for him. Damn it, and he even talked all excited about it.

"I-If I talk with the principal I'm sure I can a little longer at home! You know, just to be sure and-"

"No, it's okay, sweetie. I knew that sooner or later you would return. I just thought that it would be once you returned to your normal body" She forced a smile but it was getting to hold back the tears. The simple thought of her son leaving her again was enough to completely shift her mood. She would be alone again.

Izuku wanted to fix this but he didn't have a single idea of how. That night they watched a movie, completely in silence, and then they headed to their rooms. He stared at the ceiling and looked at the wall that faced her room again and again. Maybe if he slept with her tonight… Or maybe not. She could feel a little frustrated, or maybe she would try to 'enjoy while it last'. Out of options, his mind wandered a little and he looked at his phone. Picking it up, he tapped something and sent a message. He quickly received a message back.

 _Mitsuki: Hey honey! It's so weird when you text me_

 _What do you want?_

 _Izuku: Can I ask you something?_

 _Mtk: If it is a nude that you'll have to wait_

 _Masaru is my room too_

 _Izk: No, it's not nudes!_

 _Actually, it's just a question_

 _Mtk: Alright, but you're missing an opportunity_

 _Just saying_

 _Izk: Anyway_

 _You see, I'm going to return to U.A soon_

 _I told Mom already but I didn't think about it before_

 _Mtk: You will return?! When?!_

 _Izk: I'm not sure but soon_

 _Maybe two weeks_

 _Mtk: What? No_

 _I'll have only two weekends with you!_

 _Izk: As I was saying_

 _I just told Mom and now she's sad because I'll leave_

 _Mtk: Hellooo, what about me?_

 _Would you just leave me without saying a word?_

 _Izk: You say it like we're a couple…_

 _Mtk: You can't deny we did 'couple things' already~_

 _Izk: You_

 _You're right…_

 _Still, I want to make her feel better. What should I do?_

 _Mtk: Give her the big D?_

 _Izk: Something less sex-related, maybe…?_

 _Mtk: Then you got me_

 _Look_ kid _, she will be sad when you leave_

 _My guess is that she'll try to make the best of the time she has with you_

 _Which means a lot of fucking for you~_

 _Izk: It pains me but I also think that way…_

 _Mtk: So you better prepare yourself_

 _I'm not going to miss that opportunity_

 _Izk: Hold up, what?!_

 _Mtk: Be ready for a wild weekend, honey_

 _We'll see stars together~_

 _Izk: Auntie, this is serious_

 _Plus, what about Uncle Masaru?_

 _Mtk: I'll send him out to do something_

 _He can get another business trip_

 _I'll think of something, don't worry_

 _Just focus on me and my stunning beauty_

One minute later and Mitsuki sent him an image. He kind of knew what it was, but opened it anyway. And just as he expected, she sent him yet another indecent picture. In this one, she had her clothes one but she pulled her blouse down to show her breasts. Her black leggings were down to her ankles along with her panties. She was sitting, probably at her bathroom, with her legs open and she took the shot with the phone looking upwards, so he could see everything. Even more, because she was opening her private parts with her fingers so, yeah, it was quite aggressive even. And he could practically hear her laughing as he looked at her grin in the photo. The legend to the image? _I miss you 3_. Once again he looked at it for some time, deciding to delete it later.

 _Izk: Thank you_ Auntie

 _This helps me sleep a lot…_

 _Mtk: Yet you can be ironic about it_

 _You actually love it when I send them to you, don't you?_

 _Izk: Are you sure about that?_

 _Mtk: Come on, every boy, and even some girls at your age would kill to get just one nude from a woman like me_

 _Izk: My mom always said I'm not everyone_

 _Mtk: Well, at least you won't be fucking your mother anymore_

 _Do you know how weird is to say it?_

 _Izk: Yeah, don't even tell me_

 _Mtk: Are you sad about that?_

 _Izk: Well, I'm sad because Mom is sad_

 _Also, I like to be with her_

 _Mtk: I mean if you're sad because you won't get laid anymore_

 _Izk: Whoever said that I won't?!_

 _Mtk: Kid, you got all worked up over a mental image_

 _You won't be making any moves on your classmates_

 _Izk: …_

 _Okay, fine. You're right_

 _Izuku then heard a knock on his door._

 _Izk: She's coming_

 _Bye Auntie_

And then he quickly put his phone aside, closing his eyes and faking he was asleep.

"Izuku?"

He stirred a little and slowly sat up.

"Mom?" He tried to sound drowsy.

"Sorry for waking you up. Can I… can I sleep with you?"

"Sure… I don't mind"

Inko was holding her pillow like a kid that just had a bad dream and wanted to be with her parents. Izuku lifted his blanket and she slid under it, keeping a small distance between them. Since he had a single bed, they stood on the edges, and she was almost falling. Izuku had the wall to prevent that.

"M-Mom, you can come closer"

She rolled to her side and then rested her head close to his, resting a hand over his and fiddling with it a little.

"Izuku, do you really have to go?"

Izuku sighed. He knew they were going to have this talk.

"Well, it's much easier being at the dorms. I miss everyone too, though we see each other every day" He wasn't going to mention that U.A's equipment put any gym to shame. It was just a bonus.

"I can imagine. ~sob~ It won't be the same without you around, you know"

"I know, Mom. I… I'll miss you too"

"Yeah, that. Izuku… we won't get to have fun anymore. Mommy will be all alone again. What if I really miss you?~" Inko entwined her fingers with his. Before he knew, her tights were already pressing against him.

"A-about that, I-"

"You won't do that with any of the girls from your class, will you?"

"N-no, of course not, Mom"

"It is something special, the first time of a girl. You have to do it with someone you really love, okay?"

"I won't forget it, Mom…" He didn't pretend to keep doing this after returning, but he wondered if he also would feel the need to do it like she and Mitsuki felt sometimes. He was a little worried, to be honest. What if he couldn't hold himself?

"I know you need to go, Izuku. It's just that… after all this time... being alone again will be a little hard"

"I… umm, sorry about things having to be this way"

"Don't feel sorry, Izuku. This is for your future, ~sob~ for your best"

 _"Aah, I'm not going to make her feel better this way"_ "I promise I'll come to see you whenever I can"

"I'll be waiting"

Izuku felt guilty that he made his mother feel so sad. Even being at her side, he couldn't change this, mostly because he wouldn't be with her for much longer. He had to think of something, anything to put a bright smile on her lips before he returned to U.A. It was the least he could do to her. While Izuku drifted to sleep formulating plans, Inko simply watched him. She sometimes watched him sleep when he was a baby, caught up the cuteness of his baby face. He always had such a peaceful and heartwarming expression that she felt all her problems vanish. Now she looked at his more mature features, once again noticing the stunning man he was turning into. He would keep growing up and eventually, he would leave her. It was the natural thing to happen, but she didn't like it. Inko watched his well-defined chest rise and fall at a steady pace. His expression was the same he had as a baby, only more seductive, she had to point out.

"~sigh~ Izuku… why do you have to go…?" She gently caressed his freckled cheeks. He was already sound asleep.

Inko felt her heart torn apart. Seeing him like this always put her at a state of absolute peace, yet knowing he would leave her took away her sleep. Maybe if she somehow got to work at U.A… she could do anything, really, as long as she could be near him and-

His phone vibrated, picking up her attention. Inko reached for it.

"A message? Who could be texting him at this hour?" She read the sender. "Mitsuki?"

The green haired woman was curious now. Izuku and her had a small agreement to respect each other's privacy, to some extent. But she had sex with him so many times already, he wouldn't mind at all, Inko thought. Luckily for her, his phone was unlocked, though she could guess what his password was, something with All Might in the middle. She swiped through his contacts really quick, mostly because she always worried that her son didn't have many friends. She was happy to find out that he had much more names on his list and lots of chats. Then, she opened the one with the new message, which was from Mitsuki, and read the last lines.

 _Mitsuki: Okay, but beware of the horny lady_

 _I'm waiting for our special weekend~_

 _Have good dreams_

 _Honey~_

"Huh? What? Are they going to do something on the weekend? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't Izuku tell me? … and what's up with calling him honey?!" Inko covered her mouth, looking to her side. Luckily, Izuku was still sleeping.

She was confused. What was the meaning of this? So she scrolled up through the messages and she quickly came across the shot Mitsuki sent him. As you would expect, she nearly panicked, having to cover her mouth to hold back a scream. Her eyes were wide like dishes and glued on the image of her best friend half naked and showing her privates. What in the world was she doing, making this lewd pose? More important, why Izuku had such a picture on his phone?! Judging by the angle and considering it was a chat with her, it was clear to Inko that Mitsuki sent this to him, but God, why?!

 _"What… what the FUCK does she think she's showing to my baby?!"_ Inko mentally shouted as she quickly scrolled up the messages. She read some of them and she felt her eye twitching. She has been texting him for some time now, and there was more, so much more. Who is Yaoyorozu? Are these shots of his own… maybe she would send those to her phone. Hold up, how did he get these pictures from her? And what kind of game she was playing with him? Inko felt different emotions at the same time, anger for her friend forcing Izuku into some kind of punishing game and causing problems, embarrassment for some of the shots Izuku sent to Mitsuki, confusion as she didn't know why they were doing that at all, and a small point of jealousness because he seemed to be very open with the ash blonde woman, more than with her. Her eyes kept scanning through the chats when she read some lines and came to some undesired conclusions.

 _"Oh no… Oh, hell no. They didn't… could they? ...aaargh! They did it! They fucking did it! Mitsukiiiii!"_

It was all there. Mitsuki actually had sex with her son. How… how dare she?! How dare she touch and maculate the purity of her precious son? Oh, the betrayal, and by the hands of her best friend. So the most dangerous are the ones close to you. Didn't she have a single drop of shame in her? She was a married woman. Married and with a son of her own. If she wanted so bad someone younger than her, why didn't she call Katsuki, huh?!

 _"I bet she wouldn't lay a hand on the brat, but my sweet Izuku? Oh no, it's fine. Uuugh, I swear I'm going to kill that blonde bitch for tricking my baby! … she tricked him, right? That's what happened. Izuku… he wouldn't choose her over me… would he?!"_

Inko looked at the green haired teen in his grown-up body, worried about what she just discovered. What if he decided to stay with Mitsuki instead of her? It wasn't possible, right? She was his mother. But what if that was the reason? Maybe he realized this was too wrong and then came to her best friend instead. That's why he was avoiding her?! This was his way of saying that it was over between them?!

 _"No, no, no, Izuku would never do that to me. He loves me, and I love him. Yes… we have something special, he wouldn't choose her over me… even if she might be better than me at fu- no, no, Inko. Don't think about these things, now it's not the time. But… what should I do?"_

She asked herself as she looked at the phone in her hands. Izuku… he had sex with another person beside her. She knew that would happen one day but she wasn't expecting it to happen while they still lived together or that he would do that with her best friend. She wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. He was cheating on her. Tricked or not, he was cheating. She might not be in what could be considered a normal relationship but the feeling was the same for her. Or maybe not.

Maybe it wasn't his fault at all. He was so innocent and pure. It had to be her fault. Yes, Izuku didn't cheat on her, Mitsuki was taking him from Inko. He was acting strange lately, avoiding her and sneaking around sometimes. So she was the reason, the cause of all this problem, Mitsuki. Inko felt the anger rise inside her chest again. She let her guard down. She let someone trick her son and take him through a dark path. Inko let Mitsuki sneak her hands on him and steal Izuku from her right under her nose. Well, that wouldn't happen again, that was for sure, and Inko wouldn't allow the ash blonde to simply do what she wanted with her son.

 _"You messed with the wrong mother, Mitsuki…"_

Morning came and the alarm started to buzz. The annoying sound slowly seeped into his sleep until Izuku woke up. He slowly opened and rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms up. He turned aside, searching for a certain dark green long hair but found an empty space by his side. She might have woken up earlier, he thought. Izuku sat on his bed, already imagining how he would make his mother feel better before he returned to U.A dorms. For some brief time, he also wondered how the blonde woman would react once he left. Then a smell of coffee hit his nostrils, guiding him to the kitchen. Once he got there, well, surprised wouldn't be enough to describe how he felt.

Inko was leaning on the sink, holding a cup of what he supposed was coffee, but it wasn't the worrisome part. She didn't look well rested. Judging by the slightly dark marks under her eyes and the minor frown she had. Also, she was visibly shaking, even if just a little, muttering something under her breath. At the sink, two empty bags of instant coffee, and he could see the third one was at least on the half. It was worth some liters of the extra strong black drink.

"Umm, Mom? Are you okay?"

"Oh, Izuku!" She apparently snapped out of her bubble of muttering and her expression lightened up when she spotted her son. "Good morning, dear! Don't worry too much, Mommy just couldn't sleep"

"Are you feeling ill? You look a bit tired"

"I'm completely fine, dear. Completely. Fine" She said that but the way she drank the coffee in one gulp and immediately poured another cup told Izuku otherwise. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get ready to school, I'll make your breakfast"

Izuku hesitated but did as she said. It didn't take him five minutes as he sensed leaving his mother alone wouldn't be a good thing. When he entered the kitchen again Inko was still making his breakfast, but in an unusual, mildly aggressive way. He ended with a plate full of blackened toasts and extremely salty eggs. The rice looked like it was just put on cold water and by the strong sweet scent he felt, someone might have mistaken salt with sugar.

"... Mom… did something happen…?" He really felt afraid to ask. Was she mad at him? He couldn't imagine why but she did look angry with something. What if it was because of him leaving? He never thought she would be that angry to hear the news.

"What? Pffft, no. Everything is alright. Yes, everything is completely alright…" Inko showed him a smile, though it was obviously forced.

 _"She's definitely angry"_ Izuku swallowed dry. He wasn't used to seeing her angry like this. Usually, that only happened when someone was mean to him or if she felt that he was being treated unfairly. He could count in one hand the number of times she was truly angry with him and in all cases, it was mixed with another emotion like worry. This time she was simply angry.

"Eat everything, Izuku. You're going to be late for school. It's very important for you to go to U.A, right? Come on, I don't want you to waste time here" The smile in her lips twitched as she struggled to keep it. Izuku slowly pushed his dubious taste food aside and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Mom, maybe I should stay home today. You don't look so good so I-"

"What?! Nonsense! You have to go, right? Just think of how many lessons you would lose. No, no, just leave your boring mother here and go fuc- go study and give your best. Shoo"

"M-Mom, don't say it like that… you make it looks like I don't want to stay"

"You want to stay? Why? You sounded _so_ excited to return yesterday"

"I am, but I care about you. Are you sure you don't feel weird or-"

"Me, feeling weird?! Hah, no Izuku, I'm completely fine, one hundred percent. What amuses me is that we're back to the 'I care about you' again" Whatever was bothering her, it was too much to ignore as she looked visibly distressed now, furrowing her eyebrows, though the forced smile remained. She took another cup and poured more coffee, drinking it while glaring back the green haired teen. "You know what? You don't wanna go, you don't have to go. What an awesome idea!" She then grabbed a burnt toast and bit it like a shark biting a seal. "I'm going to get changed, we're leaving"

"Huh? Where to? Wait, you should rest, don't you think?"

"You'll see when we get there" She took a step but turned around and got the jar half full of coffee, drinking straight from it as she walked away. Izuku was starting to panic internally, as he had never seen her like this.

Now on their normal clothes, they walked through the street, rather, Inko dragged Izuku with hasty steps, not saying a word despite his questions. By now he just gave up and followed her pace. He didn't need to see her face to know that she had a major frown. He couldn't imagine any other reason for her state beside him leaving the apartment again. But it still didn't seem enough to make her so mad, neither to keep her up all night as she looked tired. Izuku wondered where they could be heading to, looking around and recognizing some places. It was a familiar path, one he took enough times to walk with his eyes closed. Before being declared quirkless he came here a lot to play with Kacchan and…

"Oh no…"

"Huh, so this path remembered you of something?" She said without turning around.

 _"She wouldn't know… does she know? How- no, no way. There's no way she knows"_

"Maybe this will help you refresh your memory" They stopped and he looked to the side. That house…

 _"Shit!"_

Inko dragged him to the door, though Izuku showed a little resistance.

"M-M-Mom! Why are we here? Shouldn't we go somewhere else? I'm s-sure Auntie Mitsuki is still sleeping a-and I bet she would be mad if we wake her up this early"

She finally turned around to see him and Izuku swore he never saw her with such an angry expression. Damn, he never felt afraid of his mother before.

"You think she'll be mad?! I'll show you who's mad!"

And then Inko banged on the wooden door with strength never seen before. Izuku was sure she would kick it out of the hinges if she didn't straightforward punch a hole through it.

"Mitsuki! Wake up, sleepy head! You have some visits!"

From within the house, it was heard.

"What the hell?!

After some minutes footsteps approached the door and it slowly opened to the half. Mitsuki appeared, leaning on the door frame and practically snarling. Her eyes looked very tired and angry.

"Who the hell shouts at the others doors and- Inko? What did I do to receive this visit and couldn't it be three hours later?!"

"This couldn't wait a single second" Inko said, pushing the blonde away and dragging Izuku with her by his shirt as she made her way in.

"Yeah, please come in. Make yourself at home" The blonde said with a sarcastic tone.

Inko sat at the couch and pulled Izuku with her. Mitsuki walked past them to her kitchen, arms folded and yawning.

"Just let me grab something to wake up, okay…"

Meanwhile, Izuku shifted in his place, anxious like at the Entrance Exams. His mother remained silent, arms folded, a pout in her mouth and tapping her foot at the carpet.

"Mom… why are we here?" _"Maybe I should keep playing dumb"_

She just sent him a side glance as an answer.

 _"Maybe not…"_

"Okay, I'm at least half awake. What do you want that you have to wake me up this early? It's seven in the morning, Inko" Mitsuki said, sitting on the other couch with a mug in hands and crossing her legs.

Inko stared at the blonde for a whole moment, putting a puzzled look in Mitsuki's face and making Izuku even more nervous. He doubted it would reach his point but he feared that his mother would jump at the blonde's neck anytime now.

"~sigh~ Say, Mitsuki, how is Musashi doing?"

"Hah? Well, I guess. He has been going on a lot of business trips lately. Every time he comes back drained but he's going to survive. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason at all. And between you two, is everything alright?"

"Between us? Umm, yes? Inko, can you be a little more on the point?"

"Sure. I was just wondering… maybe you two had a misunderstanding. Couples have fights sometimes"

"Thank you for caring but if you only wanted to know that you could just call me on my phone, or send a text. You know, like a normal person. If you don't mind me asking, why did you have this impression of us?"

"It's simple, really. I was thinking of a reason why yOU WOULD GO AFTER MY SON!" Inko shouted at the maximum of her voice, making Mitsuki flinch and almost drop her mug. Izuku froze in place. After the shock, Mitsuki recomposed herself.

"What the hell are you talking about, and why are you shouting, Inko?"

The green haired lady was shaking with anger and pointed an accusing finger to the ash blonde.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Mitsuki! I know what you did! I know what you did to him!"

"I don't know that you think you know but if you don't stop shouting I'll kick you out of my house! What's gotten to you? How many cups of coffee did you drink?" She remembered back in highschool Inko would drink a lot of it whenever she was anxious or nervous about something. It was either that or bitter chocolate.

Inko slammed a fist in the center table.

"You won't admit it yourself? Then I'll spell it to you. YOU. HAD SEX. WITH MY SON"

Now Mitsuki dropped her mug. Good thing it was already empty, otherwise, the carpet would be ruined. As for the blonde herself, her eyes were wide as they could be, maybe a little over the limit. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes slowly turned to the green haired boy sitting beside the steaming woman. There was anxiety all over his face and he shook his head, meaning that he didn't say anything.

"I-I-Inko! This isn't funny. Where that came from?" She wasn't simply going to admit it. She didn't have any proofs.

"Does it look like I'm joking?! I saw it, Mitsuki. That shot you sent to him yesterday, the texts, everything. I know what you did to him!"

 _"What?! How?! Did the brat spill the beans? Umm, looking at his face he's as surprised as I am. Did she see everything on his phone? I never thought she would do that. Izuku told me he always deletes the photos I send to him. Don't tell me he forgot to delete the last one…"_

"I didn't hear you saying, Mitsuki. I want you to admit what you did… bitch"

Oh no, she didn't. Until now, Inko's sudden burst took Mitsuki completely off guard. She never saw her best friend like this, and sincerely she was lost since her secret was discovered. She kind of understood how Izuku might have felt back then. But there was a limit to it and Inko clearly crossed the line. She came to her house, woke her up early and was shouting at her face, okay. But _bitch_? Oh no, she wasn't taking that from anyone, _especially_ someone who had sex with her own son. So Mitsuki folded her arms and she also held a frown to rival Inko. As for Izuku, even being the taller one in the room, he felt incredibly small.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Inko"

"Huh?! What was that?! I don't know but it doesn't sound like a confession and-"

"Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Mitsuki had years of practice so it was obvious her shouting capacity was far greater. Inko recoiled a bit but kept her angry face and her intense glare towards the blonde.

"A confession…? Is that what you want…?" She muttered. "Yeah, that's true. I had sex with Izuku. We fucked, and we fucked good" Next to the green haired lady, Izuku felt his soul leaving his body. Meanwhile, Inko felt her rage rise like a rocket.

"You… How could you?! Mitsuki, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Hah?! Don't give me that shit, you crazy head! You have been doing the same for weeks now!"

Inko froze for a moment.

"How… how did you…" Her eyes slowly wandered to her side where Izuku was, but Mitsuki continued.

"I saw the video you made. It was on your phone. I saw it when you two came to help clean the house. Tsk, seriously, use another damn password"

This seemed to tone down the green volcano a little but Inko was still mad at her.

"If… if you knew it then… no. Don't you feel ashamed of dragging an innocent kid into your weird fantasies?!"

"Ashamed? What about you fucking your own son because you're feeling 'needy'? And what part of him is innocent?! Izuku is not a kid. In many ways"

"~gasp~ Don't talk like this about my baby!"

"Baby?! Are you fucking serious?! You wanted me to confess? Fine. Izuku has the biggest dick I had ever seen!"

Inko, surprisingly, covered his ears and glared daggers at Mitsuki.

"S-save your experience to yourself!" She couldn't help but get a faint blush in her cheeks. The same happens with the other woman.

"I-I didn't mean that! I watched some videos when we were in high school and… anyway, it doesn't change the fact that he has-"

"I'm not listening! I don't want to hear what a huge bitch has to say!"

"Who are you calling a huge bitch?! You have been fucking your own son, Inko! Have you lost your mind?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. We love each other!"

"It's your fucking son!"

"S-shut up! Why did you have to trick him into this, anyway? Don't you also have a son?!"

"Leave Katsuki out of this!"

"See?! That's how I feel!"

Both women glared lasers at each other but honestly, they couldn't argue much. They did practically the same thing and both knew deep down that they were wrong. Still, stubbornness won over common sense and they weren't going to give up their favorite green haired boy. Speaking of Izuku, he resorted to blocking any information that came from outside, completely ignoring the two ladies arguing about who was the biggest bitch. No matter the outcome he was done for so why bother with it, right?

"You know he's technically underage, don't you, Mitsuki?"

"I could say the same to you. Oh wait, there's more. Ever heard about incest, Inko?"

"I-I… as… as long as there is true love, it doesn't matter"

"The fuck- did you listen to yourself? That's bullshit"

"What about you? We consider you part of the family"

"Still not blood-related, dumbass"

"Then how about your husband? Really, Mitsuki? Cheating on him with a kid? That must be a new low"

"W-w-what are you talking about? Y-you did the same to Hisashi!"

"That's d-different!"

"How come?!"

Inko shied a little, looking to the side.

"... Hisashi hasn't been home for years now… I felt lonely, needy, and then this happened and… I would never go after another man!"

"But Izuku was ok for you?!"

"I am his mother!"

"That's the whole point!"

"I have to protect him. Who knows what kind of terrible woman could try to fool him? Look at where we are right now"

"Hey, don't try to blame me, you started all this madness"

"Madness?! If you didn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong we would be perfectly fine"

"What part of this twisted relationship with your son was 'perfectly fine'?"

"The part where he doesn't leave!"

That hit Mitsuki harder than she expected. That's right, he was going to leave in a few days. No more Izuku for both of them.

"That… It's not my fault, Inko!"

"How it isn't? He started to see you and this happened"

"You're not making any sense. But what should I expect of a crazy mother thirsty as fuck for her son?"

"Don't say it like that! I'm not using him just to satisfy myself, unlike a certain blonde I know"

"I don't-"

"Mitsuki, I have more than enough experience to say that he's the best. I hate to compare but… Izuku makes my husband look like an amateur"

For the first time since this mess started, both women agreed on something.

"Still, I'm not simply satisfying myself either"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. I… I like him…"

"Huh? You like him?"

"Yes… as in really, really like. You know…"

It took a moment for Inko to understand what she was implying and when she did, she held Izuku's arm, holding him tight.

"Hell no, Mitsuki! Stay away from my Izuku"

Both women got up, Inko dragging Izuku with her. The boy who until now was confined into his own bubble was more confused than ever. What was happening and why was his mother so desperate to take him away from Mitsuki?

"What right you have to decide?"

"This is my son, Mitsuki, and you can't have him!"

"But you can?!"

"I'm his mother!"

"How many times you plan to use this as an excuse? It's fucked up"

"Well, at least I am going to fuck. What about you, huh?"

"I swear I'll wipe away that smug grin of yours…"

"That we'll see. It's over Mitsuki, I won't let you lay your hand on a single strand of hair of my baby"

"Say whatever you want but he came to me all by himself already. True love? Please, cut that bullshit. Izuku is simply a boy at that age with a grown-up body" It also hurt Mitsuki to say that but she wasn't going to let Inko simply take him away.

"That's not true, Izuku loves me"

"Yes, as a mother, though I would doubt of that too if I were you. In my case, I'm sure he likes me for who I am" Mitsuki had a wide grin in her mouth that mocked the green haired lady. Inko then looked at her son, still confused and trying to understand how they reached that point.

"Izuku. She's lying, right? You don't care about her"

"Eh? What do you mean?" For the first time, he said something in the talk, if he could call this talking.

"Say it to her Izuku, you loved to fuck me, didn't you~"

"Mitsuki, stay out of this!" Inko snapped back at the blonde.

"Well, to be honest…"

Inko then turned to her son, looking shocked and heartbroken.

"Izuku… do you… do you really love her?"

"L-love is a strong word b-but…"

"But?!"

"Hah! I told you, Inko! You can't blame him though, he just found someone better, right honey?~" Izuku hid his face a little, making Mitsuki widen her grin and Inko get small droplets at the corners of her eyes.

"No… no, no, hell no! You will never take him away from me, Mitsuki!" Inko pulled him closer in a defensive way.

"I don't need to, he'll come to me because I'm better than you, right Izuku?" Mitsuki looked at the teen and waited for his answer, but when it didn't come immediately, she started to worry. "Right, Izuku...?"

She didn't like the way his eyes darted between her and Inko, neither the way he looked uneasy. She took a step towards him but Inko pulled him away.

"Izuku, honey? You love me, right? You love to fuck Auntie Mitsuki, don't you? Just leave that crazy head and come to me, okay…?"

"You were saying something, Mitsuki?" The blonde narrowed her eyes and glared at Inko. "I told you, we love each other. Just because you have some tricks I don't know, it doesn't mean you can have him" It was Inko's turn to mock her friend with a smug grin.

"You… you can't decide for him!"

"Of course I can! He's my son!"

Inko turned around to get out but then Mitsuki held on Izuku's free arm and pulled him towards her, almost knocking Inko on the floor.

"Where do you think you're taking him?"

"As far from you as I can. Let go of my baby, Mitsuki"

"No, you let go of him"

"Get your dirty hands of my Izuku, homewrecker!"

"You first, incest crazy!"

"He's mine! Izuku is mine!"

"Try me, bitch! He's staying with me!"

"Let go, Mitsuki!"

"You let go, Inko!"

Suddenly, instead of using the poor boy as a tug o war, they focused on each other, trying to land a punch, a kick, scratch each other or at least grab a strand of hair. The only thing stopping them from beating the life out of each other was the very person they were fighting over. Izuku reacted quickly and literally stood in the middle, pushing them away by holding on their shoulders. Still, Mitsuki managed to held on Inko's hair bun while Inko herself had a half grasp on Mitsuki's neck and face. That was it, he had to do something.

"Would you two STOP ALREADY?!"

Finally, he was making use of his grown-up body. Izuku's deeper voice boomed and he forced both women down, towering over them. Seeing the always gentle boy like this was more than enough to cease the fight render them speechless.

"~sigh~ Since we're here, let's at least try to discuss this like adults, even if I'm not one technically… ugh, whatever. Sit down, you two" He said and they quickly obeyed, still shocked from his sudden burst.

Izuku sat on the other couch and held his head between his hands. What was he going to do? How to solve this situation? What did he do to deserve this?

"Umm, Izuku-"

"Just give me a moment, Mom, I just- I have to think"

He had thought about it already, but the answer never came. He wanted to make his mother happy, he wanted to make her feel loved, but he also felt the same for Mitsuki. It came out of nowhere and he never imagined she would feel like that, but it happened. Plus, he would be lying if he said he didn't like what he and Mitsuki did. The problem was, he also liked what he did with Inko too. They were both amazing in their own way. And he didn't want to make anyone sad as he cared for both. But, who he cared the most? He thought he could say it was his mother without even thinking, but he discovered it wasn't that simple. Mitsuki was winning more and more space in his heart. What should he do? How would he choose between these two?

 _"Choose… I have to choose, don't I? But how will I do it if I don't know how I feel exactly? I have… I have to know for sure, who is the person I like the most. No, which one I love"_

"M-Mom, Auntie, this isn't easy to say but… ~sigh~ I can't be with either of you"

They looked equally shocked and heartbroken.

"Izuku, you can't be serious"

"Dear, it's because of the school?"

"No. I mean, yes, that too. But the main reason is that I don't know for sure how I feel about all this. I know I said I love you, Mom, and I really do, but after what happened with Auntie Mitsuki… I don't know anymore"

Inko turned to the blonde sitting next to her.

"Uuugh! I knew it was your fault!"

"My fault? Your son is the one undecided!"

"Don't blame him for being confused"

"Well, I can't blame him for having good taste, that's for sure"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That between the both of us I'm obviously the best option"

"Can you tell me the reason for this illusion?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about the sweet moans I got from him?~ Or how I made him super hard by simply showing my bra?"

"Hah! I did that without even trying! I'll let you know that he absolutely loves to see me in leggings"

"You're so confident because you literally lost ten years. I would love to see you talk like this being chubby again"

"There's nothing wrong with a few extra numbers"

"A few?"

"S-shut up! Who would want you, anyway? You look like a professional prostitute. You even take shots like one!"

"What was that?! I'll show you the prostitute-"

"Don't make me stop you two again! Come on, give me a break…"

Izuku kept holding his head, muttering something at high speeds. Looking at him, both women felt worried for him, enough to forget for a moment they wanted to kill each other.

"Izuku, dear, it's okay. You must be having a hard time"

"Don't worry so much about it. You're going to have a mental wreck"

Izuku took a deep breath in and out.

"Okay, I guess there's no other way. I have to choose"

"C-choose?!" They said at the same time. Normally they wouldn't think twice but given the circumstances, none of them was sure about who he would choose.

"Izuku, dear, you don't have to choose when you have your mother…"

"Yeah, it's obvious you can't choose her, so you'll stay with me… right?"

They exchanged glances but quickly returned to the green haired teen. He had a serious look in his face.

"I don't want to make any of you sad but I can't see another option. I mean, there are so many things wrong in this already…"

"Let's… let's not rush things, honey. It's a big decision so… why don't you take your time to think, huh?"

"Yes, you don't want to regret making a bad choice" Inko said that looking straight at Mitsuki. The blonde had to control her temper to not land a fist on the green head. Meanwhile, Izuku considered this idea.

"Hmm, you're probably right. Then… can you two wait for my answer until this weekend? I don't know how I feel exactly but I promise I'll decide on something"

They looked at him, then looked at each other and looked away with a humpf.

"I can wait as much as you want sweetie. Just make sure to make the right choice"

"Same here, but I want to add something" Mitsuki said, then looked to Inko. "No sex until you decide"

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because it wouldn't be fair! You have him all to yourself the entire week. I only have the weekends"

"Like I would let him come here now that I know what you want"

"So you're going to lock him?!"

"Of course not, but I'm sure you could use a leash. Is it your heat season already?"

"You're talking mad shit for someone at punch distance"

"Alright, I accept it, but I also have a condition" They looked at Izuku with curiosity. "You two have to stop fighting"

"What?!" They said in unison.

"You two are best friends for a long time. I don't want to see you two fighting, even less if I'm the cause of it"

They couldn't say no to him, not when he looked at them with those beautiful green eyes. So they ended agreeing. This would be the longest week of their lives.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hello everyone, Thanks for reading so far. Umm, as you may have noticed, the updates became less regular. Turns out working on two stories at the same time is kinda challenging. Sometimes I make two or three chapters of one and half of another. There are also those cursed moments where all my inspiration and capability to write simply vanish, something I like to call creativity dams. Well, that's not an excuse, I just wanted to say. Anyway, I'll start to alternate between the two stories, so it will be a two-weeks update for both.**

 **Hope you guys have liked it, each day more people mark my stories and I can't thank enough. As always, leave a comment if you feel like. See ya next time.**


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Aaaand here am I again! Man, I have to spend less time on Reddit. Well, with two stories to update weekly, of course I would have to choose where to spend my free time. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Izuku, my boy, be strong!**

 **Decisions, Decisions**

Trying to justify to Aizawa why he didn't come to class yesterday seemed a cake walk compared to what he had to do until this weekend. Izuku tried time and time again but he simply couldn't come to a conclusion. He loved his mother but he also liked Mitsuki. Both showed strong feelings for him and he didn't like the idea of rejecting them. He would hate to do that but if he couldn't decide, Izuku would say no to both of them and deal with the guilty after compensating them properly. Was there even a way to make someone you rejected feel better? Why love had to be so complicated? Oh well, whatever the case could be, he was sure his situation was in another level of 'complicated', having all the incest and underage things. He never heard of a manga or anime protagonist dealing with this kind of problem. It was always the stepsister, the childhood friend or the hime girl. Not that he could apply any of this logic to his life.

 _"Yet my life does sound like a weird light novel right now…"_

"Midoriya, if you're still feeling sick go to the infirmary but don't sleep on my class" Aizawa said, making Izuku jump in his seat.

"Sorry, sensei. I got a little distracted"

He used a classic excuse, food intoxication, to avoid a bigger lecture from his homeroom teacher. He didn't sleep well that night and he looked tired so it might have helped to convince Aizawa. Speaking of being tired, yesterday as a whole was tiring for him. After the huge fight between his mother and her best friend, he left the house to clear his head, going against their protests. He didn't know what happened there after that but they promised not to fight and when he returned home in the middle of afternoon Inko was cleaning the house. Rather, spending her energy into cleaning the house and boy, she had a lot of energy. Izuku wouldn't be surprised if Mitsuki was also cleaning her house and telling some bacteria fucks to die. No, seriously, he could practically hear it.

To avoid further problems and let his mom vent off all this rage, he simply changed clothes and got out again, deciding to eat outside. The shopping food court would do for today. Izuku was already running his mind in his attempts to choose one of them but unfortunately, he encountered some obstacles. Well, the obstacles came to his encounter, in the form of a group of women, probably about his physical age. They were wearing clothes that revealed certain strategic places when it came to the art of seduction, and as you would expect once they laid their eyes on Izuku, they set their target. Izuku, being the good and socially awkward boy he was, politely declined the offers to eat something and hang out somewhere, which made the young misses try a more direct approach. One of them held on his arm and started to whisper in his ear about a certain secluded and quiet place where they could have some fun. Be it good or bad, he knew pretty well that kind of fun she had in mind, so he gently forced his way out of her grasp and left the scene before the group could say anything.

Not ten minutes later, while sitting on the fountain at the middle of the court and drinking some orange juice, a girl that he guessed to be on the first year of high school passed by and asked if he was with someone. Not knowing exactly how to react to the sudden approach, he simply said no. The girl then latched on his arm and started to talk about a lot of things that he barely could follow, until she mentioned him being her boyfriend. At this moment he pushed her aside, as careful as he could, saying that they didn't even know each other. At that moment she showed an innocent smile, then pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. In that appeared him, with a surprised face, and Ashido with an arm around his neck and making a peace sign. Her smile was as wide as it could be. He remembered that one, she took this shot to joke with her friends from other schools. The girl then explained that she saw him and thought that she had seen him before. The part of being her boyfriend was serious, though. Izuku politely declined.

And to top the cake, when he was leaving, almost by night, a guy that you could call handsome came out of nowhere and tried to make a move on him. He came with the complete set, compliments, dinner and the keys to a hotel nearby. This time Izuku just ran, and I mean he ran a lot. The gym wasn't any better. Not having his mother to act like a passive-aggressive shield, he received a lot of requests to 'help' with the stretches. Izuku had to summon all his will to keep his body functions from working.

Arriving at home, he stood in awe as he had never seen the apartment so clean before. Everything was shining and he could almost see his face on the wooden floor. A quick look around and he discovered his mom was in the bathroom, though she wasn't showering. When he entered his room, Izuku spotted with the corner of his eyes that his laundry was slightly messed. Well, Inko wasn't showering yet. Around eleven pm he started to receive a lot of messages. Looking at the notifications, they were all from Mitsuki, and they had a lot of images in the middle. Izuku deleted them all without even looking.

And that's why he felt so exhausted, more mentally than physically. Just to make things a little better, Yaoyorozu came to talk with him again about the class he missed and he couldn't stop his imagination from overlapping her figure with a rather indecent image of the black haired girl. Luckily he was able to prevent another fever episode. Back at his home, he had to cope with the tension in the air. It was like Inko had her eyes on him all the time, even when she wasn't around. And he could practically feel Mitsuki thinking about him even with all the distance between them. This pressure only made it harder for him to think and decide, but it wasn't like he could simply leave his home until the weekend.

Another day passed, which meant one day closer to when he would give them an answer. So far he was just running in circles. Everything lead to either one of them being hurt or both of them being hurt, which was twice as bad. Nerve wreck was the better way to describe what he was. To be honest, Izuku was mere steps away from becoming an avatar of this feeling, the embodiment of anxiety. Not even his exams to the hero license made him feel like that. Could he afford to try and relax a bit before resuming his longest internal monologue? Did he have time to relax at all, between this situation and the lessons and homework?

Whatever was the case, today Iida came around and asked him if he could stay a little longer after class ended. Izuku took that as an opportunity to stay away from home for a little longer. He didn't want to avoid his mother again but the pressure in that apartment was just too much. The tall teen, not so tall in comparison, told him to wait near the main building, and so he did. Izuku didn't know what to expect so he used the free time to try and clear his head a little, letting the breeze brush his face and play with his green locks. The sun was setting and painting the sky with orange and yellow colors, while the dark blue veil of the night slowly rose in the opposite side. While he looked up, distracted with the landscape, a slightly familiar voice called for him. The source of that voice was a kid using a red hat with two horns on it. Said kid also used a pair of large red boots that reminded a lot of the ones he always used.

"Kota? What are you doing around here?" Izuku quickly recognized the kid. The same thing couldn't be said to Kota as he took a whole minute to understand who was this man and why he knew his name.

"Mi-Midoriya? How- Why are you so tall?!"

"Hehehehe… a lot of things happened. What are you doing here at U.A, anyway? Oh, are the Pussy Cats around?!"

 _"Well, not everyone. Tomoko and Ryuko are still shopping something and Yawara head home early"_

He also knew that voice in his head. In fact, he only knew of one person who could talk inside his head like this. Said person just joined Kota.

"Mandalay-san! You came here too"

"Yes, though he won't admit it, Kota wanted to see more of how U.A looked like so I asked Nezu if it there was any problem"

"A-auntie!"

"See? I think he also wanted to see you"

"Wait, me?"

Kota took a step forward and managed to look at Izuku, despite his nervousness.

"We saw your fight with that villain Khrona on the news, at least part of it. It was… really cool"

Izuku was taken off guard at first, but a smile soon appeared in his face. Then the small kid continued.

"You got this tall because you fought that villain?"

"Yes, basically"

Kota then gave a little punch at his leg.

"You could have ended dead. Be more careful next time"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the kid giving him a lecture. It was something that he normally forgot, probably due to the number of times it happened before, but he could have died back then. But it wasn't only young Kota that was worried about him. After telling Kota how he managed to stop Khrona from harming Midnight and how he got so tall, Mandalay called him aside to talk.

"Well, that's a surprise. I feel like I'm talking to Yawara here" Mandalay pointed out to his height.

"Yeah, I hear things like this a lot. Honestly, it's still weird to talk with everyone looking down"

"And not only the height. I'd say you're halfway from his size. Look at those guns right here" She said squeezing his biceps, which of course put a red hue on his cheeks.

"I-I-I have been working out more. Having this body allows me to train harder…"

"But have you only been training? I bet you're the center of attention of your class. Ne, how many love letters did you get already?"

"L-love letters?!"

Mandalay let out a light laugh as she looked the young man blushing and stuttering like the teen he was inside.

"I'm only joking. But seriously now, how have you been doing? I heard your mother got involved too"

The simple mention of her made his heart beat faster.

"I'm doing well. It took us some time to get used to it but we're fine now. You could say… we had never been better" This was far from the truth but he didn't want to make her worry for nothing. I mean, he couldn't tell her even if she wanted to help.

"Khrona is still missing, right?"

"Yes. Detective Tsukauchi said that they'll increase the range of the searches soon. By the next weekend I'll be back to the dorms"

"Oh, so you had been with your mom during this time"

"Principal Nezu couldn't allocate many pros to guard us and I think the police being around all the time would make Mom nervous, so I kind of became her guardian at the same time"

"Aw, isn't it sweet?"

"Huh? What is?"

"You and your mother, silly. You acting as her guardian is very cute of you, and responsible too. Judging by the way you said she tried to save you that day I can see you two are very close"

 _"Yeah, maybe too close…"_ "I never had many friends and my dad always worked in another country so it has been basically only the two of us most of my life"

"She must be really proud of you with all you achieved already"

"Hehe, yeah, she never misses a chance to say it"

"I'm also proud of you, and very grateful too. I know I said that before but thank you for saving my nephew"

"You don't have to. I just did what any hero would"

"No, more than that. It was more than just saving him from that villain. Did you know he was searching how to enter at U.A? He has been even training how to use his Quirk. You did that, Midoriya"

"I-I did?"

"You showed him what means to be a hero. I'm not exaggerating when I say he's trying to be your reflex"

"Really? Well, I don't know, there are so many cool heroes much better than me. He would do better in inspiring on them, instead"

"Not everyone is a hardcore fan of All Might like you, silly" Izuku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Maybe you're not the best hero, but I feel that you're the hero he needs"

Izuku stopped and let those words sink in. This weight of being an example to the others, the pressure of guiding others to a bright future. So this is how All Might felt, this was the meaning of being the Symbol of Peace. It was amazing and extremely overwhelming at the same time, making his legs shake and giving him the strength to keep moving forward. He didn't have time to worry about things like who he would choose. Not that didn't matter, the point was that he had to keep moving forward. Izuku delayed this enough. And talking to Mandalay made him remember everything that he endured with his Mom by his side. She never gave up on him, never stopped to cheer and believe in his dream. She was the first to give him a push towards his objective. He could never forget that. It didn't solve the entire problem but it clarified how he felt for her. Izuku finally felt he was making up his mind. Another important thing, no matter the outcome he would always stand for her.

"Thanks, Mandalay-san. Really, you don't know how much it helps"

"I'm glad to be of help. Oh, looks like you have another person wanting to see you"

"Huh? Who?"

Just when he turned around Izuku felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist.

"Izuku, you're still here! So you're going back to your dorm?"

"Eri-chan? How did you know I was here?"

"The tall boy with the glasses told me you were staying after school"

"Oh, so it was Iida. Well, I still need to sort some things but I'll be back in no time"

"Yay! I can't wait" Eri then noticed the woman looking at her with curious eyes. She hid a little behind him with a slightly concerned face. "Izuku, who is she?"

"Oh, she is the hero Mandalay, from the team Wild Wild Pussy Cats"

"Hello there. You must be Eri-chan, right? Nice to meet you" Mandalay crouched and shone a warm smile to the uneasy girl. Izuku gave a little pull and Eri came out of her hideout, greeting the pro hero.

"Izuku, she doesn't have a costume"

Mandalay then laughed lightly.

"Well, it's a little troublesome to walk around with them all the time. Plus, we are in a small recess period"

"Every hero here used the costume so I guess she would find it weird" Izuku said.

"Hey, Kota, come over here"

The boy got to them, then noticed the new person present. Both hid behind their respective guardians, looking at each other with a curious/suspicious face, while Izuku and Mandalay sweatdropped.

"Kota, why don't you say hello to our little friend here?"

"You should too, Eri-chan"

The took slow steps out of their covers and stood in front of each other at least a meter away.

"Hi, I'm Izumi Kota"

"Eri"

"Just… just Eri?"

"Yes. Just Eri"

"Then… can I call you Eri… chan?"

"Yes. Can I call you Kota-kun?"

"S-sure! I mean- yeah, I don't mind"

Izuku then heard Mandalay inside his head.

 _"He's not very used to socializing. Kota doesn't have many friends at school, but I think it was more because he hated Quirks. Hopefully, this will change with the time"_

"Umm, Eri-chan, why don't you show Kota around a little?" Izuku asked the silver-haired girl, who took this as a task for her. While she beamed a smile to Izuku, Eri was all uneasy and shy when she turned to Kota.

"So, umm, follow me, Kota-kun"

"Oh, r-right"

Once they left, Izuku answered her.

"I can relate to him to some degree. Don't worry, he's going to be fine. Plus, it's easier to learn some social skills when you're younger anyway…"

"The life of a socially awkward teen, I see"

"Right on. I'm still getting used to it"

"Well, give your best then!"

Izuku and Mandalay kept chatting for some time. He asked how Ragdoll was doing and she said that so far she helped them at the agency. She was fine regarding the loss of her Quirk and they were doing their best to adapt to a team of three. Izuku thought of telling her about Aizawa's plans and the possibility of Eri being able to restore lost Quirks, but no one was sure and he decided to not give her fake hopes. Then the two kids returned and Eri instantly latched on his leg.

"Izuku, Izuku, can you make me fly?"

"Hold up, fly?"

"Yes. Mister All Might put me very high and it was like flying. You're so tall now so can you do it, please?"

"Oh, so that's what you're talking about. Okay, come here"

He held her and put Eri on his shoulders, holding on her arms so she wouldn't fall. Eri then stretched her arms forward and inclined a little.

"Yosh! Let's go beyond!"

"Let's go!"

And then he started to run around while she did the sounds of flight. Meanwhile, Mandalay watched the scene with Kota by her side, who kept looking at the two with curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you want to play too, Kota?~ I'll carry you on my shoulders"

"W-what?! Of course not, it's dumb…"

"Oho, do you want Midoriya to carry you then?"

"That's n-not it, auntie!"

She laughed lightly as Kota gained a faint pink hue in his face.

"Okay, I'm not going to insist. Well, look at the time. Midoriya, we have to go now"

"Oh, that's right. I should get going too"

"Aw, you have to go now?"

"Don't worry, I'll stay after the classes tomorrow if you want"

"Yay! Then it's a promise!"

"Come on Kota, say bye to them"

"See you another time Midoriya. Umm, you too, Eri-chan…"

"Bye miss Mandalay, bye Kota-kun"

"See ya, Kota, Mandalay-san"

"Let's keep in touch Midoriya. See ya. You too, Eri-chan"

She was already leaving when she turned around and looked at him, picking up his attention.

 _"One more thing. You'll do an excellent father one day"_

 _"F-f-father?!"_

She failed to suppress a laugh as she looked at his red face.

-/-

Izuku was almost home. He felt much better with all that happened. Surprisingly, talking with Mandalay helped him understand how he felt about this whole situation. If he was supposed to be the next Symbol of Peace, he had to save everyone. In that case, he had to make both his Mom and Mitsuki happy, no matter the outcome. Until now he didn't find a way so he would need to make one himself. Yes, he would make this work, whatever the name of this relationship was. So he turned the knob of the door and entered the apartment, announcing his arrival. He heard some noises coming from the living room, and for a moment he thought his mother was doing that again. And he thought he couldn't be surprised anymore.

When he looked at the living room, he found Inko and Mitsuki, but not in a normal way. Right now they were on the carpet, Inko laying on the carpet and Mitsuki sitting on her lap. They were holding hands, but in that way when you're trying to push someone back. Judging by the table flipped laying aside, he had a vague idea of what happened. So, a few minutes earlier…

Inko was slightly nervous. Izuku should have arrived seven minutes ago. She didn't want to bother him by calling on his phone but she was starting to get worried sick. What if something happened to him on the way back. And by something she meant a certain ash-blonde woman that she called her best friend. She was starting to feel that green and yellow shouldn't get together, but it was just a momentaneous feeling. Or so she hoped. When she heard the knock on the door, Inko ran to answer, but she stopped right before opening. Izuku wouldn't knock, which meant it wasn't him. Her sudden happiness almost ended. It was very tiny. She opened the door and right there stood Mitsuki with the most annoyed face she had ever seen. Inko closed the door. Her happiness was gone.

"Inko, open the door, you have a guest" She said knocking on the door with a little more strength.

"Sorry, Inko is not here at the moment. Leave the message after the beep. Beep"

"Come on, it's not polite to leave me here waiting"

"It's not polite to fuck the son of your best friend either"

"Oh, for the love of- What? You want me to give you Katsuki so we're even?!"

The door opened really quick.

"Hell no!" And got slammed shut.

It opened a second time.

"And I bet he has a small dick"

Before it got closed again Mitsuki held with her foot.

"Come on, don't be such a kid"

"Mitsuki, just a health advise. Your foot shouldn't be in the way the next time I close that door"

"You wanna play tough, I'll be tough too. Step aside, incest crazy"

Mitsuki kicked the door half open but Inko held it and tried to push the unwanted guest.

"Get out of my house, shotacon"

"The fuck? He has a body of twenty-six!"

"But he's still sixteen inside!"

"Then it's half legal. Let me in, Inko!"

"Get out, Mitsuki- whaa!"

Mitsuki managed to push past the blockade, knocking Inko back. Panting a little, the blonde shoved her hair aside.

"See? Just let me in like a normal person" She said making her way into the living room. Meanwhile, Inko got up and closed the door. She then watched as the blonde looked around, searching for something.

"Lost something?"

"Yeah, he's this tall, is ripped and has green hair. Sounds familiar?"

"Tsk. He's not home yet"

"Too bad. Guess I'll wait"

"You will?! Care to say why?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. We're going out, just that"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you go out with your husband?"

"Too tired, too boring. Now, go look for his underwear or something. Shoo"

"How about you move that fat ass out of my couch AND my house?"

"Says the queen of chocolate and ice cream"

"You know how I get when I'm anxious! And I have been exercising, okay"

"Good for you. Lucky for me, this is all natural" She said pointing to herself.

"The world doesn't spin around you, Mitsuki"

"And it doesn't need to. The only thing I need around me is that wonderful boy…"

"You must be really brave or stupid to say that in front of me"

"And what will you do, Inko? Did you forget who kicked the jerks from school to keep your ass safe?"

"No, but things are different now"

"I can see that" Mitsuki narrowed her eyes. "I would never imagine you could do something stupid like that… with your son"

"After the first time, I… I thought about telling you" Inko clenched her fists. "I thought I could trust you. Guess I was wrong"

Mitsuki got up and both were practically pushing each other with their chests. Even if Mitsuki was a bit taller, Inko didn't step back. The tension was enough to cut the air with a knife.

"Get out of my house"

"Make me"

And then the powder keg lit up and exploded. Forget slaps and pulling hair, the two were throwing punches and kicks around. No rules here, everything was fair, face, ribs, below the waist and very sensitive parts. Good thing none of them was particularly strong, like their children, for example. Otherwise, they would end with a lot of bruises and purple marks. At some point it became a battle of strength as Mitsuki and Inko held on each other and tried to make the other kiss the floor. The blonde, being a little more used to fights, made the green head trip and fall with her backs on the floor, quickly pinning her on the floor, but to her surprise, Inko was getting up while pushing her back. She didn't know her friend had all this strength.

"What- the hell? Hngh- When did you- get so strong?"

"I told you- I have been- exercising!"

Inko was slowly pushing Mitsuki out of her, showing the blonde that under that soft skin were some developing muscles. And at that time Izuku arrived at home. He watched the scene unfolding in front of him for a whole minute before making the ladies aware of his presence.

"Excuse me, what the hell is going on here?"

"Izuku?!" They both said, turning around and spotting the green haired young man.

"A-ah, hello there, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Izuku, just the person I wanted to see. Are you… are you free tonight, honey?"

He kept staring at them, making the two even more uncomfortable.

"So, what are you two doing?"

"Umm, we are… we are-"

"Erm, you see, your mom suddenly felt in heat and… you know how it is, right?" Mitsuki said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oi, Mitsuki, who's in the heat here?!"

"Holy shit, no, stop it. If you're going to make an excuse think of something else" Izuku said, turning around and focusing on not imagining them lacking their clothes.

"No, wait, we didn't-"

They got up and tried to explain but he just turned around again and sent them a look that meant he wasn't up to this now.

"~sigh~ Sit down, you two"

They sat on the couch, as far as they could from each other, while Izuku stood in front of them and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where do I start? Didn't we agree to not fight? I arrive home and what do I find? You two doing exactly the opposite"

"She started it!" They said pointing at each other. Izuku felt his eye twitch.

"It doesn't matter. Why are you here anyway, Auntie?"

Mitsuki looked aside like a shy schoolgirl.

"Well, I was thinking if you would go out with me tonight…"

"Really? You came here just for that?"

"Can you believe it?!"

"Not now Mom. Anyway, you would break your own condition, Auntie"

"Oh, come on, it would be just a dinner, a walk in the park, maybe. I'm not thirsty like the chubby" She pointed to Inko.

"Who is chubby here?! I lost many numbers already!"

"Maybe, but you cheated"

"I was attacked by a villain"

"I still think it's cheating"

"Auntie, that wasn't a nice thing to say"

At least he was able to make them stop fighting, but they were still avoiding to look at each other like two kids.

"Whatever. You're a little late, dear. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing special, Mom. ~sigh~ The weekend isn't so far. Can you two behave until then?" They nodded in silence. Mitsuki then turned to him.

"Anyway, I still want to go out. If you change your clothes we can-"

"Oh my- he's not going out with you"

"You can't tell him what to do"

"Actually, I can. It's a benefit of being a mother"

"You can't say that only when is convenient"

"I don't care, now get out of my house"

"I'm not going anywhere without him and-"

"Hey, no fighting, remember? Why do you want to go out so much, Auntie?"

"She lives with you, Izuku. If you spend more time with her, you might end choosing her"

"Hold up, you can't make him feel closer to you"

"Why not? You two live together, it's not fair. Afraid of the competition, Inko?"

"Of course not. You don't stand a chance, Mitsuki"

 _"They're really fighting over me…"_ "Look, I don't care about what you do, as long as it doesn't break the rules. I promised I would give you an answer, didn't I?" They nodded in silence again.

 _"Come on, give me a break. This is hard enough already"_

Honestly, Izuku chose the wrong words. For the next days, it was a race between the two, trying anything they could think of to influence his decision. Mitsuki, being away from him most of the time, kept flooding his phone with provocative messages and lots of nudes. More than once he was barely discovered by his classmates. The peak of danger was that time where she sent him a video and he didn't have any earphones with him. Luckily for Izuku, the volume was at a minimum so no one heard the loud moans coming from the blonde, calling his name and everything. She paid some more visits to his house, coming up with any excuse she could make up to take him away from Inko and Izuku did consider going out with her due to a certain event that happened earlier. Mitsuki might be putting his social image at risk but true danger lied at his home.

There wasn't a single moment where Inko wasn't trying to seduce him. She didn't break the rules but Izuku had to admit he was almost crossing the line himself. Take for example this case. After school, he was on his room simply relaxing on his bed after finishing his homework. Then he heard her voice calling him to eat. Izuku got up and headed to the kitchen, sitting on the table. His mother was doing something on the oven for dinner.

"Just a second, dear. I just have to stir a little"

Izuku simply looked around, not thinking about anything in particular, then his eyes caught on something and his head snapped to the side in a double take. How did he not see that before? Inko was at the oven stirring the meat and potatoes that she prepared, filling the air with a delicious smell. The problem, if he could call it that way, was her using only an apron. His eyes glued in her figure, particularly in the region below her waist. This was the only piece she used under the light yellow apron, dark blue panties with a black hem, not covering much of her round butt cheeks. Away from Izuku's eyes, Inko held a sly grin on her face, that turned into her normal warm smile once she faced him, carrying the steaming pot to put it on the table. She calmly sat, internally fawning over her son and how adorable he looked stunned like this.

"Izuku, are you feeling ill?"

"Uh? Oh, no, I'm fine"

"That's good. So, shall we eat?"

"Umm, yes. But… don't you want to… take off the apron?"

She narrowed her eyes a the corners of her lips curved up a little.

"Hmmm, do you want to see me without it, Izuku?~"

"N-no, I mean, uhh…"

"Well, give me a moment, then"

Before he could say anything else, Inko undid the knot on the back and removed the apron, tossing it somewhere aside. She looked at her son again and he instantly looked somewhere, already red as a tomato.

"Izuku, don't you feel hungry? You didn't pick anything yet"

"Ah, t-that's not it, I just-"

"Okay, then come over here"

"Eh?"

"Sit here" She pointed to her side, then reached for his plate and started to put the food for him.

 _"... She's not going to-"_

"Come here, I'll feed you~"

 _"Yes, she will…"_ "M-Mom, you don't need to. Plus, I'm already grown up and-"

"Nonsense. Get over here" She kept smiling so Izuku couldn't find the strength in him to say no.

He dragged the chair and sat by her side, almost looking at the opposite direction of her. Inko then gently held his chin, making Izuku look at her and brought a bit of rice with the brown broth to his mouth. He fought the urge to look down, keeping his eyes focused on her face.

"Say aah~"

He just opened his mouth a little, uneasy and completely embarrassed.

"Izuku, aah~"

"Really, Mom…?"

"Aah~"

"A- aah…"

And she put the fork on his mouth. Izuku had to close his eyes as he never felt so embarrassed in his life. Good thing no one was seeing this. Or so he thought. Inko fed him like this until half of his plate was gone and just to make things better she kept talking to him like he was a baby.

"Open up, here comes the plane~"

"M-mom, can't we d-drop that?"

"Yes, please, I think I'm gonna throw up"

Out of nowhere, Mitsuki appeared, resting her hands on her waist and with an annoyed expression.

"Mitsuki?! How the hell did you get here?!"

"The spare key is hidden at the corner of the doorframe. I taught you that one" She shook the spare key in her hand.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I came to see him but what I found is this really weird scene. Don't you have a single drop of decency, woman?"

"Says the woman with micro shorts and a tank top showing the belly"

"What do mean, exactly?"

"What else? That you look like a huge bitch"

"The huge bitch in the room is the naked one, don't you think?"

"Listen here you-"

"Hey, what did I say about fights?" Izuku stood up looking at the two women, who averted their gases from each other and folded their arms. Izuku let out a tired sigh. He had been doing that a lot lately. "Auntie, since you're here why don't you sit and eat with us?"

"Izuku?!"

"Mom…"

"... Tsk. Please, Mitsuki, I insist that you stay a little" The blonde could almost feel the venom dripping from her words.

"Well, if you insist" She dragged a chair and sat, but much Inko's displeasure, she stood next to Izuku, on his other side. She also took the plate from Inko's hand and directed the fork to the emerald teen.

"A-auntie…?"

"What? I want to play too! Or you won't be my little baby, Izukyun~" She said with a fake whining voice, infuriating the green haired lady at the other side.

"He's MY baby, Mitsuki!" Inko grabbed one of his arms.

"Oi, wait until Saturday!" Mitsuki held on the other.

He already knew where this would end.

"For fucks sake, you two let go of me!" Izuku suddenly got up from the table, slamming his hands on it. Both women recoiled and let go of him in a second. He walked out of the kitchen without looking at them, but just the glance at his face told them that he was angry, and they were the cause.

"H-honey? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Somewhere"

"Izuku, you didn't finish your plate…"

"I don't feel like it"

"Now, now, let's calm down a little, honey? Why don't you sit back here and-"

"The only ones needing to calm down the tits are you two. Call me when you feel more friendly to each other" Izuku said storming out of the house. Before he could leave, Inko called.

"Izuku, dear… it's cold outside"

They heard footsteps returning back to the home. He crossed the hallway, probably going to his room, then got out again with a jacket on his hand, and then the door slammed closed. There was a minute of silence before they turned to each other, pointing fingers and with huge frowns in their faces.

"It's your fault!" Said Inko and Mitsuki.

Izuku walked hastily through the streets, aimlessly and not paying attention to his surroundings.

 _"Damn it, why do they have to fight all the time? Can't they see I'm trying to make everyone happy here? I don't want their long date friendship to end because of me"_

 _"Looks like you have a lot in your mind, Midoriya"_

 _"That voice! Mandalay-san?!"_

Izuku looked around and then he spotted Mandalay crossing the street to meet him.

"Mandalay-san, what are you doing around here?"

"Patrolling. Since we were around, we decided to help on the searches for Khrona. It was Ryuko's idea and everyone agreed"

"Thanks for the help. So I understand the Pussy Cats will stay around for some time"

"Yes, we have a few businesses to take care of around here"

"Soon the search area will change and Detective Tsukauchi-san will try another approach. I wish I could help myself but there's the school, and I only have a provisional license"

"That's what we're here for, silly. Focus on your studies, okay?"

"Okay, I know…"

Mandalay looked at him with attention.

"Midoriya, you seem to have something bothering you"

"Oh well, recently I have been thinking a lot about this matter and…" Hold up, why was he telling her that with such ease? Maybe he felt at ease with her, probably because Mandalay wasn't after him with lustful huntress eyes.

"Come on, you can tell me"

It wouldn't harm if he kept some details, right?

"You see, I have to make a huge decision, a decision that affects two persons, but I can't decide between them. If I choose one the other person will be sad and I don't want that. I know I might sound selfish but…"

"It's okay, we heroes tend to be ambitious and kinda selfish when it comes to saving people and making them happy. You're in the right path" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"But what can I do about that? They were like, best friends and now they're practically enemies" Unfortunately, or maybe not, Mandalay understood that he was referring to him and Bakugo.

"I don't know if I can help much but, I think you should find common ground"

"Eh?"

"Yes, something that both can agree with. Naturally, both sides will need to make some concessions but I don't think it's impossible to satisfy everyone"

"I don't know, Mandalay-san, those two are very stubborn and competitive"

"Look at this in that way, it's easier if one of the sides take the initiative"

"It makes sense, but still, it doesn't seem to apply to that problem…"

"Is it that bad?"

"No, no, I mean, it's very, very personal"

"I see…"

At that moment, his phone rang in his pocket and Izuku reached for it. He unblocked and received another message. The messages were from Inko and Mitsuki.

 _Mom: Izuku, please come home. It's late, I'm worried_

 _Sorry for arguing with her again_

 _Forgive Mommy, pretty please?_

 _Take care out there, okay?_

 _Mitsuki: Hey, so_

 _Sorry for causing trouble again_

 _My bad_

 _Don't be angry for long, okay_

 _And watch out, it's dark, and a little cold out there_

Izuku hung his head. He couldn't keep angry at them for too long, could he?

"Something important?" Mandalay asked.

"Honestly, the problem just sent a text. It's okay, I'll sort this out. Thanks for the talk, Mandalay-san"

"Any time, Midoriya. I should be returning to my patrol now"

"Take care. See ya"

"You too. See you, Midoriya"

Izuku then headed back to his room, at the same pace he walked before. After taking some distance, Mandalay decided to keep an eye on him. That villain might be around just wanting to have her revenge on the boy that foiled her plans. She made sure to not draw his attention, as it could be an opportunity to arrest Khrona, even if she hated to use him as some sort of bait. The pro hero, being used to this kind of task, kept attentive to her surroundings, scanning the shadowy alleys and the people that passed by. In his wanders, Izuku ended passing by a rather busy area with more people in the streets, even being a little late in the night. That's when Mandalay noticed that Izuku was prone to draw attention, even if he wasn't aware of it. Well, at least a specific kind of attention. As the grown-up boy walked by, many women stopped to watch or at least did a double take. The jacket, open in the front, wasn't enough to hide his broad chest, neither his large shoulders. If you paid more attention, you would also notice his toned legs half hidden by his shorts, which made one wonder, what could he be hiding under those clothes. On his way to home, he was stopped at least four times by certain ladies standing in front of motels and other suspicious buildings.

When he arrived at his apartment, she got on top of a nearby building, just to scout the area. She was able to see another green haired head and a third one, colored ash blonde. So they had a guest. Just to be sure that everything was alright, Mandalay decided she had to take a closer look, so she managed to hold herself near the window, opening it a little so she could hear better. Apparently, the three were discussing something. She wondered what could have happened between the two teens that would need their mothers to interfere. Judging by the way Midoriya was talking not long ago, it looked to be something serious, which made the pro hero worry, but on a slightly more personal level. A few minutes earlier, at the apartment…

Inko and Mitsuki refused to look at each other or have any kind of interaction. They felt on the edge but were holding their fists at bay for the sake of their cinnamon roll. Reluctantly, Inko got a shirt from him long enough to half cover her butt and now the two were sitting on the couch, legs crossed, arms folded and heads facing opposite directions. The silence itself was some kind of weapon to attack the rival, as in who was ignoring who. They were at it for twenty minutes now when Inko let out a sigh.

"Where would he be now?" She said to no one.

"Hmpf, now you're worried" Mitsuki said under her breath. Unfortunately, Inko heard that.

"Are you saying I don't care for my son?" She looked at the back of Mitsuki's neck, visualizing her hands around it.

"Not as you should care" Mitsuki also turned around, imagining herself hitting that green hard head.

"You're the one sending him nudes all the time. What if someone sees his phone?"

"How do you know that?"

"I discovered his password. And seriously, during class? Don't you have nothing better to do?"

"You were using only an apron half an hour ago. Should a mother dress like this for her son?"

"It's called looking attractive"

"It's called looking like a ho"

"Bla, bla, bla, says the huge bitch"

They looked away again and let out a hmpf. Still, worry quickly took over them. They couldn't focus on offending each other when Izuku was out there doing who knows what.

"We… we screwed up this time"

"... Say it for yourself"

"Come on, Inko" Mitsuki held on Inko's arm, but not in an aggressive manner. "You can't really think he was okay with all that seduction. At least not right now"

"Well, he does have a lot in mind… and I might exaggerate a little with the teasing"

"Yeah, a little"

"Don't even start it… Anyway, I think I know why he got so angry"

"I also have an idea. He wants us to keep friends"

"More than that, we used to be best friends. He surely didn't want to be the cause of this change"

"So the reason why he's trying so hard is…

"... To make everyone happy"

Mitsuki scratched the back of her head.

"Tsk, you have a wonderful son, you know?"

"I know, Mitsuki. I wish I had never let myself go so far with him that night. He would still be my pure, innocent and sweet child. But at the same time, I don't regret it a single bit"

"I can relate. It's wrong and it feels wrong, but I want to keep going"

The silence fell again, putting both women at a thinking state. What would be necessary to convince Izuku that each of them was of worth all his love?

"Do you really love him, Mitsuki?"

"Do you still doubt? Of course I love him"

"How much?"

"Enough to do anything to see that bright smile on his face. And you?"

"I'm his mother, what you said is only natural for me. I tossed my restrictions away a long time ago, though"

"So you'll do anything for him?"

"And you wouldn't?"

"Even knowing it's completely wrong?"

"I'm ready to face the entire world if necessary. And you, Mitsuki, how far are you willing to go for him?"

"As far as necessary, obviously"

Both grabbed their phones and started to type texts to him so he could go return home. After that, they exchanged hesitant looks.

"You know, Mitsuki, I guess I never hated someone so much as I hated you"

"The feeling is mutual. But we can't keep like this. He wouldn't like it"

They looked at each other with frowns and pouts, slowly unfolding their arms. They extended hands and shook it.

"So let's call it a truce"

Inko waved her hand.

"I think we would need more than a truce. He wants both of us happy, and I'm sure that'll be impossible for us without him around"

"So you're saying we both should…"

"I don't like the way it sounds either, but I'm willing to do whatever is necessary"

"Well, so am I. Heh, who would know, the greedy and jealous Inko coming up with an idea like this"

"I'm not greedy. And this is just a suggestion. I'll follow whatever he says"

And then Inko did something that surprised the blonde, she held her fist up. It was something they did when they were at high school and even some years after that too. That simple fist bump meant a promise, one that couldn't be broken, and they only did that in serious cases. Mitsuki also raised her fist.

"Let's take care of Izuku, Mitsuki"

"I can't wait, Inko" And then they finished the small gesture.

Ten minutes later, Izuku returned home. Both greeted him with worried expressions.

"Sorry for leaving like that. I kind of lost it"

"It's okay, dear, I know you have a lot to worry about"

"Relax honey, we also messed up"

They sat at the couch and he stood in front of them.

"Thanks, but I'm still undecided. I don't know who should I choose, but I also don't want to hurt any of you"

"We have decided that we would accept it, no matter the decision, Izuku"

"I know Mom, but you would still be sad if I ended choosing Auntie, wouldn't you?"

Inko bit her lip. He was damn right. Just the simple idea made her heart ache like it was being crushed. Mitsuki looked to have a similar feeling, probably imagining the opposite.

"Anyway, after that, what happens? I still have one week to return to the dorms. If I choose to be with Mom or Auntie, what will I do since I'll be no longer here? We won't be able to see each other"

"I… I admit I don't like the idea of you being away from Mommy again, but I know this is important for you. We can see each other in any opportunity that appears. Plus, I'm looking forward to using my phone more. If you choose your lovely mother, then let's make the best of this last week on the bed, okay?~"

"Aah, I really wanted to spend more time with you. Not only to fuck, just hang out and other things. Well, I'm pretty much the same as Inko here. Choose me and we're gonna get wild the entire week~"

"It seems like you already have your plans… I definitely have to decide tomorrow"

They looked at each other for a brief moment, then Inko spoke again.

"Ne, Izuku, dear. If you don't come to a decision, there's something we would like to suggest, but only as an option. We'll agree with anything you say"

"Even not choosing any of us"

"Thanks Mom, thanks Auntie. I see that you two are doing your best to not fight"

"If it's for my precious son, I can endure ten Mitsukis"

"I'll let that comment slide for now but this is not over"

Izuku laughed nervously at the two as they really looked like two kids. This side of them only appeared when they were together, and he liked to see it. They were best friends and loving him shouldn't be a barrier between the two. If nothing, he wished he could make them get closer again as Izuku was aware things were not the same as before. Then, two pairs of hands brought him out of his bubble of thought. Inko and Mitsuki dragged him to the couch, sitting between them. They leaned in closer and gently caressed his chest and arms.

"M-mom? Auntie? D-didn't we agree with not getting frisky until tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, honey, we won't cross the line. Well, I won't, right, incest crazy?~"

"I have self-control, you know. I just… didn't use it lately. Shotacon"

"Oh come on, he doesn't count as shota"

"He's still my little boy on my heart"

Before he knew his shirt was gone and Mitsuki and Inko were climbing on top of him, contesting for more space on his lap while they planted kisses all over him, from his chin and the nook of his neck to his chest and abs, leaving wet trails everywhere. Their hands worked on his arms and shoulders. He involuntary let out a very soft moan, which worked as the spark for the powder keg. Inko and Mitsuki looked at each other, knowing what the rival was thinking. It became a competition to tease Izuku. Inko reached up to nibble and blow at his ears while Mitsuki sucked and gently bit his nips. Inko stuck her tongue out and poked a little inside his ears, sending shudders through his spine and Mitsuki licked near his armpits. They proceeded to taste him in every way they could for now. His heartbeat increased and he was sweating despite the quite cold temperature. They captured the salty drops that carried the taste and the scent of the green teen, making themselves more turned on. If they tried to do this on purpose it might go wrong but Mitsuki and Inko cupped his cheeks and shared a triple kiss with the boy. It wasn't like kissing him alone but the third person surely added a different spice to it. They were focusing on the boy but both women tasted a little of each other. Inko pushed Mitsuki aside and claimed her son only for her, deepening the kiss in her tender and sweet way, cupping his cheeks and caressing him. Mitsuki quickly stepped in, not even giving Izuku time to breathe as she captured his lips into a more fierce kiss, running her fingers over his chest and backs.

The two women kept pushing each other aside until they noticed Izuku was starting to faint. He was breathing heavily and his head was red like a tomato, not to mention the impressive bulge inside his shorts. Though it pained them to ignore it, they just sat very close to him, latching on his arms and snuggling on his chest and under his chin.

"So dear, who got to tease you more, huh?~"

"Don't be stupid, of course it was I. I'm the queen of teasing~"

"Haha, very funny. And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor"

"It's the truth. Face it, thirsty chubby"

"Thuth is my hand and you'll face it for sure, you glycerinated bitch"

"Hey, hey, let's not start this again. Both of you are more than I can handle, okay?"

"It's fine, honey, we're just joking, right, chubby?" Mitsuki had a smile that was clearly forced, yet sincere at some point.

"Yes, yes, we used to provoke each other, though we never used that level of offenses" Inko also had a similar smile.

"~sigh~ If you say so. Now, excuse me, I have to take a shower" He got up and both ladies looked at him with confused faces. Izuku then pointed to the middle of his legs. "When I said you two are more than I can handle, I meant it"

Mitsuki and Inko bit their bottom lips.

"Mmmm, Izuku, dear, just a quick one?~"

"Yes, just a quick one, honey?~"

He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Don't… don't try me, you two" And then he headed to the shower, a cold shower.

Meanwhile, Inko got up and headed to the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

Inko stopped and started to fiddle with her fingers, pressing the digits together.

"Well, in cases like that, the used laundry is the solution. Ummm, wanna try it…?"

Mitsuki looked at the green haired woman she called her best friend. That was a ridiculous question to be made.

"Hell yeah, lead the way, freak"

"You know you're about to call yourself a freak, right?"

"Look at all the fucks I give"

"Couldn't say better"

And while Izuku let the water cool down his body and the duo of mothers buried their faces into his boxers, the pro hero who followed him home to ensure his safety stood still at her hideout. Mandalay had a neutral face, still absorbing everything that she heard and saw. When she started to hear some weird noises, she had to check it. Luckily for her, the two mature women were too focused on teasing the grown-up teen to notice her spying on the window. Mandalay returned to the other building, giving a final scan around the area. She then returned to her previous patrol route.

"Well, that was definitely something. Indeed very personal, Midoriya"

 **End of Chapter**

 **There we go, another chapter done. Seriously, Mandalay has a lot of fans out there. Let's see how it turns out now that she got an interest to the emerald boy. Leave a review if you feel like, and thanks for reading.**


	11. The Mommy, The Auntie, And The Cat

**Yooo, what's up guys? Did I take long to update? Yes? I'm sorry! seriously, I got stuck with an idea and didn't have time to really sit and write for a long period, so I had to go back and read what I already did a lot of times, which happened a lot. Anyway, it's not the weekend yet but here's the next chapter of Izuku and his beautiful ladies that love him so much.**

 **The Mommy, The Auntie, And The Cat**

"Izuku, before you decide, I want to make you a proposal"

"M-Mom! We c-can't do something l-like getting… getting m-marri-"

"Hey, slow down, honey, it's not _that_ kind of proposal"

"Thought I wouldn't mind~"

Izuku sat on the floor while Mitsuki and his mother sat on the couch. Until now he had been thinking, analyzing every possible point to decide who should he choose. It has been one hour since then. The boy didn't manage to wrap his head around the topic. Looking at the two ladies waiting for his answer, Izuku thought it wouldn't hurt to hear whatever they had in mind.

"Well, what is it?"

They got away from each other and patted the space between them, inviting him to sit. He did so and immediately the two women held on his arms.

" _Oh boy, I hope they won't try to decide on the bed…"_

"Ne, Izuku, I talked with your annoying auntie and…"

"Your crazy mother and I discovered something we have in common"

"Oh, and that would be?"

They scooted closer, hands tracing paths on his chest and feeling his arms.

"We both love you so much, Izuku~"

"Enough to do anything for you~"

He tensed up.

"I-I know. That's why I have to decide and-"

"No, sweetie. You see, why worry up choosing one of us…" Inko said as she slowly climbed on him, putting a hand on his chin and making him look at her.

"When you can be with both of us?~" Mitsuki mirrored the green haired lady, looking deep inside his green eyes.

Needless to say, Izuku was lost at words. Last time he checked these two women wanted to pretty much kill each other out of envy, and the only thing stopping them from doing so was himself, kind of. And after all the shouting, offending and fighting they come up with this. Something must be wrong here.

"Uhh, I think I missed something… You said 'both of us'? As in at the same time?" Oh, the denial.

"Yes dear. Doesn't it make everything simpler? Instead of having to choose and see your auntie crying in the corner, you get twice the love and caring~"

"It's a win-win situation for everyone. This way your mommy won't be whining about losing every time she sees you. Come on, you know you want us~"

This was a joke, right? They were just kidding. Maybe it was just an excuse to keep insulting each other. But… those eyes. He knew that look pretty well and that meant they were serious about it, really serious if he considered how they were already clinging on him.

Izuku had to process this. Yes, he considered that possibility before but it sounded too good and convenient to work out. For starts, Mitsuki didn't live with him so the amount of time to spend with her would be pretty limited. Also, while making this proposal, both were still arguing about who he would choose, even if in a playful tone. What kind of fights he should expect if he ended choosing the two?

"I, uhh… doesn't this make this whole week pointless? I mean, you two waited for my answer and-"

"Shhhh, don't worry that beautiful head of yours, Honey" Mitsuki put a finger on his lips. "Just… try to imagine… how much fun would it be to have two stunning women with you~"

"But… wouldn't it be too selfish of me?" He didn't want to make anyone sad but aren't you supposed to love just one person? More than anyone else, that is. Inko cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"After all the effort you put into everything you did, I think my baby can be a little selfish. Plus, if nothing, we're the ones being selfish… doing anything to be close to you~"

They got closer and closer to him, filling his vision field with their faces. He could feel the scents of vanilla and lavender, hot puffs of air brushing his face. He shouldn't do it, look into their eyes. Every time he did that he lost himself in them and ended doing whatever they wanted. But it wasn't like they didn't care about him, the other way around. So, should he accept this offer? Was it a valid option?

" _Thinking about it… if I'm already choosing between an older, married woman and my own mother… would it be that much worse? No, none of this feels bad. Wrong for sure, but if I couldn't decide after all this time, it means that I love them the same way… Right?"_

"Izuku, it's just a suggestion. If you don't want to we'll understand and accept anything you decide to do"

"Yeah, no pressure. Do whatever you have to do"

Izuku sighed and shook his head a bit, then looked up at them.

"Seriously… it's not fair to say this after all that happened. Well, guess you two will need to learn how to share" A smile formed into his lips when he saw the brightness in their eyes. " _Can they be any happier?"_

Yes, they can.

"Then we should start learning right away~" Mitsuki said licking her lips, a giddy smile crossing them.

"Would you look at that, something we can agree" Inko said and pushed Mitsuki aside a little so both had half of the emerald boy to hold on.

Before he knew it they leaned in and did that triple way kiss. It wasn't exactly the best experience, the extra head taking space and the kiss itself being a little clumsy, but it felt nice. And being best friends, a little competition between Inko and Mitsuki was bound to happen. The green haired lady shoved the blonde aside with a shoulder, sitting on Izuku's lap and capturing his lips for herself. She undid the bun in her head, letting her green strands cascade over her shoulder. A minute later Mitsuki decided it was her turn with him, pushing Inko out of his lap in a not so gentle manner, surprisingly receiving only some murmuring as a complaint. Mitsuki locked Izuku into a deep kiss, taking her time to taste him and brushing his green locks.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and after ignoring it three times it became a hand holding her, so she opened an eye to look at Inko, who held a wide smile. Oh, she knew that look and what it meant.

Once they climbed on him and started kissing, Izuku just closed their eyes and let them take the lead, so he got curious when Mitsuki broke the kiss. He opened his eyes in time to see both women holding at the hem of his shirt and shorts.

"Oi, hold up, you two. Umm, isn't it a little too early for this?" Despite them just agreeing in sharing him, it was barely eight in the morning. Mitsuki appeared really early, saying that she couldn't wait any longer to hear his answer.

"It's never too early to eat my Honey~"

"After this week mommy is craving for her sweet cinnamon roll~"

He loved them. Izuku really did and he found these two women absolutely stunning, but seeing them together with lust at full power was enough to make him feel a little afraid.

He didn't have time to discuss. Before he knew his clothes were off, tossed around the living room, Mitsuki and Inko doing the same right after. As they took turns savoring his lips, Inko ran her hands freely over his chest and backs while Mitsuki rubbed her thighs against his, getting closer and closer to his manhood. Izuku quickly gave up in trying to resist. He couldn't resist much to them caressing him like this, neither to the feeling of their chests rubbing on his arms, a fact the two were pretty aware of. So he wrapped his arms around their waists, making small circles with his hands on the lower of their backs, eventually going further down. Inko let a surprised yelp, then looked at him with the eyes of a huntress and a giddy smile. He just squeezed her butt.

"Oh, someone is all frisky now~"

"It's all your fault, I can't help it" He joked, teasing Mitsuki in the same way.

"So we have to do something about it, right Inko?~" The blonde said licking her lips.

Mitsuki and Inko got out of him and from the couch, kneeling in front of him and holding his half hard member, then started to lick it from top to bottom, eyes never averting from his green ones. They switched places from sucking his cock and his balls from time to time, then enveloped it with their breasts. Izuku hissed and bit his inner lip as they slowly moved their soft mounds around his cock. By the heat on his face, he was probably blushing like a tomato.

"Inko, don't you think we're spoiling our boy too much?~"

"I think it wouldn't hurt to spoil him some times~"

They chuckled a bit, then got up again and made Izuku lay down on the couch. Inko sat on top of his chest, rocking back and forth and staring at his red face while Mitsuki sucked his dick.

"Ne, Izuku~ Mommy is all wet down there. Can you do something about it?~" She said, inviting him with her fingers.

The green haired teen didn't waste time, bringing her closer and using his tongue to like her pussy clean, making Inko moan and shiver, while Mitsuki got ready to slide his cock inside her.

"Don't leave me out of the fun, Honey. I'm really wet here too~"

Mitsuki lowered her hips until they met his, moving in circles and moaning as she felt his hard member expanding her walls.

"Fuck, I almost forgot how much I love this~"

"Too bad for you- hyaa~ I would never forget how amazing my Izuku is~ aah!" Inko taunted the blonde, sending her a smug grin.

Of course, Mitsuki wouldn't allow that, not without retaliation.

"You're talking a lot for- aah~ someone at- oh! fuck, I can't tease you with his cock so deep inside~" So she resorted to actions instead of words, groping the green head's breasts.

"H-hey! Mitsuki! C-cut that out~ Mmmm! Damn it~"

"Hah? What was that? You sound like you're- fuck~ enjoying this"

Inko tried to fight back but she just couldn't as Mitsuki was far from her reach and Izuku was... she just couldn't. They kept that little fight on top of the emerald boy until they noticed said boy staring at them intensely and with a strong hue of red crossing his cheeks.

"W-we're not fighting sweetie, it's just..."

"Yeah, we are… just joking!"

They looked a little nervous at first but then Izuku pulled his head back a little so he could speak.

"No, that's not it. How can I say? Seeing you two like this… it's really hot"

Oh, a surprise for sure, but a welcome one. The two women exchanged glances, then looked at him with mischievous grins.

"Is that so, Honey? So..." Mitsuki held on Inko's waist, sliding her hands down to her thighs and pulling the woman close enough to press her breasts on the green head. She rested her chin on Inko's shoulder and let her fingers explore her wet hole. "... looking at me and your mommy like this turns you on?~"

"YES" Izuku answered quickly, his eyes widening a bit as he looked at the scene developing on top of him. Auntie fingering Mommy nonstop and Mommy cupping her own breasts and, in a surprise move, twisting her body to kiss the blonde. And let's not forget Mitsuki was still riding him, which made Izuku get near his limit. Seriously, these two would be the end of him, but in a good way.

"Then look as much as you want, sweetie~ Mmmm~ Mommy loves to know she makes- aah! her baby so horny~" Inko had a lustful glint in her eyes.

"This is fucked up, Inko, but I don't care- hah~" Mitsuki couldn't hold much longer either so she moved her hips faster.

"Auntie! I'm gonna cum!"

"Let everything out, Honey!"

They came together and Mitsuki shivered as she felt his hot seed filling her. He always came a lot. Meanwhile, Inko breathed heavily, both from the blonde fingering her and seeing the face of her son while he came. She even drooled a bit, lost in the sight.

"My turn now~"

Mitsuki backed off and watched with a smug grin as the green haired woman got ready and put her son's dick inside her in one quick sit. She moved her hips in an almost desperate manner and she could practically see the lewd face and the wide smile in Inko's face as she stared ai Izuku.

" _That mad woman is surely addicted to him. Well, can't really blame her"_

"Aaaah! Izuku~ I missed you so much this week~ Your delicious dick inside my pussy~ Ohhh! You missed it too, right?~ You wanted to fuck Mommy again, didn't you?~"

"Y-yes- fuck! You feel so good, Mom~"

Any compliment that he made about her was more than enough to drive Inko crazy when she was at that state. Mitsuki made her way around and sat on top of Izuku, facing Inko and teasing him by wiggling her butt right in front of his face. He grabbed on her ass and pulled her closer, licking her clean just like he did with his mom. At the same time, Inko held on the blonde and covered two fingers in saliva, aiming for Mitsuki's round ass. She got surprised at first when she felt Inko making circles around her asshole but soon started to moan more as she felt her friend's fingers sliding in and out, while Izuku ate her pussy.

"Ah-aaah? Mitsuki, you should look- ooh~ at your f-face"

"Sh-shut up"

"What? No smart comm- mmmm!" Mitsuki silenced the teasing with a kiss, also giving Inko some of her own medicine.

The two entwined into a sexy battle to see who would make the other cum first, all that while Inko bounced on Izuku's dick and Mitsuki had her folds wiped clean. And the real winner in that friendly dispute was Izuku himself, managing to make the two reach their limits and cum. Inko and Mitsuki leaned on each other, panting heavily and exchanging glances, the same thing passing through their minds.

" _Best decision ever"_

After that Mitsuki pushed Inko, making her fall back on the couch. The blonde, now resting on her elbows and knees, tapped her buttcheeks while looking back at Izuku. He quickly understood what she wanted, getting on his knees and holding on her wrists. There was a small smile opening in his mouth that Inko found to be extremely sexy. Looking at him with so much desire on his eyes was something she never got tired of. Izuku pulled Mitsuki a little more before thrusting into her asshole, earning a loud moan from her. He started to move his hips fast, smashing the base of his dick into her ass, making Mitsuki moan with each thrust. It didn't matter how many times they did this, he always felt so big inside her, going deep and hitting sweet spots that only him knew about. Mitsuki absolutely loved him.

Meanwhile, Inko spread her legs and forced Mitsuki's face between them while she cupped one of her breasts. The blonde wanted to complain about this but Izuku was making it impossible to think of anything else besides him banging her, so she just gave up and explored Inko's pussy with her tongue. The green haired woman moaned and bit her inner lip in a smile at the scene in front of her. If Izuku found it hot to see her and Mitsuki together, well, watching him ram his cock in her ass was just as hot to her.

As Izuku felt he was getting closer, he pulled Mitsuki up and increased his speed. Inko watched with a smug grin as her best friend moaned and shouted with each thrust, her eyes rolling up and a little drool escaping from the corners of the blonde's wide smile.

"Fuck! Aaaah, Izuku! My ass~ Mmmm! you will break me this way~ Ooooh, yes! So big~ Your dick is so big! More~ Fuck me more! I'm gonna cum! HYAAAA!"

Mitsuki arched her back as she came, also feeling his hot seed filling her up. Her mind went blank for a brief moment, then she returned to Earth, letting her body fall on top of the green haired woman, breathless. Inko let her rest a little there, patting Mitsuki on the head. Then, Inko got on her knees and held on the couch, looking back at the emerald boy.

"Izuku~ Mommy is waiting~"

Izuku responded quickly, getting behind her and grabbing her waist. Inko shivered in anticipation, then let out a loud moan when she felt him going completely inside her.

"AAAH, YES! It's all in! Izuku, your huge cock is buried deep inside my pussy~"

Her body shook with each thrust, her breast moving freely as Izuku smashed his crotch on her ass time and time again. She had been waiting for this for too long, Inko just couldn't get enough of him, ever. Mitsuki, looking at the scene, decided that is was time to payback, so she did the same as her friend, soaking her fingers and teasing Inko's asshole. The green haired woman couldn't do anything but complain weakly.

"Mi-Mitsuki~ Don't- Aah! Fuck~ Let go of me, you- oohh!"

"Hah? What's that? Do you want me to go _faster_?~"

"Haah! Not- not you- Mmm! My- hyaa! my pussy is on fire~ Izuku! Fuck me! Aaaah! More~ More, Izuku!"

she wanted more and more he gave her. Izuku held on her shoulders and rammed Inko even faster, almost knocking her over the couch since she was barely holding herself now.

"F-fuck! Mom, I'm on my limit~"

"Hyaa! Cum! let all your thick cum inside me! Mommy wants it~ Izuku, give it to Mommy~ Give everything to Mommy! Aaaaah, cumming!"

She came a little earlier than him, but she still got what she wanted. Inko arched her backs as she felt their hot fluids mixing inside her, eventually overflowing and pouring outside her pussy. She lost all strength in her body, collapsing on the couch breathless.

"Ah… gah… Izuku… I love you, baby… hah..."

"Love you too, Mom… whew~" Izuku was also short of breath, leaning on the couch.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Mitsuki said, wrapping her arms around his body like a snake climbing a tree.

"I love you too, Auntie"

"That's what I like to hear" And then she leaned to kiss him once again, toppling Izuku on the couch. Inko, still a little breathless, simply took what free space she could in that couch that wasn't exactly meant for three people to lay on and started another competition with Mitsuki, pushing her aside to taste her son. As for Izuku, he couldn't help but wonder if they would always do that kind of thing, though he could get used to it. It may be inflating his ego a little but he liked to have two stunningly beautiful women vying for his attention.

" _I must be getting mad but… I don't care"_

After some time the two ended this little game and just rested on his broad chest, Inko snuggling under his chin and Mitsuki wrapping his left arm around her. They traced lines over his body, just enjoying the moment.

"Wow, someone has been really working hard, huh?" Mitsuki commented, noticing how his biceps were now.

"Yes, you're getting big in many ways, sweetie" Inko made circles on his chest.

"You know how it is. The hero course pushes us to the limit and beyond"

"Yeah, yeah, plus ultra… You better not be showing off those guns to your girl classmates" Mitsuki poked his cheek.

"W-what do you mean, Auntie?"

"She's jealous, sweetie"

"And you're not?"

"It can't be helped, Mitsuki. The new uniform he got is almost too small already. But… I would feel better knowing that you're not drawing that kind of attention, Izuku"

"What kind of attention?"

"This" Both answered and got a hold of his manhood, making him flinch a little.

"I-I'm sure none of my friends have this type of thing in mind. Well, most of them. I guess"

"You all are teens, Izuku. It's only normal to have few lewd thoughts at that age"

"Especially with such a fine body and good looks like yours~ I bet you get someone wet without even knowing"

"A-Auntie"

"Too bad for them, they can see but can't touch" Inko held on him like a little girl hugging her favorite plushie.

Unbelievable. He just had sex with the two of them and Izuku still got a tinge of blush crossing his cheeks with those comments. No matter the appearance, at the very end he was still the shy Midoriya Izuku. Well, you can say this is kind of his charm and what makes a surprise once you get to know him.

Izuku decided that it was enough for a Saturday morning so he started getting up, but found some resistance. The two naked women hugged him and got on his way of getting off the couch.

"No, let's stay here all day" Mitsuki whined.

"Yeah, another round"

"Come on, you two know we can't. Plus, Auntie, wouldn't Uncle get suspicious?"

"What? Oh, no. As far as he's concerned I'm out to buy something"

Izuku let out a sigh, then used his strength to easily move the two women, without actually forcing them to let go of him. He got up holding each in an arm, the ladies wrapping their arms around his neck to help him out.

"Okay, before we eat breakfast, who's up to a shower? I know I am"

The smiles on their faces were more than enough of an answer.

As expected, this shower shared by the three was full of kisses, and so was the rest if the morning. On Sunday, Mitsuki appeared again and they did pretty much the same thing. The surprise, though, came on the next day. The ash-blonde appeared out of nowhere with a backpack and a wide smile. So apparently Masaru got another business trip, this time for the entire week, which meant she was free to see her favorite emerald boy for a long and uninterrupted time. This annoyed Inko a little because it came out of nowhere and Mitsuku quickly made herself at home but she didn't complain. Another surprise, Inko managed to convince Mitsuki to go with them to the gym and the blonde ended liking it, especially the times where body contact was needed. Needless to say, a lot of bystanders watched the trio while jealousness reached astronomical levels.

And so the week went by in flash, with the two ladies making the most of their brief time with the green haired boy, and I mean THE most. If they weren't eating or exercising together, they were cuddling, and if they weren't doing that… Izuku had fewer hours of sleep this week but he didn't mind a single bit.

Then came Saturday, the dreaded day when he would return to the dorms at U.A. The first beams of sunlight shone across the breach on closed curtains. As the sun rose above the horizon, Izuku let himself fall back on the bed, with Mitsuki and Inko following and laying on both his sides, the three of them panting heavily. The last night had to be memorable, they said, and surely Izuku wouldn't forget it for a long time. Looking at the clock, the emerald boy thought about getting his bags ready since the two ladies didn't let him do so earlier, but said women were already clinging on him again. Mitsuki traced circles on his bare chest while Inko had a hand around his waist and one of his legs between her thighs.

"Do you really have to go, Honey? We could have much more fun~" Mitsuki whispered at his ears.

"If we keep going I might faint, Auntie"

"It doesn't sound bad to me, faint out of sheer pleasure" Inko said, already getting on top of him. She bit her inner lip while her lower regions rubbed against his body.

"As tempting as it is, I really have to go, Mom. You know how they are with punctuality at U.A" Izuku said, getting out of the bed, much to the dislike of the two women.

He also didn't want to leave right now but there was nothing he could do. Let's look at the bright side, he managed to make both his Mom and Auntie Mitsuki happy and they spent an amazing week together. Sure, he wouldn't see them so frequently anymore, but he would be sure to stay in contact. Maybe he could talk with Principal Nezu about going back home every fifteen days, maybe once a week?

" _Heh, that would never happen"_ Izuku thought with himself as he headed to the shower, leaving Mitsuki and Inko on the bed, their naked bodies half covered by the blankets. Their eyes followed him as he walked away, memorizing every aspect and detail of his naked figure until he crossed the doorframe.

"You son is the best thing in this world, Inko" Mitsuki couldn't help but feel a shiver just by remembering the feeling of him going deep inside her.

"He IS my world, Mitsuki. But yes, he's… ~sigh~" Inko bit her lip seductively.

They just had sex all night long and she already wanted to go another round. Whenever he was around she got so turned on, she wished he didn't have to do anything else but be with her. Well, now with her and the ash-blond by her side. She didn't want to admit but fucking Izuku with Mitsuki had been much better than she initially thought. She liked to do it rougher and he didn't seem to mind, though Inko herself also liked when he grabbed her arms from behind and-

"Inko, you're drooling. Again"

"Oh" She came back to reality.

"Geez, don't you have any self-control? He isn't even here"

"I can't help it, my precious son is too hot"

"I… still can't just ignore when you say those things"

"Well, I'm also having some trouble accepting that my best friend is fucking my son. Maybe it's better this way. It means we didn't lose our heads completely"

"Yeah, there's this thin string of sanity keeping me from locking him for good, all to myself"

The silence and the exchange of glances made the blonde a little confused.

"Isn't that the part where you say something about letting him free?"

"Oh no, it's the same with me ~sigh~ But I know he would be sad for not going to U.A..." Inko had one hand cupping her cheek, and she really looked like she was considering it.

-/-

After ten long goodbye kisses from each woman and at least seven butt groping, Midoriya left the small apartment and headed to U.A. He carried his new clothes since the ones he had back at the dorms were for his normal teen size. That brought him back to thinking about his grown-up form. Since he started to workout harder his muscles developed much faster and his base strength increased. Just the aging didn't affect his control of One for All neither his threshold, so he wondered how far he got since then. It's not like One for All makes his muscles stronger like a common power enhancement Quirk, though All Might had his muscular form. It can mean that having a strong body is necessary to control the power, rather use it without the backlash. And since the power increases with each inheritor, it only made sense that All Might had this insanely huge and strong body to contain the crystallized power of his predecessors. If that was right then just how buffed up Izuku would need to get in order to use One for All to its full extent?

"Mom, the big boy is saying something"

Midoriya broke out of his trance. He was mumbling again and the girl in front of him noticed. The mother pulled her closer, giving a few glances at him and probably telling her daughter to not point at others. Despite the awkward situation and his embarrassment, he managed to put up a smile, assuring the young looking lady that it was fine. He indeed got a little used to having strangers looking at him and making comments, most of them being female strangers. In a moment of distraction, the little girl with short brown hair tied into two pigtails came to him and held on his leg, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Wow, you are so tall, onii-chan"

"O-onii-chan…?"

"Oh, sorry about that, she's quite hyperactive" The mother came after her daughter, probably used to apologizing, just like him.

"There's no problem, really. I'm kind of used to it" He scratched the back of his head.

The lady held the hand of the bubbly girl. Mom and daughter had a lot in common, from the short brown hair to the reddish-brown eyes. She quickly checked him out, noticing the uniform of U.A.

"Umm, say, isn't this the U.A uniform?"

"Ah, yes. I'm on the hero course, actually"

"Oooh, so onii-chan is a hero?" The girl clung more on his leg.

"Well, I'm training to be one"

"That's a little surprising. Looking at you I would never imagine you were so young. Is everyone in the third year like you?"

"Oh, no, I'm on the first year"

"Really?!" She covered her mouth quickly. "Oh my, sorry but this can't be serious"

"It is, though. I know it's a bit shocking but..."

"I-I suppose the next generation is really full of surprises" The young mother looked a little troubled with something that he couldn't quite point out. From all the reactions he got, this was the first one where someone avoided looking at him, even if a little.

Then he felt a little tug on his leg. Looking down, the cute little girl stared at him with curious eyes, as is she wanted something from him.

"Onii-chan… do you want to be my daddy?"

She said that in the most natural way. Such words being said by a cute girl like this surely were shocking, at least for him. The mother? She was absolutely terrified.

"K-Kirie! What do you t-think you're saying?!"

Kirie-chan looked confused at her flustered mother.

"Didn't you say the other day you wanted to meet a big and cute boy so he could be my daddy and-"

"Aaaah, kids these days, they repeat anything they hear. Not that I said that! I'm not looking for a guy like you. I mean, you're pretty handsome but- I'm just worried about her! I didn't know you were so young since you looked like this so I thought maybe we could- I mean, I-I-I have to go now! Love ya! I mean, see ya! If we see each other again, that is!"

And after that burst that could easily rival his mumbling spree, the lady left the train as it just stopped at the station, caring the girl in her arms. Midoriya just stood the, watching as she stormed off and the little girl waved at him. Speechless and still processing what just happened, he weakly waved back, getting a faint blush across his cheeks once he noticed the other persons in the train looking at him with discreet smiles. It wasn't like they were making fun of him or something. It was probably that old thought of how the youth is lively.

A little later he was already at U.A, heading to the dorms. It was sure nice to see everyone outside of classes. He met with Iida in the way, the tall teen doing his morning runs as usual. At the common room, he was greeted by Uraraka and Kirishima and Ashido, the three of them pretty happy to have him back. Apparently, they got so used to his mumbling that it was weird to not hear it from time to time. While he went to drop his bag at his room, the pink-skinned girl teased him about a certain photo she got from a friend of another school.

"This is not fair, Midoriya. You can't cheat on me like that"

"C-cheat?! What are you t-talking about?!"pink-skinned

"Here, I have proof. Seras sent me this the other day" It was that girl he met at the shopping.

"I-I-I can explain! I mean, it's not what it looks and-"

"Pffff hahahaha! Dude, chill. I know she was joking. Man, I really missed teasing you like that" She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "But seriously, it's good to have you back" She landed a hand on his shoulder, though he was pretty much taller than her.

"Yeah, it's good to be back"

"Oh, Midoriya-san, good thing you're here" Yaoyorozu just turned around the corner and spotted the green haired boy.

"Hi, Yaoyorozu-san. I'm back"

"Welcome back. Aizawa-sensei asked me to tell you that we moved you to another room. You're on the fifth floor now, next to me"

"Eh? Why the sudden change?"

"Eri-chan will be staying with us and since you'll be responsible for her, sensei thought she should be close to you"

"I see, but why not just go to the other side on the second floor? All the rooms are free"

"Yeah, we all agreed to keep Eri-chan as far as possible from grape-head" Ashido said, with Yaoyorozu nodding vigorously. He wouldn't argue with that.

"We tried to replicate your setup but some things might be out of place"

The vice class rep lead the way to his new room and said once they got there. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu found the silver-haired girl sitting on his bed, dangling her legs freely and looking at the ceiling where a lot of his posters from heroes were.

"Midoriya!" Eri leaped from her seat and ran to him, jumping and clinging on the midsection of the now tall teen. She hugged him as tight as she could for almost a minute before looking up at his face to greet him.

"Midoriya, we're going to be roommates!"

"Not exactly, your room is next to mine, but I guess that's close enough"

"Sure. Oh, oh, you have to see my room, it's so full of a lot of things!"

"Well, why don't you show me then?"

And while the emerald boy walked to the next room with the girl still clinging on his waist, Yaoyorozu typed quickly at her phone while she watched them go, cupping one cheek with her free hand and cooing at the sight. In no time the other girls got there, wondering what was the emergency Yaoyorozu mentioned.

"What happened Momo-chan? Ribbit" Tsuyu sounded concerned. Maybe something happened to Eri.

"Nothing, really, but you have to look at this!" She walked to the door opened or Eri's room, which had an apple shaped sign on it with her name. The black haired girl made a sign for her friends to stay quiet and slowly opened the door.

"Come on, Yaoyorozu, we already saw Eri's room and…" Jiro was about to complain but her words died once she laid eyes on the scene taking place inside the room.

"And Hagakure-san gave me this big bunny and she's so fluffy!" Eri hugged the pink bunny plushie with one strapped ear, then held it up so Midoriya could look closer.

"He sure is. Who else did you meet?"

"This tall boy with the white hair and lots of arms, he helped to get my bed here. He looks so cool! The boy with spiky hair too, but he is scary"

"Yes, Shoji definitely looks cool, and you'll get used to Kacchan, he's nicer than he looks…"

Eri sat on Midoriya's lap and he sat on the floor, leaning on the bed. She pointed back and forth to many things in her room, telling him what she thought about them and the new persons she met on the dorms, all that while he held her silver-haired girl in a protective way. Maybe it was the contrast with Eri's cuteness but Midoriya looked so much mature to the eyes of the girls, almost a paternal figure. Jut how did he manage to look so cute, attractive and make them feel safe, all at the same time?

"Oh my gosh, Mina, this must be the sweetest scene I had ever seen!" Hagakure shouted, revealing their presence to the emerald boy and silver-haired girl. While Eri opened a wide smile upon seeing her new friends, Midoriya got his freckles in the middle of a sea of pink.

The girls entered the room to look at them closer, making Midoriya slightly more embarrassed.

"I have to admit, it was pretty cute. Didn't expect this from you, Midoriya" Jiro commented, smiling a bit as she saw him get even redder.

"I don't, umm, she just wanted to show me her room" He scratched his head nervously.

"Seeing you two together sparks happiness. I can get used to that, ribbit ribbit~"

"Heh, so you're having fun with Midoriya, Eri-chan? Dang it, guess I'm a little jealous, right, Ochako-chan?~" Ashido winked and elbowed the brunette by her side.

"J-jealous?! Me?! I'm not jealous! Not that I have any r-reasons to be jealous! It's not like I wanted it to be with me or- aa-aah! Would you look at the time, I have to go do that thing!"

And Uraraka practically vanished, leaving behind the group of girls, Ashido laughing her head off, and a confused Midoriya. But surely, he was back.

That afternoon Midoriya got dragged into some kind of Quirk review. Everyone was curious about his progress controlling his powers now that he had some time to get used with his new body. It was actually a good idea, except for the fact that everyone was watching him so it was like he had the entire class for judges, no pressure at all. On the bright side Eri, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were cheering for him, which was nice and a little embarrassing at the same time.

Right now he just launched a ball in the sky. The tracker Yaoyorozu put on it recorded the distance and everyone progressively widened their eyes as the numbers didn't stop rising at high speeds. That toss went twice as far from his previous mark, impressing everyone, Midoriya himself included.

"I must say I wasn't expecting such a huge improvement, Midoriya-kun"

"Me neither, Iida-kun. When I think of my Quirk, I have to use fractions of it because of the backlash, but if these experiments show anything, the scaling isn't linear. So in theory, the output increase from 8 to 11% is greater than from 5 to 8%. And if the stress increases likewise, it explains why it's so hard to keep Full Cowl at higher levels..."

"Umm, Uraraka-nee, I don't understand what Midoriya is saying" The silver-haired girl looked at the mumbling teen with a curious face, then at the brunette who also looked kinda lost.

"He does that all the time when he's thinking; It's fine, you get used to it..." She sweatdropped. Uraraka kept to herself the fact that even his mumbling was somehow endearing to her.

"Shut up, nerd! I don't care about your stupid scale. You still can't do shit at 100%" Finally, the person that was lacking. Bakugo walked to the now taller teen and looked up with an annoyed face. He shouldn't have to lift his eyes to look Deku.

"That's probably true. I have been wondering, maybe my 100% isn't really 100%. There might be a lot of energy being lost and transformed like my bones breaking. With more control over my Quirk, I could use it more efficiently. Hmmm, can I actually strengthen my muscles to lift heavier objects? Sure, Full Cowl allows me to move faster but I'm not completely sure my muscles fibers are being altered and-"

"OI, DEKU! Don't ignore me with your stupid nerd talk!" Bakugo grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought Midoriya to his eye level. He looked really angry, but the green-haired teen didn't have a single idea why.

"K-Kacchan! I wasn't ignoring you, what you said makes sense so I-"

"SHUT UP! What's up with that attitude? Do you really think that little cheat will get you ahead of me?!"

"I'm not saying that! But there are some results… I'm sure you improved too and-"

"Improved?! I'm the fucking best! But the time away with your mommy probably made you forget about it, so I'm going to remember you again the difference between you and me"

There was already some smoke coming from Midoriya's shirt where Bakugo held him. Iida and Kirishima were ready to stop the two as everyone took a safe distance. Then in a matter of seconds, Bakugo got soaked, a jet of water not stronger than a common hose hitting his face. The ash-blond teen looked to his side, searching for the source of the water.

"The fuck...?" Actually closer than the other students stood a little kid using a red hat with golden short spikes on it. His wet hands explained where the water came from.

"Kota?!" Midoriya was surprised, to say the least, though he was more worried about why did he do this rather than his presence here. As for the explosive teen…

"I must be getting mad" He brought a hand to his head, wiping some of the water from his hair. "Yeah, I would be crazy to let a brat mess with me and leave him be!"

Despite the burst and mean look directed at him, Kota just flinched, refusing to take more than one step back. He summoned the courage and maybe the stupidness he had when he decided to do this and showed the raging teen an uneasy grin.

"You… you looked like you needed to cool your head"

A few snorts and muffled giggles could be heard from the crowd around them, which only fueled the anger of Bakugo. The blonde was about to grab the kid and gently explode him away, or at least discover if that was even possible, but someone stopped him. He followed the hand and the arm of the person stupid enough to get in his way and what he found? Deku, of course.

"You must be wanting to die..."

"If you have something to say, say it to me, Kacchan"

There was hesitation in his eyes but it wasn't fear from him. It was more like he was being careful not to trigger Bakugo even further. The blonde admitted that if he really did as he wanted, this area would turn into a huge blasted hole, but that was what pissed him the most. He was doing it again, caring for the others when Deku himself couldn't help himself.

"I guess the kid is right, Bakugo, you should keep it cool. Then again, I can help with it if you want" Todoroki stepped in, the air around his left side cooling a little.

Bakugo clenched his fists but Todoroki didn't show a single reaction. In the meantime Eri ran up to Midoriya, latching on his leg, while Kota walked closer to him, standing by his side in a defensive manner but also hiding behind him. Those stupid kids, being afraid of everything and running to useless Deku, of all people.

"Tsk, whatever. Just keep in that damn mind of yours that you'll never be better than me. The sooner you accept it, the faster you'll stop saying shit… _daddy_ "

Well, at least Bakugo seemed less angry, though one hour this could resurface again. Midoriya really didn't like to argue with him, it was kind of mentally exhaustive. He wanted to say some things himself but it was better to avoid conflicts, right?

" _Come on, you can't just let him walk away like that. He started a fight for no reason, at least say something back"_

You know what, today he was asking for it.

"I'll try my best to surpass you, Bakugo. But, about that last part..." Midoriya started, catching the attention of the explosive blonde, who half turned back.

"HAH? What was that, you stupid fuck?"

"Daddy… your mom calls me that too" He said simply, arms crossed over his chest, a cocky grin on his lips.

Everyone got shocked by Midoriya's response. They looked at Bakugo, then at Midoriya, then back at Bakugo. Just where that came from? Sure, Bakugo kind of deserved but no one expected Midoriya to come up with this. He was always so shy. Anyway, it was only after a minute of silence that Ashido said something, hands up in the air.

"Ooooh! Damn, that burns more than my acid!"

"Zero respect, I can't believe you did this, Midoriya" Kaminari was somewhere between fearful and amazed. It was Bakugo he just dissed.

"What was that, you fuck?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"Ooooooooh! He keeps coming!"

"Mina-san, keep it low"

"But, YaoMomo, how can I keep it low with those sick burns?"

"As students and heroes in training, we shouldn't make use of such vocabulary!" Iida was shaking under his legs. It was probably the shock of hearing Midoriya saying those words.

"Sorry, Iida-kun. You're right, I got carried away"

Despite saying that, Midoriya didn't take what he said back. Truth be told, it happened one time.

"Deku! Say that again, I fucking dare you!"

"I don't want to fight, Kacchan, but if you're up to some sparring then we can practice tomorrow-"

"Cut that shit, Deku! That's it, I'll blast you into another fucking planet!"

" _Okay, I think that's enough fun for you kids"_ A voice echoed in the minds of everyone present. Kota immediately turned around, knowing the source of it. "Unless you want me to call Aizawa here. I bet he would love to see his students fighting outside of the hero training" Clad in her hero suit, Mandalay made her presence noticeable, making way through some of the students.

"Kota, don't you have something to say to Bakugou-kun?"

The short grumpy kid mumbled something before weakly apologizing for watering Bakugo. The ash-blonde teen also mumbled some profanities and left. There was no point in beating Deku if he would be grounded after that. Again. As for Midoriya, luckily the appearance of the pro hero helped to scatter his classmates, which would make it easier to avoid questions, at least for now.

"Huh, aren't we a bit overconfident?" Mandalay asked the green haired teen, who despite the size still looked at the floor with a hint of shame on his face.

"But… you told me to say something, right?"

"Yes. I just wasn't expecting _that_ "

"Anyway, what brings you here this time, Mandalay-san?"

"Like I said before, I'm helping with the searches for Khrona. It's a bit out of my normal work zone but they need some extra hands here. Then Kota got all happy when we heard you would be coming back today and here we are"

"A-auntie! I didn't come to see him!" Kota shouted, frowning at his guardian.

"Oh, is that so? Then maybe you wanted to see your new friend Eri-chan?" Mandalay couldn't help but smile as her nephew blurted excuses with a faint pink hue on his cheeks. It made her relieved, after all, it has been a long time since the boy really interacted with other people besides the Pussycats, let alone kids at his age.

"Anyway, I'm only here because I didn't have anything better to do" Kota crossed his arms and made a humpf.

"In that case, you should keep studying if you want to pass to U.A"

The kid looked away, not knowing what to do next. She absolutely HAD to say that in front of him, didn't she? Then he felt some weight on his head. Looking up, Midoriya crouched and patted his head.

"So you're working hard, huh? Just remember that resting is important too. I'm sure you'll pass when the time comes"

"I know that! … I'm not the one who always jumps on the danger" The kid mumbled the last part, she turned around and walked away. Eri finally let go of Midoriya and took a step to follow Kota, though she looked up to the green haired teen, asking for permission.

"Go on, you two will be classmates one of these days"

And then the silver-haired girl went after the grumpy boy, while Mandalay stood next to Midoriya, both watching with smiles in their faces.

"Look at them. You would never tell one used to hate Quirks and heroes and the other was raised by a mad Yakuza boss"

"Yeah, I'm really thankful for what principal Nezu and Aizawa-sensei did for her. With such a great power like hers, she'll turn into a great hero one day"

"That is, if she decides to become a hero"

This made him stop to think. Not once it crossed his mind that Eri might not want to be a hero. Considering all that happened to her it was to be expected, actually.

"I guess you're right… then, maybe we're just forcing her into this. Yes, she needs to learn to control her Quirk but I know Eri has great things being expected from her. Aren't we just doing what Chisaki did before…?" Suddenly the mood got heavier. Midoriya really felt worried for her. It wasn't like U.A would simply use her, but he still feared that Eri would feel obligated to do anything like she was used to.

"I don't think she feels like that. In fact, I'm almost sure she's giving her best by her own will"

Mandalay said, still looking at the two kids. Kota was showing how his Quirk worked to Eri, who looked really curious and impressed with the weak water jets. The emerald boy looked at the woman by his side, searching for an answer.

"What makes you so sure?"

She then looked back at him, brown eyes locking with green ones.

"You"

The short and quick answer left him confused.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, if she has you around then the chances of Eri turning into a hero are great. I'd say you're the reason why she would want to"

"You… you really think so?"

"Again, I'm almost sure. Just look at Kota, the difference you made on his life. Eri definitely see you as her hero, Midoriya"

"Her hero…"

A hero. That's why he risked his life so many times, the reason that pushed him forward to break his limits. To be a hero.

" _Every time I think about being the next Symbol of Peace I doubt myself, even if a little. But I can do it, no, I have to. Eri and Kota are counting on me, so is All Might, and there will be much more people in the future. I have to go faster, hit harder, push even further than before. I will do it. For them"_

While Midoriya thought with himself, Mandalay admired his now determined face.

"It seems you have strengthened your resolve again"

"O-oh, was I mumbling again…?"

"No, but your face told me that, your eyes especially"

"Oh… yes, I have a great objective to accomplish, and now I feel that I'm closer to it. Again thanks to you, Mandalay-san"

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do" She looked at the green haired teen at her side. She never imagined the shy boy she met at the training camp would grow so much, in more than one way. He still had that cuteness to his face and his personality, yet he looked mature and strong, really a sight to inspire safety and comfort. And there was this other side of him no one knew besides her and two other people, the side of Midoriya that was wild, alluring and so contrasting with his normal looks. Sosaki had been thinking about it for some time during the last week. She didn't know what to make out of this, how can I say, different relationship he was involved into. That put a new meaning to "it's complicated".

"Mandalay-san, is something wrong?" She had been looking at him for some time now.

"Nothing really… hmmm, Midoriya, I know you just got back but are you free now?"

"Yes, I just finished setting up my room. Why do you ask?"

"I found something interesting and I wanted to discuss it with you. Do you mind if I come to your room?"

"No problem" He then turned to the kids playing in the distance. "Eri-chan, let's go back. Dinner must be almost ready"

"Okay!" He heard her shout and saw Eri dragging Kota with her, apparently inviting him to eat too. Kota, lost at how to react, looked to his aunt for help and she simply waved her hands, telling him to go with her.

She followed the green teen to the dorms, politely turning down the invite for dinner Yaoyorozu offered. She walked silently after Midoriya, secretly admiring his wide backs and wondering how would it feel to give his butt a little squeeze. Once on the right floor, Midoriya opened the door and entered, with Mandalay right after him. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it, taking some time to look at his walls and ceiling full of posters of heroes, All Might being on most of them. And look, he had one of the Pussycats too.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk? Oh, does it have to do with Khrona? Or maybe Ragdoll? Did she show any signs of recovering her quirk?" Despite the older looks, he was still a teen inside, with the eagerness of a child when it came to heroes. She failed to hide her smile.

"No, that's not it. It kind of concerns to you"

He looked a little confused but still curious. What could she have in mind that concerned him? Mandalay stood there for a moment just looking at him and his expectant eyes as if she was considering something. Maybe it was a serious matter? But then she moved, and he heard the faint sound of the door being locked. The reddish-brown haired woman took slow light steps towards him with a subtle sway in her hips. You could say she walked like a cat. She sat next to him but he barely felt it as every move she made was so slow and delicate. She tilted her head a little and locked her eyes on his. The long staring in silence made him a little anxious, but he waited for whatever she was going to do.

Midoriya… I know"

She said simply.

"You… know? What exactly?"

"About you. You and your mother, that is"

The moment he heard that, his body froze in place. No way, it can't be happening.

"Oh, and there's Bakugo's mother too, right?"

His heartbeats when from relaxed and steady to frantic in mere seconds, he could feel sweat forming on his forehead and his lungs were starting to ache for a greater air intake. He was panicking.

" _Calm down, Izuku, just think clearly. There's no way Mandalay would know, she must be talking about something else. She has to"_

"Umm, I don't get it, Mandalay-san. If you could explain-"

"I know what you're thinking. She must be talking about something else, there's no way she would know, but I do, and I'm talking about exactly what you're thinking"

His eyes widened in surprise but he managed to stay under control, at least for now.

" _I thought that her Quirk was one-way telepathy"_

"Yes, I only have one-way telepathy, but after some time you learn to read people. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your, how should I call that, complicated situation with your mom and childhood friend's mom"

He didn't know where to look at or what to say. How did she find out about it? When, and why she brought that up? Well, whatever the reasons were, he was innocent until she proved the opposite, so he decided to play dumb.

"M-Mandalay-san, I think you got something wrong. I don't know what you're talking about but if it involves me and Kacchan we can simply sort this out with a fight or-"

"Don't even try to fake it, young man, I saw you and these two ladies getting very, very intimate a week ago. Seriously, when you told me about that problem you had to solve, I thought it was Bakugo again. Turns out you had to decide which woman would you choose. I got really surprised"

He was speechless. How did things end like this? It was supposed to be a secret.

"How… how did you learn about that?"

She got closer to him, leaning on his shoulder. Midoriya looked around nervously, avoiding the woman at all costs.

"After we had that talk I followed you. I thought that maybe the villain could attack you or something like that. You know, you draw a lot of attention, Midoriya…"

"R-really? I never noticed"

"Yes, but mainly the attention of the opposite sex. That night I ended following you to your house out of curiosity. Being a cat-themed hero I should know better, I know, but I decided to have a closer look, just to be sure, and what a surprise I found" She rested one hand over his leg, he moved it but she kept reaching for it. "I guess there's more to you than the eyes can see~"

The reddish-brown haired woman then slid one arm around him while with the other she felt the muscles of his legs, then his hardened abs and broad chest. Her brown eyes never left his face.

"Mandalay-san, I… I don't know what to say. I… it is really complicated, you see, when I got back home to take care of my mom, I-"

"Shhhh" She silenced him placing a gloveless finger on his lips. "It's okay, I don't want to know it that bad, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want"

"Then… why bring that up? You said you wouldn't tell anyone"

Mandalay put one leg over his, then sat on his lap, nuzzling her head under his chin.

"I have been thinking, Midoriya, and… I want to have a child with you~"

And Midoriya thought he couldn't tense up even more.

"A-A-A CHILD?!"

"Shhh, keep it low. We don't want your friend in the next room getting the wrong ideas~"

"Ma-Mandalay-san, you can't be serious"

"I'm more serious than you think. I got curious about you… and what you can do on a bed, that is~"

Midoriya finally felt his body was responding to his commands and he tried to get up, but the woman on his lap pushed herself against his chest, making him fall with his backs on the bed and her over him. She pinned his wrists down and hovered above him, her eyes never leaving his face. She leaned closer and actually gave Midoriya a lick, from under his chin to his cheeks, which obviously left him lost at words or any reaction at all.

"Meow~" She purred, then giggled lightly. "Don't be so nervous, I want both of us to have a good time"

Mandalay was going to give him another playful lick but he moved his face away and pushed her away slightly.

"...We can't"

"Huh? Why not?"

He hesitated for a moment but looked back at her eyes, the first time since she got into his room.

"My… my Mom and Auntie, they would be sad if they knew about this"

"They don't have to know. What the eyes don't see... right?"

"But I would know. ~sigh~ Why would you want to, you know, do it with me?"

She took a moment to think about it before answering him.

"There are lots of reasons, actually. You're no doubt a stunning and handsome young man, full of energy and apparently talented on the bed~" She said without a drop of shame, which made Midoriya wonder if she only saw him in that way. What if besides Inko and Mitsuki, he was just that to other women? "and there's so much more like I said before. You're smart, brave, sincere and so caring. And with that older body, you look so mature and reliable, I can't help but feel safe being near you"

Now, he wasn't expecting an answer like this, neither he expected Mandalay to lay on his chest. She was purring, he could feel the light vibrations. Midoriya simply watched as the pro hero made herself comfortable there, like a cat getting ready to take a nap. But no matter how cute she looked right now, there were some things that just couldn't be ignored, and one of them was her huge breasts pressing against his body, and her toned thighs that he felt rubbing on his crotch.

"I'm, umm, flattered that you think of me like this, but… I can't raise a child, Mandalay-san"

"Shino"

"Eh?"

"Sosaki Shino, but I would be happy if you used my first name, Midoriya. That said, can I call you by your first name too?"

"I g-guess so…?"

"So let's try it. Would you be the father of my kids, Izuku?~"

"Mandalay-san, I-" She lightly pinched his cheek. "Shino… san. I can't do that"

"Why not? You already had sex with your own mother and the mother of your childhood friend, apparently more than one time. It's much more common to do it with me, don't you think?"

"Yes, probably, but..."

"You love them, is that it?"

He didn't answer with words, instead looking away ashamed. Shino raised a bit and cupped his cheeks in one hand, gently bringing him to look at her face.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's wrong or that you can't. I won't judge, after all, just look at what I am asking you" She showed him a small smile.

"You… don't think I'm crazy or something?"

"No, I don't. I think your case is… different. and what's more important, it doesn't change the way I feel for you. Not a single bit"

"Do you really want me to be… the father of your kids, Shino-san?"

"Yes. Since I saw you taking care of Kota and eventually saving him I knew you were special. And the way you took care of Eri… my heart fluttered when I saw you two together, the way she held on you like her life depended on it… I'm sure you would be an awesome dad, and definitely the one I want for my kids"

"Shino-san… even if you look at me like that, I'm still just a teen in the first year of high school. And I'm much younger than you. It would cause you lots of problems"

Shino gently combed his hair with her hand.

"That's another thing I like about you. You always put the others ahead of yourself, though sometimes you go too far. I don't care about what society can say, and I'm sure your two lovers feel the same. They would probably face the entire world if needed, just to be with you, and I'm willing to do the same"

This made Izuku think for a moment. She was right on that point.

"Izuku, it might sound a bit selfish but..." She got closer to his face, her eyelids half closed, her gaze still locked on his emerald green eyes. Her hands traveled down his arms, entwining with his rough and scarred hands. "can't you open a tiny space in your heart and... love me? Just a little bit?"

Her face was millimeters away from his, her hot breath gently caressing his red cheeks. His heart was pounding fast inside his chest, so much that he thought it would blow up. Her heart also beat fast, almost synchronizing with him. Her soft lips brushed on his, and she felt a tingling sensation run down her spine, something she never felt before. That gave her enough courage to finally cross the line and kiss him. Shino slowly went from a soft peck to a deeper kiss, then tilted her head slightly to get a better angle. Her tongue slowly pushed and broke through his lips, allowing her to savor the taste of the emerald teen under her. Seriously, she was enjoying it way more than she thought she would, and it was just a kiss. Maybe it was the feeling of pressing herself against his hardened muscles, the sweet scent of cinnamon and mint, his soft lips that didn't know how to react to her advances, probably the sum of it all and much more. This boy was just too precious for her to let him go somewhere else.

The more she kissed him, the more her smile widened, until she felt the need to breathe, reluctantly parting their lips and leaving behind a thin bridge. Shino stared into his eyes, lost in his shiny green pools that she found so endearing. Still a little short of breath, she let go of his hands and explored his body, finding the hem of his shorts and sliding her slender fingers inside it, which prompted an instinct reaction from him, holding her wrist. Izuku didn't let her go further but didn't make her retreat either.

" _You can't love me enough for that?"_ He heard her voice inside his head.

"Shino-san, I…"

" _Do you hate me?"_

"What? No, of course not"

" _Do you love me?"_

"I… I wouldn't say love, but…"

" _Izuku, right now your body is more honest than you~"_ He held back a moan as Shino teased him with her tights.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Shino-san"

" _I know, doesn't it makes thing even more interesting? Still, even if we shouldn't do it, we definitely could. You're already hard and I'm so, so hot~"_

The reddish-brown haired woman used every part of her body that she could to rub against him and nuzzled her head under his chin, purring in content.

"Sh-Shino-san…?"

" _I love to cuddle like this. Don't you think I look more like a cat?~"_

"Yeah… pretty much…"

" _Izuku~ This kitty is in heat~ Won't you help me with my hot and wet pussy?~"_

The temptation. Izuku wouldn't lie to himself, having this beautiful woman all over him and practically begging him to take her was a serious test, one he was completely unprepared for. When he returned to the dorms, his mom and auntie repeated time and time again that he should keep an eye open for suspicious advances from his female classmates, and each time he said it would never happen. Everyone was so busy with the hero course that no one seriously thought about it, at least on his mind. Still, Izuku tried to be more perceptive of the girls around him, not that he expected them to act like other women that tried to make a move on him. They knew him and they were aware this was a temporary situation, nothing to worry about too much. So yeah, he didn't expect, for a single moment, that he would be in that compromising situation with a pro hero from Mandalay's caliber. He didn't expect to be in that situation at all.

She was soft to the touch, though he forced himself to keep his hands down all the time. Having her body against his wasn't the same feeling of his Mom's, but it wasn't the slender body of Mitsuki either, probably something in the middle, with strong muscles under her smooth skin. He wondered what would exactly be the sensation of holding her on his arms, feel her arms wrapping around his neck, her round breasts on his hands and-

" _Stop! Bad Izuku! I have to focus on… something… else…"_ He said to himself, but Shino sat on his lap and seductively took off her top, exposing her bosom behind a pink sports bra. She let the golden round rattle on her neck though, hitting it with her hands in cat paws.

"Nyaa~ Izuku, will you play with this kitty~"

He never was too into Neko Girls, having heroes as his main interest, but looking at her now Izuku thought with himself that it was a taste he could definitely get behind.

"I… I mean, we sh- we better stop here…"

She tilted her head playfully and bent over, looking at his face but being dangerously close to his private parts.

" _Do I sense hesitation in you?~"_

"N-no, I'm not hesitating"

" _So tell me to stop, otherwise I'll keep going"_

Shino put both hands on the bulge under his shorts and started to rub it as if she was a cat playing with a toy. Izuku held his breath, he really wanted to say it, but h also didn't want her to stop. Her hands held at the hem of his shorts again, her half-closed eyelids looking at him seductively. She pulled it down inch by inch along with his underwear, until his hard member showed off in front of her. She laughed lightly as Izuku got a tone of red on his cheeks that shouldn't be humanly possible. Shino did as she said and kept going on, wrapping her slender fingers around his dick, on by one, and started to jerk him off, slowly at first, then picking a good pace that made Izuku shudder at her touch. He felt guilty for enjoying this so much, after all that was what he, Inko and Mitsuki did together, it was their special thing, even if in a twisted way. But damn, it felt good and Shino was doing an amazing job.

" _You don't have to feel guilty, Izuku. If it makes you feel better, think it is your dear Mom or miss Bakugo. I don't mind, really"_

How could she read him so easily? Anyway, after a little while, Shino took another step further, taking the tip of his cock in her mouth. She made slow circles with her tongue and kissed it, then licked from the tip to the base, as slow and provoking as she could. One move of her free hand and her bra was gone, tossed on the floor together with her top. She wrapped his manhood in her breasts and moved them up and down, sucking the tip of his dick again.

" _How do you like them, Izuku? Are they soft enough? Or do you prefer firm breasts? Do you want to touch them?"_ Hearing her voice inside his head while she sucked him, moaning and making these wet noises… damn, if she wanted to drive him crazy she was doing it incredibly well.

Izuku tried to subdue his urges. Even if Shino was beautiful, sexy, and made him feel so good, he had to resist. He couldn't bring himself to like this because of the two other women in his life. He tried to imagine them in her place, a terrible idea because Izuku only got more turned on. Then he tried to imagine what they would say if they saw this, hoping that their disapproval faces would bring his biological functions to a halt. He had no such luck.

"Sorry, Mom… Auntie… this feels… so good~" He thought within himself.

" _I'm glad you like it~"_ Not exactly within himself.

"Did I- hah~ say that out loud? ah~"

" _Yes, and I'm happy to hear it. Now I want to make you feel even better~"_

Before he could process her words, Shino shoved his entire length inside her mouth, deep throating him faster and faster while her tongue ran around his manhood. Izuku hissed, holding back his moans. He wanted to stop her but he didn't want her to stop now.

" _Do you like it, Izuku? Do you like shoving your huge dick deep inside my mouth? I have never tried with a true dick before, I'm loving it~ Gosh, it's so big and thick, and hot~ I think I'll get addicted to your dick by just sucking you~ Are you going to cum soon? I want to give you the best service, so you can cum inside of you want. I won't let a single drop escape~"_

Moving on instinct, Izuku held on the back of her head and thrust his hips, going balls deep in her mouth and throat. Shino gagged a bit because of the sudden move but just as quickly let him take control of her, locking her eyes on his again. In the last moment, before reaching his limit, Izuku looked down at her and then he came, holding her head down on his crotch. Shino felt a huge wave of hot and thick cum flow straight into her throat and mouth, feeling it get full. As she stated, she didn't let a single drop go to waste, swallowing everything he let out and licking the remainings on his still hard dick. While Izuku recovered his breath, eyes closed, Shino savored the taste of her newfound lover.

" _Your cum is delicious, Izuku~ It's so thick and you came so much. This kitty loves to drink your milk~ Will you give me more of your yummy milk, Izuku~"_ Shino talked on his head while she voiced meows, posing with her hands in paws.

Izuku didn't answer, not because he was tired or something, but because he simply didn't know anymore. Every time he had sex with Inko and Mitsuki was amazing, and this time wasn't any different, except that he was with Shino now.

She didn't wait much and proceeded to take off her boots, skirt, and panties. She reached forward and cupped his cheeks again, bringing Izuku to look at her naked form. She lifted her arms above her head, stretching like a cat and giving the boy under her a full view of her body, from her chest to her toned abs, her smooth looking tights and then her special place, soaking wet and dripping in anticipation. She brought one hand there and made small circles, making sure that her moans were heard only by him, then opened a bit with her fingers while cupping her breasts. She was giving him a small show before the main event.

" _I'm going all the way to the end. If you want to stop you better say it now, Izuku~"_ Shino said.

He had to stop. Izuku really wanted to say no to her. He wanted but he didn't. Who he was trying to fool? Sosaki Shino, Mandalay, a gorgeous woman and pro hero, completely naked sitting on his lap and all wet for him. It never crossed his mind before but that might be the dream of countless teens at his age, and here he was playing the game of guilty in a weak attempt to make her stop. He barely tried to stop her and the reason was clear, he wanted it too. Okay, Izuku truly felt bad because it was kind of cheating on his Mom and Mitsuki, but he was in a crazy situation from the very beginning. He was wrong since that day when he had sex with his Mom, even worse when he did it with Mitsuki, and for a moment he thought fucking the two of them at the same time was rock bottom. Guess he could still sink a little bit further into this craziness. So, Izuku did what he did before and worked all those times: just ignore any sane part of him that might want to complain or argue about it.

Shino rubbed her wet slit on his hard dick, teasing him with a smile in her face, then got ready to take it inside her. What she didn't expect was the green teen holding her waist. His eyes met with hers and she noticed a change, he wasn't hesitating, rather he accepted he wanted to do it, and that made her heart flutter again. He wanted her. Even if for just a night, he desired her. The long waiting came to an end as she slowly lowered her hips, feeling the tip of his dick parting her folds. Inch by inch she felt him penetrating her, eventually finding a certain barrier that didn't last much. Shino bit her inner lip to muffle her whimpers and sobs that quickly turned into moans. By the time she reached the base of his dick, Shino was panting a bit.

"Shino-san… could it be that you are… that you were…"

"A virgin? Yes ~pant~ this is my- hah~ first time ~huff~ Until now I just- hah~ had fun with myself if you get me~"

"Oh, I see…" It was a little embarrassing, having to take the lead when you're the younger one. Shino put a hand over her mouth and looked away, faking shyness.

"Please be gentle~"

Izuku simply nodded, then lifted her a bit and moved his hips. She closed her eyes as she felt him moving inside her. Shino wasn't exactly proud of the small collection of… replacements she had. There was one time Kota almost found one of the damn fake things. Explaining this to him would surely cause some trauma. But this? Oh, what she was feeling now couldn't be compared to anything she has done all by herself. She was still getting used to his impressive size and his cock was so hot she thought she would burn, but it was just so good that she couldn't think of anything else.

The reddish-brown haired woman leaned her hands on his chest, relishing the sensation of Izuku's dick widening her inner walls, reaching deep inside her, hitting sensitive spots she wasn't aware of until then. Somewhere within herself, she was a little afraid, being her first time and all. She always heard that men were harsh and didn't worry too much about how their partners felt but even if it was true, Izuku was an exception. She asked for him to be gentle and so he did, moving at a slow but steady pace, holding her up by her waist, sliding his dick out and leaving only the tip, just to go deep inside her again, and each time she moaned and purred.

Under the naked beauty, Izuku took a moment to admire her, paying attention to every detail about her. The way her face looked cute with the red whiskers drawn on her cheeks. Her round breasts that looked firm and bounced every time he thrust into her. Her slender waist that contrasted with her curvy hips and smooth tights. He would die happy between them, for sure. And the feeling of her pussy wrapping around him, sucking his dick inside her, it was amazing. Maybe it was because she was a virgin, but it felt much tighter than he was used to, which made it harder for him to not cum already.

She stared at him with half-closed eyelids and a silly smile crossing her lips. Shino looked like she was drunk, inebriated by the sheer pleasure Izuku was giving her. She wanted more of him, she wanted to have him all for herself, even if she knew that wouldn't happen. So she reached for his shirt and took it off, admiring his broad chest and solid abs, his strong arms, everything. Absolutely everything in him looked perfect to her.

The older woman leaned closer to kiss him again, moaning inside his mouth and feeling his body with her hands. Izuku made circles over her ass, squeezing her cheeks a little now and then, making her let out louder moans. While she brushed his green hair with her hands, he sucked her mounds, nibbling and flicking her nipples with his tongue. She wanted to let everything out, moan and shout his name as loud as she could, but right now they had to keep quiet, though Izuku made this an almost impossible mission for her.

" _Izuku, you're amazing~ I feel so happy for giving my first time to you. I want you so much! More! Fuck me more, Izuku. You can bang me the entire night, I don't care, just make me yours!"_

In the heat of the moment, Izuku really forgot about everything else, turning all his attention to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he hit harder and moved faster, making Shino's body shake with each thrust. He was still taking care not to hurt her, but Izuku showed a little of his wild side to her, and Shino loved it too. Before letting out a scream that would definitely draw the attention of the entire dorms, she locked her lips on his and he gave one more thrust, going as deep as he could inside her. Izuku and Shino came at the same time, this being the most intense orgasm she felt in her entire life. Her hips jerked a few times as she felt his hot seed filling her pussy and she held tight on him, pressing her body against his as much as she could. Her walls clamped around his cock, milking every drop of cum Izuku had and her muffled moans reverberated on his mouth.

Shino felt her mind get all fuzzy and she couldn't think straight for a brief moment, so she remained like that, hugging him and savoring the feel of his dick still inside her, while she took her breath. Izuku waited for her, actually brushing her hair with one hand and rubbing circles in her lower backs with the other.

"Izuku… that was… simply amazing"

"I... I feel the same, Shino-san"

She noticed the change in his voice, he wasn't completely happy.

"You think we shouldn't have done this?" She asked, truly concerned that she brought problems to the emerald boy.

"That's not it, not all of it. ~sigh~ We just had sex and I'm thinking about my Mom and Auntie Mitsuki"

"And this is a problem?"

"It's not nice when I'm here with you"

She let out a soft laugh.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. In fact, it would be strange if you simply forgot about them, and that's because you love them" She closed her eyes. "I just wish you could love me like that too"

Getting up, Shino let out a gasp as she felt his dick sliding out of her with a faint pop.

"I guess I should be going now, I don't want to cause you troubles with your friends and-"

"Wait"

Izuku held her hand when she was about to get off him. He looked a little nervous, probably running an internal conflict dialog on his head.

"You don't owe me anything. I did it all by myself and-"

"I t-think… w-when someone tells you about her feelings, umm, I feel the need to answer them properly. So, if you don't mind it being just a bit… I might have some space in my heart for you, Shino-san"

He wasn't sure about what he just said but he had to tell her, but she opened her heart for him and expressed these feelings with more than words. It wasn't a thing out of guilty of pity, he really was touched by her sincere words and actions. Deep down Izuku still had that negative image of himself, and the way she said what she loved about him was so surprising and endearing that he started to wonder if he could return her feelings. It wasn't a need to be praised or something like that, she truly saw what was best in him, like his Mom always did. If she cared so much about him, to the point of ignoring her desires for the sake of him, it was clearly more than lust. Shino wasn't after him just for a night of fun or because of his good looks, unlike many women that made a move on him during all this time with a grown-up body. He couldn't ignore that.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Izuku. I told you I'm fine even if you don't feel the same way I feel for you" The pro hero said, forcing a smile though her voice betrayed it. She was doing her best to hold back the tears and sobs.

"Yeah, I can't say I feel the same for you, Shino-san, at least for now. But... I do want to say that one day. So, if it isn't too selfish of me… I love you, just a bit"

She brought her hands to cover her mouth. Small droplets formed on the corners of her eyes, but they weren't a bad thing. And here she thought she couldn't feel happier after having sex with him.

"Oh my god, I love you so much, Izuku!" She said, forgetting that they were supposed to be silent here, and pulled the emerald boy into another tight hug, kissing him again shortly after.

Izuku was a little lost with her reaction but quickly shrugged it off, getting more into the kiss himself. Her heart was skipping beats and she felt jolts wherever he touched her.

" _This must be true happiness"_ She thought to herself.

Now as lovers, the heat between them increased again. Izuku deepened the kiss, pushing her back into the bed. Now on top of her, Shino noticed just how big Izuku was. Sure, Yawara was taller and more muscular, but considering Izuku would grow from that relatively skinny boy to this strong man towering her was impressive. To her, all of his sizes were impressive, and for a moment she entertained the thought of having sex with him on his sixteen years old form, absolutely sure she would love it anyways.

"What's so funny?" He saw the small tilt upwards in the corners of her mouth.

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Should I be worried about it?" He asked playfully.

"No dear, the only thing you have worry about is fucking me. Nyan, this kitty wants more attention~ Will you play with this pussy?~"

"You don't have to ask twice~"

Izuku held under her thighs and lifted her hips, shoving his dick inside her again. He leaned forward to kiss her again, cupping her breasts with his hands while he moved his hips. Shino felt his thick cock going deep inside her cunt, hitting her womb and her sweet spots time and time again, something she would never get tired of.

" _Oh my- fuck~ Izuku, your dick is so thick… so big… it's stretching me, molding my pussy just for you~ I want more, Izuku~"_

His answer was to speed up, slamming his groin against hers. He spread her legs and put them almost over her head, banging Shino nonstop, her muffled moans echoing into his mouth. Then, in the middle of this heated moment, there was a knock on the door, almost making both of them yelp.

"Midoriya, dinner is ready. Won't you come down to eat?" It was Yaoyorozu. Damn girl, a perfect time to show up.

"I, uh, I'm a little- _fuck~_ I-I don't feel hungry right now, you guys can- _hah~_ eat without me. Don't worry about it"

"Umm, is everything alright? You seem a little short of breath" The black haired girl turned the knob carefully but noticed the door was locked. Weird, he usually let it open.

"Ah, I'm just, uhh"

" _Mmmm~ Working out"_

"Yeah, working out! _~huff~_ I didn't have much time earlier"

There was a moment of silence before she answered.

"Oh, I see. Just don't overdo it, okay? Exercising is important, but so is eating properly as resting well"

"Sure! Don't worry"

"I'll save a plate for you"

"Okay, t-thanks!"

The couple remained tense for another minute but kept fucking nonetheless.

" _Your friends really- mmmm~ care about you"_

"Y-yeah, we help each other- hah~ a lot"

" _This is- ooh, fuck! really nice. So, do you have a crush on one of the girls?- aaah yes!"_

"A c-c-crush?! I don't know, I- aah! so tight~ I'm not sure"

" _You should think about it. I love you but- mmmm, harder~ you should look for s-someone at your age- oh fuck, yes! Yes! Just like this! Fuck my tight pussy, Izuku!"_

Shino held on his neck with her arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and feeling his cock burying into the depths of her wet hole. Izuku felt her walls tightening around him again, bringing him to his limit.

"I'm going to cum, Shino!" He whisper shouted.

Shino herself didn't last longer, reaching another orgasm at the same time. She had to bite the nook of his crane to prevent her screams from being audible to the whole building. Her nails sank lightly on his backs, leaving red thin claw marks.

" _Aaah! Aaah! Yes~ your hot and thick cock is so deep inside me… I can feel your thick cum filling my womb, there's so much! Ooooh, Izuku~ Izuku!"_

After one last thrust, Shino arched her backs a little, then fell limply on the bed, arms widespread and eyes rolled up, a silly smile crossing her lips, a strong hue of red in her face and her breathing irregular. Izuku, also catching his breath and red-faced, looked at the woman lying under him, some strands of her reddish-brown hair framing her face. He moved the bang in the middle to plant a kiss on her forehead, then slowly slid out of her cum-filled pussy, earning a few more moans as he did so. One thing that always amazed and worried him a bit was that sometimes they would stay like this after he fucked them. Mitsuki told him the name for it was ahegao, but a little part of Izuku always worried if they were really fine with that.

" _If you make a girl like this, trust me, you just gave her an awesome fucking"_ The blonde's words replayed on his head as he released her legs and laid her on the bed.

So it was safe to say Shino had an incredible first time, right? How should he feel about it? Proud? Not that the heat subdued he thought about it more clearly. That was still cheating on his Mom and Auntie, but their relationship was already messed up, to begin with, so was it that worse? Honestly, Shino had a point when she said it wasn't that bad, there was no blood relation and she wasn't the mother of his childhood friend and current rival. Despite the age difference, there wasn't really a problem here. Except, maybe, for Shino wanting to have a kid with him. That could be a problem, mostly because he just had raw sex with her and both they knew just how deep he went. Both Inko and Mitsuki assured him that they were on birth control, especially Inko, but what now? What if from three months from today the pro hero appeared with a noticeable curve in her belly and said: 'Izuku, you will be a daddy'?

How in the world would he find a part-time job that paid enough to keep her at a stable situation and raise a kid? Heck, he didn't have a single idea of how to raise a kid. What about school? The punishments that could fall on him, and even if there wasn't any, the looks of disapproval from his friends. Would All Might be disappointed with him? Wait, maybe it could be different. Even if almost impossible, the girls could actually like to play with the baby. He was sure Hagakure would love to see the cutie pie. Hmmm, how would a baby of him and Shino look like? If it was a girl, she could have her hair and his eyes, or maybe brown messy mop and freckles, and if it was a boy… oh, more important, his Quirk! Well, there wasn't really much to think here, she would definitely inherit Shino's telepathy. But what if he had some traces of his parents' Quirks? She could breathe fire, attract objects, maybe have a Quirk fusion and develop pyrokinesis. Oh, it would be so cool if the cross between fire breath and telepathy mutated into psionic powers, but he would need to teach her to not read everyone's mind, not cheat on tests, don't levitate her friends and definitely not give them headaches with psychic wave attacks.

"Huh, so you fancy a daughter better?"

Izuku froze in his line of thought. He was mumbling again, wasn't he?

"Yes, and it was so cute and adorable that I just couldn't stop you" Shino ran a hand on his green locks and brought him closer, burying his face in her valley. "I'm really touched and happy that you went so far thinking about having a kid with me, but you don't need to worry, I'm not crazy to make you go through this while you're still training to be a hero"

"So, you don't want a kid with me?"

"Oh no, after what I heard I definitely want to have your kids" This made him tense up. "But I can wait for a little, after all, I still have to conquer more than just a tiny space in your heart~ Then we can have our beautiful children" He couldn't resist that sincere smile she held.

"Ummm, Shino-san, were you serious when you suggested I should find someone at my age?"

"Why, yes. You can't live forever with older ladies like me and your Mom. Well, there are some other implications in that case, but you know what I'm saying"

"But… wouldn't that make you sad?"

"Probably. But I know it wouldn't work so well"

"I… I don't want that. I don't want you to be sad, Shino, neither Mom and Auntie"

"~sigh~ I know, my cutie pie, and that's why you're so precious. I don't know them that well but… I'm sure your Mom and Auntie know that too, and if they feel the same way I feel, what they want the most if your happiness"

"I really wanted to be the source of your happiness too"

"And you are. You gave me amazing memories to hold dear, and for them too. Though I have to admit that I want at least one kid, Izuku, whether or not you assume her~"

The emerald boy swallowed dry. Her tone of voice was a playful one, yet he could sense she was talking really serious about it.

"I just hope you don't find your special someone so soon. Meow, this kitty can be selfish and greedy sometimes, you know~"

"I-I don't think I'll meet this person so soon anyway…" He was a little nervous, he wouldn't lie.

"So will you play with this kitty when she feels needy, nyan?~"

"Yes, I will… we just have to… think of a better place, probably…"

"Really, nyan?~ You will play with his pussy any time, nyan?~"

"S-sure! I mean, whenever I can…"

"Really, nyan?~"

"Yes…?"

"... Even if it makes your Mommy and Auntie mad, nyan?~"

"I, umm... well, you see… the thing is… I… don't know…?"

She let out a soft giggle, then purred seductively.

"Meow~ you should present me to them. If they decided to share you, maybe I should just tell them how I feel. You could have the triple of the fun, nya~"

The image of him, his Mom, Mitsuki and the pro hero on the same bed crossed his mind. If they didn't kill each other, just what could they do to him? Maybe he wasn't prepared for that yet, still…

"You're having lewd thoughts, aren't you?~"

"Yes" He answered without hesitation.

She giggled again. Shino absolutely loved him.

Getting up from the bed, Shino looked around for a moment, not caring a single bit with walking around his room completely naked.

"Can you lend me a towel?"

"Sure, they are inside the small closet"

He let his body fall on the bed while he heard the sound of the shower. She didn't close the door.

" _Izuku, do you want to shower with me?"_

He got up in an instant.

Once inside the shower, what he expected happened and they started to make out under the how water.

"Seriously, you women just don't get tired" He said playfully, having his arms around her waist and his hands on her ass.

"For you, I'm never tired. I can't have enough of my cute and sexy boy~"

"Cute and sexy… isn't that a weird combination?"

"Well, yes, but you make it work perfectly. I really envy the girl that will have you all to herself. That is if you decide to settle with just one~"

"C-come on, Shino-san. I wouldn't form an h-harem or s-something like that…"

"You could do it if you wanted~"

"Right. As if I was in some weird fanfiction..."

Are you implying something, mister break-my-arms?

"You do realize this is a small harem, right? It doesn't have to be huge, just three or four women you really love. Oh, I know, I'm going to call Ryuko"

"Please don't. I don't have anything against Pixie Bob but I don't think I can handle all of you"

"I believe in you. Just give her a chance, she's so lonely… and horny. She had been stealing my toys for months now and-"

"Aaah, too much information"

"Just kidding, silly. But, if you ever feel interested… Until then I'll secretly brag about it~"

They shared another kiss before Shino broke it, taking a step back.

"Ne, Izuku"

"What?"

She opened her legs a little and opened her slit with her fingers, then a huge amount of thick cum poured out. She took some of it with her other fingers and licked them, making a seductive face and staring at the teen stunned with the scene.

"It is all yours~ This pussy loves to have your thick delicious milk~"

Though he got hard again in an instant, Shino somehow resisted her desire and lust, finishing the bath.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Yeah! She did it! They did it! I did it!**

 **Now wait up, Mandalay got to confess to Izuku, they had sex, and I added her to the fic, that's it. Boi, I guess she was being awaited just like Himiko back at my other fic. So, what do you think? Will our redhead cat hero pass the trial of the possessive jealous duo known as Inko and Mitsuki? How can this work out since Izuku is back at U.A? Let's see in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	12. Meet The Parents

**Hello to you all dear readers, and welcome to another chapter of this beautiful madness. Damn, I swear** **『** **Freek'n You** **』** **is the main theme of my two fics and I can't stop listening to it while writing this. Anyway, let's follow our precious emerald child and his warm-blooded lovers.**

 **Meet The Parents**

When Izuku woke up groggily in the next morning, it took him some time until the memories of last night flushed back as his brain initiated computer style. Out of reflex, he checked under his blankets searching for any guests, sighing in relief as he found none. Not that he wouldn't like to wake up with a gorgeous woman, probably naked, by his side, but he wasn't at home anymore. Speaking of home, he reached for his phone and saw seven unread messages from his Mom and Auntie. He totally forgot about texting them once he arrived. Looking at the time, he still had a few minutes before his usual wake up time, so Izuku got up and headed to the shower. Just being in there reminded him of the heathen moments spent with the reddish-brown haired woman.

"Yep, cold shower"

The emerald boy would later have to think about how to explain to the two ladies back at his home that he had sex with another woman, that also happened to be a pro-hero and quite older than him. The age part wasn't the most critical point but still…

Meanwhile, walking through the streets clad in civilian clothes, a dark red sweater with the tall neck rolled up and plain gray pants, the said pro hero made her way to her objective. She held a small smile as she approached the apartment, having memorized the location just seeing it once. She wished that the green teen would be there too, just so she could watch his reaction to what she was about to do. Sosaki Shino was a responsible woman, she had to do these kinds of things in the proper way.

Climbing the stairs of the small building, she found the door she looked for and knocked a few times, waiting patiently with her hands behind her back. It passed a minute or two in silence before footsteps were heard from the other side, getting closer to the door. A few locks were open and the wooden door slowly opened to almost the half, allowing a blonde head to poke out. Judging by the faint bags under her eyes, this woman didn't have much quality sleep last night or wasn't used to wake up so early in the morning. Her half-open ruby red eyes checked the person standing there from bottom to top, then her face gained a look of annoyance that resembled Sosaki a lot of a certain explosive teen. The drowsy woman took another minute staring in silence before saying in a monotone voice.

"We ain't buying it, whatever it is" And proceeded to close the door.

Sosaki simply knocked on the door again and waited. This time door opened fully, revealing the woman using a white top with a heart on it and light blue shorts that showed a lot of her tights. She looked more annoyed.

"Are you deaf or stupid? We ain't buying anything"

The reddish-brown haired woman showed a kind smile.

"Good choice, there are lots of schemes out there. But that's not why I came here for"

The blonde leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest, a suspicious look plastered on her face.

"Then, what do you want? I don't really live here but if you're looking for someone-"

"Precisely, I want to talk with miss Midoriya Inko. Is she available?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow, shooting a glance behind her quickly, then looked at the surprise guest from head to toe again.

"You don't look like someone from her husband's enterprise neither from the police, so I have to say no" She squinted her eyes at Sosaki.

"Oh, it must be my clothes. Maybe this will help" Sosaki then made her trademark pose. "Wild Wild Pussycats, Mandalay, at your service!"

"P-Pussycats? The pro hero group?!"

"Exactly, but since I'm not here on duty, I decided to use a more casual attire. Cat paws, tail and skirt usually draw a lot of attention when you're not in Akihabara"

The blonde just stood there in shock for a moment, then apparently something clicked inside her mind.

"Wait up, does it have something to do with Izuku?" Mitsuki's answer was a small nod and a smile. "... Come in, I'm going to call her. Inko, you have a guest"

Sosaki followed the blonde with flawless skin inside the small apartment. As she made her way I to the living room, she noticed the many portraits showing the known face of the emerald boy on his early days, almost always accompanied by a woman with long hair in the same tone of his green locks. That put a kind smile in her face.

In a few minutes, the blonde returned, now changed into a yellow v-neck shirt and blue jeans.

"She's coming now, so I'll make my leave now"

"Oh, I believe it would be of your interest to hear about this too"

"Hah? Why? It's about her son, not mine"

"Trust me, having the two of you together is actually much better"

She looked suspiciously at the guest again, then took a seat on the couch facing Sosaki, legs crossed and one finger tapping on her knee. Soon the green haired woman emerged from the hallway, also looking a little tired. She covered her mouth as she yawned, then turned to the guest, stopping for a moment. She looked… familiar.

"Sorry for keep you waiting, do you accept some coffee?"

"If it won't trouble you"

"By no means, excuse me for a moment" Inko went to the kitchen and came back with three cups, passing one to Mitsuki and another to the reddish-brown haired woman. After taking a sip of the hot drink, which seemed to drag her out of her sleepy state, she looked again to her guest. "So, what brings you here, miss…"

"Sosaki Shino. I came here today to talk about a rather delicate matter involving your son, Midoriya Izuku"

"Sosaki-san, then. Did something happen to him? He just returned to U.A dorms" Her voice didn't match the worry that quickly filled her eyes. A glance to the side and Sosaki found a similar reaction from Mitsuki.

"Worry not, Midoriya-san, your son is completely safe and sound. This is… a more particular case"

That got Inko really interested.

"Particular? He didn't get in trouble with his classmates or something like that, did he?"

"Oh no, it doesn't involve any of his classmates, luckily. But it involves me"

The two women looked at her with inquiring and confused looks. Sosaki took a long sip of her coffee and looked at the two with the most serene face she could make. A warm smile formed in her lips.

"You see, your son and I… we're dating"

* * *

Nothing like going back to your routine to help sort out your thoughts. The green teen was already on his morning training when he noticed a familiar silver-haired girl entering the running track. When he did another lap, he saw Eri sitting on the floor and touching her toes.

"Awake and up this early, Eri-chan?"

"Ah, Midoriya!" She got up quickly and jumped on his waist to give him a hug. "Kirishima-san said you did a lot of training so I wanted to do it too. Look, Iida-san taught me how to stretch and warm up" She said twisting her torso some times and flexing her legs while reaching the tips of her running shoes.

He also noticed how cute she looked in the light green sweatshirt and pants she had. Eri looked so lively this morning that he couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Yosh, I'm done. How many laps you do, Midoriya-san?"

Oh, this would be good to see. He put a hand under his chin.

"Hmm, I like to go easy on the mornings so… about ten laps on a light jog to warm up, then thirty fine, forty laps pushing a little further and five more laps just to slow down and finish. How does it sound to you?" He laughed internally as Eri widened her eyes and even seemed tired with each outrageous number he said.

"Don't sweat, I don't do even a third of it. This is Iida's main routine"

"Really? Thank god…" The relief in Eri's face was visible.

"Well then, how about we start with a simple walk? You go as far as you can before getting tired and we settle this as your goal"

"Yes! Let's start!" She pumped a fist up and dashed ahead of the tall teen. He simply shook his head and went after her.

" _Man, I can definitely get used to this"_

* * *

Do you know those moments where you simply forget what you were going to do or say? Well, this lapse of memory happened to Inko, or at least that was what it seemed. She missed something the woman said about Izuku. What was it? Maybe if she put it on context… nope, she couldn't think of anything that could relate 'her son' and 'dating' in the same phrase, especially if she meant he was dating her.

"Umm, sorry, I think I lost something. What were you saying about Izuku?" To Mitsuki's surprise, the green haired woman remained calm and collected, literally as if she didn't hear it, sipping her coffee with the same peaceful expression.

"I'm dating Izuku, Midoriya-san"

"PFFFFT!"

There we go, a proper reaction. Inko choked on the black liquid and coughed some times. Good thing it wasn't extremely hot. Mitsuki quickly went to her aid, fanning with her hand while Inko tried to take deep breaths. Sosaki watched the entire scene with an everlasting upturned curve on her lips. This lady reminded her of the cinnamon roll.

"What… did you say…?" Inko said, still panting a bit. She didn't know what made her heart beat faster, the sensation of choking on coffee of that cursed sentence.

"I'm dating your-"

"Ah ah ah! Stop right there, not a single word" Inko pointed a finger at Sosaki.

"Are you feeling well, Midoriya-san?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Totally fine. I just, eh he… I must be hearing things. That's it, I had too much coffee last night, I was worried about Izuku not sending me a message or call, so I tried to stay awake. I drank more than three liters, now the caffeine is getting to my head…" She said while looking around her room, constantly running a hand through her hair in a vicious manner.

"Inko, calm down, don't freak out on me now"

"I-I'm completely fine and stable Mitsuki. There's no reason to freak out, S-Sosaki-san is just trolling me. Right…? This is just a silly joke and-"

"But it is true, Midoriya-san. Since yesterday I have been dating Izuku"

If it wasn't for Mitsuki's quick reaction and reflexes, Sosaki-san would have an infuriated green haired woman glued on her neck. She held Inko on the couch by wrapping her arms around her waist, which proved to be a hard task.

"Inko, don't do anything stupid"

"I won't, Mitsuki. Let me go, please. I want to see that woman repeat it at punching distance"

The blonde looked over her green-haired friend, also not liking this stupid joke a single bit. Mitsuki herself was surprised that she was the one with self-control here.

"Look, ummm, Sosaki, this is not funny. It doesn't even make sense. Aren't you a pro-hero?"

"Yes, I am. I don't see any correlation, though. I have a serious relationship with Izuku" A sly grin made its way into her features. "We even had sex last night~ Perhaps that's the reason why he didn't remember to call you"

Remember when Mitsuki was the one with more self-control right now? Yeah, forget about it.

"You WHAT?!"

Both women got up and took heavy steps towards the pro hero, driven by blind rage. But before they could snap that pretty neck, Sosaki raised a hand, also ready to take defensive measures if necessary.

"Before you two take any action, I would like to let you know it was completely on consent. Sure, I might have provoked him a bit but I didn't force Izuku on this. Please take this in consideration for a moment"

Would you look at that, talking actually stopped the two engaged ladies. Still glaring daggers at Sosaki, Inko and Mitsuki exchanged worried glances.

"He… he wouldn't do it, right Inko?"

"O-of course not, Mitsuki. My son is better than that, he would never get laid with any random cunt"

"Actually Inko-"

"I believe I'm more than just a 'random cunt' for him. After all, he told me he's a huge fan since he was a kid"

"A fan?"

Sosaki lifted her arms to the sides, flexing them a bit, moving her wrists down, and giving a wink to the green-haired lady.

"Wild Wild Pussycats, pro hero Mandalay~"

The expression on Inko's face slowly shifted from anger to recognition and finally shock.

"Eeeh?! M-Mandalay?! H-how- why would you do that to my son?!"

"For the same reason you two did the same. Izuku is a lovely precious boy, and he is quite gifted, you know well what I'm talking about~"

"How did you- uh, what are you talking about?" Mitsuki joined Inko into the surprised state. She barely let it slip but Sosaki just implied she knew about what happened between the two women and the teen.

"There's no need to fake, I saw it myself. The relationship between you two and Izuku is far more than mother and son, or aunt in your case, Bakugo-san"

This woman was a huge problem. Not only she somehow got laid with Izuku, she knew about their secret. If she wanted, she could simply end his career as a pro hero, before it even started. So that raised the question, why didn't she do it. Mitsuki looked to the side and she sensed Inko had a similar line of thought. Glaring menacingly at the pro hero, Inko decided to ask the question.

"If you know about that, then why didn't you tell anyone already? At least I suppose you didn't tell yet"

"I didn't and I won't. The answer to that is actually quite simple. Izuku would be sad and in trouble, but I wonder if we're exaggerating. Would incest and sex with a minor weigh so much on his history...?"

"What… of course it would! No one would trust him!"

"I'm not so sure but anyway, I sense you have more questions" She kept that smile and serene eyes that simply made Inko want to flip.

"Yes, I have. Won't you be the one in trouble having… doing that to my son? You said yourself, he's still underage despite his appearance"

"Well, what the eyes don't see… I was hoping we could keep that a secret. I don't talk about the incest, you don't talk about this little age issue, everyone wins"

"You make this sound as we would just let you get near him again" Mitsuki said, instinctively clenching her fists. Such reflex once again reminded her of the explosive teen.

"That's the reason why I came here today. I want to propose a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind that ends with everyone happy. It's actually quite simple"

There was a moment of silence as Inko and Mitsuki processed everything that happened so far. Looking at each other again, they did a quick nod and sat on the couch across Sosaki. "We're listening"

"Wonderful. So you must be aware that Izuku's passive ability to draw attention, feminine attention, specifically. While we can't simply lock him away from the world if he had someone by his side that knew more about the adult world, someone to tell him when a woman is trying to make a move on him… I'm not saying he isn't capable of noticing himself, but since he's so kind, a woman with bad intentions could make use of this to have her ways with him"

"And you didn't do anything that you just said. Right…" Mitsuki looked at her suspiciously again.

"You can ask him if I forced him, but I assure you that during all the time we spent together he did what he wanted"

"Okay, whatever. And what do we gain with him having a bodyguard?" Inko asked, arms crossed and frowning at the pro hero.

"You won't have any meddlesome homewreckers after him"

"And let me guess, you volunteer to this task?"

"Why, yes. Being a pro hero, I have many ways to keep close to him"

"And that would be your part in the deal, right?" Mitsuki said.

"You're quick on the uptake, Bakugo-san. Yes, I want to spend as much time as I can with Izuku. And of course, I want you two to do the same"

That got the two women surprised.

"Why would you want that?" Inko asked incredulously.

"You may think I'm only after Izuku because of his… development, but it can't be farther from the truth. I love that boy, from the bottom of my heart, and I honestly want him to be the father of my children-"

"Like I would let that happen!"

"Calm down, Inko! ~breath in~ Not in a fucking million years!"

Sosaki let out a light laugh.

"I know, I know, that's asking a lot, but a woman can dream. I wouldn't force him into this if he didn't really want to. My point is, even if I can't spend my life with him, I want to be with him as long as I can. I'm sure you two know this feeling pretty well"

If her abilities to read people were accurate, and they usually were, Sosaki saw that the duo seemed affected by what she said so far. At least they could relate to her situation, a good start.

"You sound too charmed for someone who met him at what? Two weeks ago?" Inko seemed into a slightly less angered state but she still looked skeptical about Sosaki's feelings for her son.

"I will never know him as well as you, Midoriya-san, Bakugo-san. This is something new to me, these feelings I have for him. Through my life, I met people, good men with good intentions and that wanted to share a life with me, but deep down I knew something was still lacking. I still remember the first time I saw him at the training camp, hyped because our team would be leading it. Never before I had seen such purity behind a pair of eyes. And after he saved my nephew… I knew for sure greatness awaited for him in the future, but it was more than that. The time passed and the more I thought about it, more I realized that I wanted to be part of his future, of his life. I don't know exactly what made me fall for him since I can't tell a single thing I don't like about him… but I'm sure Izuku is the special person I didn't know I was looking for. Even if I don't get to live my life with him as I wished, I want to enjoy every second while I still can"

And after this open-hearted confession, Mitsuki and Inko remained silent. This… has turned into a complicated situation. To think a pro-hero of her caliber would fall in love with the emerald boy. Talk about charming, Izuku. The duo didn't say it but they felt a little touched as Sosaki poured some of her feelings into words. There was just so much they could relate to.

More than words, her eyes spoke volumes. Whenever she mentioned Izuku, her brown eyes would lit with a gleam that could only be described as the light of a soul burning with passion. They could also relate to that.

Inko ran a hand through her green hair, letting her head hang low. She sighed as if trying to take a hard decision.

"... You had to be so adorable, didn't you…?" There was a small smile on her lips, hidden by her lowered head.

"Sosaki-san, I'll be totally honest since you opened up to us, two strangers. I don't like it, the idea of you dating my Izuku. He's the most precious thing in the world to me, the reason for my life, and I don't want him to hang around any girl that'll just use and hurt his heart. He's still my baby in my heart, but recently I developed these… new feelings for him and it only makes me want to protect him more. I can't stand the idea of someone else doing so"

"I understand Midoriya-san. I just wanted to hear from him if he wants to share his life with me or not-"

"That said, I know I can't hold him forever. Izuku will eventually find a girl who will love him as much as I do, even more probably, and they'll live together, start a family, all that while he chases his dreams. After hearing all that you said, I won't lie, a little part of me kind of wants you to be that special person in his life. Izuku said he loved me. He also said he loved Mitsuki. If you say he did the same to you, I find it hard to not believe after all that you said, that is. So I have one request, and one request only. Promise me that you'll keep him safe. Promise that you'll protect him when I can't"

The small upturned curve in her lips grew into a wide smile for the first time since Sosaki arrived at the house. Her calm and collected face broke into one of pure joy and her eyes gleamed with tears of happiness that threatened to roll free over her cheeks.

"Damn it… I'm not like Inko here, I don't plan to say some pretty words, and I surely don't care about whatever you say. To me, actions mean much more. Then this is my request too. Prove to me, to Inko, to Izuku and to yourself that you truly love and care about him. If you break his heart or play with his feelings, I swear I'll have your head in a plate, pro hero or not"

"Y-yes, Bakugo-san. I wouldn't have it any other way" Her voice wavered a bit as she tried to hold back her tears.

"And keep the bitches away from him. He only deserves the best" Mitsuki would never admit it but she also felt like crying a bit. Surprisingly, the overlord of tears in the room was the one looking perfectly fine regarding crying fits.

* * *

"Oh… my god..." Ashido said, mouth ajar and lifting her sunglasses. "I died and went to heaven"

The other girls looked at the pinkette, currently sunbathing on a reclined beach chair. After many, many requests and high grades on extra tests, the class convinced their homeroom teacher to let them use the pool today. It was the perfect occasion, the weather was clear with a bright sun, they just finished a week of tests, they had a new super cute roommate living with them and the emerald boy was back. Speaking of him, Ashido, wearing a yellow two-piece, stared at the other side of the pool where most of the boys were, but her focus was on the green haired teen. More specifically, on his broad chest sprinkled with water drops that ran down to his ripped abs, his biceps that felt like he could toss boulders like pebbles, not to mention those columns he had for legs.

"... Has he _always_ been so… wow?"

The girls followed her gaze trying to find the source of Ashido's bewilderment.

"What do you mean by 'wow'?" Yaoyorozu, sitting on a chair next to her and using a string dark blue bikini, leaned on her elbow and stared at the same general direction. Ashido then pointed to the teen sitting on the edge of the pool. "... Wow"

"I know, right?"

The remaining girls, curious about it, got close to them, following the gaze of the two hypnotized girls. Once they laid eyes on the shining form of the ten years older emerald boy, there was a collective wow coming from the group.

"I… I guess Midoriya wouldn't stop working out, eh hehe…" Jiro said nervously, trying and failing to hide her blush.

"It never occurred to me but Midoriya is the type of guy that can be both adorably cute and super hot" Hagakure said. Judging by her tone, she was too occupied staring at him to even think about what she just said.

"He does l-look like he c-could bench press a car… not that I find it t-totally awes-some or anything!" Uraraka engaged in her tomato impression once again.

"He can bend me over any time, ribbit…"

Absolute silence took over, the mood suddenly dropping to dangerous levels.

"T-T-Tsuyu! W-where that came from?!"

The round-faced brunette pointed to her amphibious friend, the red in her face surpassing humanly possible hues. She would never say it but Uraraka entertained the thought for a second. The other girls also turned to the green haired girl in a dark green one-piece swimsuit. To that, Tsuyu simply shrugged.

"Downsides of being similar to frogs. Cold makes me sleepy and it's mating season"

"I don't… know what to say about that, but don't you think t-this is going a little too far?"

"You look at Midoriya again and tell me. What is your next line? 'it never crossed my mind'?"

"It never- erm…" Uraraka slowly silenced and recoiled into a pink ball of embarrassment that started to float away. Hagakure was quick to react and hold the brunette like a balloon.

"Ribbit, what about you? Or am I the only one considering him a possible mate?"

"You don't have to put it like that, you know…" Jiro looked away, her face coming closer to the bright red of Uraraka.

Yaoyorozu, also blushing madly, was about to say something, but a splash got the attention of the group of girls. Turning to the source of the sound, once again Midoriya was their target, but now he was on the pool. And a few steps from the border, the little silver-haired girl jumped in place. Eri then made a run to the pool and jumped in, shouting 'bomb' before splashing a lot of water around her, just to surface and be held by the emerald boy.

"Nice jump Eri. Just don't do it alone, okay?"

"Okay! I didn't even feel fear because I know you're here to catch me" Eri moved to his backs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yosh, hold on tight Eri, we're going to swim like a shark"

"Shark!"

The girls followed with their eyes as Midoriya did laps around the pool, actually going pretty fast, while Eri laughed and growled whenever they passed near someone.

"It's official, watching these two together will give me diabetes" Said the pinkette, leaning her chin in one hand.

"Ribbit. It almost makes me forget about mating season"

"Too much information but not even your bluntness can sour this sweet moment" Everyone nodded in agreement, warm smiles crossing their lips.

* * *

Sosaki fanned herself a bit. Oh my, all those years keeping a straight face while rescuing people and here she was, on the verge of tears because the mother and aunt of her love allowed her to enter his life. Let's just mention that it was twice as difficult to happen because said mother and aunt were also his lovers, so yeah, Sosaki was happy.

She was happy now and she knew happiness awaited for her in the near future. That also applied to Izuku, and to his mom, and to his aunt too. There was just a tiny detail to solve and they would reach the true happy ending.

"Oh right, excuse me for a moment" Sosaki reached for her phone and quickly selected a number from her contacts. "I gotta tell him the news"

"Wait up, when did Izuku give you his number?" Inko asked the reddish-brown haired woman.

"Well, yesterday, when he wasn't looking"

"You mean after you two fucked?" Mitsuki knew that look in her face.

"... Yes. We showered together and I got out first"

"Oho, together in the shower already? Someone is very eager~" The blonde taunted, actually getting a faint blush and an uneasy smile from the pro hero. Inko simply rolled her eyes, secretly proud of being the one to share more baths with Izuku.

Meanwhile, at U.A, Izuku was doing some push-ups on the edge of the pool to keep warmed up, when Eri came to his side.

"Midoriya, your phone was ringing. A girl wants to talk to you" She handed the phone as Izuku got up.

"Thanks, Eri-chan. Hi, Midoriya desu… oh, Mandalay-san… right, Shino. How did you get my number?... yesterday, huh? So, what's up?... Eh? You came to my house?... You met my Mom and Auntie Mitsuki?... … You said WHAT?!" Izuku almost slipped.

"I told them that we're dating" Sosaki replied in the same tone.

"And they didn't try to murder you?" Izuku said in a lower voice while he walked away from the pool. His sudden reaction got the attention of some of his friends around, including the little girl that followed him around.

"Did something happen, Midoriya?" She asked, concern behind her eyes.

"Oh nothing at all, don't worry Eri-chan"

"So you don't think this is a big deal?" The cat hero said he could practically see her smiling from the other end of the call.

"Of course it is. It's the biggest deal after me having a Quirk and entering U.A"

"Just to let you know, they did engage aggressive actions but we managed to solve this with a good talk"

"Wait, really? Even my Mom?"

"Shouldn't you ask that about your Auntie?"

"You would be surprised… no, wait, Auntie too?"

On her end of the call, Sosaki smiled looking at the two women. Just hearing his voice was enough to brighten her day.

"Yes, we sorted this without much problem. Now, there's only one thing to do" Sosaki closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "Izuku, will you marry me?"

"Oi, I didn't agree completely with this!" Inko shouted, getting up and taking the phone from the cat hero's hand. "Izuku, dear, ignore that last part okay? You still have a lot of time to begin thinking about marriage" She said with a bit of worry in her voice.

On the other side, the green teen almost let his phone fall once he heard the 'M' word. Sosaki did say she was serious about it but he was still surprised. Listening to the voice of his Mom brought him out of his shocked state.

"Oh, hello Mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie, I didn't sleep well this night and- hey, didn't I told you to call me when you got to the dorms?" Even her lecturing tone of voice was gentle in a way, which made him nervous anyway.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried"

From the background he heard the familiar voice of a certain blonde, shouting as usual.

"The fuck? Gimme that-" And her voice went full on his phone. "Listen here you green mophead, it didn't pass a day and you're already fucking every girl around you?"

"I-I'm not doing that, Auntie"

"Hah? So you're fucking boys too?"

"Hell no!" Izuku deadpanned as he heard the blonde laughing her head off. "Sosaki… Shino-san was a special case, it won't happen again"

"That's what you say. Ne, at least text us after banging someone, we were worried"

"Isn't there _any_ other way to say it…?"

"I can practically see you getting all red. Alright, 'Shino-san' wants to speak again" Mitsuki handed the phone back to Sosaki.

"See? Everything is fine here"

"Yeah, I can tell …Shino-san, about what you said earlier, I-"

"Oh, don't worry about giving me an answer, at least for now. I know it's a big step and I want you to think about its care, okay? Honestly, I said it more because I was a little nervous to ask you personally. So you can consider this a test run"

"S-sure…"

Shino let out a giggle as she looked back at the two ladies beside her.

"I can't wait to hear it from you when the time comes"

That put a small pout with puffed cheeks on Inko's face, while Mitsuki crossed her arms and glared at the reddish-haired woman.

"I promise I'll give you a proper answer at that time, Shino-san" He was talking serious here, though the idea of someone proposing to him already made him nervous. The other side of the call went silent for a moment. "Shino-san?"

"I hope you keep your word, everyone here heard it"

"E-everyone?!"

"You're blushing right now, aren't you?~"

"Izuku, it's too early for these things, you have to focus on your studies" Inko said in her motherly tone.

"Ha, just don't let any random girl get on your pants"

"R-right…"

And while Izuku slid down on the wall he was leaning trying to process this news, Shino, Inko, and Mitsuki remained quiet for a moment, sitting on the couch.

"So, what now?" The blonde broke the silence.

"I guess I should go now. I have some things to discuss with Detective Tsukauchi"

"Tsukauchi? Isn't that the guy in charge of the search for that villain, Inko?"

"Yes, that's him, but why don't you stay a little longer to have some tea, Sosaki-san? I would like to know you better"

"You can call me Shino, and I might accept the offer"

Little did she know Inko would perform a long, long interrogation.

Back to the emerald boy, Izuku simply looked up at the clear sky. Yet another twist in his life. He wondered if these kinds of things would keep happening from now on.

"Midoriya, is everything alright?" Eri came around the corner and found her guardian sitting on the floor and staring at the nothing with a blank face so of course, she would be worried.

"Eh? Oh, nothing at all, just thinking" He quickly got up and shook his head. He couldn't look like this in front of her, could he? Opening a wide grin, he looked down at the young girl. "So Eri-chan, are you too tired to learn how to swim?"

"Not a single bit!" She pumped her fists in the air and made a beeline back to the pool with him right after.

* * *

It was only when Monday morning came and Inko didn't wake up clinging to a source of warmth that it dawned to her, Izuku was back to the dorms at U.A. She, sat up in her bed with a single eyelid half open, hair disheveled and faint marks under her eyes. Sleeping without him wasn't nearly as comfy. Looking at the clock, it marked six am. She got used to waking up early and make his breakfast, also having enough time to watch him doing his morning workout. The image of him doing sit-ups, covered in sweat, was enough to give her a warm sensation in a certain place.

"~sigh~ Breakfast, then clean the house"

An hour later, in another house, the blonde woman stirred in her sleep as she felt gentle fingers run over her arm and shoulder. She mumbled in her sleep as a few strands of hair were moved from her face.

"... More five minutes… Honey…"

"Huh, this is new"

As her brain slowly started to work, Mitsuki opened her eyes, her vision blurry with the sunlight entering her room. Weird, she had the curtains closed when she went to sleep, and this silhouette was a little different. It wasn't as tall and large as she remembered, and it was lacking green. Blinking twice, she finally saw in high quality the person who woke her up.

"Masaru…?"

"Good morning dear, didn't mean to wake you up. But don't you mean 'Honey'?" The man said with a smile across his face.

"Hah….? What are you ~yawn~ talking about-" She began to stir her arms up but suddenly froze as the dots connected.

Inko and Izuku said that sometimes she talked in her sleep. While the green teen found it pretty cute, it was definitely a problem when the person next to her was her husband.

"Ah- ah hahaha, I'm joking! What? Do you think this time alone would make me l-lonely or something?!" She suddenly awoke, trying and failing to not sound nervous.

Masaru looked at her for a moment, then patted her ash blond head, confusing Mitsuki.

"I see. It is not like you to be all emotional just because I was out for some days, but I guess it would be nice to see your soft side more often. I feel a lucky day ahead" He said, then got up to leave the room.

"Eh? Wait, where are you going?"

"You hate to wake up early so I'm getting breakfast ready"

"But… you just arrived, didn't you?"

"Don't worry about it, I slept the entire trip. Enjoy the extra minutes"

Before she could say anything else he left her alone in the room, one arm reaching for the doorway. Mitsuki looked at the blankets covering her, feeling a faint heat in her face. If it was due to the unexpected actions of her husband or to the vivid dream she had about a certain someone, she didn't know. She rubbed her eyes letting a tired sigh out. She didn't sleep as well as she wanted and she knew the reason was the lack of the boy's presence.

"Damn it… I don't deserve any of you two, do I? …I'll make it up to him, somehow"

For both women, the last weeks felt like a dream, one that would remain in the realm of imaginary and memories as far as they could see. Shino said she wanted to see them happy with Izuku but honestly they doubted there would be another opportunity to see the green haired teen any time soon. They were back to reality, and reality kinda sucked without him around.

So the weeks went by and these two ladies tried to resume their normal lives.

 _Week 1_

Around Wednesday Inko cleaned the house completely, floor, walls, and ceiling of every room, and moved the furniture around twice. Her greatest regret? Having washed all of the clothes Izuku left here.

Mitsuki did something similar, though her cleaning didn't come close to her best friend. She got three freelance jobs, which she finished surprisingly fast.

The rest of the free time they had was spent at the gym. Just because Izuku wasn't where it didn't mean they had to stop. As Inko said, once they got used to it, exercising became almost a need. Plus they would be even sexier next time the boy saw them... whenever that happens.

 _Week 2_

Inko finished half of the series she was watching. So far she only spent three nights 'entertaining' herself, which was much better than she thought. Self-control, at last. Mitsuki, on the other hand, kept her fingers quite occupied. Multiple baths per day became almost normal.

If there was anything positive in Izuku being back to the dorm system, it was the priceless faces of disappointment they got from those young women at the gym. Two of a small group came around and asked where the tall guy with green hair was. He didn't show up lately.

Oh, the size of the smug grins Inko and Mitsuki had right now.

"Oh, sorry but my son is not coming here anymore. You see, he returned to the dorms at U.A"

"Your son, huh...?" One of the youths said with an annoyed look in her face.

"Yeah, it's a shame, right? Working out isn't the same without him here… with us" Mitsuki would show a wider smile if she could.

"Sure… it's a shame, I didn't get to know him well. He looked to know a lot about training" The second woman held a nice face but it was clear she was forcing it.

"Kids these days, they just can't stop learning. Well, what can I say, _my_ son is on the _first_ year of the Hero Course of U.A. I wouldn't expect any less from _my dear_ child" If there was a Quirk to materialize pride, Inko would create another Moon.

"Heh, to think I saw that little kid grow so, so much. Oh my, he's a boy full of surprises, you know?~" Mitsuki was crushing the young ladies with the sheer strength of her smugness.

Being fair with them, maybe these young women would have a tiny chance with Izuku if he wasn't constantly protected by the motherly duo.

 _Week 3_

"Guess what I'm wearing~" Inko laid on her bed as she talked on her phone. It was eleven pm and her son was on the other end of the call.

"Come on, it'll be fun… just once~"

"~sigh~ Alright, umm, are you wearing a shirt?"

"No, I'm not"

"Uh, a nightie?"

"Hmm, what color it is?"

"Umm, red? No, wait… dark green?"

She bit her finger seductively.

"Here's a hint, lace and quite see-through~"

Until now he was just lying on his bed, but Izuku felt more interested.

"Oh yeah? Then, are you wearing a matching bra too?"

"Mhmm, I bought them for someone special~ Ah, Izuku, I wanted to show you this personally-"

"Hold on, someone's calling" He looked and it was Mitsuki. "Oh, it's Auntie, I'm adding her on the call"

"Hi Honey~ are you busy, I want to play a game~"

"Hello to you too, Mitsuki"

"Inko? Whatcha doing, girl?"

"Well, Izuku was guessing my clothes before you interrupted us"

"Oh, that's perfect. Ne, Izuku, how about we do our little game?~"

"Game? What is she talking about, dear?"

"She likes to role-play, but won't it be a problem to you, Auntie?"

"Nope, Masaru is sound asleep on the couch and I'm here all alone in my room so I thought: why not have some fun with my Honey?"

"Okay, I'm in. How do we start this?"

"Say Inko, what is your battle suit tonight?"

"A dark green lace nightie and matching bra. Only the bra~"

"Oh, that one? Bold choice, I like it~ I'm using my black lace, the one you love, Honey~"

"That sounds nice to me. Let's see, I'm on my room now, all alone"

"Not for long, Honey~ So the door slowly opens and you see a smooth looking leg coming in, then I poke my head in, eating you with my eyes. Hey there, sexy, I say and walk to you"

"Oh, I think I got this. Umm, after her you see me standing at the doorway. Mommy wants to have fun too, I say~"

"Then I say, what are we waiting for? and take off my shirt"

"Oh my, Honey, have you been bending iron bars lately? I straddle your waist and run my hands over your abs..."

"No, but I can bend you over~ I hold your hips and take off your panties"

"Don't forget about me, dear~ I sit in front of Mitsuki and take her bra off, then I cup them with my hands. Does it turns you on, Izuku?~"

"Yes… It makes me want to- what the… just a moment, I think I saw something on the balcony" The green haired teen sat on his bed, looking at the glass door.

Weird, he could swear he saw a shadow moving. Getting up, he walked to it and stared outside for a moment, then opened it and poked his head out.

"Did I see things?"

"Hi sweetie"

"Aaah! Sh-Shino-san?!" He jumped back as the woman suddenly came into view.

"Yes, it was I, Shino, all along. Am I interrupting something?" She noticed the phone he was holding close to his ear.

"Y-yeah, kind of. But first, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you, so I came to say hi and-"

"No, no, I didn't mean that. This is the fifth floor"

The pro hero rested her hands on her hips.

"Are you doubting my cat powers?"

"That hardly explains anything and that's not even your Quirk…"

"Don't mind the details so much. So, who are you talking to?"

"Oh right, my Mom and Auntie Mitsuki"

"Good evening Midoriya-san, Bakugo-san"

"Hi there, Shino. You had to show up right now?" The blonde said, her voice coming from the phone after Izuku turned the volume up a little.

"Sorry, did I come in a bad time?"

"No, we were role-playing with Izuku, it's all"

A smile made its way into Shino's lips.

"Role-play, you say… do you mind if I join in?~"

"Wait, how should this work? I'm new to this" Inko was a little lost.

"Just keep going from where you stopped and I'll do the rest" She said and pushed Izuku all the way back to his bed, making him lie down and climbing on top of him.

"Huh, I like where this is going" He said, beginning to strip Shino of her clothes. "Where were we? Ah, so you two are having fun up there. What's next?~"

Mitsuki got a bit more 'comfortable' in her bed before saying her next line.

"Hmm, I lift my hips... and slowly put your thick cock inside me~" She then slid two fingers in and slowly moved them to match her description. And on the other side, Shino actually did it, earning a moan from the boy under her.

"While Mitsuki rides your dick… I hold on her round ass and suck at the base of her neck~" Again, Izuku and Shino did exactly that.

"Wow Inko, I might fall for you too~" Teased the blonde, some moans coming from her end of the call.

"I hold your waist and lift you up a bit… then I start to speed up… banging you without stopping~ hah~" Izuku said and acted. It was more difficult to role-play while doing the real thing at the same time. His attention was divided, but he was having an awesome time nonetheless.

On the other side, both ladies pleased themselves with their fingers, desperate and forcing their bodies to remember the feeling of the green teen as much as they could.

"Fuck~ Izuku, I'm going to cum, I'm going to-"

Suddenly a knock on the door. Izuku's door.

The emerald boy and pro hero quickly got up, him bringing his shorts up again and her picking her clothes and running to the balcony, closing the curtains after her. In her hurry, Shino took his phone with her, so she took the time to tell her two friends what was happening.

Izuku opened the door a little and poked his head out in the dark corridor, not seeing anyone until he noticed the silver-haired kid in front of him. Eri was holding her pink bunny and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"~sob~ I-Izuku… ~sob~"

"Did you have a bad dream, Eri-chan?" He showed a warm slime. Even crying like this she was just too cute and adorable. She nodded her head, hugging her bunny closer to her.

"Do you want to stay here for a while?" Again she nodded, eyes filling with relief.

The green head opened the door, letting her enter and closing it after him. Eri climbed on his bed and stared at him, waiting for him. Getting under the blanket, Izuku made some room for her but Eri nested herself over his left arm, nuzzling her head under his chin. Her small arms wrapped around his chest as far as they reached. The silver-haired kid clinging to him stirred in Izuku a strong need to pat her head, and in no time she was sound asleep, with a smile adorning her cute serene face. He, too, succumbed to sleep as he got more comfy with Eri close to him. And from the balcony, behind the curtain, Shino watched the scene, phone still in her hands.

"Midoriya-san, Bakugo-san, you have to see this" She took a shot of the two sleeping and sent to them.

"Aw, they look so cute together" Inko cooed at the picture.

"Yeah, it ruined the mood, but in a good way" Mitsuki said, rolling in her bed.

 _Week 4_

There's a saying that goes like this, you don't know how something is important until it goes missing. Well, to them it wasn't exactly the case since the green teen was one of, if not the most important thing in their lives. The problem here was the lack of his presence, more specifically, his physical presence and touch, because without that Inko and Mitsuki had to resort to… other methods to subdue their urges. Yes, Mitsuki had another way to deal with it but getting on the bed with her husband because she had someone else in her head didn't sit well within her.

So the blonde decided to pay a visit to her friend and somehow they ended looking at some pictures of Izuku, the type that you don't see in public. From there, clothes went missing and now they were making out on the couch. At ten in the morning. Then something clicked inside Inko's head. She reached for her phone and started to take selfies of her and Mitsuki.

"Inko, what are you planning?" She got a bad feeling since the first click she heard.

"You'll see~"

* * *

Izuku was focused on his current task, solving a physics problem where he had to rescue multiple hostages from an electric trap device while dealing with a small group of villains. If they were planning to be pro heroes, the students must learn that anything could be transformed into a way to save someone, even knowledge of electrostatic and dynamics physics.

But his concentration was broken when he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket. He automatically unlocked the screen and opened the chat, finding a very compromising shot of his Mom and Auntie, bare naked and pressing their mounds together, tongues sticking out and red tinges on their cheeks. The legend to it? _Miss fucking you so much~_

"What the-" He said out loud but quickly covered his mouth. It was so unexpected that the shock made him forget he was in class right now.

"Is there something you want to share with us, Midoriya?" Aizawa asked in his monotone yet threatening tone. In his class, he demanded full attention.

"N-no, Aizawa-sensei, I-I just uh, got a message…"

"~sigh~ Your current condition is different but that doesn't open space for exceptions. I recommend you to keep it turned off"

"U-understood!"

The teen sighed in defeat and lowered his head, only to notice more images popping one after another, each one more compromising and lewd than the previous. It took him a moment to register the voice whispering something to him. At his side, Kaminari leaned closer.

"Ne, Midoriya, did you get something interesting?"

"N-nothing! It's not interesting to you- I mean, to me, or anyone" He whisper-shouted, causing the electric teen to look at him confused.

"Okay man, chill. I was just curious"

"Shut up you shit heads!" Bakugo hit his hand on Izuku's desk, leaving a faint burnt mark on it.

"Bakugo-kun, damaging property of school is against rules!" Iida chopped the air and pointed to the explosive teen.

"What was that, Shitty Glasses?!"

"Bro, relax, remember deep breathing" Kirishima tried to calm Bakugo down.

"Fuck the deep breathing!"

"Oi, some of us are trying to solve a problem here" Jiro turned from her desk to Bakugo.

"Yeah, you guys are too noisy!" Hagakure said, apparently getting up from her seat and leaning on the desk.

"You all must be crazy for extra homework to act up in my class" The voice of the homeroom teacher didn't raise a decibel from the usual but it silenced the entire class, even the ones already quiet.

Later that night, Izuku checked the chat with his Mom and it was filled with… provocative photos staring the green haired lady and her ash blonde friend, ranging from 'simple' suggestive faces to full body nudes and, well, let's say Izuku had a detailed image of their idea of having fun together.

"I should delete this before I get in trouble… but damn, these two~"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Ha! Shino did it! Love to Mandalay because she deserves. Now, I'm still in doubt about including Ryuko here since it wasn't meant to be a harem fic, what do you think? Also, in the future, which girl from 1-A could end with Izuku? Or maybe from 1-B, or another course, even another school, I'm open-minded about it. Well, hope you have liked it, as always leave your review if you feel like. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Problems Pilling Up

**Hello everybody, Guy here aaaand I'm back to this madness. I know, I know. I said I wouldn't take long and I failed miserably. Turns out that it took me a lot more time to write this chapter. I honestly didn't manage to output the usual amount in the normal period. Am I losing the touch? Is regret finally catching up to me? I don't know but I'm far too deep into this madness to not see the end of this. Also, y'all readers are awesome, so moving to the chapter.**

 **Problems Piling Up**

"Tsc, me and my luck" He complained alone as he walked calmly through the broad hallways. "I can't win the smallest raffle but when we have to draw who's going to take the night shift, guess what?" The security man clicked his tongue again in annoyance.

It wasn't a very fair system, honestly. Everyone got to choose which day of the week they would be on duty but the night shift was completely random. Whoever was the "lucky guy" had to stay until they opened the next morning. Most of his colleagues actually enjoyed the night shift. No noise, no crowds, no kids running around and jumping on the expositions, just the silence of the empty hallways. It was no hard task either, being a museum of natural history. Last time he checked the villains were after jewels, rare pieces of art, technological items, anything at a high price.

"What would a thief want with old bones and wax dolls, right?" The man laughed at the thought.

On top of the quiet ambient, the job was pretty easy. Lock every door, check the vigilance circuit cameras, turn on the alarms. He would be sitting in front of the monitors, read something, make a quick patrol around the hallways, grab something at the vending machine and return to the room. Rinse and repeat. Add the extra payment and you had the best job for a simple guard like him. The thing is, he didn't like it at all. Staying up at night just wasn't his thing.

His colleagues used sticks to decide every time, but they obviously ignored his severe lack of luck. Changing shifts wasn't an option, another silly rule he had to comply with. Never mind many of them saying how they wished to be in his place, he was on duty tonight. Oh well, no use in complaining further now. It was still a few hours before dawn so he had to be creative on how to pass that time. Maybe put on some music or bring something to read more interesting than the newspaper of yesterday. Nevertheless, the guard walked down another dark hallway, illuminating ahead of him with the flashlight, mindlessly checking the expositions along the way.

"~sigh~ I could use some action, maybe..."

Like a spell, a noise of something crashing echoed in the distance. It startled the man, who turned at the source of the disturbance. Now that the silence was broke, it gained a new weight to it. Holding the flashlight tighter, more from instinct than anything, he took cautious steps to investigate. Everything looked normal, except for the broken window. The tall glass pane had a large hole on it, but something seemed off. There weren't any shards on the floor, only a pile of thin dust. Looking around, he found the source of noise, a vase shattered on the floor, dirt and the plant it held all over the place. For once he considered himself lucky, it was a common vase, not one from the expositions. No one was around. Perhaps it was just a prank, he heard of some brats causing troubles from other guards on the night shift. the man released a breath he didn't know was being held.

"Come on, on the night I'm in duty someone tries to invade the museum? Even I am not that lucky- argh!"

A bright light engulfed him in a flash and he fainted. The figure behind him snickered.

"Luck has nothing to do with this, sheep. Your time hath come"

* * *

Another morning came at the UA dorms. The sun gently graced the young students with its warm beams of light. One, in particular, was sound asleep but the little guest on his bed slowly stirred, dragging him out of dreamland. Almost by instinct, he moved his arm to embrace her small frame in a protective manner. While most teens and young adults would relish any opportunity of extra minutes of sleep, Eri was a kid full of energy. She had no time to waste being asleep, right? So she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, then nudged the tall young man next to her.

"Midoriya" She called softly. "Midoriya, wake up" Still with closed eyes, a tiny smile made its way to his lips.

"...mmm, five minutes..." he grumbled.

"Midoriya, are you awake?"

"... No..."

"But you're talking to me. Wake up, Midoriya" She nudged him more and poked his cheeks. He couldn't contain his smile any longer so the green teen sat up, opening his eyes and patting Eri in the head.

"Okay, I'm waking up. Good morning, Eri-chan"

"Good morning, Midoriya! Let's run on the track!"

"Ho, full of energy so soon. Get changed so we can do our laps"

"Hai!~"

And just like that, she jumped from his bed and rushed out of his room and into her own, leaving Midoriya alone with his thoughts. She had a few bad dreams in prior nights so he let her sleep with him. The last three nights seemed pretty good though, so he should leave her in her own room. Not that he didn't enjoy her company but maybe she shouldn't be used to have him around all the time. Despite being her guardian at the school, Eri couldn't depend on him for everything.

"Still, I wonder..."

As he got up and changed clothes, a certain woman with reddish-brown hair came to his mind.

"A good parent, huh…" His smile turned into a wide grin and he even felt his cheeks heating up. Why was he blushing? The idea was kinda nice, and he could imagine living with Eri and maybe… maybe a few more kids…

"No, no, no. Now is not the time, focus on what you need to do" Midoriya shook his head, now changed into his tracksuit, ready to begin his morning routine. And so was the silver-haired girl as she appeared in front of his door, sporting her own light blue tracksuit.

"I'm ready!~"

"So what are we waiting for?"

And so off they went. In the track, they met with Iida, and by the time they returned to the dorms everyone was up and getting ready. The green teen decided to go with cereal and milk today, and Eri followed suit. None of the young heroes present could help but watch with delight as the silver-haired kid ate from the bowl with a smile on her face, dangling her legs from the bench she was sitting on.

"Eri, remember to chew properly, and you don't have to stuff your mouth with the food" Midoriya said gently, cleaning some milk from the corners of her mouth. Still focusing on the contents of the bowl, Eri nodded and kept eating. Funny how things go around. He remembered his mom telling the same thing to him.

" _How is she doing right now…?"_

His mind wandered to the green-haired lady for a few moments as he poured some cereal for himself, sitting next to Eri. Sitting across them, Uraraka, Jiro, and Ashido exchanged glances. The pink-skinned girl leaned back to whisper to her friends.

"Totally boyfriend material" Were her words, followed by a bright grin. While Jiro simply rolled her eyes with a shy smile, Uraraka failed to conceal her emotions, getting a bright pink hue across her cheeks and stuttering an excuse that wasn't exactly needed.

In the common room, Kaminari just turned on the TV and quickly zapped across the channels when something caught his attention.

"Huh… ne, Midoriya" he called from the couch.

"What?" Midoriya responded automatically.

"You know that villain you fought some time ago?"

"Of course he knows, dunce face. How do you forget something like that?!" Bakugo just entered the room.

"Yeah, I know that, but… what was her name again?"

"I think it was Khrona, right?" Todoroki, who also joined the group at the room, pondered. He looked at the green-haired young man apparently distracted with his thoughts.

"Well, she's on the news. It's her third attack"

"Pffft!"

A little bit of milk spilled on the table. Eri and the other girls looked at him with startled and worried faces. Heard the words but didn't register at first. He was busy thinking of his mom, and his aunt. And in Shino too. Then that name and 'attack' got added and his brain clicked. Khrona was back and it was her third attack. Perhaps his mind jumped into overdrive out of habit but with these numbers, he assumed the worst scenario possible.

The tall young man got up in a jolt and marched to the couch, staring intently at the screen. The news was talking about an incident that happened last night, a museum of natural history robbed. Nothing of particular value was stolen but the big deal was the guard that was on duty. Well, formerly a guard, as he now was a three-years-old. His eyes scanned the screen, his ears registered every piece of information about this and the other attacks, a private wine house and a pawn shop, nothing much relevant. The only thing connecting the cases were the testimonies of the victims, an elder woman of thirty years and a kid in his seventies.

Then the reporter moved on to another topic. After all, it was a small case. No one got seriously hurt and nothing of value was stolen. The police and a few smaller heroes could deal with small fish like this at any time. Midoriya, however, stood on the edge until the end, and then some more. He hoped at the same time to hear and not hear their names, to not see familiar faces. Only when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, he averted his intense gaze from the screen, finding his friends around him with worried looks. By his side, Uraraka looked extra worried and Eri suddenly hugged bellow his waist.

"Deku-kun..."

"Midoriya… what happened? Is something wrong?"

he hesitated. There wasn't anything wrong at the moment but he couldn't help but worry. The person who threatened not only his life but the life of his mother was at large and attacking more people. the police and many heroes had been searching for her since the last incident weeks ago and now she was back. What if she found where he lived? Was Inko still secure? He didn't know right now. If she tried something, how was he supposed to get there so fast? what if he couldn't stop her from-

"Deku-kun" Uraraka called again, breaking him from his thoughts. "Umm, know it is hard but… it's going to be fine" It was all she could say to him right now. The brunette didn't dare imagine how she would feel if her parents were threatened or got hurt. She was willing to take the risks but her family had to stay out of this.

"Midoriya-kun, don't worry too much. I'm sure the pros and the police are doing their best to capture that villain at this instant" Another friendly face approached him. Green eyes met blue ones behind glasses. Iida knew all too well what it was to have your family involved in such a situation.

Midoriya looked around and he found the sympathetic eyes of all his friends, which slowly brought a smile to his face. Think this through, if Khrona was active again, it meant that she would strike again and that was a chance to capture her. It wasn't the end of the word, and his mom was safe. More importantly, he would keep it that way, no matter what it takes. Then he felt a small tug at the hem of his shirt. Looking down, there was still one person worrying sick for his well-being.

"It's alright, Eri. Everything is going to be alright" He replied while patting her head.

"Ahem. Everyone, we must be ready for class in fifteen minutes. We cannot be late!" Shouted the class rep and everyone dispersed to get ready. Midoriya glanced again at the tv before heading back to his room.

" _It's going to be okay"_

* * *

She woke up late this morning. Sleeping alone just didn't recharge her batteries like when he was around. Also, she took a long time to actually fall asleep due to… some private business. Sometimes Inko would toss and roll all over the bed, searching for something to hug, a lacking source of warmth. This wasn't anything new, ever since Hisashi went all the way across the ocean to work and provide a better life for her. Now it was just more… frequent. No mistake be made, she still longed for the presence of her husband, but this was different. Oh well, rolling from side to side wouldn't make her feel any more rested, so Inko might as well get up already.

The house was perfectly clean and the fridge was full so she had the entire day to herself.

"Great"

It didn't occur to Inko until recently that her life wasn't the definition of busy. Sure, she had chores to do and she now took time to take care of herself but besides looking after the house and her son, there wasn't much left. Mitsuki worked as a freelance designer and her partner was much more present. Compared to this, she was pretty boring.

"Maybe I should get a hobby. I mean, I can't do _that_ thinking of my son all day, right? Can I…?" She shook her head, pouring some coffee in a mug and grabbing a toast, then moving to the living room. Whatever was airing would do as she ate breakfast.

"Nothing on the news… I guess that's good"

In the end, Inko decided that exercising rather than eating was a better option to pass the time, so she put on some light clothes, her running shoes and went out for a walk, with no clear objective. It was way past ten in the morning already so Izuku must be in the middle of class right now. Just the thought of her son brought a smile to her face, this time filled with the care of a mother instead of the passion of a lover. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Picking it up she saw three unread messages, from none other than her ash-blond friend.

"Mitsuki. How are you doing? Do you have any plans for today-"

"Where have you been all morning?! I have been trying to call you"

The loud voice and the tone of her friend startled Inko.

"Oh, sorry, I overslept. What's up, you sound stressed out" She asked with concern.

"Of course I sound like this, I am stressed out. ~sigh~ Are you sitting?"

"No… why?" She didn't like where this was going.

"You better sit down first"

"Oookay, I hope you know you're making me nervous, Mitsuki"

"Well, welcome to the club. Listen, umm… That villain, Khrona… she's back" Even sitting on the bench, Inko felt her legs losing some strength, shaking even. "Inko? Did you hear me?"

"... Yes. I did hear you Mitsuki. It's just that… oh god, Izuku..."

"Hey, it's okay, he's fine. He's safe with a lot of pro heroes as teachers. Plus, we both know he can fend for himself, right?"

"Yeah, I know that but..."

"You can't help but worry, right?"

"One of the downsides of being a mother" She joked, trying to lighten up the mood and not focus on the torrent of bad things that could happen, currently crossing her mind.

"I know it. I'm more worried about you. the police and the pros aren't around your house anymore, right?"

"Technically not, they moved out since they had to expand the range of search, so no one is actively guarding me. What? Do you think she would come after me?!"

"I don't know. If I was a villain and someone tossed a purse at me I'd be pissed off too"

"Why are we joking about this right now?!"

"You're asking me?!"

Inko had to get a hold of herself once she noticed some passersby giving her weird looks. She took in a deep breath to try and calm down.

"You okay, Inko? Maybe we can go to the police department and get you an escort or something"

"What…? No… no, no, I don't need an… I don't want to bother anyone"

"It's not bothering, it's asking for protection. They're doing their jobs"

"I know but..."

"You'd feel safer with _him_ around?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Touché"

Both women stopped to take another long breath. How much could they miss him?

Anyway, Inko got up and resumed her walk. Worrying about something beyond her control wouldn't help at all. She had to focus on something else, spend that extra energy in a positive way.

"Say, Mitsuki, what do you do in your free time?"

"Hah? Why the sudden question?"

"I need something to distract myself. I have too much free time on my hands and I can't spend it all, well..."

"Thinking fondly of him while fondling yourself?~"

"Smooth as an elephant as always, thanks" She rolled her eyes. I mean, she wasn't wrong, though.

"I get it, I have my moments of weakness too"

"It's not only that. Don't you miss having Katsuki around? Washing his clothes, making dinner, helping with homework?"

"Umm, no, absolutely not. The house has never been so quiet. Most women usually enjoy not having to do chores, Inko"

"It's not about the chores, I… I miss taking care of my son"

This caught Mitsuki off guard. Being so intimate of the Midoriyas recently made her kind of forget just how a doting mother Inko was.

"Okay… maybe I do miss having the brat around, even with all the shouting. I guess the house is awfully quiet now"

"Good to know I'm not the only one feeling the nest is empty" The green-haired woman said, sympathizing with her friend. "~sigh~ Do you think the school would let us see them if we asked nicely?"

"I don't see why not but the reason why they made the dorms is for their safety, right?"

"Would it hurt to allow some worried parents to check on their beloved children?"

"I think you're checking a few more boxes than just worried parent"

"Like what?"

"Lonely? Thirsty? MILF?~"

"Haha, very funny considering this is coming from the woman who was all over my son not long ago" Good thing Inko was walking down an empty street now.

"Yeah, would be weird if I tried to get frisky with my no-fuse-at-all son"

"Are you implying something?"

"No way. You never heard from me about your questionable morals"

"What did you do to pass the time again?" There was a limit to how much of Mitsuki's sass Inko could take.

"Read a book, drink wine, the gym is always an option now"

"Huh, what are you? Some filthy rich, divorced businesswoman?"

"So how about knitting, smartass?"

"Do I look like an elderly granny for you?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Shut up" They used to argue like this back at highschool.

By now Inko was back to her apartment complex, going up the stairs.

"Anyway, how about we go out and do something while I can't figure out how to spend my spare time?"

"Sounds good to me. …Are you going to call him?"

"I wanted to but… he must have so many things to deal with already. I don't want Izuku worrying over me when he can't even be around"

"If you say so. See ya later, then"

"Bye, Mitsuki"

Inko got inside the small apartment and closed the door behind her, leaning back and covering her face with both hands. She rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath before heading to her room. In the way, she glanced at a photo of her husband holding her three-year-old son. Izuku had the brightest of the smiles and Hisashi had that look of pride plastered on his face. The picture brought so many memories to her. This one was from a holiday where Hisashi managed to fly back to Japan. He stayed for three days but how she loved it. Ninety-six hours with her family complete and present, and at the end of the night, Inko had her husband all to herself.

She looked at the picture framed and traced with her fingers, trying to relive in her memory all the details of those days. It was weird, that thing going on between Inko and her son. Her best friend was involved, and even a pro hero, but that didn't matter right now. With that blond villain at large and her one child away from her, all Inko wished for was to have her family together again.

"Maybe I should… call Hisashi later"

* * *

"Then, in a situation where you have civilians being held hostage, the priority list will be like..." The scruffy-looking teacher glanced at the watch as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Now, to put these students through another spartan training. "Very well, we'll pick up from here tomorrow. In your place, I'd look more into the topic. Go change into your training suits" Aizawa dismissed the class nonchalantly, organizing some papers while the students left in small groups to the locker rooms. Then, a green mop of hair got his attention.

"Midoriya, you stay"

"E-eh? There's something wrong, sensei?"

Despite the permanently tired look in his face, Izuku couldn't help but swallow dry. Normally when Aizawa wanted to talk with a student, it was because said student caused some sort of problem. By instinct, he quickly began to backtrack his actions, trying to remember if there was something he missed or forgot to do, but his train of thought was halted right after leaving the station.

"You're not in trouble, as far as I know, so don't be so tense and don't think too much"

"H-hai" The tall teen agreed, turning and waving to Uraraka and Iida, who went ahead. Putting the papers under his arm and shoving his hands on his pockets, Aizawa left the classroom, with Izuku quickly following him. They walked along the hallways for a minute or so in silence before the lean man spoke.

"How are you doing lately, Midoriya?"

"Huh? Well, I suppose"

"Already adapted to this… new condition, I see" Aizawa glanced at the boy only an inch smaller than him. If he kept training like this, Midoriya would probably turn into a pile of muscles like All Might and Endeavor.

"Yes. It was hard in the beginning, I stumbled on everything. now I feel much more in control, and I even made some advancements with my Quirk. I think that-"

"Midoriya, please have in mind that we're still looking for a way to revert you back to normal. You probably will lose all the progress made in that form" He said calmly, always looking forward.

"O-oh, right… I forgot about that..." Izuku didn't want to sound and look as disappointed as he felt right now.

"... But on the bright side, you have a unique opportunity to see how your future self will look like. I hope you can learn something from this"

"Hai, I'll do my best!"

They walked in silence for another minute before Izuku started to feel kinda awkward. They were walking awfully slow as if Aizawa wanted to stall him.

"Midoriya"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about Eri" That definitely caught the green teen off guard.

"Eri? Is she okay? Did her peculiarity go haywire or-"

"No, nothing so severe, but worrisome to an extent" he made another pause, which didn't help the anxious teen. "It's about her behavior lately"

"She seems pretty happy to me. Heh, everyone at the dorms seems happier since she moved in, honestly" he replied with a gentle smile.

"That's good to hear, but I noticed that she stuck really close to you"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"That's not completely good"

"Eh?" Did Izuku hear something wrong?

"~sigh~ Listen, Midoriya. Eri is not a common child. If her Quirk wasn't complex enough, she had to live with a psychotic yakuza. Her mental condition is very delicate and the smallest thing could trigger her powers on a scale we can't even imagine"

"But… she looks perfectly fine here with us. Everyone is kind to her, even Kacchan-"

"That's the problem. She's like this because you're around"

"Me?"

"She was hopeless, Midoriya. Before you and Mirio rescued her, she lived in despair, darkness. When you live like this for a long time, you hold on to the smallest spark of hope you get, so imagine how attached to you she really is" The teacher's words truly made Izuku ponder about this. Eri got well with everyone but she practically followed him around the dorms all the time. Until now he simply thought that it was due to him being her 'guardian' here at U.A.

"So… I shouldn't let her be so close to me, sensei?"

"Being close to you is not the problem, it is a symptom. It takes time to recover from cases like this, even if she is looking and behaving better"

"I was thinking that she had to be more independent, do things by herself, so I tried to help her learn and all"

"Wise choice, but I have to point out, this can change how she looks at you"

"How so?"

"Right now she looks at you as her savior, the first person to really care about her. If she starts to see in you a role model, it is not far from being a paternal figure"

It took him a few moments to register what Aizawa just said.

"Y-you mean that- That Eri sees me as her… as her… f-f-fa-"

"It is too early to conclude that, but it is possible. If I'm not mistaken, you went through a similar situation, with Mandalay's little cousin"

"Kota-kun? What does he have to do with… _this_?"

"It's another kid who got somehow attached to you. It may have some differences, but you have two children leaning on you for emotional support. You have to be aware of it from now on"

Izuku swallowed dry again. Suddenly there was this new weight on his shoulders, another responsibility for him to carry. How was he supposed to handle this? He had no idea of how to be a model, let alone a father figure. Then it came to his mind again, the words Shino said to him. She truly believed he would be a good parent one day. And Aizawa said that he had an opportunity to see how his future could look like.

" _How do I do this? I don't have any idea what I should do, but…"_ "Sensei, honestly I'm clueless about it, but I'll try my best" Izuku said with a small boost of confidence.

"Take it easy, this is not something you can learn instantly, and you're just a kid, no matter how you look. Still… it's good to see you don't back off from a challenge"

"A-ah, thanks" It wasn't every day that Aizawa complimented one of his students without a remark.

"That said, you have to be extra careful too. I believe you already know, Khrona is back and at large. She didn't try anything big yet but there's the possibility of her coming after you"

The pro hero finally stopped, turning to face the door of the teacher's room. Izuku stood still, waiting for something, anything to help him figure out what to do now, but the answers never came.

"What are you standing here for? The hero training is beginning"

"O-oh, right! then, I'll be going, Aizawa-sensei. And thank you"

"For what, exactly?"

"For giving me this chance. If I can make her life any better, then I'll do all I can to take care of Eri" And after a quick bow, Izuku left. Aizawa stared at the direction he went for a minute before opening the door. Inside, a woman with dark purple hair acknowledged his presence.

"Yo, Eraser"

"Midnight" He looked at the tv, currently showing another news report. "looking for your new friend?"

"Tsc, that woman..." Just the allusion of the blond villain was enough to get Kayama on her nerves. "Once I get her, I'll teach a lesson she won't forget"

"Don't be so unprofessional, you know pretty well we can't be emotionally involved"

"I know but… it was one of our students, Aizawa. Doesn't it make you feel furious? It could have been the end for him"

"But it was not. That's why we need to capture her, and fast"

"Oh, _we_ need?" She glanced at him.

"I don't hold grudges" He sat quietly, hands entwined in front of his face as he stared at the screen. "I don't like unsolved problems either"

* * *

Midoriya rushed through the corridor, hopping on one foot while he put the boot on the other as he entered Gamma Gym. Everyone else was finishing their stretches and warm-ups. Then, he heard someone calling him. Uraraka came in his direction.

"Deku-kun, what did Aizawa-sensei want to talk to you?" She asked, visibly concerned.

"Oh, it was about Eri, and… about that villain too" He couldn't help but sound serious when talking about the topic.

"Are you alright, Midoriya-kun?" That was Iida joining them, also looking intently at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The police are after her right now. Whenever they find her, the pros will be called"

"That's good to hear. You'll be back to your normal self, right?" Said the brunette, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Aw, is that really necessary? I like the tall Midoriya~" Another person joined them. She wrapped her arms around one of his and flashed a bright grin to him.

"Ashido-san, Midoriya is going through a critical situation!" The class rep chopped the air while the pink-skinned girl giggled.

"Well, it's not like I didn't get anything out of this, really" Midoriya said, scratching the back of his head.

"See? Even Midori here likes it~"

"I-I wouldn't say that…"

"Why not? I can see a lot of reasons why you could stay like this, tehe~" Ashido kept teasing him by nuzzling her head on his chest, which gave a red tinge on the cheeks of the green teen.

"M-Mina-chan, don't provoke Deku-kun l-like that" Uraraka came to the rescue, prying Ashido from him. Of course, Ashido playfully resisted and Iida started a lecture about improper behavior between classmates, but they all had to stop when All Might chided them.

Now everyone stood in a circle around the teacher while he explained the exercise, one on one combat, Quirks allowed. Kirishima questioned about it not seeming much fair since some students had better abilities for combat. The pro hero simply answered that the idea was to think of more creative ways of using their peculiarities, beyond what they were used to. For this reason, they couldn't use any of their signature moves or tricks. The skeleton man received a collective groan as a response.

"Well then, who wants to be the first? You can choose your opponent"

"Oh, me, me! I wanna go first!" They all turned to the pink-haired girl jumping in place with a big smile across her face.

"Mina-chan, are you sure about that?" Hagakure asked her, a little concerned about her friend being so eager to get into a fight, even if it was training.

"Come on, Tooru-chan, it'll be fun! Plus, I can choose who I'm gonna fight" She said with a confident smile, stepping inside the large red circle that marked the arena. "Now, now, who should I pick…" She poked her cheek, scanning her surroundings. "Just kidding~ I already had someone in mind"

She then pointed one pink finger at the tall and quite muscular green-haired teen in front of her.

"Midoriya, I choose you!" Needless to say, everyone got surprised.

"Eh?! Seriously, Midoriya?" Sero said, looking at her and at Izuku, who also seemed quite shocked.

"Ashido-san, are you sure about that?" Asked the tall teen as he exchanged looks with a few other students.

"Sure! Come on, don't leave me waiting~" She stretched her legs and jumped in place, even taunting him with a finger.

"Umm, if you're sure, then… we don't have to get too serious, right?" He said, turning to his teacher.

"If things get out of hand I'll intervene, so don't hold back" Toshinori said, with an amused face of his own. Midoriya turned back to Ashido, who kept the wide grin and her eyes focused on him. Oh well, he should commit to the training too.

"Okay, whenever you're ready, Ashido-san" He said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Then let's dance!" She shouted, sprinting towards him.

The thing is, Ashido meant that quite literally. She made a flip, then another, and jumped up, leaning on his shoulders and spinning herself to wrap her legs around his neck. The move was so sudden and unexpected that Midoriya barely had time to react. He tried to grab her arms and toss her over but she managed to grab his wrists too, putting them as high as she could. Unfortunately, he was already physically stronger than her in his sixteen-years-old body, so it didn't take much to overpower her. Ashido was practically flung over his head, but she managed to land on her feet.

"Ho, that was awesome! How much are you benching?~"

"Well, actually I-" Izuku didn't have the chance to say Ashido ran for another attack, this time running around him and spinning on her feet, effectively dancing around the green teen. Midoriya immediately started to read her moves but it was more difficult than usual. There wasn't a clear pattern and he had never seen her using these moves. Then, when he less expected, Ashido tackled him, holding on to his waist. He instinctively held her to make a counter, maybe try finalization, but then he heard her giggle.

"Wow, you must be so ripped, Midoriya. I feel like I'm hugging a tree~"

"W-what?!"

Taking advantage of his confusion, Ashido got closer to his face, much closer than he was comfortable with, and whispered in a playful tone.

"I like this in a guy, you know~ Even better if they look cute too~" And that was it. For a moment Izuku got overwhelmed with embarrassment and that was all Ashido needed. She splashed some acid on the floor, making it get slippery and then she simply pushed him backward. Izuku tried to recover but he was beyond the point of no return. He managed to hold something though, Ashido's hand. So the match ended with a dizzy Izuku on the floor and Ashido sitting on his chest, pumping her fists in the air and cheering for her victory. Meanwhile, their classmates clapped with various degrees of awe.

"Well done, Ashido-san. You made a good strategy fusing your dance moves into your fight style. Also, you seem to have chosen your opponent with the intent of… exploiting a particular weak point" All Might said, feeling a bit sorry inside for Young Midoriya.

The pink-haired girl got up and helped, or at least tried, Midoriya get up.

"Sorry for tricking you, Midoriya, but he didn't say it wasn't fair"

"It's okay, you did well. It was my fault for falling for it"

"Oh, so you're falling for me, huh?~"

"I-I-I didn't say that!"

"Hahahaha, the same Midoriya as always~" She said, leaving the arena, still laughing, leaving Midoriya with a red hue on his cheeks.

"Ahem, Young Midoriya, it's your turn to choose now"

"Right. Let's see… oh, Yaoyorozu-san"

"E-eh?! Me?!"

"Huh, everyone is making interesting choices today" Kaminari thought out loud while Mineta chewed one of his purple balls, clearly angry that Midoriya chose her before him.

"Are you sure, Midoriya? I'm not exactly a fighter…"

"It's okay, I feel like you're going to surprise me" He said with a gentle smile. At that moment, Momo's mind went into overclocking.

 _"He… he wants me to surprise him…?"_ Why was her heart beating faster?

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes!" Yaomomo suddenly got into a basic guard stance.

Midoriya dashed forwards, arms close to his body like a boxer. He was ready to land a hit when he looked down. Yaomomo dropped something on the floor, rather, she created a series of small black pellets. He ended stepping on them and they blew up in a cloud of black smoke. Before he knew it, Midoriya felt something hard hit his sides.

"Ow! What was- OW!" He jumped back, out of the smoke, then he saw Yaoyorozu coming around him holding a pair of tonfas and ready to strike him again. Despite being genuinely surprised, he couldn't lose two times in a row, right?

She spun her weapons with some difficulty, trying to land a hit, but it wasn't that hard for Izuku to avoid Yaoyorozu. He was trying to come up with something new, a new move or trick he didn't use yet. He could simply use Full Cowl to increase his speed and strength but that would defeat the purpose of the training. Then something clicked inside his head and he jumped back, stopping at the edge of the arena.

"Midoriya, you're not giving up, are you?" Asked the raven-haired girl.

"I'll give you this, if you manage to land a solid hit on me, I will step out of the ring"

"Wait, really?"

"You can even try to push me back. Just try to hit me" He sounded confident, but Momo didn't let that phase her. Deciding to take the risk, Momo got ready and went to the attack.

She tossed one tonfa at him, aiming for the head. Midoriya easily avoided it. She threw a smoke bomb right in front of him. He covered his mouth with one arm while keeping the other open, closing his eyes. His muscles snapped into action when he heard the sound of a footstep, activating Full Cowl and spinning on his feet. In the process, he managed to grab on Yaomomo's arm, dragging her around with him and tossing her around the arena. Yaoyorozu didn't land much hard but before she could even sit Midoriya was above her, one fist raised and the other planted on the floor next to her head.

He cast a huge shadow over her, or at least she thought it was huge, with that broad chest of his. Also, the way he was grinning like a kid that just passed a test, and his eyes shining with pride and… wow, would you look at that, Midoriya looked even prettier when the sun was right behind him as if the boy himself was shining and-

 _"W-why am I thinking on these things?!"_

Momo felt her face heat up, her heart beat faster and she felt like it could explode any minute now. When did he get so close to her? Maybe she was still dizzy, what just happened to her?

"Yaoyorozu-san? Are you okay? Oh no, I didn't toss you too hard, did I? Yaoyorozu-san, how many fingers do you see?!" Izuku said with increasing nervousness.

"... Three?"

"Thank god, are you dizzy? Does something hurt-"

"I'm okay, I just… can… can you help me get up, p-please?..." She asked a bit shyly.

"O-oh, sure" Now Midoriya got aware of how close they were, especially because he was kinda hovering above over her. He got up, bringing her with him.

"Are sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, Midoriya-san, thank you. That was a nice move there, got me completely off guard"

"It's nothing much, I just thought that going from defense to attack quickly could be useful"

"Indeed, Young Midoriya. This is a good notion when in combat, and as everyone saw, it can turn the tides of a fight" Said All Might, patting the shoulders of his students. "Young Yaoyorozu also showed good use of diversions to throw off your opponent"

"Yeah, Yaoyorozu-san, those smoke pellets were awesome! And I didn't know you could use this kind of weapon" Izuku was as hyped as a kid inside a candy shop.

"Well, honestly I barely know the basics. My parents thought that martial arts could be good for me but I always preferred to study so-"

"But you can always practice. It would be so cool if you learned to use different types… I knew you would surprise me" Once again he had that bright smile across his face. She didn't know if he did that on purpose or what, but right now Momo felt like she could kiss those lips and-

"T-t-thank you for being surprised!- I mean- I'll give it a thought! Bye!" She panicked and turned to leave the ring.

"Young Yaoyorozu, it is your turn now"

"Oh! Right…" She had to make an effort to hide her blushing face.

While most of the students laughed, a certain brunette couldn't help but feel a weird sensation at the pit of the stomach.

* * *

The blue of the sky mixed with many tones of orange as the sun began to hide behind the horizon. Bit by bit the night veil took over, signaling the end of the day, and at that moment, Izuku stopped to ponder all that happened today. It wasn't as if his life was easy when he got to U.A but lately, it was close to complete chaos. Anyway, here he was, stuck with an older body and with a relationship more complex than it should be, probably. He let out a tired breath, trying not to overthink anything at least for a minute, but there were so many things on his head. That crazy blonde was on the loose and he had to look after Eri, not to mention his Mom and Aunt, and Shino. And there would be tests next week so add up some extra study sessions. Maybe he could ask Yaoyorozu to help him. Speaking of which…

"She seemed a little different today… did something happen or…" Izuku couldn't help but remember when Iida almost lost his brother. The way he hid all his emotions and how it turned out made the green teen more aware of his classmates. "In that case, Uraraka also seemed a little off too"

His mind brought back that time when Inko joked with him about Izuku having his eyes on someone from school. At the time it was the brunette who came to his mind. Then, when Mitsuki started to play her "games" with him, he ended with a very improper image of Yaoyorozu carved by his imagination for a while. Needless to say, having the two women around him made the boy forget that he was supposed to date girls from his age, even if briefly.

Yes, he liked Uraraka, and he would be bold to think it was love but… actually saying that to her was borderline terrifying. What if she said no? Worse than that, what if she discovered about him and his Mom, Aunt, and Shino? The simple thought made the tall teen shudder. What would be worse, the rejection or her view on him shifting to a bad one? In fact, what stopped both from happening?

"~sigh~ I think I'm worrying too much. I mean, I should but… we can work this out, right? If I explained what happened, she would understand. I think… Uraraka would… great, now I'm talking alone" He sat on a bench under a tree, looking at the orange circle behind the city skyline. This was something he could not calculate or predict. He could only hope for the best to happen. Perhaps this was for the best. Honestly, he got lucky in many aspects, plus, Mitsuki said one time that what has to happen, happens.

~Crack~

The sudden but faint noise triggered a reaction from the teen, putting his body into motion almost instantly. He turned around and vaulted over the bench, facing the tree bark with fists ready. He got a glimpse of a figure before it hid behind the trunk.

"Who's there?" He inquired, still wary of his surroundings.

After a minute or so he would ask again but then the figure came out slowly, stepping out of the cover shyly. A girl wearing the U.A uniform, slender and short, with purple hair tied into a small spiky ponytail that looked like an antenna. She also wore big round glasses, which reflected the last rays of sunlight as she kept looking down, shrunk and with her hands together while holding a notebook close to her chest. Well, this was unexpected but not exactly the menace Izuku prepared for. So young and the stress of a hero's life was already getting to him.

"Oh, s-sorry if I scared you. You surprised me, I mean- it's not your fault, I just… you see…" How to explain to another student that you thought it could be a villain attacking? Izuku decided to skip that part, curving to apologize. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you-"

"I-i-it's okay! You don't need to! Please don't apologize!" Was the response of the girl. She sounded almost desperate. Looking up, Izuku couldn't help but notice the red hue crossing her cheeks, contrasting to her fair skin.

"I, umm, okay? … are you feeling well?" He asked gently, and her reaction was to straighten her back, looking away from him.

"I-I'm perfectly fine, Midoriya-sam- Mi-Midoriya-san" She answered, adjusting her glasses with a shaky finger.

"I'm sorry, did we met already?"

"Eh?"

"I think you know my name, but I don't know yours. I can't remember if we already met so-"

"Ah! N-no, we never met but I know all about you- I-I, no, I wanted to say I know you, like, who you are" The girl was clearly nervous and he didn't have any idea why. Also, she was getting redder by the minute. And how would she know who he was, anyway?

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you know me?" He tried his best to sound friendly. It wasn't every day that someone made such a claim to him.

Suddenly her focus turned to him again. Her eyes lit up like a pair of stars.

"Well, if I have to be honest… I'm a huge fan of you, Midoriya-san!" She beamed with a wide smile.

"A fan? Of me?!"

"Yes! I even got into your official fan club! I got the member card and everything!" The girl proceeded to fish a small card from her pocket. It had her name and a few other things written on it.

"Wait, I have a fan club? And an official one?!" This was getting better by the minute.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said!" She spun on her heels, holding her head. The girl began to mumble. "What am I gonna do? We were supposed to make a reveal when we got to five hundred members… aw, the pres will get mad at me… but if she doesn't know what happened, then maybe-"

"Excuse me, can you explain that better?" Izuku said and rested a hand on her shoulder, but the girl reacted by shouting and jumping to the site, startling him.

"O-oh, erm, it was supposed to be a surprise but… aw, I already ruined it, anyway…" She said in defeat.

"Look, I still don't understand what is going on so why don't you start by your name?" Immediately her face lit up.

"My name is Kakiutsu Kiku, it's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-san!" He got a bit surprised with her enthusiasm but there wasn't anything wrong with that, right?

"Nice to meet you too. I think you know mine already… so, how do you know about me? Or what exactly do you know?" Izuku slowly sat on the bench and after a few seconds of staring, she took the hint and sat too.

"Everything!" The way he looked at her must have been what made the girl realize her uncontained glee. "I mean, not everything, but almost all the details since you started your path to become a hero, we have every event listed in chronological order"

"Wait, we?"

"Yes, the fan club"

"Ah yes. About that, when did that start? Who had the idea and why?"

"Oh my gosh, I just had the greatest idea! I have to present you to pres, she'll be thrilled!" And then Kakiutsu-san opened her book and spoke out loud while keeping one hand over a blank page. "Remember to organize a meeting with Pres. Okay, are you free this weekend?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright, Saturday morning, at 10 o'clock". Despite not following up on what she was talking about, Izuku did notice that she wasn't using anything to write down but the letters kept appearing on the paper.

"Hold on a minute, are you using your Quik to write that?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes! My peculiarity is called Transcription. I can write anything that I see or hear"

"Really?!" Suddenly Midoriya got closer to her face, with the bright smile of a kid who just got a new toy. "How does it work?"

"I-I-I uh, well… I can write anything that I hear, as long as I can understand. I can even describe something I'm seeing if I focus on"

"Wow, that's so cool" He replied. Kakiutsu, however, didn't seem much happy about it.

"Yeah, maybe"

"Huh? What do you mean, that's awesome, your Quirk"

"Well, maybe but… it's not exactly a hero Quirk, I can't use it to fight or save anyone. That's why I'm on the Department of Management, after all…"

"Oh…" He felt guilty that the girl looked so down, and he thought about how to cheer her up but she simply shook her head and her bright smile returned.

"Don't worry, Midoriya-san, I wanted to help as I could so that's why I went for Management. I wanna do what I can, just like you"

"Like me?"

"Hai! I'm a huge fan of yours since the incident with the slime villain"

"Eh? You- you knew about that too? I thought only Kacchan got mentioned on the news"

"In the main journals, yes, but I made some research and found about you. Someone who jumps into the danger to save someone else... I can't do this kind of thing, but I want to help whoever is bold enough to try. Then the year started, I got to U.A and there was the Sports Festival. When I saw you, I knew I had to join the fan club!"

"Oh…" _"Wow, so this is what All Might felt like? A fan, huh...?"_

"Anyway, I should get going. I'll see you later, then" Suddenly Kakiutsu got up, dusting off her skirt and making a polite bow. "I'll be looking forward to Saturday, Midoriya-san!" And with that, she left, not even giving Izuku the opportunity to answer.

He let all that sink in while he watched the purple-haired girl moving away as the moon began to appear in the sky and the star got more visible.

"So I have a fan club, huh… I have fans… wait. Wow, wow, wow, is this real? I have- hah. Hahaha, I have…" This was just too much to assimilate in one take.

* * *

Almost midnight and he rested his head on the soft pillow, starring at the large All Might poster on the ceiling. The digital clock told him he had been trying to sleep for half an hour and so far, no signs of it. Izuku was very awake and he kept replaying this day from dawn to dusk over and over. Maybe he should call his Mom, check on how she is. Or maybe not, he wasn't sure. He rubbed his face in annoyance. Tonight wasn't a good time to get restless. On occasions like this, Inko would bring him a warm cup of milk, or hop on his bed, considering the recent events. Well, she wasn't here now so the first option would have to do, but right when he sat up, Izuku heard the noise of something falling on the balcony. The sound of light footsteps and the glass door being open. He left it unlocked for a reason, and it just entered his room, wearing the Wild Wild Pussy Cats costume.

"Shino-san?" He asked surprised, even forgetting to keep his voice low.

"Shhhh~ I don't wanna wake up your friends" She said with a coy smile behind a gloved finger.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Yes, actually. Have you seen the news?" She asked him while she crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I did. Khrona is back" The worry was clear in his voice.

"I volunteered to help when she shows herself again. We're working with the police department to track her down, narrow the possible next targets"

Izuku remained silent for a moment, as if in thought.

"Do you think she would come after me?"

"It is a possibility"

"And… what about my Mom?"

"Yes. I don't have all the details yet but they did not discard this possibility"

She watched as the tall teen slowly held his head and ruffled his hair.

"~sigh~ I'm so far from home… If something happens, I-"

"Hey, shhh, come here" Shino immediately wrapped her arms around him and soothed Izuku, gently caressing his face. "We're not sure about anything yet, and we'll make sure that your mother is safe. Plus, you are still young and learning. We, pro heroes, know how to do our job too, okay?" In a matter of seconds, Izuke felt much calmer, letting the warmth of her embrace flow through him. "There. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks. I think I needed that a lot"

"Oh really? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well," He shifted in place, laying down and resting his head on her lap while she removed her gloves to stroke his green locks. "a lot of things happened lately, and I'm kinda lost"

"What things?"

"For starts, there's the whole deal with me being older. I thought I would get used to it but it still feels weird"

"You'll be like this in a few years. Why do you feel so off?"

"Maybe because people around me treat me different than before"

"How so?"

"There was this time at the train when I was heading back to the dorms. This lady acted all weird when I told her my actual age"

"Well, I would be surprised too"

"It's not only that. I know my friends don't do that on purpose but they end acting differently too"

"Did one of your classmates do something bad?"

"Nope, but take Ashido for example. She's been all clingy lately and she keeps teasing me"

"Oh. That sounds interesting~ What more?"

"Umm… I think Yaoyorozu is avoiding me, for some reason? Sometimes in class, I look around and then I see her turning away. Did I… did I do something wrong?"

"Arguably, you have a relationship with your mother that is far from normal, but your friends wouldn't know that, right?"

"I really hope not" He shuddered at the thought. "Oh yeah, Tsuyu mentioned once she wanted to have a child, but then she said it was a joke. Mating season and all"

"Oh my god, you're so pure"

"Huh?"

"It's obvious they like you, Izuku. More than a friend, I mean"

"Wait, wait, all of them?"

"Do you think it is impossible? Just look at you and these… fine… muscles~ And those beautiful eyes~" Shino stared down at him, focusing on the pair of emerald green eyes she loved so much. He couldn't help but smile back awkwardly. Izuku still didn't know well how to handle compliments.

"Well, Mom always said I was a handsome boy"

"Oh, how I love a mommy's boy~" She teased him, planting a soft peck on his forehead. "But what are you gonna do about it?"

"You mean them liking me?"

"Yes. Do you happen to have a crush on one of them?"

"Uh… well..."

"So the lucky lady is another one. The girls will be so sad" She said playfully. "Unless you want to expand your little harem"

"What? No"

"I wouldn't mind at all~"

"That's not the point. It's not like… the thing going on between me, Mom and Auntie. I want to, you know, do it the "right" way"

"I get it, and you're even cuter for wanting this. Most guys at your place wouldn't miss the chance to get laid with as many women as possible. Also, I'm glad you think of me in that way too. Would you like to marry me the next spring?"

"I-I-I think it's too e-early for me to consider m-marrying someone" He suddenly tensed under her touch, but Shino made sure to calm Izuku down again.

"Probably, but you could at least dream of it a little. Just imagine, one of the girls that like you facing you at the altar, wearing white long dresses and holding a large bouquet, just waiting to say yes"

Why not entertain the thought a little? Inside his mind, the green teen began to picture the scene. Him at the altar, clad in a black tuxedo, his parents, the Bakugos, and even All Might in the front row, his mom crying rivers or happiness for him. All of his friends are present too. Then she comes, her dress pure and white, glistening as if she had her own light. She comes along the red carpet, floating like a cloud while holding a large bouquet of red roses. Her face is covered by a white veil, adding some mystery to that gorgeous sight. He finds himself dumbstruck, unable to avert his gaze from her figure as she takes her place in front of him, so much that Todoroki has to poke him so he can remove the veil.

His hands shake a bit and he swallows dry. The veil conceals her features but somehow he can still see a charming smile behind it. His heart beats faster inside his chest. Would he find a pair of big eyes or cat-like ones? Rosy cheeks or a hot pink skin? Perhaps he would notice earrings matching with earphone jacks or don't see anything at all. What if he found a pair of yellow cross-hair eyes or reddish-brown strands framing her pretty face? For an instant, all the possibilities came to his mind at the same time, and at that moment Izuku shook his head to blow away the image of many brides, all lined up and waiting.

"Did you think of something nice?~"

"Yeah, let's… I'll give it more thought. Later..."

Shino let out a soft laugh.

"Sure, just don't forget that I want a kid or two" She said happily. "What else is bothering you, dear?"

"Umm, Aizawa-sensei had a talk with me today about Eri. Long story short, I'm kind of her guardian now but, how do I put it? She might be seeing me more like a, uh, a parental figure"

"So you're like her father or her big brother?"

"Yeah, to put it simply. So I have to take more care about what I do, especially when she's watching me. I cannot set a bad example and-"

"Oh my, Izuku, sometimes you think too much. Remember what I told you that day?"

"That I would be a good parent one day?"

"Exactly. Smooth as I am, I really meant it"

"But how? I have only a vague idea of what Mom did and… what if she ends getting in trouble because I messed up?"

"That is the struggle of every parent, I think. Figuring out how not to mess up. But what I mean is you don't have to take extra care, just be yourself and you'll do it just fine"

"You… really think so?"

"Trust in me, because I trust in you. What's next?"

"Did you know I have a fan club?"

"Oh, that's interesting. I suppose you didn't know about it until now"

"I had no idea but apparently they had been following me at least since the Sports Festival"

"It makes sense. It is a big event and you did draw a lot of attention. Aw, this mommy's boy is getting famous~" Shino teased him with a childish voice while lightly pinching his cheeks.

"I wouldn't say famous but I'm really curious about it. I would never expect a fan club for someone in the first year"

"Some of the greatest heroes got popular pretty early. When we officially formed the Pussy Cats, we already had a decent fanbase"

"Wow, that's awesome"

"Don't let that get to your head but you can feel a bit of pride. This means someone is noticing your efforts and recognizing them"

"The girl I met from this club asked me to meet her Pres this Saturday"

"Then go for it, meet them, make new friends. A good image is necessary for heroes these days"

She hummed happily while patting his head.

"So, are we done or do you have any more topics troubling your beautiful head?"

"Well, besides my convoluted relationship involving my Mom, Auntie Mitsuki and you **(** and being All Might's successor **)** , I think not. Did you just came here to warn me about Khrona?"

"No, I did intend to do something else with you since I came around the district~"

"Oh, really? Good, I wouldn't get to sleep anyway~" He said in a low tone, close to a whisper.

"While I should be concerned about your sleep schedule, I might have an idea to help you relax" She said softly, making Izuku sit up and in front of her.

He kept his legs crossed while she hummed and stared at him from head to toe many times, biting her lower lip. Shino slid her hands over the bedsheets, tentatively brushing his legs, making very slow progress in touching him. She leaned closer, standing inches away from his face, but when he moved forward to kiss her, Shino moved away with a coy smile.

"Not yet~ You have to stay still, Sweetie~" He complied, simply nodding.

Shino then started to undress, slowly removing her other paw glove, untying her boots and sliding down her socks. The headpiece went off and she unbuttoned the collar of her top, fanning herself playfully.

"My, my, is it me or is getting hot here?~ Izuku, I want you to listen carefully and do as I say. okay?~" She said seductively, getting another nod from the green teen. She then spoke softly, barely louder than a whisper "Good. now, I want you to touch yourself. Very… gently"

"You what-"

"Shhhh, don't question. Just… do it. Like this" She then held one of his hands and guided it to between his legs, pressing softly against his groin, her eyes never leaving his.

Izuku felt his face getting warmer as well as a certain rush going down his body. However, Shino had other plans for him, and she would make sure to enjoy every single second of it. Before he could hold her arms and bring her closer, Shino moved back, keeping one finger pressed against his chest, smiling seductively.

"Come on, dear, take it easy. Enjoy it~ Feel yourself getting stiff under these shorts~"

He did as she said, moving his hand over the bulge between his legs. Shino cupped his cheeks, gently closing his eyes and whispering on his ears.

"Now, I want you to put your hand inside your shorts and… feel your balls. Play with yourself a little, okay?~"

Izuku followed her instructions thoroughly, listening to her sweet voice in his ears, sensing the faint vanilla scent that came from her. Although a bit weird, he couldn't deny that it felt good, even more with her being so close to him. He wanted to grab her right now and strip that gorgeous woman out of every piece of clothing, but Izuku held back that urge. After some time, Shino moved away again.

"Now, why don't you take these off?~" She pulled at the hem of his shorts, teasing him to get naked and so he did, tossing his black boxers too. She spent an entire minute staring at his exposed manhood, biting her lips seductively. Her eyes moved up to him again as she held the hem of her top and lifted them a bit.

"Okay, Sweetie, now I want you to wrap your fingers… one by one… around your cock~" She smiled as the green teen, with a tinge of red on his face, followed her instructions. "And you'll move your hand up… and down, like this~" She made the moves with her hand and Izuku mimicked it, focusing completely on her figure almost in a trance.

"Good boy. Now, keep going like that and… just watch me~ Imagine we doing… anything you want~" Shino swayed her hips and glided her hands all over her body, lifting the top and revealing more of her abs and giving a tiny peek of her chest. She lifted her skirt inch by inch, showing off her smooth and toned thighs, taking deep breaths and moaning softly, all while Izuku kept moving his hand at the same pace.

"Okay, dear. I want you to go… a little faster~ just… a little faster for me~" She said, finally taking off her top, but leaving the small bell on her neck. To his surprise, she didn't have a bra under. Shino kept moving her hips in circles, pressing her breasts together, while Izuku followed with his eyes glued on her.

Holding her skirt again, Shino quickly got on her knees to take it off, revealing her dark red panties, which had a pink paw on it. She glided her fingers over her exposed legs, rubbing near her crotch while she moved her hips up and down, matching his pace.

"Do you feel good, Izuku?~"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Do you really feel good?~"

"Yes~ Shino, I-"

"You want to cum, dear?~"

"Mhmm~" He nodded, closing his eyes.

"Oh, you really want to?~"

"Yes~ Fuck- hah~"

"Hold on just a little longer, Sweetie~ Look at my breasts… my waist… go faster, Izuku~ Cum for me, Sweetie~"

Shino rubbed her fingers over her clit while fondling her breasts, staring at the green teen jacking off with his eyes fixed on her. She loved every second of it, admiring his strong arms, his chest heaving as he breathed harder, his lips pressed together as he tried to hold back. She had all his attention, she was the focus of all his lust, his desire, and Shino loved it.

"Shino~ ~huff~ I can't hold- hah~ any longer"

"Then let it all out for me, Izuku~ Give me everything~" She said, cupping his cheeks with one hand, then lowered her head down to his waist.

The way she looked up at him. Shino looked so sexy, so enticing, Izuku simply got thrown over the edge. He tensed up a bit before releasing his seed all over her face. He didn't know why but that felt so good that his head kept spinning for a while. The reddish-brown haired woman sat up again, wiping the white thick stuff from her face and licking her fingers as if it was a fine delicacy.

"Mmm, I love your taste, dear. It's so strong… just like you~" She said, giggling softly and planting a kiss on his lips. Izuku, on the other hand, was still catching his breath and quite dazed. Just when he thought he knew that woman, Shino managed to surprise him yet again.

"Did you like it?~"

"Yeah, that was… wow"

"Fufufu, that's good to hear. Do you feel more relaxed now?~"

"Yes, definitely"

"Well then, I guess my job is done here" She said, picking up her top and skirt.

"Umm, on second thought, maybe I'm still feeling tensed up"

"Oho? So you still need my help?~"

"I might. I'm feeling my shoulders all cramped" He had a sly smile crossing his lips.

Shino crawled towards him like a cat, sitting behind Izuku and then massaging his broad shoulders.

While she was at it, the red-haired woman began to plant kisses on his back, making a trail up to his neck, taking in the scent of his hair. She sucked his neck hard, letting go with a wet sound a leaving behind a red mark. Her hands glided over his arms, then circled his torso. Shino felt his chest, pressing herself on him and hugging him tightly. She went lower and lower, feeling his abs then reaching his groin. Her slender fingers wrapped around his dick and she began to move it up and down, pinching his nipples with her free hand.

"F-fuck~ Shino, you're-"

"Shhhh, I know. I have to pamper my precious boy since his dear Mommy and Auntie are not here~"

"~gasp~ If they heard you saying this- hah~"

"It's okay, we agreed that I would take care of you when they can't"

"Is that so?~"

"Yes, it is"

"Then I must be- aah~ the luckiest guy in the world- fuck~ for having so many people looking after me~"

"Mmhmmm~ Now, come over here, Izuku. I saved the best for now~"

As he turned around, Shino let her body fall back on the bed, splaying her arms and legs. Izuku hovered above her, staring at her eyes before leaning over and capturing her lips. He proceeded to make a trail of kissed down her neck, through her valley, all over her abs and finally reaching her wet entrance. He smiled to himself at just how soaked the reddish piece was. The emerald boy then moved it aside with one finger. She shivered in anticipation, feeling his breath brush against her. He started to lick her pussy, tasting her juices and earning soft moans from her. She caressed his head, ruffling his hair while Izuku was busy eating her out.

"Ooh, yes… come here, dear~ I want to feel you all the way inside me~" Shino dragged him up and guided his dick into her wet pussy, holding back her moans while he widened her inner walls.

"Hah~ You feel so fucking good, Shino~"

"Mmm, you too~ I love your cock hitting me deeply, Sweetie~"

She brought him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist while Izuku sped up, reaching her sweet spots and sucking her breasts. After some time she rolled around with him, leaning her hands on his chest while she bounced her hips up and down. He watched her mounds going up and down, following her motions. His hands held firmly on her asscheeks, helping Shino to move and thrusting his hips in sync with her.

"Aaah~ Fuck, Shino~ I'm almost-"

"Shhh, not so- mmmm~ loud, dear. Your friends might hear us~"

"F-fuck, I'm trying but- ooh~ you're so tight around me~"

He had his eyes closed but when he opened one of them, he found the redhead on top of him laughing lightly between moans.

"What… what's up? Hah~ Shino-"

"Nothing- aah~ I just imagined… these girls with crushes on you- fuck~ listening to us and... mmm~ you know, getting all naughty~"

"Why would they- aaah~"

"I have to keep an eye on you… who know what they can do- ooh~ when they decide to make a move~"

"it's not like… that~ hah~ I'm almost-"

"M-me too~ Gimme your thick cum again, Izuku~"

"Fuck!~" He almost shouted so Shino had to cover his mouth.

"Not so loud- aaah!~" But then Izuku went faster, so she had to muffle both their moans by kissing Izuku deeply. Their moans echoed inside their mouths as they came together. Shino held tightly to him, wanting his cock to go as deep as possible while his juices splashed inside her, mixing with her own and spilling out. He felt her walls tightening around his shaft, sucking him in as if Shino did not want him to get out.

They broke the kiss, both breathless and lightheaded. The feline hero let her body fall down on top of his. They felt the heat of each other, their hearts beating fast and strong. Her arms trembled and her legs felt like jelly but Shino made an effort to lift herself a bit and look at the man under her.

"~sigh~ What I wouldn't give to wake up with you like this in the morning"

"Yeah, I would love that too"

"Really? Then I assume you made your mind about marrying me~"

"W-well, about that..." She couldn't help but laugh at his cute nervous face.

"You're so cute to tease. That's why that pink girl keeps doing it" She said with a gentle smile in her face.

"I don't see where the fun is..."

"If you found it funny then it wouldn't be funny for us. Anyway, I really should be going now. do you feel more relaxed now?~"

"Yes, I feel much better. But I can feel stressed out more frequently~"

"Oh my, I guess I should come over more often then~"

"If you don't mind"

"Hmhmm, it'll be a pleasure. Now, before I go, I need a shower. Wanna join me?~"

"Lead the way..."

Not surprisingly, they started making out under the warm water. Mandalay left the room as quiet as she entered and Izuku dozed off in a matter of minutes, being sound asleep with a smile on his face like a child.

 **End of Chapter**

 **And cut. Whew, another chapter done. This one was meant to be more focused on setting a few things, as you may or may not have noticed. After doing this for a while it is a little difficult to do good "hot" scenes without being repetitive. This is a mental effort that always tires me out and many times makes me question my own sanity, but hey, you guys like it so I'll freaking do it again.**

 **Oh well, last but not less important, thanks for reading and for the huuuge wait. Leave a review if you like, critics or ideas are welcome. Let's hope I can return to normal levels of text output. See ya!**


	14. Be The Focus Of Attention

**Hellooooo, everybody! Guess who? (Mohamed Avdol?!) No, I'm not! Okay, okay, we all know the drill by this point. New chapter here, I hope you enjoy, you may proceed to the story.**

 **Be The Focus Of Attention**

The sun rose and bathed the land in its warm light. The sky was clear and a fresh breeze blew by, making this a pleasant Saturday morning, ideal to relax and forget about your problems, even if only for a brief period. Izuku, however, already started his day with his nerves on the edge. Not long ago he met a girl named Kakiutsu Kiku, from the Department of Management. She seemed pretty nice, albeit a little overjoyed by meeting him in person, and that showed clearly as he watched the purple-haired girl skipping in her ways to whatever place they were going.

It wasn't easy convincing Principal Nezu to let them out of the campus, but the opportunity of exchange between the students of UA and other high schools seemed a pretty decent argument. So here they were, calmly walking down a sidewalk to the meeting place. Being a little far from the busy center, there wasn't much movement but that didn't help Midoriya with his vigilant demeanor. The possibility of Khrona attacking was out there and he couldn't help but feel that if he let his guard down, something bad could happen.

"Here we are!"

Kakiutsu's voice got his attention, his head snapping to look down at the smiling girl. She stood in front of a coffee shop at a corner street, with large windows showing the insides. The door opened and a light bell rang, signaling the arrival of new clients. A young lady wearing an apron welcomed them with a smile.

"Welcome, dear costumers~ Would you like to have a seat at the window?"

"Good morning~ We have a few tables reserved for the Rising Star Fanclub" Kakiutsu said happily. The waitress quickly flipped through the pages of the note block she held, checking it and returning another bright smile.

"I see. Your friends are here already. Let me show you your table" The waitress then lead the way. On the far end of the shop, occupying the last three tables next to the wall and windows, a group of girls sat, one of them spotting the purple-haired girl from afar.

"Oh, she arrived. Oi, Kiku-chan!~"

"Hello everyone~" Kakiutsu quickly joined the group, leaving Izuku behind as he quietly followed the waitress. The sight somehow left him bewildered. He didn't expect to see so many members.

"Umm, pardon my inquiry but… are you part of the fan club too?" The lady asked discreetly.

"Eh? No, I just came along today..."

"Ah, I see… well, I hope you enjoy~" The waitress smiled at him that while gentle, gave him that sense of something behind it. Did she mean something else? Nevertheless, the tall teen proceeded to join the unexpectedly large group. As soon as he stood next to the tables, Kakiutsu turned to him with a bright grin before facing the other girls present.

"Pres, girls, I have the honor to present you Midoriya Izuku. Midoriya-san, the Rising Star Fanclub" She made the presentations and suddenly all eyes were focused on him, triggering the usual behavior of the green teen, stuttering and slight panic.

"H-h-hello! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Normally his voice would crack a bit and some high pitched notes would be noticed, but the extra years his body carried made his voice sound deeper and more level. What would normally sound like an awkward teen ringed on their ears as a shy and cute young man, a sight to evoke endearment, for sure.

However, Izuku didn't receive an immediate response. After a minute or so of silence, the stares focused on his figure began to feel a bit overwhelming. And when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, the group let a collective 'oh' and a few of the girls suddenly stood up, getting next to him and inspecting him closely. The only course of action for Izuku in that situation was, of course, freeze in place like a statue.

"E-eh? What… W-what is-"

"Wow, so the rumors were true"

"He truly grew up a lot"

"Incredible"

Kakiutsu then got up, giving the girls a slightly offended look.

"Of course it was true. Why would I lie about something so important?"

"We're not questioning you, Kiku-chan, but you have to admit it is hard to believe when you can't see it in person" Said the girl sitting across her. Based on her school uniform, she was from Shiketsu High, chocolate skin and short white hair. Her sharp light blue eyes switched from her friend to the tall young man currently being inspected with an amused face. "I gotta say, though, I kinda doubted you would bring him here"

"Can't you give me more credit, Kokoa-chan?" Kakiutsu whined.

"I believe it is enough data gathering, girls. For now, at least~ Our special guest seems to be slightly uncomfortable" From the other side of the table, sitting elegantly and sipping tea, a girl with looks of nobility managed to hush all the noise in a single sentence. It took Midoriya a while to recognize this somehow familiar face.

"Wait… aren't you-"

"Yes, Interi Saiko, second year from Seiai High" She said, pausing to sip more of the warm liquid in the cup.

This was getting better and better, Izuku thought. Based on what he heard from the girls, this one could easily pass as someone with a superiority complex, yet here she was tagging along with a group of fangirls. To say it confused him was an understatement.

"Worry not, Midoriya-san. Even if my intellect does give me an advantage, I don't feel superior to others in any way" The gray-haired girl held a sly smile as he looked in shock. Wasn't her Quirk related to boost in intelligence? How did she read his mind-

"It is not mind reading. I simply concluded based on your reactions. I believe that we should let the Pres take on from here" The group's attention then turned to the girl sitting next to Kakiutsu.

Long black hair, apparently reaching beyond her waist, a few strands framing her face. Sharp eyes of a deep purple color slowly focused on his figure and Midoriya could see clearly what could only be described as the face of serenity. Her uniform was from Ketsubutsu High. She calmly stood up to properly greet their honor guest.

"I want to thank you in advance for your presence at this meeting, Midoriya-san. I'm Chumon Heisei, the third president of the Rising Star Fanclub" As she spoke, all the awkwardness and rush Izuku felt slowly subdued. It was like listening to her voice put him in a state of complete peace and tranquility. "You already met our secretary, Kakiutsu-san. So, why don't you take a seat? I hope you don't mind but we already ordered"

Izuku simply nodded, almost overwhelmed by how at ease he felt right now. Sure, it was a bit weird to sit across her, between the dark-skinned girl and the super genius, but it was much easier than he expected to not spiral into a mess of embarrassment. The remaining members of the fan club sat on the other tables, their eyes never leaving him and the Pres.

"Hey, you're taller than I remember~" The white-haired girl to his right said in a teasing tone.

"Ahem. As suggested by Kaori-san, I believe we all are quite surprised by your… current situation. I hope this didn't cause many hurdles to you, Midoriya-san" Chumon-san said in a polite way that still managed to convey some sort of concern.

"Ah yeah, it is a little weird but no big deal. If not, getting older gave me a few advantages-"

"What kind?! Did you develop a new technique?"

"Some sort of new equipment?"

"Or perhaps-"

" _Ahem_ , why don't we let Midoriya-san speak for himself instead of barraging him with questions?" Despite the serene tone of her voice, the girls that inspected him before instantly fell silent, sitting again at their chairs. "I beg your pardon, they are responsible for the data gathering of our club, and sometimes they can be very… enthusiastic about it"

"Data gathering?" He questioned, looking to the trio sitting on the other table.

"Hai! Hakaru Kaede. Quirk: Measurement. I can tell the exact size of anything I look after ten seconds" Beamed the first girl, a blonde with her hair tied into twin tails resembling drills.

"Fujiwara Reberu. Quirk: Analysis. My Quirk lets me see someone's strengths and weaknesses like stats in a game" The second girl followed, about the same height of Kakiutsu but with orange hair tied into two small buns.

"Seishinbun Miru. Quirk: Aura Vision. Basically, I can tell a lot of things from a person based on their auras. For example, you seem really excited right now" The third girl said happily. She was taller and more… developed than most of her friends, and apparently, she liked to use makeup. Lots of it. Her wavy long brown hair was tied into a ponytail, half of it colored with a fair blond. She used the Ketsubutsu High uniform while the other two used the Shiketsu High uniform.

And well, she was right about that, Izuku simply couldn't help but feel excited whenever he discussed Quirks with someone. Once again, it was kind of mesmerizing to see such a grown and mature figure react in a somehow childish manner.

"I'm responsible for storing and organizing everything!~" Kakiutsu raised a hand, showing a proud smile on her face.

"Indeed. It should be noted that Kakiutsu was one of the firsts to detect you, Midoriya-san" Chumon said, offering a gentle smile to the short girl.

"Detect me?"

"Yes. You see, the Rising Star fan club started as a group dedicated to identify and follow the career of heroes with great potential. However, I have to admit that you have been the focus of our attention since the UA. Sports Festival" The Pres admitted, hiding a small smile behind her hand.

"O-oh..."

"So why don't we start with something more recent, like your encounter with that villainess? If you don't mind, that is"

"Umm, sure. I don't know what to say exactly… I was with my Mom when it all happened and-" He stopped briefly as once again everyone focused on him, their eyes filled with curiosity and genuine interest. Kakiutsu held her notebook open and her hand hovered above it, her eyes gleaming and fixed on him the entire time. His chest felt a little heavier with all that pressure, but he kept going. "Suddenly noise and people shouting, then I jumped into action, but not before putting Mom at a safe place"

"Aww~"

"That's so sweet~" A few of the listeners cooed.

"Shh, don't interrupt him" Others shushed their friends, not wanting to miss a single detail from the emerald boy.

"I engaged Khrona but didn't understand her Quirk at first, so I decided to buy as much time as I could until the pros arrived. Cementoss and Midnight appeared right on time, and Midnight and I chased the villain. We fought and I… I ended making a mistake. Khrona managed to use her powers in me but Midnight stopped her before it got any worse. And here I am, I guess" He finished simply. However, it felt like he narrated one fantastic epic judging by the looks in their faces.

"So cool!~" The girls in the other tables cooed in amazement.

"Eh? No no, it wasn't that much..." Midoriya said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Don't be so surprised by their reactions, Midoriya-san. Despite attending to schools with the Hero Course, most of our members don't train to be pro heroes" Chumon told him. It was a known fact that everyone admired the pro Heroes, but not everyone was suitable to become one. Midoriya was well aware of it.

"I see… still, I wouldn't count that one. It wasn't one of my best performances"

"Oh, are you talking about the Sports Festival?" One girl from the table behind Chumon popped up.

"No no, he must be talking about the Hosu Incident" Another one from the table aside added.

"What about the Training Camp with the Pussy Cats?"

"Oh, and that fight at the USJ. I heard a lot of villains appeared and..."

Midoriya stared speechlessly as the members of the club discussed the many occasions he had to fight and all he could wonder was how they got to know so much?

"Your club seems to be… updated, Chumon-san" He didn't hide the anxiety in his voice as well as he wished.

"Well, the Press makes sure to keep good relations with people from as many schools as she can. Words can travel pretty fast, you know" Interi said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Speaking of which, Midoriya-san, the database says that your Peculiarity is called Super Power, but the description is kinda vague. How does it work?" Kakiutsu inquired him, flipping her notebook to a new page and waiting for his answer with attentive eyes and ears.

"O-oh, my Quirk… yeah, about that..." What should he do now? In thesis, it was a simple strength enhancer, but there was this problem with-

"Good question, Kakiutsu-san. I heard rumors that your Quirk can be harmful to some extent, Midoriya-san" Chumon added to the questioning, looking at him with interest. In seconds he was the center of attention again.

"Aah… you see… I still can't control my Quirk properly because… I was kind of a late bloomer, so I only got it a few months before entering to UA" Well, technically he wasn't lying. Completely.

There was a moment of murmuring between a few of the girls. Surely they never heard of someone awakening a Quirk at that age.

"Ahem. So, your Quirk is a strength enhancer, correct?" Chumon resumed the talk. Midoriya nodded and Kakiutsu registered everything.

"And because you are not used to it, you end hurting yourself" She concluded.

"I'm still learning how to control it. At my current state, I think I can handle around 30% of the full power" There was another collective Oh as the girls' eyes gleamed in amazement. At that time the two waitresses began to bring their food, which consisted of a variety of milkshakes, cakes, and parfaits.

"Only thirty percent and so strong already? Wow, I think I'll keep an eye on you from now on" Kaori said, sipping from her chocolate milkshake through the straw. Midoriya didn't mention it to not sound impolite but her constant visual contact was kind of making him flustered.

"I have to say, though, this is due to my new body. Normally 30% basically makes me hurt everywhere"

"So this grow up comes with more perks, huh?~" She added teasingly.

"Midoriya-san, does your Quirk also applies to your tears?" Fujiwara asked.

"My- my tears?"

"Yeah. We were reviewing the Sports Festival the other day and it looked like you could weaponize your tears" She said nonchalantly. Needless to say, Midoriya felt not only embarrassed, but his face heated up a bit.

"T-that would be a family trait, I guess, but not Quirk related..." He said looking to the other side, only to find Interi glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. Her smug smile didn't get completely hidden by her cup of tea.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, Kakiutsu, measures update" Hakaru said and the short purple-haired girl perked up, quickly flipping through the pages of her notebook.

"Hai!"

"Midoriya Izuku, 16. Apparent age: about 22. Height: 182 centimeters... Increase in muscle mass of... 21%... he… ehehe~" Midoriya's eyes widened in shock as Hakaru's speech slowly got more and more interrupted by her panting and an occasional dribble of saliva. Then, she pulled out a roll of metric tape. "Midoriya-san… do you mind if I take some measures? It can take a while but, you know, we can always use precise data… heheheh..." He didn't like much the look in her face, the one you would have when staring at a succulent piece of meat.

"I-I thought your Quirk allowed you to measure things just by looking…?" He tried to decline as politely as he could.

"You know how it is, there's a small margin for error, and we can't have that, right?~" Hakaru slowly began to rise from her seat and Midoriya honestly felt she would do… something… despite being in a public place in the middle of the day.

"Ne, we can take a few layers of cloth… you know, for accuracy~" Midoriya felt a chill go up his spine. The only times he had seen such a hungry look aimed at him were with his Mom, Auntie and with Shino.

To his luck, the Press was well aware of the members of her club.

"Hakaru-san, **let's not exceed the limits of our guest, shall we?** "

Once Chumon spoke, Hakaru froze for a second. Her face lost the pinkish hue and she sat again, calm and collected as if nothing had happened. Aside from Midoriya, no one seemed remotely surprised.

"Um… Chumon-san, what is your Quirk, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, that's right. I believe you also have an interest in studying Quirks, based on what Kakiutsu said. Mine is called a Suggestion. I can alter the state of mind of anyone that hears my voice based on my words and intonation. Well, by default my voice has a calming effect"

" _So that explains why I felt so at ease before. Also, no matter how nervous I feel, the more Chumon-san speaks, the more relaxed I feel deep inside. I guess the suggestion can't completely override the mind, though"_

"That's a clever observation"

"Eh?" Mindlessly, Midoriya pulled out his notebook and started to take notes as always, thinking and mumbling. "A-ah, s-sorry about that! It's a bad habit of mine"

"No problem, I find it quite amusing. Endearing, if you will" She said with a serene smile.

To Midoriya, however, these words had another impact. He flinched a bit and then Chumon realized she might have expressed herself poorly. Not that she lied or anything, but as the President of the club, she had a certain image to maintain. She wouldn't backtrack in her words, though.

"Oh, I have a question. Midoriya-san, is it true that you're a huge fan of All Might?"

"That's right, I heard that too. Is your hero costume modeled after All Might?"

"Who designed your iron soles and the arm braces?"

"Did you really break your arm during the entrance exams?"

"Do you have an exercise routine?"

Soon the girls on the other tables started to bombard him with questions and Midoriya tried to respond to them the best he could, but it was kinda overwhelming. He never got so many people so interested in knowing more about him, he wasn't anywhere near from being used to the feeling.

"Oho, look at all this overreaction. You surely are a popular guy, Midoriya-san~" Kaori leaned a bit on him, staring into his eyes in a flirtatious way. "Ne, do you have a girlfriend?~"

Silence installed. Interi managed to prevent herself from spitting tea, despite her surprise. The data trio looked at the white-haired girl with shocked faces. Kakiutsu let her notebook drop on the table. Chumon held a neutral face, which was her version of being surprised. And Midoriya, of course, froze for a second before spiraling into a stuttering mess.

"G-g-g-girlfriend?!"

She leaned a little bit closer, brushing his arm with one hand, her eyelids half-closed and a sly smile adorning her face.

"Yeah, like, are you taken yet?~"

His mouth hung slightly ajar while everyone kept staring. Suddenly the answer to that question seemed more important than anything else, be it due to a small penchant for gossip or the, umm, possibilities it might enable. One way or another, Midoriya simply wanted to vanish from existence. After all, his amorous life was just a little beyond uncommon, right?

"...Erm… ahh, no…?"

"Hmm, I guess the spot is vacant, then. What do you think?~" Kaori asked in a provocative tone, batting her eyelashes and hugging his arm.

The emerald child simply got lost in a storm of confused stuttering, barely able to form sentences. And the worst part was the feeling of his face heating up. Oh boy, he was blushing right now, wasn't he? But before he could hope to form a clear sentence, the chocolate-skinned girl laughed softly.

"Just kidding~" Kaori said in a playful tone, even sticking her tongue out. As for poor Midoriya, it only made him get more flustered.

"Aww, don't be mad at me, Midoriya-san, it was just a joke" She said and Midoriya somehow calmed down a bit. "I'm totally up to if you really want, though" She added nonchalantly.

"W-what?!"

"Hahahaha, man, these reactions are awesome" She kept laughing while the other girls stared with looks that said this happened before. The thing with Kaori was that they couldn't really tell when she was truly hitting on a guy. Gathering what was left of his nerves, Midoriya tried to change the topic.

"So, umm, Kaori-san, what is your Quirk?"

The white-haired girl wiped a fake tear before answering, just recovering from her laughing fit.

"Oh, it's called Fragrance. Depending on what I eat, my body exudes an aroma that can affect others. I really love chocolate, so that's my scent almost constantly. It makes people kinda euphoric" Kaori leaned on him again with a smug grin. "So, do you like chocolate girls, Midoriya?~"

The young man wheezed at her last comment out of surprise. As expected, Kaori went into another laughing fit. Chumon simply shook her head slowly, resuming their talk.

"Another question, Midoriya-san. I heard a few rumors that the classification of your quirk could be equivocated. Is there any base to this?"

"A-ah, where did you heard that…?"

"I was gathering some data during lunch and I overheard something about it" Kakiutsu said excitedly.

"And by gathering data she means following you around" The dark-skinned girl said, looking at her purple-haired friend's face shifting into one of embarrassment.

"T-t-that's not it! I wasn't following him that day- I mean, it's not like I f-follow Midoriya-san around anyway, a-and..." Kakiutsi wanted to defend herself but the words kept coming out before she could fully process them, so the girl decided to slowly mute herself before the point of no return, eyes hidden behind the glasses as she now found the table to be extremely interesting. Meanwhile, across the table, Midoriya was also feeling embarrassed, however, he decided not to keep the talk going that way.

"Well, to be honest, this is pretty new to me too" He said shyly. Seriously, every time he looked away with that uneasy smile one girl in the background faked a swoon.

"So the rumors are true" Interi added with interest.

"Umm, yeah. I didn't figure out yet everything I can do. There's this, umm, secondary Quirk...? It is different from the core but is still affected by my strength enhancement" Midoriya was on full analysis mode now, and the girls nodded, listening to every word he said.

"A mutation, perhaps?" Fujiwara suggested.

"Probably. It doesn't have anything related to my parents"

"Ah, guys, did you know Midoriya's mom has telekinesis?" Kakiutsu piped up.

"How did you know?"

"Ah-" She just realized it probably wasn't the best time to say that. "I did some research..." She answered, returning to look at the table.

They discussed further new pro heroes and Quirks, and overall Midoriya had a good time chatting with them. Yes, Kaori kept teasing him now and then, and he could still feel the unwavering gaze of Hakaru focused on him, but it was much more fun than he expected. Truth be told, he didn't know what to expect so it was all a surprise, but a welcome one. Before parting ways, Chumon-san told him that they should keep in contact, and that the Rising Star fan club would keep an eye on him. In her own words, Midoriya showed in more than one way that he was a promising hero for the future. The green teen accepted the compliments while struggling with his bashfulness and agreed on meeting them soon. And so the two UA. students made their way back to the campus.

This whole experience was kinda overwhelming to him. Midoriya never expected so many people to be interested in him like that. They knew facts about him and his trajectory so far than Midoriya himself didn't fully know. It was a bit scary even, but he appreciated the gesture. It meant that they recognized him as a hero. After today, Midoriya felt a step closer to being the next Symbol of Peace. He started to wonder how would they react when Deku became the number one hero. Would they feel proud? Ecstatic? Or was that too much of a stretch?

"So, what do you think of the club, Midoriya-san?" Kakiutsu asked as she walked a little ahead of him, bringing Midoriya our of his thoughts.

"Oh, it was fun, everyone seems to be nice" He said with a warm smile on his lips.

"Sure thing. Everyone is so accepting~" She trailed off for a second.

"Since when you joined them, Kakiutsu-san?"

"Oh, in the first weeks after I entered UA. We from the Department of Management are required to join at least one club, so I found this one and knew it was for me"

"I see. I think it suits you well, with your Quirk and all"

"Yeah. At least I can put it to some good use..." She trailed off again, but this time Midoriya felt a hint of sadness in her voice. He hesitated a little before getting by her side.

"I think it is awesome"

"Oh come on, Midoriya-san, we both know my Quirk is useless to be a hero" from the tone of her voice to the way she kept looking forward with a plain face, it was clear to him that struggled to be okay with what she just said. He, more than anyone, knew that life could be unfair sometimes.

"I don't know about that. You would do great in stealth missions, where you have to gather critical info and things like that"

"You… you think so?" She looked up at him with a surprised face.

"Yes. We can't possibly solve every problem punching hard. There are things I can't do, but I know for sure there's at least one thing only you can do, Kakiutsu-san" He replied with a gentle smile that melted her heart in seconds.

She looked forward again apparently in deep thought.

"Something only I can do..."

Before they could notice, they arrived at UA. They entered the campus and now it was time for them to part ways. But before saying goodbye, Kakiutsu turned to him with a bright smile.

"I think I know it~"

"Huh?"

"About what you said. The thing only I can do" She turned around on her heels, giggling and taking in a deep breath, then facing Midoriya again. "I'll be your #1 fan, Midoriya-san!~"

"Eh…?"

She took a few steps away and waved at him, shouting her new resolution loud and clear.

"I will be Deku's #1 fan in the world! I'll follow every news report, every interview, buy all the merch, and support you all the way to the top"

"You really don't have to, Kakiutsu-sa-"

"So you have to promise me you will make it to the top" She said, then lifted her hand with only the pinky standing up.

He was speechless for a brief moment, but Midoriya knew exactly what to say right now.

"Alright, it's a promise, then" He lifted his pinky too, and Kakiutsu's smile widened more if that was even possible.

"Bye-bye, Midoriya-san! Let's meet everyone again another day~"

He nodded and watched for a moment as the short purple-haired girl skipped away happily, the headed back to the dorms. On his way, something dawned on him.

" _So that's how All Might felt? Or any of the biggest pro heroes, to be real. Havings fans is… kinda overwhelming, honestly. But it is nice to know people rooting for you"_

His mind wandered to Inko, bringing back many childhood memories. From the very beginning, she was by his side, cheering him up and encouraging him to keep moving. So his Mom was technically his first fan ever. And that kind of made Auntie Mitsuki the second. Sure, it was weird thinking about them in that way when they had so much going on, but acknowledging this brought a warm sensation to his chest. One he always felt when his Mom put him to sleep when he was little. The feeling that he wasn't alone.

Looking around, he had so many friends now that wanted to be heroes just like him. And there was Kakiutsu too, someone pretty much like how he was before. Despite being told she couldn't be a hero, she did her best to help out. Perhaps she understood him better than most people. She did make him feel uncomfortable with the number of details she knew about him, though. Still entertaining his thoughts, Midoriya entered the dorms and was almost instantly greeted by Eri, who looked over the couch once she heard the door open.

"Ah, Midoriya!~" She said happily, vaulting over the couch and tackling his waist. "Welcome back! Where have you been all morning?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I went with a club meeting with a friend"

"A meeting?"

"Yes, they have this fan club that tracks new promising heroes"

"And they found you, right?"

"Pretty much"

"Ooh, cool~"

A few of the persons present in the common room approached the sweet duo, Kaminari, Ashido, Jiro, and Hagakure.

"Ah man, I wish I could have permission to leave too"

"You gotta have a good reason, Kaminari" Jiro told him.

"But I have at least one" Jiro looked at him with a skeptical look. "There's the monthly edition of Super Hero Beach and I heard in this one the models are using even smaller- gaah!"

Before he could proceed the purple-haired girl used her jacks to poke his ears.

"So, Midori, how was your date, huh?~" Ashido said in a teasing tone.

"D-date? No no, it wasn't a date, Ashido-san" The young man instantly looked at the girl in shock and defended himself.

"Hah? You met a girl, talked to her, then you two set a day to go out together. How is that not a date?~" She kept poking fun at him, wiggling her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

"It wasn't, really. I just said we met a lot of other people, right?"

"That's right, Midoriya-kun, what is that club about?" The invisible girl asked him.

"Oh, like I said before, they keep track of new pro heroes and heroes in training that have great chances of turning into big names. The name is the Rising Star Fan Club" Midoriya said with enthusiasm. "You had to see it, the database they have is huge and they keep track of so many aspects, they practically create a full history of every hero they follow"

"Wow, that definitely sounds like something you would do, Midoriya-kun"

"Yeah, maybe, ah haha..." He scratched his head with a timid smile adorning his face, then said the next words absentmindedly. "The girls are really nice too..."

Of course, the gossip loving pink-skinned girl wouldn't miss this piece of information, let alone not use this to further fluster the green teen.

"Chottomatte, who are these girls you didn't mention before?~ Hah?~ Hah?~" She got closer to Midoriya, looking at his paling face as he realized he let something slip. In the background, someone chocked on something. Ashido held a sly grin while he tried to formulate an answer.

"W-well, they are members of the fan club"

"I see, I see. And I suppose your new friend is a member too, right?"

"Yeah" She got a little closer and Midoriya inched back slowly.

"Ne, Midori, what are the chances of this being a girl fan club?~"

"Erm, I don't think it is… but I was the only guy present so-"

"There it is! Midoriya, you just went on an ultra-rare group date!~" Ashido shouted, pointing a finger towards a shocked Midoriya.

"Oi, Midoriya, don't tell me it was your plan from the start?" Kaminari looked at him with wide eyes, as if a revelation. "And you didn't bring me with you! Not cool, man!"

"T-t-that's not it, what is a group date, anyway?!"

The pink-haired girl laughed lightly and proceeded to hug his left arm, drawing circles on his chest and faking a pout.

"Seriously, Midori, dating a lot of girls at the same time. You are one smooth-talking boy, aren't you?~"

"Not really, I didn't even c-come up with the idea" He could feel hot face getting hotter by the minute as Ashido kept holding his arm.

"But I gotta say, I feel a little offended" She then donned a mildly upset face.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, you went all that way to get a date when you have options right here. Isn't that right, Ochako-chan?~" She turned to the kitchen and as soon as the brunette's name was mentioned, they heard the sound of someone spitting something.

"Uraraka-san, are you alright? Is something wrong with the tea?" Yaoyorozu held a hand in front of her mouth as she watched Uraraka flail her arms around in a messy attempt to apologize and clean the tea she spilled from the kitchen table.

"N-n-no, Yaoyorozu-chan, the tea is great, really. I-I just got, I mean, I wasn't really- it's not like I was listening to them and… aaah, I gotta go get that thing up there!" Uraraka suddenly got up and took rushed steps out of the kitchen, freezing in place for a second when she crossed eyes with Midoriya, then hurrying upstairs to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Midoriya was still staring at the way Uraraka went with a confused look, then he felt a small tug on his shirt. Looking down, Eri had a curious expression in her face.

"Midoriya, what is a 'date'?"

He went stiff like a wood plank and Ashido got into a laughing fit from his reaction. Midoriya scratched his head nervously, trying to pick the best words to explain her.

"Umm, a date…? Erm, it is like, when you go out with someone to have fun and kind of… know each other better?..." He looked to Jiro searching for some confirmation but she simply shrugged with a small smile. Midoriya looked to Eri again and she seemed to be thinking of something. Then, she lit up with a big smile.

"Ah! Midoriya, let's go on a date!"

Kaminari, who watched until now with an amused face, wheezed and started to laugh, holding his belly as it began to hurt. Ashido just recovered from her laughing fit and struggled to not get into another. She got close to Eri's level and patted her head gently.

"Hehehe, dates are kind of special occasions, Eri-chan. You go out with someone special you really like" She said with a warm smile while Eri processed that.

"Hmm, but I really like Midoriya" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "We can't?"

He looked away and swallowed a lump. How was he supposed to say no to her like this? Luckily, Hagakure joined Ashido and explained it further.

"Well, it's a different way of liking someone. Like, a person you wanna spend your whole life with. Besides, you're a little too young for dates, right Midoriya-kun?~"

"Y-yeah. We can… we can go out and do something, I suppose..." He said in a timid manner, glad that Hagakure managed to help him out. Eri looked pretty happy with it, too.

"Ne, ne, if you're up to, why don't we go out, Midori?~" Ashido got up again and hugged his arm again, leaning her head on his chest. Midoriya felt his heart skip a beat and his freckles started to swim in a sea of red.

"I'm joking~ But out of curiosity, did you go to a nice place? I can't wait for the next break, there are so many places I wanna go to"

He sighed in relief but still felt quite embarrassed.

"The meeting was in a coffee shop not too far from here. It looks pretty nice, I can tell you where it is"

"Heh, why not show me instead?~"

"T-that would be, ah..."

"Midoriya, can we go to a coffee shop too?" Eri asked, and between Kaminari rolling on the floor, Jiro hiding her laugh behind one hand, and Ashido still clinging and teasing him, Midoriya simply didn't know how to react. So he simply sighed in defeat, patting Eri on her head.

"Sure. Why not?..."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Pulling Flimsy Threads**

~sigh~

She exhaled a tired breath, rubbing her eyes for the umpteenth time. Sky blue irises watered with a faint sense of burning as the white screen of the monitor illuminated the dark room. Staring at the text with a feeling of frustration, she hung her head low, sighing again as her hands ran through her spiky dark purple hair. Lifting her chin again, the lonely woman took in a deep breath and refocused on the task at her hands. But before she could resume reading the walls of text, the door slid open. She looked around to see a lanky figure clad in black standing in the doorway, staring back at her. Silence reigned for a brief moment before the person came inside, calmly walking past the couch she was.

"I know Midnight is in your name but that doesn't mean you have to stay awake way past it"

"Says the person that used to take every vigilance mission" She said back, stretching her arms up.

"It was simply more fitting for someone like me. I don't like the spotlights, anyway..."

"Hai, hai, whatever you say, mister I'm-too-cool-to-appear-in-daylight" She looked back at Aizawa with a small grin adorning her face, and even though the teacher's room was poorly lit by the monitor and moonlight, he could clearly see it. Also, Kayama didn't need to see to know he was staring at her with his unamused face as usual.

"Whatever. Are you still trying to find anything on Khrona? This is a job for the investigative department" The scruffy man said, quietly messing with the coffee machine.

"They are doing some research too, but I'm not looking at criminal records here"

"Oh? Do you have a lead?"

"A hunch. I just realized that this woman simply came from nowhere. No records matched her description or peculiarity" Kayama told him and judging by her tone, Aizawa noticed she was mildly infuriated.

"That's nothing new. Not all kids have their Quirks registered, and she could have erased them anyway" He shared his thoughts, eyeing the coffee machine with an unamused face. The smell of the warm drink slowly began to fill the air in the room.

"I know that, but it goes further. News, incident reports, forums, they don't have a single mention of her" She looked again at the screen of the notebook on the table, frowning in frustration as she scrolled down the page.

"That is definitely odd. Usually, these types of criminals begin small, robbing convenience stores and houses, then they grow greedier and aim to banks, jewelry shops, and the likes. At this point, they will either join a gang or form their own. It is a consistent pattern that Khrona seems to completely ignore" Aizawa calmly rationalized the situation, pouring him some coffee in a mug and drinking from it as he was done speaking.

"You got the point. She started big with her first appearance, then went quiet. again, that's normal, considering we got her cornered at some point. But… she just went missing and then returned with small things like the natural history museum, wine houses and pawn shops"

"Don't you think she might be scared?"

"Scared? Oh no, she's not like that. The woman has some nerve, I have to admit. That's what bothers me, why go for small prizes now?"

"Maybe she just wants attention. We have dealt with criminals like this before. A bunch of idiots who feel the need to be in the spotlight. Here"

Without her noticing, Aizawa walked to her side and put a mug filled to the brim with coffee. She eyed the hot dark liquid for a moment. The white steam coming from it waved, almost like it was calling her. Kayama reached for it, bringing the mug up to her lips and sipping from it. Immediately she felt the mental reward, as the caffeine would take some time to get into her system. She looked up at the man with a warm smile.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it. If you're going to scavenge the web for clues, then at least keep awake" He said nonchalantly.

"Will do ~sigh~ this reminds me of our first days. We didn't have all the support from the police and government" She said, sipping more from the hot liquid.

"No one expected newly formed pro heroes to get big cases, let alone dismantle crime organizations"

"Yeah… I have to say that it did feel good. You know, do things all by yourself"

"I'm not the type to throw myself in danger, unlike a certain blonde acquaintance of ours" Aizawa said, and both had the image of the muscular man running into burning building with a large smile. "Not to mention… a certain someone simply refused to wear normal clothes"

Kayama perked up at the comment, sending a glare to him. However, her lips quickly turned into a sly smile.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy. I know you kept your eyes on lil me~" The man simply waved the comment off.

"Don't be ridiculous" Her grin widened a little.

"Oh please, I could feel you staring at my back even with these goggles in the way. But I don't blame you, who wouldn't, am I right?~" The woman crossed her legs and made a more suggestive pose on the couch, even giving him a wink. Aizawa stared down at the woman with his usual unamused face, then walked back to the coffee machine to refill his cup.

"Whatever makes you sleep well" Was his answer, not cold or aggressive, but so devoid of emotion that Kayama couldn't help but snicker at.

"Okay, okay, I get. Not your cup of tea. You surely know how to ruin a woman's night, Aizawa" She said faking an offended tone.

"Care to explain how?"

"Well, I just got turned down, and for a clown of all people"

The whole minute of silence and the way Aizawa seemed to halt all his motions told Kayama she managed to get him.

"... I really don't know what you're talking about"

"No need to be shy, Eraser Head. waiting for the perfect time is kinda cute, to be honest~"

"That's ridiculous..."

"No, 's sense of fashion is ridiculous, and so is yours but at least she has an excuse"

"I have never heard so much nonsense" He said, drinking more coffee.

"Ne, did you take her on a date yet?~" If Aizawa had to bee completely honest, the grin in his colleague's face was mildly infuriating, but showing this to Kayama would only add wood the fire. So he decided a tactical retreat was the best option.

"...Don't you have to take a beauty sleep or something…?" Despite his best efforts, he sounded more bothered than he wished, and Kayama surely noticed it.

"Me? Oh no, being more beautiful than this would be a crime~" Kayama said as she got up from the couch, striking a quick pose with one hand behind her head.

"I see your self-esteem is high as always"

"What can I say? A woman has to be confident" She flaunted, then headed to the door, grabbing a reddish-brown leather jacket in the way.

"Where are you going?" He asked with the smallest hint of curiosity.

"Walk around a bit"

"In civilian clothes?"

"Yeah, I just want to chill out, clear my head. I faced too many text walls in one sit" she said with a slightly tired tone, then put on the jacket and left the poorly lit room, leaving Aizawa alone with his coffee.

Outside, the night presented her with clear skies full of bright stars with a half-moon to top it. It wasn't freezing but the occasional breeze would make one shiver a bit. Despite the common beliefs and her choices in hero costumes, her normal clothes were much more reserved. That didn't mean Kayama didn't know how to "dress to kill" but comfort definitely came before sexiness, most of the time. So here she was, wandering through the streets aimlessly. Her brain tried to review and organize everything she knew about that case, along with trying to make sense of everything she read on the internet so far.

" _No registry in the Peculiarity Database, no criminal records, no identity or affiliates, no connections with underground organizations or gangs. This woman simply… came out of thin air"_

She let out yet another tired and frustrated sigh. How could this be? No one could pass so under the radar, even more considering her appearance. Someone so noisy and extravagant had to be noticed somewhere else, but no one ever heard the name Khrona before her first appearance. And to make things even better, they apparently couldn't bait her with anything. The police tried to set up false expositions and fake the transport of valuables, spread the word around a few persons with shady business, but no signs of Khrona. They even had to deal with a small gang that took the bait instead.

Then a week later the owner of a pawnshop reports to the police that a blonde woman wearing a black dress took away some of his items. Money? Diamonds? No, simply a bunch of clocks that might hold some value if they weren't so old and damaged. Then again, with a Quirk like hers, it wasn't really a problem. So what was her goal, become the queen of relics and trinkets or simply hoard them and piss off our sexy pro hero? Oh yes, Kayama didn't forget just how mad she got with that annoying blonde. The nerve she had to call her old! If only she could put her hands on that slim neck…

"Easy there, Nemuri, you'll get her in time… tsk"

In time… oh, the irony. Angry as she felt, that wasn't Kayama's main concern regarding this villain. She definitely had some issues going on, judging by all the bravado. It was like the blonde actively tried to put a show and make sure everyone saw her every move, just like what Aizawa mentioned. She could be doing this just to show off. Villains and criminals like these were normally not a treat at all, but the danger resided in the long term. If they run around unchecked, other villains might feel bolder and start to get out of their lairs. Not only that, but these attention seekers will also develop, learn from their mistakes, and put up a more "professional" act. That means they get clever, more efficient, bolder and more dangerous. If motivated enough, one person or a small group could disrupt the order in the city and that always caused a lot of damage even after them being stopped. The fact that someone managed to do something like that was a problem in itself.

That woman stated her goals. To engrave her name in history. Considering the big names of the crime world, All for One, Destro, and even Stain, she would need to do something really impressive. And what concerned Kayam the most was her interaction with Midoriya. The wait she talked, what she did to him and his mother… she seemed so set into causing harm to him, but not because he was a hero and she a villain. It felt almost personal. Kayama definitely didn't like it. If that crazy blonde somehow set a target on Izuku's back, it would only be a matter of time before she went after him and possibly his family to finish the job, whatever her goal was.

" _It is too early for him to have a sworn enemy, let alone one so crazy like Khrona. You're having a hard time, aren't you, Midoriya?"_

And as if her thoughts had guided her, Nemuri looked up and noticed she was around the neighborhood where Midoriya lived. What a coincidence. They kept patrolling the area for some time during his brief stay with his mother. Perhaps it was her muscle memory-

"Hmm?..."

Kayama noticed something moving from the corner of her eyes. Out of instinct, she looked up at the direction of the movement, the roof of a small building. She wasn't exactly dressed for the job but after all that mental exercise, she had to check. In the best case, it was nothing and in the worst… She entered an alley, quickly scanning her surroundings to make sure she wasn't being followed. One could never be too sure. All those years gave her a mastery in concealing her actions, so no normal people or criminal would notice her actions.

She had to jump to reach a ladder and climb to the rooftop of the two-store building. Her eyes scanned the place, but before she could spot the possible suspect, someone surprised her, appearing in her back.

"Hey, what are doing here- huh? Midnight?"

Upon hearing her hero name, Nemuri turned around and she found none other than Mandalay, with a surprised face that probably matched her own.

"Mandalay?"

. . .

"I see. So that's why you are here" Sosaki said.

The two women sat on top of the building, their legs hanging from the edge as they watched the city lights in front of them. Needless to say, both were shocked to find each other in here at such a late hour, Turns out Mandalay was doing a patrol around the Midoriya household. Kayama questioned why since the police department expanded the search radius for Khrona some time ago. The reddish-brown haired woman replied that after hearing the news of Khrona returning to action, she could come after Midoriya's mother. Basically the same scenario Kayama supposed and wanted to avoid. Of course, Mandalay didn't mention she was now heading to UA. to check on a certain green-haired teen. She thanked her feline friend for the consideration, but that was still odd.

"You know, you didn't have to do this all by yourself. Sure, we don't have that much personal to spare but-"

"Don't mention it, I wanted to help" Sosaki said politely.

"What about your team?" Kayama asked concerned.

"They are doing fine, plus it is not always, I just want to check on from time to time"

"You seemed pretty engaged into it when we asked for help to guard the Midoriyas" Kayama commented with a gentle smile.

"Yes. Midoriya did save my nephew so I kind of felt I had to repay it for him"

"You know the kid would never ask for it, right?"

"Fufufufu~ yeah, I know..." Shino laughed lightly and replied, almost lost in thought. Nemuri observed with a little curiosity as her companion for the night got distracted with something.

"Anyway, I heard some time ago that you brought your little boy to UA. How did it go?"

"Oh, it went pretty well. Kota is still a little resistant to the whole hero thing, but at least now he has someone to look after. I also have to thank Midoriya for that"

"The green mophead surely is something else, right?" Was Kayama seeing things or every time Sosaki mentioned Midoriya she smiled and or sighed?

"I have big expectations for these kids, Kayama-san. They all seem to have so much passion in them..."

"Ah yes, that's true. They might be a little immature but they went through a lot already. Midoriya in special has to deal with this whole situation… but I'm confident he'll be fine. He is much stronger than he looks like"

"Yes, he surely is..." And there goes Shino again, trailing off to somewhere in dreamland. But then out of nowhere, she said something that shook Kayama. "Say, Kayama-san, do you plan to have any kids?"

"Eh…?" The question was so sudden and out of context that she didn't process it properly. That or the caffeine keeping her alert was wearing off.

"Do you think of having kids in the future?" Sosaki asked again, and this time the purple-haired woman was sure of what she heard.

"Kids? Where that came from?" She looked at the woman wearing her hero costume. Sosaki simply looked ahead, eyes reflecting some of the lights from the city.

"So you don't want?"

"Umm, that's not what I meant, it was a bit sudden. Erm… I don't know, in the future, perhaps…? Why the question though?"

"I don't know. I suppose it is because you're a teacher, surrounded by children and teens. Doesn't it makes you wonder?"

"I can't say that, though… heheh, the youth surely is a lovely sight when they strive to achieve something~ Do you plan to have kids, Sosaki-san?"

"Yes, definitelly. But not now, I'm waiting"

"Waiting for…?"

At that moment Shino slowly looked up, and Nemuri followed her gaze. The stars weren't as bright as before because this place had more lights than UA, but they were still beautiful. She looked back down at her friend and Shino still seemed lost in her own dream world.

"The right person"

"Oh, I see. Yeah, it can be difficult to find the one"

"Oh no, I already found him. I'm just waiting for him to give me the answer~" Sosaki turned to Nemuri, eyes closed and a warm smile adorning her face. She seemed so… at peace.

"Well, congratulations, I guess"

"Thank you" And then the two returned to stare at the city lights.

"I just hope it won't be that soon. Don't get me wrong, but with what has been happening, we need all the help we can get"

"I know. I like to think I'm a patient person, so I'll keep waiting. Plus, there are some things I want to protect myself"

Nemuri and Shino exchanged looks briefly, and the purple-haired woman nodded in agreement. They all had things they wanted to protect, Kayama could relate to the feeling. Yes, she liked to be a teacher, helping those little bean sprouts to grow and become pro heroes, hopefully, better heroes than she and her generation were. And there was something in the way Sosaki spoke that kind of resonated within her. Having kids of her own could be… nice. She never gave the thought much attention.

" _Being a mother, huh...?"_

Her mind quickly wandered back to the day she fought Khrona. Miss Midoriya seemed so distraught with her son, despite being in the same condition. Putting another life above yours… wasn't it what heroes did all the time? Get out of their way to help others, sometimes even giving up on your own life for the sake of them? Kayama knew that Midoriya was a special case with his Quirk, so she could only imagine how hard it was for Ms. Inko. And how proud she must feel knowing her son is on his way to become a great hero. And the confusing emotions bubbling up inside her as he throws himself in danger. Being a mother seemed like a wild ride for sure.

"Hmm… the sexiest mother there is..." She entertained the thought but didn't realize she said that out loud.

"Yeah, this is definitively a spot you would occupy, Kayama-san" Sosaki said with a small smile crossing her lips.

"E-eh? You heard that…? Well, a woman can dream, right?" She said with a hint of embarrassment.

Both women slowly broke the awkward silence with light laughter until Kayama's phone vibrated. She quickly checked and saw a message from Aizawa. She got up and read the whole thing, with Sosaki following suit.

"Something's wrong, Kayama-san?"

"Not really, Aizawa sent me a message. Apparently, he might have found a lead on Khrona's past"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Oh, what's this? Bonus chapter? Yes, because I didn't get to my usual word count by the end of the main one and I kinda wanted to expand a little on the villain plot and all. Actually, this whole chapter was to expand things more. Not that I won't involve Inko and Mitsuki, but I felt that focusing on them all the time would get boring quickly. Do notice that my initial intention was to make Izuku nearly die from embarrassment while he interacted with the fan club but for some unknown reason, I changed ways while doing it and here you go. It turned out much more wholesome than I planned, and I like it. But what did you guys think? Is that sweet enough to elevate your sugar levels?**

 **Also, I'm thinking of making a pool for who should end with Midoriya (h** **ow do I make a pool, anyway?** **). Unlike Sweet Cute Green Obsession, I already know how I want to end this fic, and perhaps it would take five more chapters maybe? Seven? The only detail missing is the lucky lady, and I saw some of you already put your bets on the table. As usual, leave your review and suggestions if you feel like it. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for your time and for reading. See ya!~**


	15. After All is Said and Done

**Good night dear readers, because I'm updating this at 3am(RIP my sleep schedule). Anyways, I bring thee another chapter of my second child. Without further ado, to the story!**

 **After All is Said and Done**

Another day began as the sun rose above the city skyline. Some people were already going to work while others just returned to their homes. Soon the streets would get busy, but not enough to bother her, not in this region. One of the reasons why they chose this apartment was a relatively calm neighborhood. Had Hisashi accepted his job overseas earlier, money wouldn't be a huge factor, which could put them in a more upper-class residence. Inko didn't mind, though. She came from a normal family and this place kind of made her feel at home since they moved in. It was her home. The house of her family, both quite distant from the green-haired woman at the moment. Inko woke up with that feeling in her chest as once again she found the house awfully quiet.

She could go to the center shop something, or maybe do some laps in the park. She could go to the gym already or perhaps toss some old belongings away, she had time. She had too much time, in fact. Too much time to spend all by herself, something she definitely got used to but didn't like at all. Yes, Inko felt that she never was so productive since highschool, and all that exercise did come with benefits, as she felt much better and full of energy, not to mention the visible results. But even after all that she still had plenty of time in her hands and after a month or so inventing new ways to occupy herself, Inko felt her frustration building up. And not only the kind that comes with pure boredom, but another kind of frustration boiling from the lack of a certain activity. One that she really enjoyed.

The woman rose from her bed and headed to the kitchen, not bothering to remove her sleeping clothes, a blue shirt with the All Might logo, and grey sweatpants. Yes, she was wearing one of the shirts Izuku left at home. Why? Because it was surprisingly comfortable to wear, despite the cloth clinging to her now shapely body. The combination of free time, training, and ten years deducted from her left Inko with a body to cause some envy, at least on women from the same age as her. Well, perhaps only considering civilians, as in Inko's head she couldn't compare to the gorgeous pro heroes. A life of constant training and crime-fighting would lead any woman to achieve peak conditions of health and beauty too. The image of a hero was pretty important too, after all.

Despite that, Inko felt her heart flutter a bit as she heated up some water. Her son, her precious and only child… in his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It might have a new connotation since he now saw her as a woman, but from the very beginning, Izuku told her she was the prettiest mommy in the entire world. Inko had always been a little self-aware about her looks, but if it was for him then she could tell herself it was a fact. She smiled and exhaled as she poured hot water to make her coffee, the scent quickly getting to her nostrils and giving a kickstart on her half-asleep head.

Inko poured herself some coffee into a mug, wrapped her green hair into a careless bun, letting some strands frame her face, then grabbed the mug and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch quietly. She sipped from the hot drink, taking a moment to appreciate the strong flavor and the warm feeling building up inside her. Then, Inko calmly placed it on top of the table in front of her. She looked through the window, noticing the skies were already bright blue and there were a few clouds here and there.

"Aah~ what a good morning," Inko said to herself with a small smile crossing her lips.

Then she held the collar of her shirt and brought it to her face, inhaling deeply.

" _Ah!~ Izuku!~ My sweet Izuku~"_

She released the air slowly and repeated at least two more times, taking in any remains of his scent that could still be in the shirt. Mildly desperate, it was like she was addicted to it, not far from the truth, honestly…

"..."

Inko reached for the mug of coffee again, taking in the scent before sipping from it, but this time not so aggressively. Again, she let the warm sensation penetrate deep in her, making her whole body feel warm. And a certain part heated up more than the others. Inko took her time to drink, pausing between small sips while her free hand traveled closer to her inner thighs. She had a problem that needed solving, however, the solutions were out of reach so Inko had to seek the palliative yet again. She relaxed on the soft couch and slid her sweatpants down a little, shivering a little. The house wasn't cold, she felt hotter than normal, but the contrast was pleasant in its own way. The situation troubling her wasn't anything new. Indeed, it happened last night as Inko tried to sleep, hence why she had no underwear right now.

Her slender fingers rested in the special place between her legs. As she finished her drink, Inko noticed it was already moisty and ready, which only added to her frustration. Her fingers rubbed up and down over her wet slit, as her other hand reached under the tight shirt to grope her own breasts. She adjusted a little on the couch and then one finger slid inside, making a small gasp escape her lips. Inko played more with her mounds, flicking her now erect nipples and pinching them, repeating what _he_ would do to her. She Squeezed them more as the pace of her fingering sped up. A second finger made its way in and she was starting to pant, her moans getting more and more audible.

Inko closed her eyes, letting her imagination and memories close the gap between her and the object of her desire. It was easy to make a strong mental image, after all, they had been always so intimate. Knowing each other at that level took some time and no matter how many times they did it, it was always so passionate. She loved it. For that reason, Inko felt frustrated. After so much time keeping it cool, she got to experience that caring touch again and now she was alone again. Alone to deal with her horny demons and urges. Inko craved for that attention so bad, she wanted to scream at the skies. She wanted to toss every last drop of common sense and march right there where _he_ was, rip his clothes and take him right there and now. Oh, how she would love to see the face he would make. despite the weird situation, Inko knew _he_ wouldn't deny her. Not when she showed up like this.

The hand between her legs moved faster, and the other let go of her soft mounds to hold the collar of the shirt again. She bit her lower lip, muffling the moans coming from her throat and she once again searched for any traces of that scent. His scent. One of the many traits she liked so much about him. One of the details that made her fall in absolute love. One of the many things that made her remind of _him_. Her body responded accordingly, her legs squirming together as Inko got closer to her limit. How long has it been? Five minutes? Twenty? she didn't know and she didn't care. Why would she want this to end soon since she was feeling good? Oh, right… something very important was missing. Someone…

Forget about the real deal. Okay, Inko did want to feel it going all the way inside her too, but what she lacked the most right now was that presence. A source of warmth, strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight and pulling her more and more to that hot… thick… absolutely delicious… yeah, she was needy.

Inko opened her eyes just a little and for a moment she could see him right there. It was so real that she even considered reaching out with her free hand, touch his freckled face. But then something hit her, who exactly was Inko seeing? The image was so clear, so vivid, she could almost feel the sensation of her inner walls being stretched, all but his face. It blurred and the image vanished, just as she reached her limit. Her toes curled, her legs squirmed together, her eyes rolled up a bit and she gasped silently before releasing a long and deep moan.

The gree-haired woman remained still for a moment, trying to savor the high from her orgasm as much as she could, yet it was still there. That feeling of frustration, of emptiness, of longing. It put a sour endnote on her attempt to relieve some stress. Inko closed her eyes again, this time with a sense of defeat. what was she doing? Did she really need to feel it so bad?

"Yes. The answer is yes" She said to the walls, then got up.

Looking at the couch, it seemed spotless, which she kind of expected. Doing it by herself wouldn't give the same results, at least _all_ by herself. She wanted to call him right now, hear his voice, tell him what she was wearing, explain in sweet and minimal details how she wanted to feel his entire length sliding in and out her; how her fingers explored her own body, and how she wanted him to be here and do it himself. Then, she would tell just how much she wanted _him_ to be here with her.

"It would be pretty weird," She thought out loud. "since I can't tell who I'm thinking about..."

* * *

"Mmmm- ah!~ It's done" The ash-blonde woman stretched her arms up, reclining on the chair. In front of her, another design project finished. Mitsuki would sometimes make some freelance jobs, mostly because of one or another person from her husband's agency asking out. She wasn't one to simply give up on her goal but the dream of being a famous fashion designer and model kind of died out. Rather, it was replaced by something else. She wouldn't admit it openly but Mitsuki enjoyed the housewife's life.

"You know, you didn't have to wake up early to make it. The guys at the agency would gladly wait even if you took more time" Masaru, her husband, came from the kitchen holding two glasses of juice. He offered one to Mitsuki and peered over her shoulder. A smile made its way into his mouth. She did it again.

He never stood out from the crowd, in his own opinion. Masaru didn't feel the need to stand on the top of the world, where everyone could see him. If nothing, the very idea kind of made him nervous, so he never bragged about anything. However, one of the few things he had a sense of pride was her. Mitsuki, and everything that accompanied her. Despite being just one more in the crowd, she came to him and, though quite forcefully, made her way into his heart. She was such a talented woman, and he was well aware of it. So when someone from his job asked him to be the middleman, he didn't complain nor think bad of it. It was his wife that they were requesting. Plus, Mitsuki really had a talent for this. She was the one behind Katsuki's hero costume, although the kid would die before revealing such a piece of information.

"It's okay, I have a lot of time not that the brat isn't around," She said playfully, drinking the refreshing orange juice. Don't let the name-calling fool you, Mitsuki loved her son to no end, but she wouldn't deny that Katsuki was one hell of a loud and spoiled kid. Maybe it was her fault, in parts. Still, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, I suppose I can take this with me, then"

"You're going now?"

"Yeah, they called for an urgent meeting," Masaru said with a tired smile.

"It's your week off, can't they solve this themselves?" Mitsuki sounded quite annoyed.

"You know how it is. In the end, I'll have to catch up on the updates. One day or another won't hurt"

They maintained eye to eye contact for a moment and Masaru felt a drop of sweat threatening to roll. There was something both enticing and menacing about being under Mitsuki's intense gaze. The woman crossed her arms and sighed, slowly shaking her head.

"Alright. Just don't overdo it, okay?" She then leaned forward, pulling Masaru down by the arm and planting a kiss on his lips. Always brash and confident, that side of her never changed. However, he felt gifted as he was one of the few persons that got to see her more caring and soft side. She quickly returned the kiss and left Mitsuki, but not before getting a pinch on the butt.

"See you later~" She waved at his, eyelids half-closed and a grin crossing her lips.

Oh, how she loved when he laughed nervously like that. Mitsuki didn't care what the other had to say about him. Even if he was just a wimp, he was her wimp. She liked how it sounded since the first time she saw him at that business convention.

Her trip through the memory lane got cut as her phone rang in the other room. She went to pick it up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge as she talked.

"Yo? What's up, Inko?"

" _Hi, Mitsuki. Are you busy right now?"_

"Not really. Why? Wanna work out or something?"

" _No, I already went to the gym this morning"_

"And you didn't call me?" She faked a hurt tone, grabbing a hidden chocolate bar, and closing the fridge.

" _I was trying to clear my head"_

"Something happened?" She had a small tone of concern in her voice.

" _No… no, nothing happened. nothing happened at all"_ Okay, Inko was frustrated for some reason or another. That called for an act from Mitsuki as her best friend.

"You sure? It doesn't sound like nothing"

" _I'm fine. It's just that… I'm feeling so… I want to- argh!"_

Silence fell between them. Mitsuki looked at the clock, 6 p.m.

" _You know what? Forget it, I'll just sleep early and-"_

"Thirty minutes and I'm there"

" _What? No, Mitsuki, there's no need to-"_

"And pull out those candies I know you're hoarding. See ya~"

" _How did you-"_ And Mitsuki hung up the call.

She went to her bedroom, changed clothes, and headed out, sending a message to her husband on the way about going to see Inko.

* * *

Inko stared at the not so small container in front of her, arms crossed and one hand in front of her mouth. Her eyebrows knitted in a worried fashion as she pondered whether or not to open the Pandora's box.

"Well, one or two can't toss all my training to waste, right?..."

Before she could ponder any longer, Inko heard a know on the door. Moving quickly to answer it, she wondered if it was in fact her blonde friend. Mitsuki had the tendency to ignore what others said once she got something in her head. She had always been like that. which was why Inko wasn't surprised at all by the sight of the ash-blonde model-looking woman standing at her door. Holding two buckets of ice cream, on top of that.

On the other side, Mitsuki gave Inko a quick inspect from top to bottom. Sweatpants, messy hair, a shirt from her son, and a suspicious feeling that she wasn't wearing panties. Oh well…

"We can eat the ice cream here if you want"

Inko gave way for Inko to enter. It wasn't the first time she showed up at her house almost uninvited with highly caloric treats. Probably wouldn't be the last time either. Since high school, they were the emotional support of each other, though Inko Mitsuki was the one cheering her up most of the time. When she came to her living room, Mitsuki was already coming from the kitchen with two large spoons, the buckets of ice cream and the container from before placed on the small table. she held the silverware with an emphatic smile.

"So, mint and chocolate or strawberry?"

Inko looked at her with a plain face.

"Chocolate"

"of course it's chocolate"

And so, for the next ten minutes, the two ladies dug into the ice cream, eventually picking some candy from Inko's secret stash. No words were said until Mitsuki felt like Inko had enough sugar to start speaking. She scooted closer on the couch, wrapping one arm over her friend's shoulder and poking her cheeks.

"Come on Inko, spill it out. You know you can't hold it back forever"

Inko puffed her cheeks in annoyance but eventually gave up with a sigh. She looked at Mitsuki with a frowning face, but it quickly melted into one on the verge of crying.

"I'm so lonely, Mitsuki..." She admitted, softly hitting Mitsuki's head with her own.

"~sigh~ My, my. What will I do with you, my helpless soncon and best friend?"

"Don't say it like you don't miss him either," Inko replied in a mix of sadness and annoyance, stuffing her mouth with more ice cream.

"I know, I know, but come one, you know you can't keep him under your protective wings forever," Mitsuki said, following suit and also stuffing her mouth with ice cream.

"You only say that because you still have your husband around"

"So you're saying this ain't just the feeling of empty nest coming up again?"

"... Well, I'm lonely… and horny too"

"Sure… why wouldn't you, right?" Mitsuki shook her head, prompting Inko to sit upright and look at her best friend indignantly.

"It doesn't mean I'm constantly in heat"

"I didn't say that"

"But you were thinking about it"

"... Touché. Anyway, how many times did you do it this week?"

"Counting today?"

"Umm, let's start with just today then..."

"About ten..." Mitsuki raised a suspicious eyebrow, eating another spoonful of strawberry ice cream. "Maybe more?"

"Woman, do you pretend to spend the entire day masturbating and thinking about your son. Like, at the same time?"

"It wasn't the entire day, I told you I went to the gym"

"Oh sorry, the whole afternoon then. Much better"

"And I wasn't even thinking of Izuku all the time, okay?" Inko retorted, but then she realized what she just said.

"Hold up. If not Izuku, then..."

"Umm," Inko looked to the sides, a faint tinge of red appearing in her cheeks. "Well… Hisashi"

"Why does the logical answer surprises me more?"

"Seriously, Mitsuki, what do you take me for?"

They fell silent again for another five minutes before the blonde woman restarted the talk.

"I did it sometimes too..."

"Eh?"

"Like… with Masaru sleeping right next to me… we are both fuck up, aren't we, Inko?" Mitsuki looked at her friend with a somber expression, which might have resonated with Inko.

"Is it… is it bad that I kinda mixed Hisashi and Izuku, Mitsuki?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Inko then proceeded to tell Mitsuki about that, ahem, special moment in the morning.

"Well, that was quite the experience"

"I just wanted to… feel something. Anything. I don't like to be alone, Mitsuki. I had been holding it back for so long. When Izuku was little I focused on taking care of him. Hisashi eventually came back on special occasions, but that wasn't nearly enough to… and after me and Izuku, you know what, this feeling came back full force and I just want to… ugh, what am I doing?" Inko covered her face and groaned in frustration. Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay to feel needy. That's what happens when you leave something like this unattended for so long"

"But… doesn't it mean that I only did that to Izuku because he reminds me of Hisashi?"

"Let's not mix things, Inko. I do believe you're the horniest closet pervert I ever saw-"

"Oi!"

"Haha, but I know you well enough to be sure that it wasn't sheer lust. Not all the way down. Otherwise, you wouldn't be thinking about Hisashi, right?" Inko looked down in thought, then face Mitsuki again.

"Do you think about Masaru too?"

"Sure, how would I not? If I have to be honest… I feel like I don't deserve half of the man he is… I mean, look at me. I'm aching for the son of my best friend..."

"... Don't… don't say that, Mitsuki. I know you too and… they chose us for a reason, and that's because they love us. So… we shouldn't ignore that fact, right?"

"... Yeah. It's not like we would forget about them, right?"

The mood started to lighten up a bit. Yes, Inko and Mitsuki were knees deep into a messy situation, to put it lightly, but they still loved their respective husbands. It so happened that they also loved the green cinnamon roll of sunshine. And honestly, who wouldn't? Inko raised an incredible person and the sudden growth showed what he could turn into in the future. A dashing young man, ready to fight crime like the heroes he admired so much, bringing smiles to people's faces. Well, in their cases it was through other means, but still. Speaking of which, all this conversation made Mitsuki wonder how was the green teen doing. It has been a while since she talked with him. She decided not to call Izuku while Masaru was around as a sign of minimal decency.

"Ne, Inko, did you talk with him lately?"

"I think I called some days ago, why?"

"Ahem," She fixed her shirt and ate a spoonful of ice cream before speaking. "you know, I might be feeling a little lonely too… Since we're here I thought we could, you know"

"Ah… Ah, okay. Let me just, uhh" Inko looked around for her phone. She picked it up and quickly called her son's number. Soon enough his voice came, sounding like heavenly bells to her ears.

" _Hello? Mom?"_

"Hi, Izuku. How are you?"

" _I'm fine. Got some homework to do but that's okay. Is something wrong?"_

"Oh, no, not at all. I just wanted to check on you"

" _I see"_

While Inko spoke with Izuku through the phone, her other hand put the ice cream aside and wandered to her private parts, almost automatically. Mitsuki noticed it and then got up from the couch, putting her ice cream on the table and standing in front of Inko.

"Oh yeah, Dear, Mitsuki is here. She wanted to see if you were okay too" Inko then changed mode so Mitsuki could also hear.

" _Oh really? Hi Auntie Mitsuki. I'm doing fine"_

"Good to know, kid," She said, then slowly got on her knees. Meanwhile, Inko put the phone next to them and grabbed her ice cream again.

"Anyway, how is school going? Is anyone harassing you because you're taller?"

" _No, no. If nothing, being taller kind of made me more popular"_ He said, considering the recent meeting with the Rising Star fan club.

"That's good to hear. But if anyone starts to bother you, Izuku, just tell me and I- aah!" Inko shouted in surprise as she felt her pants being yanked down, thanks to Mitsuki. "Mi-Mitsuki, the hell-"

" _Mom, are you okay?"_

"Yes, dear. Just your Auntie being funny"

Mitsuki held a smug grin as her guess was right, Inko wasn't wearing underwear, most likely to allow 'easy access'. The green-haired woman looked down at her friend with a frown and closed her legs, but Mitsuki held firmly on her thighs and spread them open again, no, even more. That, of course, surprised Inko, but not as much as her friend leaning forward and sliding one finger over her cunt.

"Oho, so you're this wet already? Well, I can't say much in that matter~"

Mitsuki planted one hand on Inko's soft thigh, feeling the well-defined muscles under it. She moved up a bit, using her thumb to rub Inko's wet slit while gently blowing air, which made her friend shudder. Inko should stop Mitsuki but… damn, it felt good when it wasn't herself doing all the work. Maybe… maybe she could enjoy it just a little.

"And how is Eri-chan? Are you taking good care of her, Izuku?"

" _Hai! She's training under Aizawa-sensei's oversight and I think she's making some progress. You should have seen her the other day. She was all eager to go to a coffee shop with me"_

"Oh, that's wonderful. But why I coffee s-shop! if I may ask?" " _That woman!"_ Mitsuki decided to step up a little bi licking Inko's pussy. It was just a tease, and she kept grinning at the green mother.

" _I went there with a friend… It's kind of a long story. Is everything alright with you and Auntie?"_

"Yes, she's just teasing me like always" Inko looked down at her and signaled to cut it out, but the blonde took this as the cue to go all out.

"Ne, try to hold back on this~"

And so Mitsuki basically buried her face in Inko's flower garden, adding one finger, then another. She did not rush things, though, taking her time in teasing her friend. As for Inko, she managed to suppress the next cry but preventing her voice from cracking into moans would be a hard task.

" _And what are you two up to?"_

"Oh, you know, just hanging out together... eating ice cream and c-chatting"

" _I see… try not to eat too much candy, okay?"_

"S-sure, dear" Izuku, being the wonderful kid he was, never mentioned her hoard of candies, even though he caught her one or two times assaulting the fridge at midnight. And speaking of assaults…

Mitsuki was really invested in her current activity. Inko was shuddering in order to keep her voice from cracking. Her legs squirmed and she tried to push her away, but not nearly enough to actually do so.

"You're really liking it, aren't you?~" Mitsuki said, sliding her fingers in and out of Inko's pussy while lifting her tight shirt and groping her breasts.

" _Hmm? Liking what?"_

"T-the ice cream! It's chocolate and m… mint"

" _Ah, your favorites. Hmm, is there apple ice cream? I bet Eri would love it..."_

As the boy wondered on the other side of the call, Mitsuki leaned forward and started to suck at Inko's nipples, and her fingers went even deeper. The struggling woman let out a half-suppressed moan.

" _Is… is the tv on, Mom?"_

"Ah~ no, no… It's just that- t-this ice cream!~ is absolutely- delicious!~ mmmm!~ Fuck~" Inko stuffed her mouth with chocolate and mint, muffling the moans. Holding the spoon in place with her mouth, Inko grabbed Mitsuki by the head and shoved it down, locking the blonde in pace with her legs. Mitsuki had no other option so she began to lick her pussy, reaching as deep as she could with her tongue. More muffled moans came from Inko as she held Mitsuki by her ash-blonde hair. She felt her friend groping her asscheeks, squeezing them, then moving to her tights and caressing them. All that while hearing the voice of her precious son. She could feel his scent coming from the shirt she was using. It was too much of a sensorial overload to Inko.

She swallowed the remaining ice cream in her mouth and let the spoon drop, moaning loud as she came. Mitsuki lost the timing and ended with her face covered in Inko's juices. With the orgasm, her legs were weaker so the blonde managed to break free and breathe properly.

"Huh, that went well. Good job Inko, holding an orgasm like that is impressive"

Inko looked at the blonde with a reminiscent of killing intent, covered by a red face and sharp intakes of air.

" _Am I… interrupting something?"_

Inko reached for the phone but Mitsuki was faster.

"Oh, not at all, Honey. Just me trying to placate the fires of your horny Mom"

" _O-oh..."_ He knew it. It had to be it.

"Anyway, care to tell how is Katsuki doing? The brat won't call before I leave ten messages and- ah!"

Now it was time for revenge. Inko tackled Mitsuki down on the couch and shoved her pants down, along with underwear. They exchanged looks briefly before Inko started to return the favor to Mitsuki. The blonde covered her mouth as she didn't want to lose, even if there was no point anymore. Izuku was well aware of what they were doing. Still…

" _Kacchan is fine. I think he is starting to be more sociable. Yesterday he was shouting at everyone to keep hydrated, ahaha… do you want me to…? I can call later"_

"N-no, stay with me, Honey. Your Mom won't- bend me so easily~" She said while looking down at Inko, defiance written in her face.

" _Ara? Something interesting must be going on~"_

"Was that- mmm~"

" _It's Shino-san. Mon and Auntie are, ahem, a little busy right now, Shino"_

" _I see~ Well, we could occupy ourselves too, don't you think?~"_

" _A-ah, yeah but it is still quite early to- gah~"_

"Oi, oi, don't hog all the fun, Shino"

" _I will try to follow you guys. How is that?"_

"It's on, Shino-san!" Shouted Inko, who got on top of Mitsuki, fingering her faster until the blonde came, moaning just as loud as the green-haired woman. Inko picked the phone and started to undo her bun, rubbing her clit in anticipation.

"Izuku~ Do you know what am I wearing right now?~"

" _W-what?~"_ Came the voice of the young man as he tried to prevent himself from making loud noises.

"It's your exclusive All Might shirt from that convention. It is clinging so tight around my body~" She bit her lip seductively, even though he couldn't see. On the other side, Shino saw Izuku swallow dry as she kept rubbing his member inside his shorts. It impressed her how little was needed to make him completely stiff.

"Just so you know, I'm with a yellow top… and the black laced bra you love~" Mitsuki said from her position under Inko, actually struggling to sit up and pushing Inko back in the process.

"Oh, did I mention I'm _only_ using your shirt?~" Inko added, shooting a smug smile to her friend.

Mitsuki responded by tossing away her pants and top and straddling Inko's lap.

"Ne, Honey, I'm sitting on your Mom's lap now. I'm looking at her smooth skin… at her thick thighs… and under that shirt..." Mitsuki then made a brief pause. "Say, Izuku, do you like girls with abs?"

The question halted all the actions, including Shino licking the tip of his dick like a lollipop.

" _E-excuse me?"_ He asked confused.

" _Hmm, good question. What do you think, Sweetie?"_ Shino asked with legit curiosity, like the cat she was.

" _What do you mean by 'girls with abs', Auntie?"_

"You know, girls with toned abs. Actually, I think the term is bricc"

"Why would you ask that while looking at me, Mitsuki?" Inko questioned the blonde. After years of knowing each other, Inko learned that any compliment from her could be a joke in disguise.

"Come on, just look at those abs," Mitsuki said while feeling Inko's belly. In fact, beneath her soft skin were some solid muscles. It wasn't very apparent since Inko had a fluffy layer she didn't manage to eliminate, but it was there. "And don't think I didn't notice your leg work. That lock could be the end of me"

"I-i-it can't be helped, I like to work out" Inko looked away.

" _I hope he does like it. I'm more on the bricc side than the thicc side, after all"_

" _Well, uhh… I think you all are attractive the way you are"_ Izuku said gently, earning a collective 'aww' from the women. Yet, Shino wrapped her fingers about his manhood, stroking him slowly.

" _But I kind of want an answer, Sweetie~"_

" _I d-do think some muscle is n-nice"_

" _And how much is 'some'? Huh?~"_

" _Mi..."_

" _Mi?~"_

" _M-Miruko is- aah~ Miruko is fine~ gah~"_

"Miruko?" The two mothers said at the same time.

" _You must have seen her. She is the rabbit hero, famous for working alone. So you had your eyes in her too, huh?~ Hmmm, you naughty boy~"_

" _I-it's not like that!~ I swear- ah~ Shino… I'm gonna-"_

" _Ops, let us not be hasty, shaw we?~"_

Over the pants of the young man on the edge, Inko and Mitsuki discussed this piece of information.

"Hmm, that hero does put up a show… What do you think, Inko? Can you get anywhere close to Miss Thunder Thighs?"

"Maybe if I had lost ten more years… ~sigh~"

"Come on, don't be a pessimist"

"Anyway, I always thought you could be the next Midnight"

"Oh, you flatter me, but even I know Midnight is on another league"

" _You are aware these are people I eventually work with, right?"_

Both women flinched, laughing nervously, which prompted a light laugher from Shino. Of course, she was joking.

"Well, where were we?~" Mitsuki asked seductively, sliding her hands up and down Inko's sides.

The green-haired woman looked up at her friend, both with lust-filled eyes, even though their person of desire wasn't present. Mitsuki slid her hands under the tight shirt Inko was using, holding her breasts and squishing them softly. Inko let out low moans, reaching with her hands between Mitsuki's legs. Not a surprise at all, the ash-blonde woman was already soaking wet, not that she was any different. For Inko, just knowing that Izuku was on the other end of the line was enough to turn her on.

"Ah~ I wish I was there with you, Izuku~," Inko said between moans as Mitsuki kept fondling her mounds and sucked at the base of her neck. To retribute the 'favor', Inko started to rub her fingers over Mitsuki's special place, making her friend shudder in anticipation.

"Come on, don't tease me so much, Inko~"

" _It seems you're having a good time over there, ladies~,"_ Shino said.

"And how is my- mmm~ my baby boy, Shino-san?~ Are you taking good care of him- oh~" It was hard to tell where Inko's motherly care ended and where the blind lust started.

"Oh yes… I'm taking care of him pretty well~ Ain't that right, Sweetie?~" She asked the green teen while stroking and licking the tip of his dick.

" _~pant~ Y-yeah, I'm- fuck~ this is… aaah~"_

Hearing him moan like that, Inko and Mitsuki got more into their little game. Inko slid one finger inside, then another, and fingered Mitsuki deeply, while her friend moved one hand down to grab her ass, eventually making its way to Inko's asshole. They both tried to emulate the best they could, the feeling of the emerald boy penetrating them, but it didn't even come close to the real deal. Nevertheless, the ladies let themselves get lost in pleasure.

On the other side of the call, Shino let go of Izuku's cock for a moment, just to sit on his lap and slowly slide it inside her pussy. She rocked her hips back and forth, feeling his manhood slide against her inner walls, touching sensitive spots that made her shudder with pleasure. Then, Shino began to move up and down, going faster as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Izuku reached with his hands to grab her smooth ass, thrusting his hips up in sync with her moves. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest, and Shino could feel the heat coming from his body and the quick beats of his heart. As for Izuku, he let his mind wander free as he closed his eyes.

Like this, with Mom and Mitsuki on the other end, it was almost like they were here. Sometimes his mind would form the image of his gorgeous mother on top of him, looking at him with those hungry yet caring eyes only she could have. Other times it would be the lustful huntress gaze of Mitsuki, fucking him hard just the way she liked it. And then, opening his eyes, Shino. Yet another stunning woman that was so passionate about everything she did with him. This really made Izuku want to get back to his house, just so he could be with all of them again.

With these thoughts in mind, the emerald boy got closer to his limit.

"Shino~ fuck!~ I'm about to-"

"Sshhh, not so- aah~ loud, remember?~" She put one finger over his lips while biting her bottom lip to hold back some of her moans.

At the Midoriya household, Mitsuki and Inko were also near their limit, instinctively humping against each other and moaning louder. Their minds were completely focused on Izuku, much to their frustration since he wasn't even here to enjoy the scene.

"Izuku~ Mommy is gonna cum soon~ Mmmm~ Let it all out with Mommy, okay?~"

"Almost there, Honey~ Aah, fuck~ I-it's coming~ It's coming-!"

At that time Izuku wrapped his arms around Shino's waist and went full speed, making almost impossible for her to not moan loudly. She muffled her lewd noised by covering her mouth, then kissing him deeply again as she orgasmed. Almost at the same time, Mitsuki and Inko gasped for air before moaning together as they also climaxed. Feeling the pleasure rush through their systems, they simply rested on top of each other, breathing heavily, their juices pouring out and mixing on the floor.

"Haah~ Mommy misses you so much, Izuku," Inko said in her motherly tone.

"Yeah, Auntie also misses your cock~"

"... Can you not ruin the moment?"

"You do know we just fucked each other while thinking of your son, right?"

"It's the intention that counts"

Listening to the two ladies bickering again got a soft laugh from Izuku.

"I know, I miss you two too. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Bye," As his Mom and Auntie said bye, he hung up, but not before hearing more banter between the two of them.

As for Shino, the cat hero kept slowly moving her hips in circles, purring softly as she relished the sensation of Izuku's hot seed filling her to the brim. But as much as she loved the idea, it was too soon for this. The red-haired woman slowly sat up, pulling his dick off with a muffled moan, then got to the bathroom. She poked out her head and called Izuku to join her, with one finger and a flirtatious look. He didn't think twice and followed her.

Once inside the shower and under the hot water, Izuku and Shino got into another steamy making out session, exploring each other's bodies and keeping their bodies as close as physically possible. Shino paused for a moment, breaking apart from his hold to stand in front oh him, legs slightly open. She seductively licked the tip of her fingers, sliding them from her mouth, down to her neck and bosom, over her toned abs and all the way down to her cunt. She rubbed her folds and parted it with her fingers, letting some of the white stuff inside pour down. Shino laughed lightly at the reactions she got from Izuku with the little show. Not only he got apparently hypnotized, following the moves of her hand, he also got hard again in the blink of an eye.

"Hope you like the view~"

"Uhu… oh, s-sorry!" He shook his head, looking up at her eyes, only to found Shino poorly containing her laughter.

"It's fine, Sweetie. ~sigh~ In time we'll be doing other things, I hope." Shino looked away for a moment, the smile in her face faltering a bit. "You still want to… right?" Her eyes glanced at him for a second.

"Are you talking about..."

"... A kid… do you still want it, Izuku?" A complete contrast to the woman of a few moments before, Shino looked so insecure that Izuku simply had to hug her, bringing the lady under the warm water and into his even warmer embrace.

"I told you, didn't I? I want you to be happy, Shino"

She sighed in relief as his words resonated deep inside her heart. She sought more of his presence, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling on his chest.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special. Never change, Izuku"

* * *

She walked along the sidewalk, no hurry in her stride. There was no need to, and it would draw unwanted attention. Plus, she was just checking a possible lead, nothing solid, but when you're stuck at zero progress, you take anything that appears. Aizawa made it clear that it could be nothing, yet he found something interesting. A small report about a young woman involved in a weird accident in school. Kayama looked at said report again in her phone, her eyes following the lines carefully to not miss any useful information.

She sighed, putting the phone back in her pocket. All the data they had so far on Khrona crossed her mind, which wasn't much, honestly. She came out of nowhere and vanished as quickly and easily. Then she appeared again after a long period and now was causing small inconveniences here and there. Not enough to draw the attention of the whole media. In many ways, she was similar to that of Gentle Criminal. Maybe she was into this for the spotlight too?

"That's exactly what I want, attention-seeking villains..." Kayama ran one hand through her dark hair, staring at the night sky. She stopped in front of a showcase, examining her reflection on the glass.

She tied her long hair into a spiky ponytail, put on some glasses to make her face less recognizable, picked a plain purple long sleeve shirt with a black jacket on top, skinny jeans and black boots to wrap everything. She didn't look bad at all. In fact, Kayama was sure she got eyed by some dudes across the room at least six times. Fixing a few bangs covering her face, she resumed her walk.

"Hmpf… the nerve of that blond annoying..." Just remembering that Khrona was calling her out because of her age made Kayama angry.

Regardless of her anger, it wouldn't be very professional of Midnight to seek a villain and beat the hell out of her for personal reasons. Still, she did want to have a few words with the blondie terrorist. Kayama kept walking along the sidewalk for a while, eventually turning right or left. The place Aizawa and her found was quite afar from the busy center, a good place if you didn't want to be found. Soon the light cones from the streets were the main source of light, if not the only ones, as she got closer to her destination, a house in a quiet suburb. The neighborhood didn't have any features standing out, aside from the occasional grocery store and a flower shop near a small park. The last convenience store was already way behind her. As for the crime rate, you could see this as a pacific area of the town, quite rare nowadays. Most occurrences were young delinquents, which the police were perfectly capable of dealing with. Initially, U.A. and other schools used the area to give their students some field experience on patroling and actual hero jobs, but the incidence of crimes was too low even for that.

Ironically, most villains would normally go to places lotted with other criminals, districts practically commanded by the underworld of crime. If you looked at the right spots and pressed the right persons, you could find almost anyone in these well-known districts. So what exactly brought Midnight here? The report talked about an accident in a middle school from this district, and they even were diligent enough to get the name of the persons involved. The incident was tagged as a basic case of Quirk Negligence, and since the culprit was a kid, no one was sued nor arrested. Zero persons hurt, minor damages to the school, case closed. The more she thought about it, the more Aizawa's words echoed in her mind. _I could be nothing at all_. She really hoped not.

Kayama stopped in front of a simple house with a small garden in the front, closed by walls and a gate. Checking again the address on her phone, she pressed the intercom on the wall and waited for a response.

" _Hello?"_ Came the voice.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about the hour. I'm looking for a Miss or Mister… Nagareki?"

" _What would be the matter?"_

"I am from an independent journal, and I would like to ask some questions if possible" Since Kayama insisted on helping the investigations so Tsukauchi told her to at least use this disguise. The police didn't want to create animosity in the crime underworld due to pro heroes going around asking questions and looking for people. She waited for a few minutes, unsure about the answer, and right when she was leaving, the door from the house opened.

She locked eyes with a lady standing on the doorway, a little too far to read her expression.

* * *

"May I offer you something to drink?" The short lady politely asked Kayama as she took a sit.

"I don't want to bother, it's already late at night"

"It won't. I don't have many visitors anyway. Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"Umm, in that case, coffee, please"

"Splendid. I just brewed some" The lady clasped her hands gently and left to what Kayama guessed was the kitchen.

Miss Nagareki looked like a pretty average woman in her thirties, forties, maybe? She had fair skin and light blond curly hair, tied into a bun that reminded the pro hero of Midoriya Inko, Izuku's mother. Another thing to notice, her eyes stood out as they were of bright blue color. Glancing around the house, the living room didn't tell much about her aside from a peculiar taste for vintage. Everything seemed to be well preserved, though. Before she could examine more of her surroundings, Miss Nagareki returned with a tray, one cup of coffee, and one mug filled to the brim with the same dark warm liquid. The blond lady put the silver tray on the small table in front of the couch and sat with her cup in hands, blowing gently before taking a sip. Nemuri eyed the large mug temptingly. It wasn't like she didn't want and kinda needed the extra caffeine in her system, but she didn't want to be too much at home.

"Please enjoy. I can tell when someone needs a little push to end the day~" The lady said softly, encouraging Nemuri to take the offer, so she did the same, sitting on the couch across her with the mug in hand and thanking her quickly.

"Well then, I hope I can be of help o you, miss…?"

"Oh, Nise Noyume, freelance reporter"

"So, Nise-san, what brings you here tonight?"

"Again, sorry for the late hour, my schedule is quite hard to change" Just because she was in investigating, didn't mean Nezu would let her go out any time. "I was hoping you could tell me a little about an incident that occurred at Yavin Middle School" Kayam showed the lady the image on her phone. Miss Nagareki read the small article with curiosity.

"I remember that," She said, handing back the phone. "A column broke and part of the structure fell down, trapping a few kids. Luckily the upper floors were empty and the rubble only blocked the passage so none of them got hurt. Yes, pretty much everyone in the neighborhood knows about the accident"

"I see. The article is not clear on the details but it labels the accident as Quirk Negligence-"

"Yes, it happened because one of the kids lost control over their ability," Miss Nagareki said with a flat tone, then sipped more from her drink. Experience told Kayama that this wasn't exactly a memory she was very fond of.

"Say, you wouldn't know who was the kid, would you, Nagareki-san?"

"In fact I do. She was about ten years old when that happened. Not all schools were proactive at teaching children how to control their Quirks at the time so… her Quirk was… complicated"

"Her? You knew the kid personally?"

"Well, you can say that. She was young, just playing with her friends. She meant no harm"

"It was an accident, it happens sometimes. Ahem, about the accident, how exactly that column went down?"

"It simply cracked and crumbled into a pile of dust, small rocks, and rust metal. The structure above held enough so one of the teachers could pull the kids inside"

"Mhmm, and about the kid… could you describe her Peculiarity?"

Miss Nagareki looked slightly surprised at Kayama.

"Huh, I suppose not all the journalists have access to the Peculiarity database"

Kayama held back her surprise to not raise suspicions. The first thing they did when Khrona appeared was search in the database, but no results were found. This was a rare ability, one that wouldn't easily pass by unnoticed, or so they thought.

"Not us small fish, I'm afraid"

"The official name is Acceleration. She could make things age quickly"

Once again, Kayama had to hold her reaction. This was pretty close to her target. Peculiarities can be deceitful regarding their workings based on appearance only. For example, a water generation Quirk can simply be a manipulation of the humidity in the air. Peculiarities also evolve, sometimes developing new traits or aspects. It depended a lot on how much one would dedicate itself to train and understand its own abilities. Now, to go after her next clue. Kayama didn't expect much from this lead but in the end, she would be a lot closer to Khrona. She would contact Tsukauchi right after leaving to deliver the good news. He was busy with many other investigations and the police department was already spread thin as is, so this would definitely speed things up for them.

"One more question, can you tell me who was this kid? Where she lived? Anything around these lines"

The blond lady remained silent for one or two minutes, taking her time sipping the coffee. Internally, Kayama felt agitated, wanting to get the answers and go to the next lead.

"She used to live… in this very house" There was a note of sadness in Miss Nagareki's voice.

"This house? Really? Then, do you know where she moved to?" She followed quickly with another question.

"We helped her move to another town, more in the countryside, you know?"

"Huh? Come again?" Okay, this was unexpected.

The lady fell silent again for a few minutes before looking to the side, her eyes distant.

"... Do you have a Peculiarity, Nise-san?"

"Hmm? Yes, it is-"

"A blessing, I'm sure," She cut Nemuri before she could say her fake Quirk. "but sometimes, the gift we receive is not a blessing. It can be a curse..." She trailed off in deep thought, apparently.

"Nagareki-san?... What happened that day, exactly?" Kayama was sensitive enough to approach the subject with cautiousness.

"It was an accident… they were playing hide and seek. She was the one counting, leaning on the column and covering her eyes. One of her friends decided to be funny and stand right behind her. It was meant to be a simple scare, all the kids did that. But then..."

She paused to drink more coffee, then she looked down at her empty cup, and at Nemuri.

"Due to that accident, the girl had to see everyone distancing from her. She had a dangerous Peculiarity, one that could go haywire at any moment, even if she insisted she was training and learning to control it. People forgive, but they hardly forget, and so the girl practically grew up alone in the neighborhood. Even her family suffered along, but they didn't leave her side" Miss Nagareki said with sorrow in her voice.

"Was this person close to you?"

"She was my mother," The woman said plainly. Perhaps it was the straight answer that shocked Nemuri the most.

"Your… mother?"

"Yes. How did you find me again?"

"The report… it mentioned two kids that were rescued by the teacher, just like you said. One was called Nagareki and the other was..."

"Tokitta. My mother's single name was Tokitta Miraijo"

"So it was your mother who made the column fall..."

"Yes, and because of that everyone moved away from her, afraid that she would make them turn into dried mummies by accident. All except for one person. The boy who scared her, the one that grew up as her only friend, and eventually married her"

"So this is Mister Nagareki, I suppose"

"Indeed. The neighborhood perpetuated the tale, and so my parents never had many friends around. That, of course, extended to me as the time passed"

"I… I'm sorry to hear that, Nagareki-san"

"Please don't be, it's not your fault. People can be mean without noticing," She said showing a gentle smile, but Nemuri could tell it was forced, or at least this lady really wanted to believe in her words. "Anyway, they are in a more tranquil place now. They have a nice backyard to plant some vegetables, and they left the house to me and my husband as a gift"

"I see, but… you kept your family name, still"

"My husband insisted on it. Just like my dad, he was the only one bold enough to be around me, and he said I shouldn't be ashamed of my name. What and irony, when I think about it now..."

"Why?"

"I don't have a Quirk, Nise-san," She said with another gentle smile. That left Nemuri shocked, beyond what she could hide.

"You don't?"

"No. My father could remove humidity from things and my mother… you know already. But I didn't get any of these"

"And your husband, if you don't mind me asking"

"Oh, his Peculiarity is not flashy at all but is quite useful around the house. He sweats a special liquid from his hands that keeps most materials well preserved. It's akin to a universal varnish but much, much better"

"That's impressive. I did notice everything here looked as good as new"

"Yes, I like the vintage style a lot," Miss Nagareki made a brief pause looking away again, the looked straight at Nemuri. "if you don't mind me asking, Nise-san, what kind of story are you going after?"

"Oh, it is about the lack of info on Quirks back then. I stumbled on that report by accident"

"Hmm, interesting. I would like to see the work done"

"I don't know about that, most big publishers wouldn't be interested in that"

"Please, have more faith in your work. I'm sure you're capable of turning this into an interesting story"

"Umm, sure..." They remained silent for a while. Kayama tried to make something out of all she heard and wrote down while finishing her coffee. Unfortunately, the results were a frustrating dead end. "Well, I think I took enough of your time, Nagareki-san. Thank you for your hospitality" She said, getting up and bowing politely.

"Don't mention it, dear, it is good to have someone visiting now and then. Don't hesitate to drop by another day, even if just for a mug of coffee" Miss Nagareki got up to lead the way out, accompanying Nemuri all the way to the gate. "Oh yes, can I have your number, please? I can remember something worth of a story"

"Oh, you don't have to, I-"

"I insist. If nothing, you'll have more reasons to visit, right?~"

Kayama thought about declining, but she ended opening a smile and writing down her number in a piece of paper.

"Thank you again for your time, Nagareki-san. I wish you a good night"

"Good night to you too, dear. Don't stay up way past midnight. It's not good for a beautiful woman like you~" The lady said as she went back inside her home, closing the door behind her.

"Hah," Yeah, Kayama actually wanted to sleep tonight. "well, back to the beginning"

As she started her walk back, her phone vibrated. A call from the scruffy man himself.

" _So, how was it?"_

"Guess what?"

" _Nothing?"_

"Absolutely nothing" Nemuri groaned in frustration.

" _I told you it was a risk"_

"I know, I know. I got a name and maybe a location, but that might not be worthy to check. Unless we are after a granny"

" _What do you plan to do now?"_

"Scour the data banks again. Someone with a Quirk like this can't simply go under the radar forever"

" _It is perfectly possible that Khrona has always been out of the grid"_

"I don't know, she doesn't act like a normal villain..."

" _And since when we categorize villains like that?"_

"That's not what I mean. Remember when Nezu commented a few years ago on how criminals tend to follow patterns?"

" _Yes. Indeed, she doesn't fit into the usual profiles we deal with"_

"Exactly. No ultimate goal to change society; doesn't want to prove a point, but doesn't wreak havoc for the sake of it; not into a criminal organization"

" _That we know of"_

"You saw the news, she acts alone. What bothers me is why? why go after museums and steal the least valuable items?"

" _Maybe she decided to be more careful after her 'debut' or something"_

Kayama scratched her head, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"And what about the Midoriya's? do you think she was just pissed at them?"

" _You tell me, I wasn't there in person"_

"My reasoning tells me that is the case"

" _And what about your instincts?"_

"Are you actually telling me to trust my guts?" She asked him skeptically. Aizawa was the first to say they should always rely on facts before anything.

" _We don't have any leads whatsoever, there isn't much else to do. So, what do you think?"_

The dark-haired woman hummed in thought, looking up at the midnight sky with a few clouds covering the starts.

"Something... is not adding up"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hah? Haah? Wasn't it nice? I hope so, really... Well, sorry if the end turned into a wall of dialogue, but this turned out to be pretty fun to write. Also, you may notice that I'm expanding on other directions here and there but I still have the main focus on Izuku getting someone in his bed (This didn't sound as good as when it was inside my head...). Oh yeah, I posted a pool about this fic so check my profile to vote, thanks for TheCartoonFanatic01 in the tip. and you might be saddened, disappointed, and even angry that Her Treasure won't end in a harem for the green cinnamon roll, but wait! Before you all yeet me in a fire pit, hear me out.**

 **From the beginning, I was planning on keeping this one more simple than my main fic, Sweet Cute Green Obsession. I'm determined to make the harem to end all harems, but over there. Turns out harem management is tough for Izuku AND me so... this one won't end in a milf harem, despite any leads I planted in the way. Mandalay got involved because someone pointed out and there is, in fact, a general lack of fics with her, so I decided to do it myself. I know, not enough milfs, that's sad, but I have something of the likes in store. Your desires are still in reach. Now that this is out of the way...**

 **Thank you all for the support so far, writing these is only part of the fun. I also like to see how you guys react and it makes feel happy (and embarrassed). I even stumbled on some fanart and noticed my name mentioned down in the comments! (wish I had a cover for the fics, tho...). Hope y'all enjoyed and that the wait was worth it. Leave a review if you feel like and stay safe. guy's out**


End file.
